Highschol DxDragon Slayer
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Que pasaría si, durante el periodo de 7 años tras el ataque de Acnologia, Natsu fuese enviado a otro mundo? Viviendo en lugar de Issei, convirtiéndose en diablo igual que el, asegurará el poder de Rias y haciéndose mas fuerte por tal de alcanzar a Igneel. Los enemigos de Gremory probaran el poder de Fairy Tail...Y DE UN DRAGON SLAYER. M por los desnudos y sugerencias. NatsuHarem
1. Chapter 1

Flotando en un vacío dorado. Así estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail tras el ataque de Acnologia. Ese monstruo hacia que parecieran insectos contra un dios, como cuando ellos apartan una mota de polvo...y solo estaba jugando, el dragón Negro del Apocalipsis tenia un sentido de la diversión muy retorcido.

Y ahora, el Equipo Tenrou al completo, así como Laxus, que también luchó, estarían en el sueño de tiempo suspendido durante siete años, mientras la magia protectora se disipaba para permitirles volver al mundo.

Mavis Vermillon debería trabajar en ello. Pero antes había dos cosas que debía hacer.

La primera echarse una siesta, canalizar tanto poder y transformarlo para detener el ataque de Acnologia fue agotador.

Zzzzzzz...

Una vez repuestas sus energías, se dispuso a hacer lo que debía.

Se materializó dentro del hechizo de protección, la Fairy Sphere, y despertó a Natsu.

-Natsu...Natsu Dragneel.-Llamó al Dragon Slayer la Primera Maestra. No reaccionó, dormía roncando.-NATSU, DESPIERTA.

La maestra gritó, pateándole los riñones al chico de pelo rosa, lo cual definitivamente lo despertó. Cosa increíble con lo agotado(Física y mágicamente) y lo herido que estaba. Aun si Wendy curaba la mayoría de heridas tardaría días en recuperarse, y como estaba era imposible que pudiese luchar contra algo mas fuerte que una o dos bandas de bandidos.

No es que eso sea ser muy débil, pero en comparación con como era normalmente, era una mosca.

-Que...Que ha pasado? ESPERA...-Gritó el dragon slayer.-Acnologia...los chicos...la isla...

-Todos estáis bien, Natsu, no te preocupes.-Dijo Mavis llamándole la atención.- Con vuestra fe y vuestra magia pude conjurar una de las tres grandes magias de Fairy Tail, el conjuro defensivo Fairy Sphere.

-La Fairy Sphere? Y quien eres tu?

-Soy el espíritu de la primera maestra del gremio, Mavis Vermillion.

-HEEEEEHHHH? TU ERES LA PREDECESORA DE ESOS DOS VIEJOS?

-Sip.-Dijo ella, remarcando la "p" y sacando la lengua.

-Entonces que pasó.-Preguntó aun exaltado Natsu.

-Que estais atrapados todos.-Explicó Mavis.-La Fairy Sphere, para detener el impacto de Acnologia en la isla y protegeros se ha sellado a si misma y a la isla en si mismos y los ha atrapado en un vacio espacio temporal. Lentamente estoy deshaciendo el vacio para liberaros, pero...Tardaré como minimo 7 años.

-7 AÑOS?

-Si, no me queda otra. Pero no vas a estar congelado como los demas todo ese tiempo. De echo puede que pase mas tiempo para ti estando activo.-Dijo la rubia, desconcertandolo.-He captado en ti un poder especial...Algo que es necesario en otro lugar...En otro mundo, otra dimension.

-Otro mundo?

-Si. Esto es una mision de rango superior al S que te entrega personalmente la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.-Dijo ella sonriendo, haciendo que Natsu se entusiasmara.- Solo ve, y haz tu vida alli.

-EHHHH?-Dijo desilusionado el Dragon Slayer.- Aburrido, como es eso mayor que el rango S?

-Porque Natsu, si lo hacer, ese poder que guardas, inevitablemente atraerá nuevos compañeros a tu alrededor.-Dijo con una sonrrisa picara la rubia de aspecto joven.-Y tambien...atraerá luchas y enemigos muy fuertes...A traves de los cuales te haras mas fuerte... Y dudo que te digan algo de Igneel, pero sin duda te toparas con otros dragones, mucho mas civilizados que Acnologia.

-ENTONCES ACEPTO.-Gritó sonriendo entusiasmado.- AHORA ESTAS HABLANDO MI IDIOMA. MOU ETEKI TAZO(Estoy encendido).

-No, no lo estas, no te queda magia.-Se rió Mavis antes de empezar a brillar.-Te enviare con ese gato tuyo. Una de las cosas que deberas hacer es ir a la escuela.

-NOOOO...ESO NOOO... ERZA YA ME TORTURÓ CON ESO...

-Tranquilo, a Erza se le fue la mano.-Lo calmó ella.- Será facil, ella te inculcó tanto y tan fuerte que podrias ir a la universidad facilmente, aunque si no te esfuerzas un poco al llegar te iria mal. Nadie te va a torturar.

-En serio?

-En serio.

Y entonces, Natsu, y Happy que estaba a lo lejos, se desvanecieron en flashes de luz.

-Ahora que ya he hecho eso, me echaré otra siesta.-Dijo Mavis sacando una almohada.- El cambio de mundo es agotador, y necesitaré energia para seguir erosionando la esfera.

Definitivamente le gustaba dormir.

* * *

(En el otro mundo mencionado...)

-Uggghhh...-Gimió dolorido Natsu.-Alguien ha tomado la matricula e ese dragón? No volveré a subir a un vehiculo...

-Aye...Pescados...-Gimió el Exceed azul.-Peces celestiales, puedo morir en paz...he muerto ya?

-No, solo...HAPPY.-Gritó despertando de repente del todo el Dragon Slayer, gimiendo de dolor por sus heridas, y despertando tambien al gato.

-NATSU.-Exclamó el Exceed.-Que pasó, y Acnologia, y la isla, los otros...

-Calma, Happy.-Gimió Natsu sentandose.-Todos estan bien. El espíritu de la primera maestra usó magia para proteger la isla, pero está sellada durante 7 años en el tiempo.

-Y porque no estamos ahi con ellos, ne?-Preguntó Happy.

-La maestra dijo que teniamos que hacer. Nos ha enviado a un mundo distinto. Tendré que ir a la escuela y seguir la corriente. Parece que es mucho mas peligroso de lo que suena.

-Pero estas herido aun, y tu magia agotada.

-Me las apañaré.-Dijo sonriendo el pelirosa. Entonces vió una nota en la mesa. Decía y leyó en voz alta:-_Natsu, me olvidé de decirte que tambien, no hay muchos magos y viven ocultos en ese mundo, así como otros seres. Asi que tu deberas ocultar tu magia a los mundanos excepto bajo contratos o trabajos(Ya te llegaran) especiales. Happy deberá actuar como un imple gato tambien. Firmado: Mavis Vermillion._

Incluia una postdata:

_Estas inscrito gracias a mi en la academia Kuho. Disfruta de tu vida escolar._

Al menos no seria una tortura como con Erza.

(2 Semanas después)

Aburrido, así se sentía tras dos semanas.

Sus heridas se habían curado bien ya, aunque causó algo de revuelo en la escuela con tantas vendas. Tuvo que decir que le atropelló un camión.

Claro, nadie le creyó, hasta que casualmente un coche le atropelló unas horas después al terminar la escuela y no tenia mas que una herida leve adicional. Si podía con ese impacto, podía con el de un camión también, por la lógica de los alumnos.

Se recuperó rápido, aun si tenia marcas aun, por lo que le llamaban monstruo de resistencia, pero su magia...aun no se había recuperado, apenas tenia una parte.

"Mierda, si no vuelve pronto, cuando vengan los problemas lo tendré mal."Murmuró Natsu en su mente comiendo. Mientras, sus dos amigos pervertidos, que lo recibieron alegres a su llegada, Motohama y Matsuda, los dos mayores pervertidos de la escuela.

De hecho, ganó algo de mala fama al juntarse con ellos. Cuando se pasó la novedad de tener un cuerpo extra duro, se fijaron que se juntaba con los dos pervertidos, y las chicas lo evitaban o lo miraban mal, creyendo que en realidad era también un pervertido, aunque a el le daba igual.

"Eso hace que me pregunte cuando llegará la diversión" Siguió pensando.

-Disculpa...Dragneel-kun?

Natsu giró la cabeza masticando, y vio a una chica, de su edad mas o menos, de figura escultural y seductora. Llevaba el uniforme de las alumnas de la escuela, y aunque todo el mundo murmuraba con corazones en los ojos acerca de "La Idol Yuuma-chan", Natsu no la recordaba de nada. Aunque el seguía siendo nuevo, no seria raro que simplemente no se la hubiera topado aun.

-Y tu eres?

-Amano Yuuma.-Dijo ella presentándose sonriendo, dejando a los dos pervertidos con la boca abierta.-Y quería pedirte...Irias conmigo, por favor? A una cita?

-Hah?-Preguntó desconcertado el Dragon Slayer.

-Perfecto, nos vemos a la salida.

Entonces salió, tarareando alegremente, dejando a Natsu confundido, y a la clase entera gritando:  
-QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR?

-OIOIOI...NATSU...-Gritó Motohama.- Que diablos ha sido eso? De que conoces a la encantadora Yuuma-chan?

-Absolutamente de nada, es la primera vez que oigo de ella.

-Pe...pe...pero te acaba de pedir una cita...UNA CITA CON LA IDOLO DE LA ESCUELA.-Dijo Matsuda.

-Y que se supone que deba hacer?-Preguntó el.-No he tenido nunca ninguna.

-ME ESTAS HARTANDO, NATSU, NO SABES LAS MARAVILLAS DE OBSERVAR A LAS MUJERES O DEL PORNO.-Gritó Motohama, revelando que Natsu no estaba nunca cuando hacían de las suyas y que pasaba de sus perversiones. Es decir, que no era un pervertido(Eso se esparciría por la escuela después).- No te gustaría tener un harén de mujeres para ti?

-A todo hombre le gustaría, pero tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Es que tus padres no te enseñan nada?

-Soy huérfano.-Dijo Natsu con la voz algo tensa.

Eso shockeó a toda la clase, cayendo un tenso silencio. Nadie dijo nada mas que lo necesario en las próximas horas.

(Al terminar las clases)

Natsu no sabría decir si fue casualidad o los maestros sabían algo, pero el caso es que no había tarea. Eso significa que tenia el camino totalmente libre para esta..Cita.

Se dirigía a los armarios, donde los estudiantes podían dejar sus cosas y pasar luego a buscarlas si no iban a casa directamente, y de camino se topó a una chica exuberante, una alumna de tercero, de figura seductora y pelo negro recogido en una coleta de caballo con una cinta amarilla, repartiendo tarjetas y folios de solicitudes.

-Ara ara, el chico inmortal.-Se rió medio saludando.-Hoy has causado algo de revuelo, sabias?

-Eh? Esta escuela se agita por nada.-Murmuró el.-Que estas haciendo?  
-Obtener patrocinio con ayudas a externos, siempre dentro de las normas.-Explicó riéndose.-Es para el club de ocultismo. No quisieras una? Podría ser-te útil si necesitas ayuda o un favor. Siempre desanimado a menudo como agotado estas dos semanas...Concederemos tus deseos.

Lo ultimo parecía que lo decía en broma. Aun si hubiese sido verdad, lo que Natsu quería era ser mas fuerte y encontrar a Igneel, y eso debia hacerlo por si mismo. Pero de todas formas tomó la postal de papel del club que le ofrecia.

-Bueno, he de irme, que llego tarde. Adios.-Dijo empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo.-Por cierto, tengo una cita y no se que hacer. Donde deberia llevar a la chica?

-Ara ara, la primera cita? Lleva-la a un salon de juegos y a tomar algo, ese es mi consejo. Y escuchala.

-PERFECTO. GRACIAS; TE DEBO UNA.-Grito empezando a irse.

(Unas horas despues, en el parque)

Había sido un día agotador. Tras la escuela, aburrida, por cierto, Yuuma había guiada por Natsu a un centro de juegos recreativos. Fue divertido.

Había logrado un par de peluches y habían tomado algo en una cafetería. Natsu notó que era observado, tanto por Yuuma como por alguien mas, pero sin ataque previo no importaba.

Ahora, finalmente estaban en el parque frente a la fuente.

-Ha sido un dia divertido.-Dijo Yuuma.-Oye, Natsu-kun.-Dijo ella, que a media tarde empezó a llamarle por su nombre.-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Hoe? Que favor?-Preguntó sin saber a que venia a cuento el sonrojo que presentaba la chica.

-Podrías...Morir, por favor?

Hubo un silencio absoluto mientras Natsu notaba como el aura de la chica crecía.

-Creo que no te he oído bien.

-Que si podrías morir, por favor.-Dijo la chica seductora, revelando con su mirada helada unas alas negras de ángel mientras se elevaba flotando.-No es nada personal...La tarde de hoy fue muy divertida.

Mientras hablaba, la Ángel acumulaba lo que parecía ser luz sagrada en su mano.

"MIERDA. Es maga también?" Preguntó en su mente Natsu. " No estoy en condiciones ahora..."

Entonces vio que la luz se reformaba en algo concreto.

"Una lanza?" Pensó.

Entonces Yuuma la ángel lanzó a una velocidad imposible de ver la lanza hacia el pecho de Natsu. El chico de pelo rosa esquivó el ataque, y se lanzó a por la chica lanzando un puñetazo.

-Hooo...No muchos pueden esquivar un lanzazo a esa velocidad.-Alabó ella esquivando el golpe y volando preparando varias lanzas mas.-PERO ESTO NO LO ESQUIVAS.

Y lanzó una lluvia de lanzas. Tenia razón. Natsu no pudo esquivarlas todas.

Una le atravesó el estomago, otra un pulmón y una un brazo y otra una pierna mientras el resto se clavaron en el suelo antes de disolverse todas.

Al disolverse, las heridas mostraron su magnitud, empezando a sangrar profusamente.

-Te he dado en puntos especiales, morirás desangrado en un rato, no tienes salvación. Lo siento por esto, Natsu-kun. Pero observándote vi que serias muy problemático para mis metas, así que había que eliminarte.-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.- Al sentir un Sacred Gear poderoso en ti, y además un monstruoso poder mágico oculto...no podía arriesgarme. Si quieres tenerle rencor a alguien...-Dijo ocultando las alas y girándose para irse.- Tense-lo a los dioses que sellaron en ti esos dos poderes monstruosos.

-Los dioses...Como si me importara.-Gimió Natsu tambaleándose levantándose, impresionando a Yuuma al sonreír.-Los dioses no pintan nada en mi camino. Tengo mis metas, y no voy a morir hasta cumplirlas...Poder magico sellado? Ncogh...-Tosió con su risa.- Solo está recuperándose, o creíste que de verdad me atropellaron?

Entonces los puños y los pies del mago sangrante se encendieron en llamas como antorchas furiosas.

-Prueba...EL PODER DE FAIRY TAIL.

Entonces, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba gravemente herido al borde de la muerte, salió disparado a gran velocidad corriendo, dejando pequeñas explosiones de llamas marcando su recorrido, y alcanzado de un puñetazo en el estomago a Yuuma, golpeandola repetidamente con sus puños y pies en llamas.

Luego, ignorando su sangrado hizó un giro sobre sus brazos y pateó la cara del angel de alas negras.

-NO PIENSO MORIR SIN LUCH...ar.-Dijo escupiendo sangre al notar que a la vez que daba su golpe mas fuerte en ese momento en la cara de Yuuma, mandándola a volar varios metros, Su sangrado había desembocado en heridas internas por las lanzas, y se reabrieron por la tensión, el dolor y la magia de las lanzas las heridas de contra Acnologia, cayendo al suelo moribundo.

-Haaayy...Que dolor.-Se quejó Yuuma, que tenia roturas de huesos, quemaduras graves y moratones muy bestias, en resumen, una verdadera paliza.-Al borde de la muerte y puedes luchar así? Menudo monstruo...Tenia razón al pensar que serias una amenaza. Pero tu vida acaba aquí, Natsu Dragneel. No volveremos a vernos, pero fue divertido conocerte.

Y entonces desplegó bien sus alas y se fue volando, dejando a Natsu en un charco de su propia sangre muriendo furioso.

La vista del Dragon Slayer estaba borrosa y de mal en peor, y esas lanzas debían de tener un poder especialmente hecho para haberle matado, porque estaba muriendo muy rápido, tanto que no dolía. Seguramente no se podían usar así a menudo, y de no estar débil aun habría ganado y vivido, pero ya no importaba, se moría.

"Esto es en serio? De verdad voy a morir? En mi primera cita, y apuñalado por mi pareja? Sheesh, Gazille y Gray se desternillaran en el mas aya cuando mueran." Pensaba Natsu. "Mierda...He fallado en la misión...No me he hecho mas fuerte...No supe mas de Igneel..."

-Yo...No quiero...Morir...-Dijo Natsu, jadeando por la falta de sangre y energia.-Quiero vivir...vivir y ser mas fuerte...Reencontrarme con Igneel...Ayudar a mis compañeros...

Hubo un notable flash de luz, pero Natsu ya estaba medio ciego y no lo notó, pero oyó una voz femenina hablar.

-Tú eres el que me llamó, ¿verdad?-Dijo ella. Como si fuese vital verla, la vista de Natsu empezó a mejorar momentáneamente. Una chica de pelo rojo...Erza?, no. El olor, la voz y su forma eran muy distintas, incluso el borroso color de pelo era distinto.-Parece que te estás muriendo. La herida ... -Ay, parece que está sucediendo algo interesante. Así que es tu tienes tanto poder ... Es realmente interesante.

-Que estas...?

-Aun tienes fuerzas para hablar pese a recibir la lanza maldita de un caído?-Preguntó impresionada la chica.-Eres increíble. Si te estás muriendo, entonces voy a cuidar de ti y salvar tu vida. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí.

Entonces, Natsu lo comprendió. Era por cosas así que Mavis lo envió, sabia que esto pasaría y que se encontraría con esta chica.

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de desmayarse.

* * *

(Al despertar)

-NATSU. DESPIERTA.

-AHHHH...-Gritó de espanto el Dragon Slayer, que había soñado con su asesinato.-Que ha pasado?

-NATSU, QUE BIEN.-Chilló Happy alegremente.-Anoche me quedé dormido pronto antes de que volvieras, pero hoy estabas aquí durmiendo...HURRA.

"Realmente pasó todo eso entonces: Lo que dice Happy...el olor a sangre, el de esas dos chicas...Realmente fui casi asesinado, pero...No tengo ni una marca...Ni siquiera me quedan marcas de lo de Acnologia, y mi magia se ha recuperado mucho. La mitad mas o menos."

-Natsu...Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado.

-Nah, nada importante.-Dijo sonriendo restándole importancia el pelirrosa. Total ya estaba bien.-Vamos a desayunar, Happy. He de ir a clase, y hoy es viernes, llega el descanso del fin de semana.

-AYE.-Saltó alegremente el gato.

* * *

(Ya en clase, tras ese día y ese fin de semana, pasada la semana, ya de nuevo viernes.)

Ahhh...Que molestia. Era un día muy soleado, hacia algo de calor. Eso no era algo que le importara mucho a Natsu, el calor no le afectaba, pero tanta luz, tanta luz solar lo hacia sentirse...Cansado.

Lo peor era el sol de la mañana, le costaba un infierno despertarse.

Se había convertido totalmente en un noctambulo, que estaba pasando? Empezó cuando esa chica trató de matarle.

Natsu miró por la ventana. Era la hora de salida, y todos volvían a sus casas.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello. La tal Yuuma había sido borrada de la memoria de todos, parece que solo se coló para acabar con el.

Natsu notó que originalmente esta era una escuela para chicas, pero hace poco empezaron a admitir chicos también, lo cual explicaba que hubiera tanta gente.

Entonces notó un olor que reconoció. Había planeado volver con calma cuando hiciera mas sombra, pero ese olor decidió seguirlo. Cogió su mochila y empezó a caminar..

Siguiendo el olor llegó a ver a dos chicas reunidas en una sombra. Una era la chica del club de ocultismo que le dio el folleto, y la otra, de la misma edad que la otra, era una pelirroja que olía igual que la chica que seguramente lo salvó. Pero era la primera vez que la olía desde que fue salvado. Donde estuvo?

-Oi.-Llamó Natsu llamándoles la atención.-Que pasó?

-Ara ara, este es nuestro nuevo Kohai, Buchou(Jefa)?-Dijo la morena.

-Así es. Parece no ser tan ingenuo como para creerlo todo un sueño.-Dijo la Jefa.-Eres interesante, Natsu Dragneel, puedo llamarte Natsu-kun?

-Claro, pero podéis explicarme que me ha pasado?

-Es una historia muy enrevesada y que ha hecho que tuviese que cumplir encargos y obligaciones toda la semana. Acabo de llegar esta mañana y estoy cansada, además de de hacer una ronda.-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente la pelirroja.-Ven mañana al club de ocultismo, estará abierto y te lo contaremos todo, OK?

-A...Ahaa(Si).

-Ara ara, Buchou ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, es increíble.-Dijo la morena.

-Tu no podrías contestarme, no?

-Podría, pero eres responsabilidad de Buchou.-Dijo ella sonriendo alegre.-Solo se paciente, si?

-Hmmm...Vendré mañana entonces. Gracias por todo.

* * *

(Por la noche.)

Happy había estado todo el día activo, y se había cansado mucho. Resultado? Se había quedado frito ahora por la noche.

Natsu, por otro lado experimentó el síntoma de energía sobrehumana de noche. Algo raro le pasaba a su cuerpo, y mañana tendría la respuesta. Pero mientras quería gastar algo de energía, y salió a dar una vuelta por la calle.

Su olfato no tuvo un gran cambio, seguía siendo como un sabueso, pero su vista y su oído eran mejores que antes. Y de noche como ahora eran increíbles.

Tras asegurarse de que Happy dormía salió a correr por la calle.

En medio de la maratón notó que estaba siendo observado por alguien. Aun sin ataque, no le pillarían con la guardia baja. No era solo análisis como la otra vez, que cambió a ataque al instante, no, esta vez había instinto de lucha mezclado. Una persona mirándole con ojos fríos.

De repente, apareció a unos metros frente a el, un hombre vestido con un traje y mirándole fríamente como si fuera su enemigo.

El hombre se acercó muy lentamente.

-Esto es raro.-Dijo el hombre.-Conocer a alguien como tú en un lugar como éste.

-Eso no es una frase cliché mala para ligar?-Preguntó desconcertado y preocupado Natsu.-Oye, si intentas ligar conmigo, ya te digo que no me van los tíos.

-QUE? NONONONO...Aghh...Es por eso que un ser humilde y educado es un dolor en el culo.

-A que si? Es mejor ser como quieras.-Dijo Natsu.

-Tomaré tu consejo y seré directo entonces.-Dijo entonces haciendo algo que puso a Natsu en guardia recordando la ultima vez: Le crecieron dos alas negras como de cuervo. Natsu no estaba muy preocupado, ya se había recuperado del todo.-Dime el nombre de tu amo. Es un obstáculo ser molestado por vuestro tipo. Por eso, vamos a ... Espera, eres un "exiliado"? Si no tienes amo, pues, que explicaría la expresión de preocupación en su cara.

Y es que Natsu no sabia de que estaba hablando. Podría confundirse con que hablaba de Makarov? Pues no, porque Makarov era el maestro(En japones pronunciado "Masta") y ese tipo usaba la palabra japonesa para amo. Solo significaba amo, y no maestro, así que en eso no había confusión. Natsu no sabia de que hablaba.

-Hmph. No siento ninguna presencia de tu señor, ni a sus compañeros. No veo nadie que esté tratando de ocultar su presencia tampoco. Y no hay magia de teletransportación, solo tu gran poder. De acuerdo con la situación actual, tu eres un "exiliado''. Por lo tanto, no será un problema si te mato.

-Ah, no. Y una mierda.-Gruñó confundiendo al ángel Natsu.- Ya he tenido esta conversación antes, pero sabes? Estaba herido y al mínimo de energía...VOY A MOSTRAROS A TI Y TU AMIGUITA DE QUE SOY CAPAZ.

-Ohhh...Interesante...Muestramelo entonces.-Sonrió el ángel negro. Entonces, tal y como Yuuma, empezó a recolectar y emitir luz en su mano, dándole la forma de una lanza.

La lanzó como una jabalina a velocidad imposible, pero Natsu solo la golpeó a un lado con el puño encendido en Llamas.

-ESA MIERDA NO FUNCIONARÁ DE NUEVO.-Dijo corriendo con los pies en llamas y saltando para dar otro puñetazo, impactando en vez de en una lanza, en la cara del sorprendido enemigo, mandándolo a estamparse contra el extremo contrario de la calle.

Cuando el ángel se levantó, Natsu estaba de nuevo justo frente a el, con el puño en llamas, pero no se quedó sin hacer nada. Su puño formó un guante de boxeo de luz y chocó golpes con Natsu formando una pequeña onda. Pero Natsu no se sorprendió y agarró el puño del enemigo, dañándose y enrojeciéndose la piel al tocar la luz sagrada, pero tenia tanta rabia que gastar que no lo notó.

Mientras por la presión le rompía la mano al ángel de alas negras, este formó una lanza en la otra mano. Natsu lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas, rompiéndole una buena cantidad con la patada en llamas y mandándolo a volar unos metros, pero a la vez que la patada impactaba, la lanza de luz había atravesado el hombro y omoplato de Natsu.

Furioso, el Dragon Slayer solo la cogió y la arrancó, encendiendo mas sus llamas e incinerándola, y luego, justo cuando el hombre se levantaba, le agarró de la cabeza y le hizo darse de frente con gran potencia contra el suelo, dejándolo KO.

-Eso ha sido impresionante.-Dijo una voz familiar. Natsu se giró y vio a la chica pelirroja que tenia que darle explicaciones.-Cuando sentí vuestra lucha vine corriendo creyendo que estarías en problemas, pero veo que estas bastante bien.

-Que demonios pasa aquí?

-Ya...Veo...-Dijo el ángel levantando la cabeza.-... El pelo carmesí ... Usted debe ser una mujer de la Casa de Gremory … Es el vuestro sirviente?

-Así es...Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.-Espetó la pelirroja fríamente, dándole un escalofrío incluso a Natsu.-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. ¿Cómo te va, Sr. Ángel Caído? Si estás tratando de hacer daño a este muchacho, entonces no voy a contenerme.

-Yo no me preocuparía, el...chico ha barrido el suelo con mi cara. Sin mis siglos de resistencia no habría podido hacerle esa herida.-Dijo el levantándose tambaleándose.-Además, ahora que se que no es un Exiliado, no tengo nada con el...Así que este muchacho...le pertenece a...usted y esta ciudad es también su territorio...¿eh? Bueno, entonces...Pido disculpas... me despido, heredera de la casa Gremory. Mi nombre es Donnasiege. Espero que no nos volvamos a reunir.

Y desplegando sus alas voló hasta desvanecerse en el cielo.

-Que diablos está pasando aquí?-Gruñó Natsu.-Creo que esto merece una explicación...Ni siquiera terminé mi pelea.

-Como dije, mañana por la mañana se te explicará todo. Además, ahora hemos de tratar esas heridas.-Dijo ella sonriendo divertida tocándole la frente.-Ahora duerme.

Y con eso, Natsu se desmayó, cayendo su mente a oscuras.

* * *

(Unas horas mas tarde)

"Ohhhh...Que dolor de cabeza..." Gruñó Natsu en su mente. "Alguien ha apuntado la matricula de ese Gildarts? O era Chuck Norris?"

Natsu levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, tapándose un poco los ojos para no deslumbrarse cuando notó algo mas:

Un olor femenino familiar, y una voz como una respiración soñolienta.

Miro al lado suyo y descubrió dos cosas:

La primera, que la pelirroja que lo salvo y que tenia que darle explicaciones estaba tumbada a su lado con una mano en su abdomen, como si fuera su oso de peluche.

La segunda...Que los dos estaban totalmente desnudos.

"Muy bien, Natsu, piensa...El viejo te advirtió de algo así...No recuerdas nada, no bebiste(Ni siquiera bebo) no te drogaron...COMO HAS PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD Y NO RECUERDAS NADA" Pensaba frenético el Dragon Slayer.

-No, algo mas ha de haber pasado.

-Hmmm...-Gimió la pelirroja empezando a despertar.-Ya es de día?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Era Happy, que venia a despertar a Natsu. Y vió al mismo, en la cama, desnudo con una preciosidad pelirroja desnuda al lado apoyados piel con piel el uno con el otro.

-AHHHHH...LO SIENTO, NO QUERIA INTERRUMPIR.-Gritó, y se fue corriendo.

-Bien, ahora tengo que quitarle el trauma.-Murmuró Natsu.-Por favor, dime que ha pasado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nada muy sexual...-Se rió ella levantándose, mostrando del todo su cuerpo.-Es sorprendente, un gato muy animado que habla. Eso hace las explicaciones mucho mas fáciles. Como está tu herida por cierto?

"Una cadera pequeña, blancas largas piernas, muslos, culo de curva agradable, y enormes pechos. ¿Por qué no se lo oculta?" Pensaba Natsu, que era un hombre después de todo. Mientras, la pelirroja se puso unas bragas de encaje negras.

Natsu mientras no sabia donde poner la mirada, lo cual divirtió a la chica.

-Puedes mirar siempre todo lo que quieras, sabes?-Dijo ella mostrando de nuevo su piel y su figura.-Pero contesta también, me tiene algo preocupada lo de tu herida.

-Herida...? AH, ES VERDAD.-Dijo el mago, mirándose al hombro, comprobando que había desaparecido, así como las marcas de corrosión por la luz mágica.-NO HAY NADA, ESTOY COMO NUEVO, QUE PASÓ?

-Yo te sané. Tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte y resistente, sabes? Gracias a eso se curó en unas pocas horas, aunque tenia sueño y me dormí mientras se curaba.-Dijo ella sonriendo poniéndose el sujetador a juego con su otra prenda.- Nos hice abrazarnos desnudos, así pude compartir mi poder contigo para curar la herida. Eso es porque somos del mismo clan ahora.

-Desnudos...clan...

-No pasa nada, aun soy virgen.-Dijo ella relajándolo levemente, pero dejándolo desconcertado.-Yo soy Rias Gremory, y soy un demonio, un diablo.

-Diablo?

-Si, y te convertí a ti, Natsu Dragneel, en mi sirviente. Encantada de conocerte, Natsu-kun.

* * *

(Una hora después, en el club de ocultismo de la escuela(Permiso especial para el fin de semana))

-Oh, buchou, ya habéis vuelto?-Saludó un bishonen rubio al encontrarles en la puerta de la escuela.

-Si, y tu viniendo a las sesiones con tantos problemas como siempre.-Se rió Rias, señalando a la multitud de fans de Kiba, que trataban de esconderse inútilmente.

"Kiba-kun de nuevo sonriendo-le a Rias-sempai" Aduló una sabiendo que Rias no estaba interesada en el.

"Que hace ahí con ellos Dragneel. No irá a pervertirles." Gruñó otra.

"No, no te has enterado?" Dijo otra. "Natsu no es un pervertido pese a ser amigo de esos dos tarados. De hecho pasa de ellos cuando hacen de las suyas"

"En serio?"

"Si, he oído que es huérfano y que busca a su padre desaparecido."

"Que trágico." Se lamentó otra.

"Pero ha venido con Rias-sempai. No habrá algo entre ellos?"

"Que gato mas lindo" Dijo una que no había hablado, señalando a Happy, durmiendo en la cabeza de Natsu.

-Estas chicas saben que podemos oírlas?-Le preguntó Natsu a Rias.

-No, pero da igual. Hay seguridad en la escuela, no nos molestaran. Nosotros tenemos un permiso especial.

-Y esperamos a alguien mas?

-Ara ara, creo que esa es nuestra entrada.-Dijo una voz mas familiar para Natsu. Al girarse vio que era la chica que le dio el folleto del club de ocultismo. Iba acompañada de una joven loli de pelo medio corto plateado y ojos dorados que olía a gato.

-Si ya estamos todos, entonces entremos.-Dijo tranquila Rias.-Así aclararemos las cosas sin molestia.

Y cruzaron las puertas entrando. Mientras andaban, oyeron a los fans tratar de seguirles, siendo detenidos por la seguridad de la escuela para evitar gamberros.

Al fin llegaron al club de ocultismo. Una vez dentro, todos se sentaron, excepto Natsu, que seguía desconcertado.

-No seas tonto...-Dijo la peli plateada, que empezó a comer algo de Yokan(Un dulce japones). Natsu la reconoció levemente. Era considerada la mascota de la escuela, la loli Toujou Koneko.- Sientate.

Aun dudoso, Natsu se sentó, por lo que Rias empezó las presentaciones.

-Bueno, Natsu-kun, creo que ya conoces a Himejima Akeno, la sub jefa del club de ocultismo.-Presentó Rias a la chica escultural que le dio a Natsu el folleto.-El rubio con tantas fans es Kiba Yuuto. Y la chica peliplateada es Toujou Koneko.

-Si, parecéis ser todos muy populares en la escuela. Reconozco los nombres y llevo solo dos o tres semanas.

-Ara ara, pero hace unos días que tu tienes buena fama también, Natsu-kun.-Alagó Akeno.-Desde que se sabe que no eres un pervertido y el ser huérfano han subido la atención positiva en ti.

-La gente piensa de forma muy rara...-Murmuró el por su parte.

-Ahora, Natsu-kun, creo que te debo una explicación, no?-Dijo Rias, llamando la atención de todos, en especial Natsu.-Creo que recordaras tu encontronazo con aquella chica, la ángel caído.

-La chica de alas negras, Yuuma.-Dijo en confirmación Natsu.

Si, lo recordaba muy bien. La chica era muy fuerte y el estaba convaleciente, casi no sale de esa para contarlo.

-Por ponerlo en términos simples, Natsu, aquella chica...Te hirió de muerte.-Dijo ella sorpendiendole.- Tenias muchas heridas sin curar del todo, agotamiento extremo, corrosión por la luz angelical caída y heridas graves en puntos críticos. Era imposible sobrevivir a eso por ti mismo, así que yo te salvé.

-QUE?-Exclamó Natsu.-Pero...la magia curativa es un arte perdido, eres acaso como Wendy?

-No se quien es Wendy, pero lo dudo. Veras, Natsu, si bien podemos usar magia, no es como aquella a la que estas acostumbrado. Todos aquí en el club de ocultismo somos demonios, Natsu-kun. Nosotros establecemos contratos con la gente.

-A cambio de que?-Preguntó el, que había oído historias de cosas así, pero quería estar seguro.

-Antes es cierto que los diablos tomaban las almas de los humanos, pero ahora tenemos una manera mas eficiente, efectiva y menos nociva, solo tomamos algo de poder de ellos para nosotros.-Explicó ella sonriendo.-Y te preguntaras: Que tiene que ver esto contigo? Veras, yo no se mucho de curar, Ya sabes que yo no te curé esta mañana, solo aceleré tu capacidad. Pues bien, para salvarte...Tuve que convertirte en un diablo.

-QUE?

-Are are, Natsu. No hagas tanto ruido.-Dijo Happy despertando y bajando de su cabeza, para ponerse a dormir en el sofá.

-Ese gato acaba de hablar?-Preguntó sorprendida Akeno.-Eso explica porque no pareces sorprendido por la existencia de los diablos.

-Para responderte, Natsu-kun, si, tuve que hacer de ti un diablo. Hace tiempo hubo una gran guerra a tres bandos: Diablos, Angeles y Ángeles caídos renegados. Fue un conflicto realmente brutal, y los números de ambos bandos se redujeron considerablemente.-Explicó Rias Mirando a Natsu, que intuía por su mirada que este era un tema muy serio.- Nosotros, los Diablos, hemos estado en una guerra con los ángeles caídos desde la antigüedad. Hemos estado luchando por la posesión del inframundo, también conocido como el infierno en el mundo humano. El inframundo está dividido en dos áreas, la de los Diablo y la de los Ángeles Caídos. Los Diablos forman pactos con los seres humanos y reciben un sacrificio que aumenta su fuerza. Los Ángeles Caídos en el otro lado controlan a los seres humanos para eliminar demonios. Y aquí, los ángeles vinieron a destruir las dos razas por orden de Dios. Así que la guerra libró entre los tres grupos: los diablos, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Esto ha estado sucediendo desde tiempos antiguos. En un intento por aumentar de nuevo nuestros números y poder tras el ultimo conflicto, los demonios desarrollamos un sistema llamado Evil Piece.

-Evil...Piece?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Si...Debido a las bajas de la guerra, los 72 pilares, es decir, las 72 grandes familias de diablos sangre pura son números mínimos, pero de gran poder y prestigio, y decidieron crear piezas mágicas que podemos usar para convertir a otros seres en demonios sirvientes, o a otros demonios libres en sirvientes.-Relató la pelirroja.- Los diablos capaces de usar este sistema son la pieza mas importante, el "Rey", que distribuye a sus piezas. Akeno aquí es mi "Reina", Kiba mi "Caballero", y Koneko mi "Torre". Y a ti, Natsu-kun, te hice mi Peón.

-Peón? No es esa la pieza mas débil?

-Te consideras a ti mismo débil, Natsu-kun?-Preguntó en broma Rias.- No, un Peón, al entrar en territorio enemigo, puede ascender durante la lucha a cualquier otro tipo de pieza. No tuve otro remedio que usar el peón en ti, porque guardas un gran poder mágico, además de un sacred gear poderoso en ti, era la única pieza lo bastante dúctil como para soportar tus poderes ocultos, aunque tuve que insertar en ti mis 8 peones, pese a que sellé la mayoría para que el potencial de tu sacred gear no sobrecargue tu sistema.

Lentamente, Natsu fue asimilando toda la información. Así que era eso a lo que se refirió Mavis.

-Eso significa que ahora trabajo para ti, no?

-Exacto: Como mi sirviente, tu me ayudaras y servirás a cambio de mi protección y mi acogida, aunque yo prefiero considerar a mis sirvientes mi familia y amigos.

-Mah, entonces no es un gran cambio, solo extender un poco la situación.-Dijo el sonriendo.- En tal caso, he de presentarme también, no? Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail, miembro del equipo Natsu y del Equipo de Tenroujima. Vamos a llevarnos bien, ne?

-Ohh...Así que eras un mago antes de ser demonio? Eso es interesante, Natsu-san, algo que puede ayudar además de tu Sacred Gear.

-Habéis mencionado eso a menudo: Que es un Sacred Gear?

Kiba entonces procedió a explicarlo:

-Los Sacred Gear son un poder irregular, que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de las personas cuyos nombres se registraron en la historia se dice que son poseedores de Sacred Gears.-Explicó con calma, como si hubiese estudiado parte del tema en profundidad.- Ellos usaron el poder de su Sacred Gear para grabar su nombre en la historia.

-En la actualidad, hay personas que tienen un Sacred Gear dentro de su cuerpo.-Continuó Akeno donde Kiba calló.- ¿Conoces sobre las personas que juegan un papel importante en todo el mundo? La mayoría de esas personas Tienen un Sacred Gear sellado dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando Akeno calló, Rias asintió con la cabeza y terminó la explicación donde ella la dejó.

- La mayoría de los Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay Sacred Gears excepcionales que son una amenaza para los Diablos y ángeles caídos. Natsu, levanta tu mano izquierda, por favor.

Natsu asimiló cada palabra de la explicación, entendiendo ahora por que Yuuma dijo que culpara a los dioses. Y también entendió que, si tenia ese gran poder como para que quisieran matarlo, entonces es por eso que Mavis dijo que aquí se haría mas fuerte: No solo con su magia, sino con esa cosa, el Sacred Gear.

Si eso era realmente tan fuerte le patearía el culo a Gildarts cuando lo volviera a ver.

Mientras pensaba en eso ultimo, Natsu levantó la mano izquierda, justo como Rias le dijo.

-Cierra los ojos e imagina a quien crees que es el más fuerte.

Natsu tuvo varias imágenes por la cabeza: Primero Mistogun, luego Erza, Mirajane, Luxus, Gildarts, Makarov, Incluso Zancrow, Hades y hasta Zeref, pero luego su recuerdo le asaltó y su mente fue hacia Acnologia...Ese monstruo lo destruía todo y solo jugaba. Pero luego pensó:

"Si ese es el tipo de poder que realmente tiene un dragón, dudo que el sea tan fuerte. No dudo...Igneel es un millón de veces mejor que el."

Y la imagen del gran dragón rojo rubí brillante apareció en su mente en su gloria reptiliana.

-Entonces, imagina a esa persona. Ahora imagina-le en una actitud particular en la que se ve más fuerte.

La imagen de Igneel, destruyendo un volcán enorme, desparramando la lava que no podía dañarle, abriendo su cuerpo y desplegando las alas doblando su volumen en un rugido expulsando fuego y llamas que reducían todo a cenizas fundiendo el terreno mientras todo retumbaba por su poder lo asaltó.

-Ahora, baja el brazo lentamente y ponte en pie.- Pidió, por lo que Natsu la obedeció y se levantó.-Ahora imita la postura de esa persona. Tienes que copiarla correctamente, y no te puedes retener.

-Hay algo para evitar que me oigan fuera?

-Si, no te preocupes.

Entonces Natsu abrió en posición cuadrada las piernas una mas adelante que la otra y se inclinó hacia adelante como un animal al acecho mientras abría sus hombros y brazos aparentando aumentar su volumen.

Su garganta y pulmones temblaron en un gutural rugido que retumbaba como si una bestia estuviera en la sala, hasta que abrió sus mandíbulas ante la atónita vista de todos, mostrando sus colmillos, dejando salir una pequeña bola de fuego de su boca, del tamaño de un globo y rugiendo con una gran fuerza, en una imitación perfecta de Igneel, haciendo temblar toda la habitación solo con el poder de su voz mientras la bola de fuego se hacia enorme, pero lo bastante controlada como para no dañar nada.

Todos quedaron impresionados por el aura de poder y confianza que salia de el, llegando casi a formar la sombra transparente de un dragón rugiendo con el.

Entonces, su brazo izquierdo brilló y se cubrió en una luz roja. Al apagarse esta, el brazo estaba cubierto por un guantelete de escamas grandes y rojas metálicas con garras por dedos y una gran gema verde en el dorso de la misma.

Ese es tu sacred Gear. Ahora que lo has llamado por primera vez podrás usarlo como y cuando quieras.-Dijo Rias.- Esa ángel caída, Yuuma, te atacó para matarte porque ese articulo era una amenaza para ella. Gracias al circulo de invocación pude llegar allí y salvarte.

-Circulo de invocación?

Rias solo de dio un folleto similar a la tarjeta que le dio Akeno. Era un folleto con un círculo mágico raro y un eslogan que decía: "Vamos a conceder su deseo!" Si mirabas con cuidado, el círculo mágico en el folleto era el mismo que el círculo mágico grande en el suelo a un rincón de la habitacion.

-Este es uno de los folletos que damos. Este círculo mágico se utiliza para convocar a los diablos. Últimamente no muchas personas recurren a este círculo y nos convocan. Así que damos estos folletos a las personas que parece que convocarían a los diablos por ayuda. Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar. Ese día, Akeno los repartía y te dio uno, Natsu-kun. Después de que fuiste atacado por esa chica, me llamaste mientras estabas en el borde de la muerte. Deseabas con tanta fuerza que me llamaste. Por lo general, Akeno y los demás de mi casa son los que son convocados.- Explicó Rias a Natsu, que seguía mirando su guantelete.- Cuando me llamaste y te vi, supe de inmediato que fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y que eras el poseedor de un Sacred Gear. Pero había un problema, y eso era que estabas al borde de la muerte. No sólo los Diablos, sino los humanos también mueren en el acto si son empalados por la Lanza de Luz de un Ángel Caído. Tu recibiste varias pero aun vivías lo que es sorprendente, aunque apenas, y me decidí a salvar tu vida ...Haciendo de ti un diablo. Natsu, renaciste como un diablo mio, Rias Gremory, de mi Clan y Casa, ya que eres mi diablo subalterno.

Pan! En ese momento surgió de las alas de la parte posterior de todo el mundo. Parecían diferentes de las alas negras de los ángeles caídos. Al igual que las alas de un murciélago. Pan! Y de la espalda de Natsu también, hubo una sensación de que algo estaba naciendo. Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, vio que también le habían crecido alas negras.

-Cool, ahora supongo que me parezco un poco mas a Igneel.

-Igneel?-Preguntó Kiba a la vez que Rias.

-Quien es Igneel, Natsu senpai?-Preguntó Koneko, con gran curiosidad al igual que todo el mundo, solo que ella no lo mostraba.

-Mi padre.-Dijo el, dándoles mas curiosidad, ya que sabían que era huérfano.- Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, y sinceramente no me interesan, ya que me abandonaron en medio de la selva al nacer.

Eso les horrorizó a todos, incluso Koneko lo mostró en su cara. Abandonar a un bebé, en medio de la nada...

-Entonces Igneel me encontró y me recogió. Me crió como si fuera su hijo. El me enseñó a andar, a hablar, a leer lo poco que el sabia, a sobrevivir, su magia...El mejor padre que podría desear. Pero hace 7 años, un día...Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Le he buscado desde entonces, pero se que le encontraré.

Esto hizo que Akeno y Rias derramaran lágrimas por la emoción del Drama, Kiba solo colocó la mano confortador en el hombro de Natsu, y Koneko no lo mostró, pero se sentía igual.

-Eso es triste, Natsu.-Dijo Rias levantándose y dándole un abrazo.-No se que tiene que ver Igneel con lo de las alas, pero se ve como alguien genial. Se que lo lograras.

-Si, lo se.-Dijo separándose de ella.- Y lo de las alas...Es porque Igneel es un dragón.

Se dio un silencio absoluto durante unos momentos, hasta que, todos, incluso Koneko, gritaron:

-QUUUEEEEE...?

Y así empezó la nueva aventura de Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

-HOOOORRREEEEAAAA...-Gritaba Natsu corriendo a toda pastilla, casi tan rápido como un coche en plena media noche.

La razón? Era simple, estaba repartiendo los folletos de invocación. Los humanos los usarían para pedir lo que querían y serian invocados. Esa ultima parte aun no se le daba bien a Natsu.

Un pitido sonó, y Natsu miró a la maquina, que marcaba tres puntos rojos parpadeantes.

-Ma...No se puede evitar. VAMOS.

Para explicarnos bien y meternos en situación, tendremos que retroceder en el tiempo, hasta ESE día. El día en que Natsu se enteró de que se había convertido en un diablo y que era el portador de un Sacred Gear.

-Si estás conmigo, tu estilo de vida y tu futuro serán muy brillantes.-Le dijo Rias guiñándole el ojo sonriendo.

Poco después, Natsu logró esconder las alas de nuevo. Aparentemente una vez que se acostumbrara podría volar con ellas, como Happy, pero hasta entonces...Habría que esconderlas.

Rias entonces comentó que los diablos convertidos son siervos del diablo que los ha convertido. Por eso Natsu era ahora su siervo.

-La verdad es que también hay rangos entre los diablos.-Explicó ella.-Algo así como una agrupación y títulos. Yo también tengo. El lugar donde naciste y la familia en que has nacido desempeñan un papel importante en ello, pero hay demonios que llegan ahí desde cero. Todo comienza como un novato en primer lugar.

Natsu asintió. Bueno, no era la primera vez que estaba en algo así, paso algo parecido al llegar a Fairy Tail.

-La mayoría de los Diablos puros murieron en la guerra hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, nosotros, los Diablos comenzamos a hacer un montón de sirvientes. Bueno, hemos perdido una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que no podemos hacer un ejército enorme en comparación con el pasado. Aun así, tenemos que seguir aumentando el número de los Diablos. Al igual que los humanos, los Diablos se dividen en géneros de hombres y mujeres y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero incluso con partos normales, se necesitará mucho tiempo para volver a la misma población que antes. Los Diablos también tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, por lo que no serán capaces de ponerse en pie contra los ángeles caídos. Así nos encontramos con seres humanos que tienen buena calidad y convertirlos en diablos. Como nuestros siervos.

-Y yo tenia esa calidad?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Ara ara, aun lo dudas?-Preguntó Akeno con una risita.-Fufufufu...Tanto poder mágico y además ese Sacred Gear...Rias no es tonta, por supuesto que tienes calidad.

-Pero no solo por eso. Por mucha calidad que tenga alguien, la personalidad cuenta también. Tenias que tener un carácter compatible con el grupo.

-Solo se lleva mal con Gazille y Gray, así que no habrá problema, ne.-Dijo Happy, que despertó hace un rato y oyó toda la explicación.

-Ahora, voy a ir al grano. Dado que esto sólo aumenta el número de siervos, no aumenta el número de diablos poderosos. Así que los Diablos añadieron una nueva regla. En ocasiones u oportunidades se les dio a los poderosos demonios convertidos, en otras palabras, los diablos que fueron reencarnados de los humanos. Los reencarnados reciben un set para la agrupación si son dignos y poderosos. Debido a esto, hay un montón de diablos en la sociedad de los seres humanos. También hay diablos como yo, que vinieron a la sociedad de los seres humanos también. Natsu, es posible que no lo hayas notado, pero es probable que pasaras al lado de Diablos un par de veces al caminar.

-Que mas dará?-Preguntó Natsu.-Diablos, ángeles, todo eso no importa. Nunca le damos importancia a eso en Fairy Tail. Compañero, neutral o enemigo, eso es todo lo que importa.

-Una filosofía simple pero efectiva.-Sonrió Kiba.

-Ahora me parece mas...un perro salvaje.-Dijo Koneko, inexpresiva.

-Claro, realmente para la mayoría eso no importa.-Dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza.-Pero hay gente para la que si. Por ejemplo, las personas con una fuerte codicia o personas que quieren recibir ayuda de los diablos por lo general pueden distinguirnos fuertemente. Somos, por lo general, convocados por el círculo mágico de los folletos y solicitudes. Hay gente que puede distinguir a los diablos, pero no creen en nuestra existencia. Aunque la mayoría de ellos suelen creer si ven poderes mágicos.

-Así que te convoqué porque tenia una ambición o codicia fuertes?-Preguntó el novato.-Lo único que pensaba era que había fracasado, y que no quería morir, no hasta haber encontrado a Igneel o haberme vuelto el mas fuerte para salvar a mis compañeros.

-Salvarlos?-Preguntó Akeno.

-Si, no me atropelló un camión. Mis heridas y agotamiento mágico fueron por una batalla muy bestia, en la que no tuvimos oportunidad tras vencer a nuestros enemigos, porque llegó uno casi invencible.-Explicó.-La mayoría están en un vacío mágico por un conjuro que nos salvó, pero yo fui enviado aquí. Pero hasta entonces, seré el mejor diablo posible. Para cuando el conjuro acabe yo seré el mas fuerte. MUAHAHAHA... No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Gray HAHAHAHA...Oh, y ademas podré patearle el culo a Gildarts MUAHAHAHA...

-Fufufu. Este chico es muy divertido.-Se rió entre dientes Rias, encontrando a Natsu divertido.

-Oh my. Es como te dije antes, me hace sentir como si tuviera un hermano muy estúpido pero lindo.-Se rió también Akeno.

-De todos modos, Natsu. Estas bien con ser mi siervo, ¿verdad? Si tienes potencial, destacaras. Y entonces, seras capaz de recibir un a agrupación.-Explicó la pelirroja

-Mah, tampoco tengo mucho interés en tener sirvientes. Pero si en ser mas fuerte y mejor calificado.

-Eso está bien. Pero, por cierto, deberás llamarme Buchou(Jefa).

-Es obligatorio? Constantemente?

-Bueno, al menos en la escuela por ahora.-Cedió un poco, sonriendo la pelirroja.

Y poco después, Natsu empezó su vida como diablo.

Lo que nos lleva al principio de este capitulo de nuevo.

La idea original seria repartir los panfletos en los buzones en bicicleta...Pero todos sabemos como es Natsu con los transportes. Un metro en bicicleta y ya estaba que no se tendía en pie, así que empezó a correr.

Lo cual hacia a una velocidad considerable, y le ayudó a tener mas resistencia y no cansarse tanto en la luz.

El caso es que los círculos de invocación no se le daban bien, así que no podía responder a invocaciones aun.

Tenia un indicador digital para saber donde se acumulaba codicia, a donde debía ir hasta volando si hacia falta a llevar el panfleto.

Por desgracia, los humanos tenían muuucha codicia, así que el trabajo de Natsu no terminaba.

-Venga, venga, venga, venga...-Decía mientras corría sin pausa enérgico.-Esto también se puede considerar un entrenamiento, vamos.

* * *

(Horas después)

Bastante cansado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, Natsu se dirigió hacia la escuela, tras dejarle comida a Happy, claro.

Una vez terminado su turno, el familiar de Rias, un murciélago rojo, adoptó forma humana y le sustituyó. En realidad era el trabajo del familiar, pero Rias quería que Natsu supiera desde abajo todo el trabajo de los diablos. Todos los demás miembros del club de ocultismo tuvieron que hacerlo antes, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba...Todos lo hicieron cuando eran novatos.

También, Koneko y Akeno no tenían problemas con que las llamara por sus nombres. Kiba quería que le llamara por su nombre, se llevaba bien con ellas. También se llevaba bien con Kiba, pero a el lo llamaba por su apellido, Kiba.

-Eh? Por que a mi si me llamas por mi apellido, Natsu-kun?-Preguntó el algo confundido cuando Natsu insistió en llamarle Kiba.

-El nombre "Yuuto" está muy bien y eso, pero...Kiba suena mas Cool, mas Badass...-Explicó Natsu, como si fuera pura lógica.-Entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Si, ya entiendo. Nos llevamos bien, pero te gusta mas como suena mi apellido, no?-Dijo asintiendo y sonriendo el "Caballero".-Bien, no tengo problema entonces.

Fue un shock cuando Matsuda y Motohama lo vieron hablando con las chicas, y como era tan familiar con ellas, llamándolas por sus nombres. Sus caras no tenían precio.

"Ahhhhh...Si solo pudiese ver la misma expresión en Gray y Gazille."

Era un día de descanso hoy también, y menos mal, ya que toda la semana corriendo por la ciudad repartiendo folletos, corriendo hacia los humanos con grandes deseos y codicia, y además ir a clase lo habían dejado exhausto.

-He llegado.-Declaró Natsu tras abrir la puerta.

Las persianas estaban cerradas, bloqueando el sol, dejando como única fuente de luz las velas.

Todo el mundo estaba ya allí.

-Oh, Natsu, has llegado.-Saludó Rias sonriendo.-Justo a tiempo, hemos ajustado el circulo de invocación. Ya sabemos por que no funcionaba en ti.

-En serio?-Dijo alegre Natsu. Vale que fuera como un entrenamiento, pero solo correr se hacia monótono.-Cual era el problema?

-Una parte del circulo se cerraba al sentir magia en ti, modelada de forma distinta. Aun no te has ajustado a ser un diablo, así que tu condición nueva y tu magia tardaran en sincronizarse bien.-Explicó Akeno.-Con el cambio actual, se permite a tu magia pasar también.

-Cool, vamos a probar. Algún trabajo?

-Are are, eres entusiasta, eh, Natsu-kun?-Se rió Kiba.

Koneko por su parte miró alrededor.

-Happy?-Preguntó inexpresiva como siempre. Le había tomado cariño al Exceed.

-Estuvo toda la tarde jugando a videojuegos y se ha quedado durmiendo.-Explicó Natsu, ganándose un asentimiento de su Kohai.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Natsu-kun, si, lo hay. En vista de que la única magia que sabes usar por el momento es la de fuego, será un trabajo sencillo. Koneko recibió dos contratos de antemano. Puesto que es difícil hacer las dos cosas a la vez, voy a dejar una para ti.

-YOOSH.-Dijo entusiasmado el DS.- Vamos a ello.

De un salto, Natsu entró en el sello. Los otros miembros se quedaron fuera del círculo. Akeno, que se encuentra dentro del círculo con el, para dirigir los primeros viajes. Entonces, el círculo mágico comenzó a emitir luces azules y blancas.

-Natsu, pon tus palmas hacia aquí.

Puso su mano izquierda hacia Rias, justo como ella dijo. La pelirroja comenzó a escribir algo en la palma de la mano del pelirrosa con los dedos. ¿Un encanto? Era como si estuviera dibujando algo como un círculo ... Instantánea palma de la mano de Natsu comenzó a brillar. Hubo un símbolo circular, un círculo mágico grabado en su mano. Era brillante en azul y blanco.

-Este sello mágico se utiliza para el transporte, y te puede transportar a lugar del cliente al instante. Y cuando el contrato se termine, que le permite volver a esta sala. Esta ajustado para ti, saca-le provecho.

Natsu asintió entusiasmado. Vaya que pensaba hacerlo. Esto era una forma de aprender como cualquier otra además de su trabajo. Y además confiaba en Mavis, pronto habría luchas de las buenas.

-Akeno, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, Buchou.

Akeno salió del círculo mágico tras adaptar las runas..

Entonces el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar en un color azul fuerte. Se podía sentir una especie de poder. El poder entraba en el cuerpo de Natsu. Así que este es el rasgo de los Siervos?

-Wow, se siente bien.

-El círculo mágico está respondiendo al cliente. Ahora, vas a ser transportado a ese lugar. Ya tienes el manual para saber qué hacer después de ser transportado?

-SI.

-Buena respuesta. Ahora...VE.

Y con ello, Natsu desapareció en un flash de luz azul y blanca mezclada con rojo carmesí.

Cuando reapareció, en otro lugar muy distinto, mas como la habitación de un Otaku.

Ante el había un chico, que al verlo, soltó unas pocas lágrimas.

-TU NO ERES KONEKO-CHAN...

Esto iba a ser muyyy molesto.

-No, lo siento. Ella tiene demasiadas solicitudes. Soy el novato del grupo, Natsu.

Una larga explicación después, Natsu logró aclararle el por que Koneko era tan solicitada. Cuando un diablo tenia demasiadas solicitudes, no podía realizarlas todas a la vez, así que otro debía tomar su lugar.

-Y por que te dio la mía a ti.-Preguntó con algunas lágrimas el cliente.

-Lo dejamos a suertes, y te tocó a ti. No queda otra.

-Pero...A ti no te puedo hacer llevar el traje de Nagato Yuki.

-Nagato ... Oh! De Haruhi Suzumiya.

-Conoces la serie?

-No, pero un amigo mio es un gran fan(Uno de los dos pervertidos) así que se un par de cosas. También le gusta esa chica.

-Un buen gusto, si. Pero sigo sin poder ponerte el traje.-Dijo suspirando algo decaído el cliente, algo mas tranquilo.- Está bien entonces. En que eres bueno? Dado que eres también un diablo debes tener algún poder misterioso. Sólo para decirte, Koneko-chan tiene una fuerza extrema. Ella incluso me levantó con una mano.

-Se me da muy bien pelear. Y puedo usar llamas. Me crió un dragón después de todo.

-Un dragón? Venga, no me jodas. Los lagartos gigantes voladores no existen.-Se rió el.

-IGNEEL NO ES UN LAGARTO. Y NO SE SUPONE QUE LOS DIABLOS TAMPOCO SON REALES?

-Hmm...Ahí tienes un punto. Puedes mostrármelo entonces?

-Igneel desapareció cuando era un niño.

-No, me refiero a tus llamas. Te crió un dragón, así que puedes usar fuego como el? Muestramelo.

Natsu hinchó levemente las mejillas y soltó una bola de fuego del tamaño de su cabeza como demostración.

-Sugoi.

"Esto no es nada. Si viera las luchas de Fairy Tail..."

-Entonces...Sobre mi deseo...Que tal hacerme rico?-Propuso el ilusionado.

-A ver.-Natsu lo comprobó en su maquina.-Aghh..Problema. Se puede conceder, pero el precio seria tu vida, morirías nada mas el dinero empezara a llegar.

-Y un harén?

-Mas de lo mismo, nada mas la chica se interesara en ti palmarias.-Respondió Natsu mirando la pantalla del monitor. Ese chisme era útil, pero Natsu estaba teniendo muy mala suerte.

-BUAAAAA...Mi vida vale tan poco?

Natsu le consoló como pudo, hasta que se calmó. Entonces sonaron golpes estruendosos en la puerta de la casa, como si golpearan con un ariete.

-MORIZAWA. YA ES DIA DE PAGO.-Exigió una voz a gritos.-Ya vas con retraso...Y SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE RETRASAS.

-OH; NONONONO...

-Que pasa?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Hace tiempo tuve una deuda, y me iban a quitar la casa. Pedí un préstamo a unos Yakuza, desesperado, y me salvé, pero ahora si no les pago me apalean cada mes hasta que lo haga.

-MORIZAWA.-Bramó la voz.

-Que hago, que hago, que hago...?-Se preguntó frenético el cliente, antes de mirar fijamente a Natsu, y mirarle esperanzado.-Oye, cuanto me costaría hacer que me dejaran en paz.

Natsu vio que quizás aun tenia esperanzas para el contrato. Comprobó la pantalla y sonrió.

-MORIZAWA.-Gritó la voz. Dando un golpe que agrietó la puerta.

-Tengo que evitar daños de propiedad?

-NO, HAZLO COMO QUIERAS, SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE...-Gritó este sollozando.

-Estas de suerte entonces. Solo te costará la mitad de tu resistencia. Te cansaras antes, pero no es nada que el ejercicio no solucione. Es un deseo simple que puedo realizar casi sin darme cuenta.

Eso es porque solo tenia que apalear al macarra y luego a su jefe y al resto de la banda. Su presencia diabólica entraría en sus mentes y les borraría de ellas la deuda para siempre y nunca molestarían al pobre hombre de nuevo. Además también sacaría energía de ellos en castigo.

Morizawa aceptó.

El matón no duró ni cuatro golpes.

Luego siguieron sus jefes, no tardó nada en llegar a ellos, porque al ser parte del deseo, podía usar el circulo de invocación para teletransportarse en medio de la sala de los yakuza, sorprendiéndoles con su aparición.

-Quien...quien eres tu?

-NO ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA.-Gritó Natsu, golpeando al guardaespaldas incrustándolo en un muro con el puño en llamas, causándole quemaduras graves, aun conteniéndose, y rompiéndole la mandíbula.-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

-A POR EL.

No duraron mucho. Eran incluso mas débiles que los bandidos de Fiore. Por supuesto, Natsu fue incapaz de contenerse y destruyó el local al completo a golpes e incinerando varias partes. Por suerte era propiedad de los Yakuza, que por la perdida de memoria lo achacaron a un ataque rival. Natsu los rastreó a todos con su olfato. Solo tenia que seguir los olores acumulados en el local que no estaban cargados con miedo y apalear-los. Destrozando todas sus bases en el proceso.

Morizawa lloraba de alegría, y alegremente pagó dando su resistencia y energía. Pero avisó a Natsu de que prefería invocar a Koneko de ahí en adelante.

(Tras terminar)

-Así que acabaste apaleando a una organización yakuza entera y destrozando sus locales?

-Si...no pude evitar los destrozos...tengo tendencia a destruir cosas.

-Pe...pero como?...La razón por la que el precio era bajo es porque es casi imposible acabar con la memoria de todos y el cliente nos necesitaría luego, y si se logra entonces se succiona también energía vital y física de las víctimas junto a sus memorias y la resistencia del invocador. Es imposible para un novato completar al 100% a la primera una encargo así.-Explicó casi balbuceando de asombro. Esa gente era demasiado dispersa y numerosa, así que hacia falta ser experto en subterfugios(Algo que Natsu no era) para completar eso. Y ni de coña tan rápido.- Y además...la ficha del recibo del cliente..."Sigo prefiriendo a Koneko-chan, pero Natsu-san es genial. Lo invocaré de nuevo si tengo algún problema. Destrozar los locales arruinándoles fue un toque genial". Una gran opinion, en un novato, en su primer contrato con una misión de experto...

-No se si decir que haces que suene bien o mal?

-Bien o mal? Natsu, tal y como dice el cliente fue genial...-Dijo ella calmándose un poco.- Es solo que haría falta una habilidad de engaño y astucia genial que no tienes para hacer esto, y se tardarían días para acabar con todos. Pero tu, que no lo tienes lo lograste en un tiempo récord extremo. Es genial, pero muy muy inesperado.

-Astucia y engaño? No me va eso.-Restó importancia el pelirrosa.- Solo seguí los olores de la gente mas fuerte y sin miedo en cada local y les partí la cara.

Rias lo escuchó y lo miró fijamente. Luego parpadeó. Procesó lo que dijo. Parpadeó incrédula de nuevo, y entonces empezó a reír de buena gana.

-Jajajajajajajaja...Así de fácil. Claro, muy pocos tienen ese tipo de nariz, pero supongo que es por haber convivido con un dragón...jajajajaja...-Dijo ella muy alegre.-Esta claro que seras el numero 1 de lo inesperado, Natsu-kun...

El siguiente encargo fue también fácil, aun si no incluyó peleas. Pero...fue muy estrafalario.

"Gray y Gazille no deben enterarse de que he tenido que hacer esto...NUNCA."

De nuevo fue raro. De alguna manera la petición(Hacer de diablo malvado jugando con un tipo haciendo de chica mágica) desembocó en un precio bajo para el cliente que atraía poder mágico del ambiente. Y como Natsu usó magia de fuego haciendo el juego realista(Tan realista que el escenario se tiñó de negro, atrajo aun mas magia por el esfuerzo físico del cliente.

Rias no sabia si reírse porque le pedían cosas malas o raras, o tirarse de los pelos desconcertada por como conseguía cosas complicadas de forma simple y por azar y como lograba tan buenos comentarios pese a los destrozos.

Kiba parece que, como Koneko, era muy popular en invocaciones. Aunque entre la población femenina, al ser un bishounen.

"No estoy seguro de querer saber que le piden."

-HAHAHAHA...Natsu-kun, debes de tener una magia que atraiga la suerte.

-No me gusta la suerte que me hace hacer cosas tan raras como esa.-Se quejó Natsu.

-Mah, solo fue una vez, pero parece que logras los precios mas beneficiosos.

(Al día siguiente.)

-Hawaa!

Una voz diciendo eso, así como un golpe contra el suelo fue lo que oyó Natsu. Cuando se giró, vio que, aparentemente había una monja en el suelo. Sus brazos se extendieron abiertos y parecía que ella cayó al suelo en su cara. Esa es una manera de caer fuera de moda. Exactamente igual a la de Wendy.

-Oi. Estás bien?-Preguntó acercándose a la monja, rubia por cierto, y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Awwww. ¿Por qué sigo tropezando? ... Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias.

Por su voz, parece que era joven, y su aspecto decía que tendría la misma edad que Natsu. Quizás algo mas joven o de desarrollo algo mas lento. Era bastante guapa, cosa que Natsu notó.

Aclaremos una cosa, Natsu no es tan deficiente en cuanto a interactuar con las mujeres o avanzar con ellas. Tengamos en cuenta la de veces que se coló en casa de Lucy...Mas de una vez se estaba bañando: Alguien con su olfato no habría olido el agua y el jabón? Por no hablar de las veces que miró bajo su falda(Sobretodo anime y una OVA, pero pasó).

El caso es que no era un pervertido redomado como los del dúo pervertido. Además, Erza lo habría triturado si fuese así.

Pero, incluso sin Erza por ahí para asustarlo con sus extraños estandartes de la caballerosidad, sabia que las monjas son territorio vetado.

-Ummm...Estas de viaje?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Eh? Ah, no, no es eso. Fui transferida a la iglesia de esta ciudad. Debes de ser un residente, ¿no?. Es un placer conocerte.-Saludó ella sonriendo.-Estaba preocupada desde que llegué aquí. Ummm no puedo hablar japonés muy bien ...Estaba perdida y los demás no podían entender lo que estaba diciendo...

Ella le tomó las manos juntas en frente de su pecho, mientras se veía muy triste. Así que no podía hablar japonés...

Un momento, Rias no había explicado algo así antes?

"Cuando te conviertes en un diablo, se obtiene una capacidad única llamada" Language ". Tan pronto como te conviertes en un diablo, todo el mundo puede entender lo que está diciendo. Las personas escuchando te podrán escuchar en el idioma que más familiar les sea. Si ellos son estadounidenses, entonces lo van a escuchar en Inglés. Si son españoles, y luego lo van a escuchar en español. Y al revés, si hablan en otro idioma, los podrá escuchar en japonés."

Al parecer, en Earthland hablaban Japones, aun si escribían en símbolos pseudorunicos muy distintos, por eso no tubo problemas de idioma al llegar. Y al parecer ya no los tendría nunca.

-Bueno, soy nuevo aquí...Pero creo recordar donde está la iglesia.

- De verdad? ¡Gracias! Todo esto es gracias a Dios!

La mención del nombre con "D" Le dio un leve dolor de cabeza a Natsu, mas que nada por toda la fe que tenia la chica, pero nada con lo que no hubiese tratado antes.

Empezaron su camino, y para llegar a la iglesia tuvieron que pasar por un parque.

Y oyeron a un niño llorar. Solo había tropezado, y su madre trataba de calmarlo y consolarlo.

-Hey.-Llamó la monja, que se dirigió hacia el chico que seguía llorando. Natsu la siguió también.

-¿Estás bien? Los niños no deben llorar por una lesión menor como esta.

La hermana acarició la cabeza del chico. El niño probablemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero la Monja tenía una expresión muy amable. Puso la palma de la mano, donde el niño se había lesionado, y un momento después, Natsu se sorprendió. Apareció un orbe de luz verde en la palma de la hermana y estaba parpadeando en la rodilla del chico.

"¿Qué es eso? Magia? Trata de usar magia curativa? Pero si es un arte perdido, solo lo sabe Wendy...Es también una Dragon Slayer?"

Algo apareció en la mente de Natsu entonces: Sacred Gear. Un poder especial que se otorga a ciertas personas. De alguna manera se sentía como ello.

Cuando el pelirrosa miró atentamente la luz, pudo sentir mi brazo izquierdo dolorido.

"Esto tiene que estar relacionado. ¿Mi Sacred Gear reacciona al suyo? No creo, debe de reaccionar al hecho de que es una monja usando un Sacred Gear."

La madre del muchacho se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo sanado del todo.

-Ya está, la herida ha sanado. El dolor se ha ido.-Dijo la monja, dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza del muchacho tiernamente y mirando a Natsu.

-Lo siento. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ella se echó a reír mientras sacando la lengua. La madre del niño, quien estaba sorprendida antes, negó con la cabeza y luego agarró la mano del niño para que pudieran salir rápidamente de allí.

-Gracias, hermana.-Dijo el niño.

La rubia obviamente no lo entendió, y miró a Natsu, pidiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

-Te ha dado las gracias.-Explicó Natsu.-Aunque la madre podría haber reaccionado mejor. Lo has curado después de todo.

Ella sonrió feliz después de la traducción.

-Ese poder...

-Sí, es el poder de curar. Es un poder especial que Dios me dio.-Dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza. Natsu decidió no ahondar mucho.

"Por como lo dice está claro que no es la magia de Wendy."

Definitivamente era un sacred gear. Normalmente habría dicho "YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNO", pero ella era una monja y el un demonio. Aun con una relación no agresiva no seria bueno revelarse.

Como ahora no estaban Lucy y Erza para pensar planes por el, tenia que ir con mas cuidado cuando le guiaba a ello su instinto.

La conversación terminó ahí, y fueron de nuevo a la iglesia. Llegaron a una antigua iglesia después de caminar durante unos minutos. A decir verdad, Natsu dudaba que este lugar se siguiera utilizando de tan viejo y desgastado que estaba. Pero se veía luz en el interior de la iglesia, lo que significa que había gente dentro. También podía olerlos y...

Natsu notó algo, pese a distraerse un poco por la inquietud del ambiente.

"Este olor...es el olor de esa tipa de alas negras?"

-Sí, este es el lugar! ¡Gracias a Dios!-Exclamó suspirando de alivio la Monja tras haber comparado la ubicación con el mapa que tenía.

-En serio? Se ve algo gastada. Aunque puede ser por falta de fondos.-Dijo Natsu.

-Si, sin duda es aquí.

-Entonces he de irme. Está oscureciendo, así que debería ir pasando ahora.

Además de que se sentía observado, como si estuvieran vigilando cada paso que daba ahora, y no le gustaba.

-Por favor espera. Me gustaría hacerte un té... Como agradecimiento...

-Oh, nah, en esta hora se me acabó el tiempo libre y debería volver.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes. Otra vez será.-Dijo Natsu despreocupado antes de señalarse con el pulgar.-Mi nombre es Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, pero solo llámame Natsu.

Cuando Natsu se presentó, la rubia le sonrió encantada.

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento.-Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.-Solo llámame Asia.

-Entonces, Asia, nos veremos de nuevo.-Dijo despidiéndose el mago diablo antes de irse corriendo.

"Vamos, no falta tiempo, pero no quiero llegar tarde y que Rias se enfade."

(Mas tarde, por la noche.)

-No vuelvas a acercarte a esa iglesia otra vez.-Dijo firme la pelirroja, con un tono que le dio un leve escalofrío a Natsu...Ese tono le recordaba a Erza.

-Para nosotros los Diablos, la iglesia es territorio enemigo. Sólo entrar en ella puede causar una ruptura entre los Diablos y Dios. Dado que se trataba de un acto de bondad, guiando a la monja a la iglesia, no te hicieron daño. Pero los ángeles están siempre al acecho, y que te encontrabas en una situación en la que no sería extraño que uno de ellos te golpeara con una lanza de luz.-Explicó ella realmente seria.

-Suenan peligrosos, ne.- Dijo Happy, al cual Natsu pasó a recoger y esta vez estaba despierto.-Pero a mi me parece lo mismo que entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail.

-No se quienes son, pero no compares.-Le silenció Rias al gato.-Esto es una guerra que se ha dado por siglos.

-La misma historia pero mas vieja.-Respondió el gato alegre como siempre.-Tras todo lo que ha aguantado Natsu, no morirá fácilmente.

-No importa si no es fácil matarlo. Estos tipos no han de ser subestimados.-Espetó ella.

-Por como lo dice...Happy, imagina que estos tipos son como medio Gildarts o como 5 Erzas.-Comparó Natsu. Claro, Natsu, aun con las explicaciones y exageraciones de la propia Rias sabia que Erza sola podría con varios Ángeles y ángeles caídos, y siendo que Gildarts solo perdió contra Makarov y Acnologia, dudaba que pudieran con el.

-AHHHH...NATSU, NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A LA IGLESIA. NO QUIERO QUE DESTRUYAN LA CIUDAD.

-NO OS LO TOMEIS TAN A BROMA.-Exclamó Rias.-No te involucres con la iglesia Natsu, y menos con Exorcistas,.¿Entendido? Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo. Fácilmente podrían eliminarnos porque sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios. Más aún si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que ponerse al límite de la muerte, Natsu.

La lider del grupo Gremory miraba al mago de Fairy Tail intensamente y con seriedad con sus ojos de color verde azulado y con su pelo carmesí ondulando por el poder en esa declaración.

Uno pensaría que Natsu le pediría luchar al sentir su poder, pero no. Natsu la ponia en un nivel de autoridad similar al de Makarov. Contra los demás del grupo quizás, pero Rias no.

-Pudiste evitar la muerte como un humano reencarnando en diablo. Pero ahora serias exorcizado. Totalmente terminado. Serias exterminado y enviado a la nada. Sabes lo que es eso?

-Ehhh...No, la verdad es que me cuesta de imaginar eso.

-Eso es porque no tienes cerebro para eso, Natsu.-Dijo Happy.

-Shes, eso es un gato cruel, como un demonio.-Señaló Rias.

-Aye. Soy un gato, ne.

-Como sea. Lo siento, me he calentado demasiado. De todos modos, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante.-Dijo la pelirroja, calmándose finalmente.

-Oh, ¿has acabado dándole conferencia?

Akeno estaba de pie detrás de Natsu, sonriendo como siempre. Este no se sorprendió, lo cual sorprendió a las dos mujeres presentes.

-No te sorprende la aparición de Akeno?-Le preguntó Rias al Dragon Slayer.

-Deberia? Vale que con todo esto no le he oido, pero su olor se ha hecho mas fuerte e un instante. Cualquiera la habria notado.

-Are? Huelo mal?-Se inquietó la morena.

-Nah, es solo que Natsu tiene mejor nariz que un perro.-Aclaró Happy.- Aye, aun habla como si otros fuesen igual.

-Oh, bien entonces.-Dijo ella aliviada.

-En fin, Akeno, ¿Pasó algo?-Cuestionó Rias, tras asimilar ese nuevo dato de la otroa vez, ahora confirmado. Podría simplemente interrogarlo, pero prefería aprender paso a paso. Una sorpresa si no era desagradable siempre era buena cosa además.

La expresión de Akeno cambió después de la pregunta de Rias, una entre seria y divertida.

-Hemos recibido un pedido de caza por parte del Archiduque.

(Un rato después, a medianoche.)

Diablos exiliados.

Hay seres que se llaman como tal. Diablos que se convirtieron en Diablos sirvientes de otro diablo líder, pero que traicionaron a su amo o lo mataron. Solía pasar ya que los diablos son enormemente poderosos. Ni siquiera se podían comparar con el momento en que eran humanos, así que los hay que optan por utilizar ese poder para sus propios intereses. Esos Diablos se deshacían de sus amos y montaban un alboroto en toda la zona circundante. Eso es un "diablo exiliado". En otras palabras, un perro callejero. Perros callejeros problemáticos en exceso. Cuando los hay, los otros diablos responsables de la zona, como el grupo Gremory, han de eliminarlos. Esa es la ley de los Diablos. Incluso otros, como los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, los ven como una amenaza y los eliminarían a la vista. No hay nada más aterrador que un diablo que no respeta ninguna regla.

Por eso el tipo del traje atacó a Natsu. Aparentemente el había visto signos de que uno de ellos se acercaba a su zona por esa y creyó que era Natsu.

Por eso, Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, fueron al edificio sin uso ubicado en la parte exterior de la ciudad, guiando a Natsu Happy, y llevándolos con ellos. Cada noche, un demonio exiliado estaba atrayendo humanos para la construcción para alimentarse de ellos. Por eso, los diablos de clase Alta les pidieron al grupo Gremory, los diablos encargados de la zona, cazarlo.

Era medianoche y estaba oscuro casi del todo. Pero aun y así, uno de los rasgos de los diablos era que tenían una visión clara de noche, así que veían sin problema.

Natsu se detuvo del paso, unos segundos antes que Koneko.

Todos se giraron a verles.

-Natsu?-Preguntó Rias. No creía que esto le asustara tras ver como actuaba. Entonces recordó lo que Happy dijo antes, y lo que dijo lo confirmó.

-Sangre. El aire apesta a sangre de mala manera.

-Cierto.-Asintió Koneko, sin expresión.-El hedor está por todos lados.

Rias puso sus manos en sus caderas, en posición de confianza y se dirigió a Natsu.

-Natsu, este es un buen momento para que veamos todos lo que podemos hacer, así como de verte en una lucha real.-Le dijo mientras todos empezaban a caminar de nuevo.-Y de paso te explicaré el rasgo de los siervos diablo. Ya sabes que hubo una guerra de tres bandos entre los Diablos, los ángeles caídos, y Dios con sus ángeles seguidores. Los tres lados tuvieron grandes ejércitos y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado, los tres lados han perdido la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ganar nadie.

Kiba continuó después Rias.

-Los diablos no fueron una excepción. Los diablos que antes comandaban agrupaciones de unos 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados, debido a la guerra. Perdieron tantos que ni siquiera podían formar nuevos ejércitos.

Akeno continuó desde allí.

-He oído que la mayoría de los Diablos puros murieron en esa guerra. Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los diablos, los ángeles caídos y Dios. Incluso cuando los Ángeles Caídos 'y el lado de Dios también perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en la que no podemos bajar la guardia, o de lo contrario vamos a estar en problemas.

Luego, Rias volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, los Diablos decidió utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y esa es sistema de Evil Piece.

-Evil Piece?

-Los diablos con una agrupación usan las características de juego humano " Ajedrez" para hacer diablos sirviente. La mayoría de los Siervos son diablos que se han reencarnado de los humanos con este sistema. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se convirtió en un juego muy popular en el mundo de los diablos. Vamos a dejar eso a un lado.-Siguió explicando Rias.-Los maestros Diablos son un "rey". En nuestro caso, que soy yo. A partir de ahí, crearon cinco rasgos especiales que se componen de la Reina, Torre, Alfil y Caballo. Como no podían hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de diablos y les dan un enorme poder. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cien años, y este inesperado se hizo popular entre los diablos con nobleza.

-Popular? Te refieres a las reglas del ajedrez?

-Comenzaron a competir unos contra otros. Por ejemplo como: "Mi caballero es más fuerte!", O "No, mi torre es más fuerte!" Como resultado, los diablos de clase alta comenzaron a jugar un partido como el de ajedrez contra otros utilizando sus siervos diablo. Nosotros lo llamamos el "Juego de clasificación". De todos modos, este juego se hizo muy popular entre los Diablos. Ahora, incluso hay torneos para ello. La fuerza de sus "Piezas" y también lo fuertes que son en el juego afecta la posición social de los Diablos, y su nobleza. Hay una cosa que se llama "Piece Collect" donde se reúnen personas con talentos y convertirlos en sus piezas. Es muy popular recientemente.

-Sugoi...Así que cuanto mas fuertes seamos, mejor posición tendremos? Me gusta.-Sonrió el pelirrosa.-Mou eteki tazo.

-Yo no soy un diablo madurado todavía, así que no puedo participar en un torneo formal.-Lo calmó ella para que no se exaltara.- Incluso si pudiera, hay cosas que tengo que pasar, si no, no podre jugar. En resumen, Natsu, no participaremos en un tiempo.

-Todo esto me pareció muy ensayado, ne.-Dijo alegremente el Exceed

-Da igual, al menos fue una buena explicación.-Dijo Natsu.-Y parece que tendremos diversión en un futuro. Y yo que era?

-Eres...

Rias empezó a hablar, pero una voz, una risa femenina deformada y distorsionada, empezó a resonar por todas partes después de que entraran en un edificio abandonado.

-Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa ...

Los ecos de risas anormales los rodean. Eso no era una risa de un humano. Tampoco es una risa de un diablo normal. Desde las sombras, una cosa apareció. Era una mujer en topless. Pero el cuerpo de la mujer estaba flotando. No... BAMN pasos pesados. Lo siguiente que apareció era el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. Fue un grotesco ser con una forma no natural que tenia la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un monstruo. Estaba sosteniendo algo que parece una lanza en sus dos manos. La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas. Y cola de serpiente. Tendria más de 5 metros de altura.

-Dejando de lado a tu amo, y arrasar a tu gusto sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre de Duke Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos.

-Tú eres muy lista para una cría. Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo y teñirlo todo de color en rojo al igual que tu pelo.

El monstruo estaba ladrando, pero Rias sólo se rió.

-Vaizor habla de una manera elegante. Yuuto.

-¡Sí!

FWOOSHH...Kiba paso por el lado de Natsu, como un borrón sombrío de velocidad.

"Increíble. Es mas rápido que Jet incluso, apenas he seguido un borrón."Pensó el DS.

-Natsu, voy a seguir a partir de la conferencia antes.-Dijo la pelirroja.- La posición Yuuto es "El Caballo o Caballero". Su característica es la velocidad. Los que se convierten en un caballero tienen mayor velocidad.

Al igual que Rias dijo, velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento, y, finalmente, no fue posible seguir sus movimientos con los ojos, ni para Natsu. El monstruo estaba usando su lanza al ataque, pero no parecía que Kiba fuese a ser golpeado. Era tan rápido como Jerall usando "Meteor", quizás un poco mas.

-Y el arma definitiva deYuuto son las espadas.

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de repente, estaba sosteniendo una espada europea. La sacó de la vaina y la espada desnuda reflejaba la luz de la luna. Swoof. Kiba repente desapareció de nuevo. Un instante después, se oyó el grito del monstruo.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaah!

Sus brazos se separaron del torso a lo largo de la lanza. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

-Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad que no se puede seguir con los ojos, y las habilidades de espada de un profesional. Mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido Knight.

-Suena como un buen rival para Erza.-Murmuró Natsu.

La gente de nuevo se preguntó quienes eran esos compañeros que a menudo mencionaba.

Natsu entonces notó a Koneko cerca de las patas del monstruo.

-La siguiente es Koneko. La Torre. Su rasgo es...

PUM. El monstruo trató de aplastar a Koneko, con un poderoso golpe de su pata. Pero ella solo lo aguantó con las manos, sin mostrar un gran esfuerzo.

-Como Torre su rasgo es una fuerza absoluta y una defensa increíble.-Continuó hablando Rias.-. Es imposible que un diablo con ese calibre para estampar en Koneko. No es posible a ese nivel.

Y con eso, Koneko levantó fácilmente al monstruo y lo estampó en un muro como si nada, rompiendo el muro y lanzando al monstruo al exterior.

-Y por ultimo, Akeno.-Siguió Rias.- Akeno es una" Reina ". Es la persona más fuerte después de mí. Ella es la Reina inmejorable que tiene todos los rasgos de peón, caballo, alfil y torre.

Mientras Rias decía eso, el monstruo gemía dolorido, mientras Akeno se acercaba, riendo de una forma que a Natsu le daba escalofríos.

-Oh, parece que todavía tiene algo de energía en ti. Entonces ¿qué hay de esto?-Preguntó con esa voz que daba miedo la "Reina".

Akeno llevó las manos hacia el cielo. -FLASH-. De repente, el cielo brillaba, y un rayo fulminó al monstruo.

-GAGAGAGAGAAA...!

El monstruo recibió la descarga eléctrica brutal. Su cuerpo fue quemado y el humo que salía de el.

-Oh, Ara ara... Parece como si todavía tuvieras energía. Parece que puedes tomar más.

Flash. Otro rayo golpeó al monstruo.

-Gwaaaaaaah!

La cara Akeno mientras lanzaba rayos tenía una expresión de miedo y de frío a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando ... porque se está riendo.

-Akeno sobresale en el uso de los ataques hechos con poderes mágicos. Podría utilizar elementos naturales como relámpagos, hielo y fuego y tal. Y, sobre todo, es una sádica redomada.

Rias habló de ello como del clima.

-Por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que la batalla comience, no se detendrá hasta que se calme.

-Iba a pedir un combate a cada uno de ellos...Pero ahora Akeno da mas miedo que Erza o Mirajane.-Dijo Natsu.

-A...Aye.-Tartamudeó el gato.

-No tienes que tener miedo, Natsu. Akeno es muy amable con compañeros, así que no es un problema. Incluso dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez, deja-te echar a perder por ella. Definitivamente ella te abrazará amablemente.-Dijo Rias sonriendo.-Si es un duelo amistoso no habrá problema tampoco.

-Fufufufufufu. ¿Cuántos de mis rayos puedes tomar? No puedes morir todavía. El que te remata será mi maestro, o Natsu quizás. Ohohohoh!

-Te sorprenderías si te digo que sigue siendo preocupante?-Dijo Natsu temblando levemente.

Durante unos minutos, los ataques de Akeno continuaron. Después de Akeno se calmó, Rias le señaló a Natsu que avanzara y mostrara un poco.

Akeno había ido con cuidado de causar gran dolor, pero no herir en exceso al monstruo, por tal de dejarle algo a Natsu. De alguna manera, de los muñones de los brazos, salieron tentáculos con garras en las puntas para suplir los miembros caídos.

-Natsu, tu eres el peón. Por ti mismo no tienes nada en particular como pieza. Pero en territorio enemigo puedes elegir ser cualquier pieza salvo el rey.-Explicó Rias mientras el monstruo se levantaba.-Ahora estamos en territorio neutral. Así que muestra-nos lo que tienes por ti mismo.

POOM. BOOOM.

En un instante, aunque ni de lejos tan rápido como Kiba, Natsu estaba ante el monstruo y le incrustaba el puño en el estomago con una fuerza descomunal, con el puño en llamas, explotando en una gran llamarada quemándole y dañándole por la explosión.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

El monstruo, tanto por la fuerza monstruosa del golpe, como por la explosión, salió volando como una bala de cañón, derribando una pared del edificio en ruinas de nuevo.

-Y ahora...KAGITSUME.

Dando un giro saltando y girando en el aire, Natsu de nuevo dio un golpe brutal, esta vez una patada, descendiendo al estar cabeza abajo, con el pie ardiendo en una gran bola de fuego que de nuevo explotó y causó un cráter y graves heridas y quemaduras en el enemigo.

El monstruo se levantó, y lanzó ataques perforantes con sus tentáculos y su cola al sonriente Natsu, que encendió sus manos de nuevo.

-KARYU NO SAIGA.

Los tentáculos con garras y la cola de serpiente fueron rebanados en lonchas por garras de fuego cruzadas, y casi carbonizadas.

-Ahora...las llamas de la mano izquierda...Unidas a las de la mano derecha...-Dijo con ambos brazos ardiendo y saltando.-KARYU NO KOEN.

Dos enormes bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos y chocaron la una con la otra, formando una esfera ígnea de llamas súper calientes compactadas, que luego explotaron y destruyeron gran parte del edificio y dejaron al monstruo hecho carbón y apenas vivo.

La pregunta de todos los del grupo Gremory era: Que diablos? Que tipo de monstruo era este tipo? Como era tan fuerte? Y...No se había pasado con la destrucción?

-Oi. Lo termino yo o la jefa lo hará?-Preguntó Natsu, como si esto hubiese sido siempre su pan de cada día.

Rias se acercó al monstruo que ya había perdido su voluntad de luchar mientras Natsu se apartaba y señaló con la mano hacia el monstruo.

-¿Alguna última palabra?

-Mátame.-Suplicó el monstruo.

-Okay. Desaparece.

Una respuesta sin corazón y fría que dio escalofríos. Boom! Una gigantesca bola mágica negro y roja salió disparada de la palma de Rias. Era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo el cuerpo del monstruo. Cuando la esfera de magia desapareció, también lo hizo el cuerpo del monstruo. Al igual que Rias dijo, desapareció. Dio un suspiro después de confirmar la misma.

-Se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos.

-WOW. Eso fue INCREIBLE. GENIAL.-Halagó Natsu.

-No, lo tuyo fue mas impresionante. Tal magia de fuego...

-Eso es porque Igneel se lo enseñó, Aye.-Dijo Happy.-Ya no tiene tanta impresión.

-OI, HAPPY, MI MAGIA SIGUE SIENDO GENIAL.

-Nahh, Pierde encanto.

-Tu...bola de pelo...

Todos se rieron de la interacción entre el gato y el pelirrosa, que era bastante humorística y aligeró los ánimos.

-No, es muy impresionante. Una magia de fuego tan potente y enseñada por un dragón...Aun sin tu Sacred Gear eres impresionante, Natsu-kun.-Halagó Rias.-Aun si da mucha curiosidad quiero ver mas sorpresas así en el futuro.

-Pues hay para rato, se sacó de la manga cada técnica nueva...-Dijo Happy.

-Eso es porque soy GENIAL E IMPRESIONANTE.-Le exclamó Natsu al Exceed.

-Nay, eso no lo se yo. Solo soy un gato, Aye.-Dijo Happy tratando de molestar.-Quizás Gray es mas impresionante.

-QUE HAS DICHO, GATO?

-No lo se, los gatos tienen mala memoria.

Y así, entre risas acabó la noche de trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ahhhh...los deseos no paran.-Murmuró Natsu tumbado en la cama de su habitación.- Hay tantos que es mas agotador que acabar con bandidos. Así que "Peón", eh?

Natsu pese a aparentar que ya lo había asimilado, aun digería toda la información. Ahora era un diablo, un "Peón" de la agrupación de Rias. El hombre mas bajo y básico, el "Peón".

Rias tenia una pieza de cada ya. El mismo, Peón, Koneko, la Torre, Kiba, el Caballo, Akeno, la Reina, y alguien que no conocía como el Alfil.

"Ya tengo un" Alfil ". Pero no está aquí. El Alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo un orden diferente, trabajando para mí. Si hay una oportunidad, entonces voy a presentaros en su momento."

Eso es lo que Rias había dicho. Quien seria el Alfil? Ma, no tenia caso preocuparse por ello.

Rias era muy amable, si bien sabia marcar autoridad. Akeno estaba bien, era maja siempre que no se enfadara. Koneko era muy inexpresiva, pero era muy buena gente.

Kiba era muy relajado también, y un gran tipo.

Su mente viajó entonces a la monja rubia, Asia. Una buena chica, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. La iglesia...No tenia duda, el olor era el de Yuuma.

Natsu no dejaba de pensar en ello. No había duda:

El era un sirviente del Diablo y ella una sierva de Dios. Polos opuestos. Pero entonces...Por que el solo trataba de hacer su vida neutral-mente y ella trabajaba, muy probablemente, con un ángel caído que mataba a inocentes sin problemas?

-Algo no cuadra.

Se estaba tramando algo. Lo intuía. Pero no había por donde empezar. Solo era una curandera, no era peligrosa.

Pero aun y así...Natsu no podía estar tranquilo.

(A la medianoche del día siguiente)

Natsu corrió a la dirección de un contratista. Había sido interrumpido en el viaje a medio camino, quizás el contratista dañó el circulo. Y llegó a una casa. No una mansión o apartamento, sólo una casa común y corriente. Que debía hacer? Como el cliente no vivía solo, no iba la familia del cliente a verle? Le dijeron antes que los humanos normales no le podían detectar, pero se aplica a esta situación así?

Preguntándose todo esto, justo al llegar a la puerta, vio que estaba abierta.

"En serio, dejando la puerta abierta en el medio de la noche ..." Pensó el Dragon Slayer.

Latido.

Una sensación de inquietud lo invadió junto a un penetrante olor que antes no sabia como no había notado.

Sangre.

-Hola ...? Soy un demonio de la casa Gremory...-Llamó, tratando de ver si había sido algo muy grabe al entrar.- Umm, está el cliente de aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Y Natsu lo intuía fácilmente a través del olor a sangre, las cosas se iban a poner muy chungas.

"Menos mal que Happy no ha venido. Se traumaria."

Entró en la sala de estar. Solo había una televisión, un sofá, una mesa y tal. Se veía como una sala de estar común. Entonces dejó de respirar. Su vista fue atrapada por algo en la pared. Había un cadáver clavado en la pared. Un hombre ... ¿Vivió ahí? Pero ¿por qué ...? El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente.

-Pero que... Quien haría esto?-Preguntó asqueado Natsu.

No se puede matar a una persona de esta forma, con una mente normal. Había un charco de sangre en el suelo de las gotas de sangre que caían del cadáver. Había escritos en la pared.

-Qu..qué es esto? ...

-Está escrito como" Castigo para los que obraron mal ". Tomé prestada la frase de alguien importante.-Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Natsu se dio la vuelta, era un hombre de pelo blanco. Joven, parecía ser un extranjero y parecía que todavía era un adolescente. Estaba vestido como un sacerdote. También era bien parecido. El sacerdote hizo una sonrisa malévola en cuanto le vio.

-Hmmm. Bueno, bueno. Si no es un diablo-kun!

Parecía muy contento. Entonces, lo que dijo Rias, pasó por la mente del mago de Fairy Tail.

"No te involucres con la gente de la Iglesia. Especialmente los Exorcistas. Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo. Fácilmente pueden eliminarnos porque sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios."

"Mierda, es un sacerdote. Luego está relacionado con la Iglesia. Incluso sabe que soy un diablo. Esto es chungo." Pensó. No era lo bastante fuerte para Natsu, pero seguramente seria de armas o poderes específicos contra diablos. Como las lanzas de luz de Yuuma o el otro angel caido. Fueron como el infierno siendo humano, y si bien aguantó sin problemas como demonio, le marearon y requemaron un poco.

-Soy un sacerdote. Un sacerdote joven. Corto diablos. Y me río mientras os corto la cabeza. Lalalala.

Este enfermo estaba...Cantando? Que infiernos le pasaba?

-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcismo. Oh, sólo porque me presenté, no es necesario te presentes. Por favor, no lo hagas.-Dijo el con una mirada desquiciada.- Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria. Está bien. Total, vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar. Ahora vamos a abrir la puerta de nuevo!

-Cuantas veces he tenido esta conversacion ya?-Se quejó Natsu.-Oye, tu lo mataste?

-Sí, yo lo maté. Porque él era un delincuente habitual que ha estado convocando a los diablos. Así que tuve que matarlo.

¿Qué tipo de excusa era esa?

-¿Eh? ¿Estás sorprendido? ¿No estás huyendo? Eso es raro. Ciertamente raro.-Comentó extrañado el sacerdote.- Me refiero a que, los humanos que hacen un pacto con los diablos son escoria. Escoria. ¿No lo entiendes? No? ¿Es así? Bueno, son escoria, Diablo.

-¿Cómo puede un ser humano mate a otro ser humano, entonces? ¿No se supone que sólo matáis a los diablos?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Un Diablo como tu sermoneando-me? Hahaha... HAHAHA...Tiene gracia. Está bien, entonces. Escucha cuidadosamente Diablo de mierda. Vosotros usáis la codicia de los seres humanos para sobrevivir. Si vives al hacer un pacto con el Diablo, entonces ya no eres un ser humano. Es el fin. Es por eso que lo maté. Me gano la vida matando a los diablos y los que los contratan. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Y nosotros somos los malos?-Gruñó Natsu con rabia.-Ni siquiera un diablo iría tan lejos.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los diablos son basura. Es de sentido común.-Dijo extrañado el cura, pero con expresión psicótica.- ¿No lo sabías? En serio, deberías empezar desde cero como un niño pequeño. Espera, que es inútil decirle esto a un Diablo reencarnado como tú. Ya ves, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es impresionante, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía ninguna hoja y una pistola.

BOOOM. Un sonido vibró en el aire. La espada que sólo tenía un mango convertido en algo parecido a un sable de luz.

-De alguna manera me irritas, por lo que te puedo cortar? ¿Puedo disparar? ¿Está bien? Está bien, entonces. Ahora voy a apuñalar el corazón con la espada de luz, y me voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola chula! Hombre, esto es en serio me he enamorado de esta cosa.

SWIFT. El sacerdote saltó a correr a una velocidad pasmosa hacia Natsu, y lanzó un corte veloz y preciso hacia su cuello.

BOOOMMM...

El corte no dió en el blanco, ya que Natsu, con el puño en llamas, lanzó un extra fuerte puñetazo ascendente el la barbilla del cura, potenciado por la magia de fuego y la explosion de las llamas.

Natsu entonces, justo en el momento en que el peliblanco impactava de cabeza en el techo y rebotaba hacia el suelo, notó que sentia un dolor intenso en la pierna. El humo que salia de la pistola del sacerdote.

"¿Me ha disparado? Justo en el momento en que lo mandaba a volar. Es muy resistente y preciso." Pero no se oyó ningun disparo. Incluso con la explosion del puño se habria distinguido.

Entonces, de repente sintió otra inyección de dolor en mi pierna.

-Gwaaaaah!

Natsu cayó de rodillas. Esta vez, recibió un disparo en la pantorrilla izquierda.

Ese tipo de dolor fue repentino y centrado, para ser mas intenso que las otras veces, pero se recuperó del dolor en un instante.

Luz. Como los angeles de las otras veces.

-¿Cómo es? La bala especial hecha de luz que está hecho especialmente para Exorcistas! Y no tiene ningún sonido. Debido a que la bala se fabrica con "luz". Esta situación resulta tanto dolorosa, ¿no es así?-Preguntó con una expresion repugnante en la cara.-¡Muere! MUERE, DIABLO! CONVIERTETE EN POLVO Y DESAPARECE. ENTRETENME.

El cura se reía como un loco y estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo.

-Por favor, detente!

Entonces se oyó una voz familiar. El sacerdote se congeló su postura cuando estaba a punto de atacar, y miró el lugar donde venía la voz. Natsu también en la misma dirección. Una chica estaba allí, y la conocía.

"Asia". Pensó el mago de fuego.

-Bueno, si no es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?

-No.. NOOOOOOOO...

Asia gritó después de ver el cadáver.

-Gracias por el grito adorable! Ah, sí, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver ¿no es cierto, Asia-chan? Entonces mira con cuidado. Este es el destino de los seres humanos que están en trance por un diablo.

-No, no ...

Luego miró de nuevo hacia ellos mas atentamente y reconoció a Natsu.

-Padre Freed... esa persona ...

Asia miró directamente a Natsu.

-Persona? No, no. Esta mierda aquí es un diablo. Hahahahaha. ¿Qué estás entendiendo mal?

-Natsu-san es un diablo...

Al parecer, se sorprendió al descubrir la verdad, y Natsu no dijo nada.

-¿Qué, qué? Os conocéis? Wow. Ahora, esto es una gran sorpresa. ¿Es el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana? ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Nadie te ha dicho nunca que hablas mucho?

-Ha? No estas muy gallito, diablo?-Se burló.- Ya que no puedes hacer mucho. Las balas de luz tienen un efecto casi anestesico que te impide moverte tanto, y en esa zona de las piernas hace que vayas a paso de tortuga si lo logras.

"Mierda, eso explica porque incluso al pasarse el dolor no puedo levantarme y destrozarle."

-Eso si es que el intenso dolor que debes sentir te permite hacer nada para intentarlo...MUAHAHAHAHA.

Dolor intenso? Natsu no sentía ningún dolor realmente. Será algo relacionado con resistir la luz sin problemas cuando lo casi mató Yuuma?

Ahora que lo pensaba, este tipo olía como ella.

-Ahahahaha! Diablos y seres humanos no pueden coexistir! Sobre todo los seres humanos que son parte de la Iglesia para quienes los diablos son los mayores enemigos!-Se burló Freed.- Además, somos un grupo de herejía que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia y yo somos los seres humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los ángeles caídos.

-Ángel caído? Que no trabajabais para dios?

-No es tu problema quien y por que trabaja conmigo.-Dijo con una expresión malévola.- De todas formas en realidad no me importa. Pero tengo que matar a esta basura de aquí para terminar mi trabajo. ¿Estás listo?

Mientras Natsu se centraba en tratar de levantarse, la hermana rubia se puso entre el sacerdote y el con los brazos extendidos como si le estuviera protegiendo. La expresión del sacerdote cambió después de ver esto.

-Hey, hey ... ¿Hablas en serio? Asia-tan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

-Sí, Padre Freed. Lo hago. Te lo ruego, por favor, perdona a esta persona. Por favor, deja-le ir.

"¿Me está protegiendo?"

-No puedo soportarlo más ... No se puede matar a la gente sólo porque están en trance por un demonio. Tampoco se puede matar demonios. Está mal!

-Haaaaaaaaah? No hables mierda, puta! Aprende que los diablos son basuras en la Iglesia! En serio, tienes problemas en tu cerebro!

Freed ahora tenía una expresión angustiada.

-Hay gente buena, incluso entre los diablos!

-No la hay, idiota!

-Eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco ... Pero Natsu-san es una buena persona.-Dijo ella casi llorando.- Este hecho no cambia incluso después de que me enteré de que él es un diablo! Matar a alguien es imperdonable! Dios no va a permitir tales actos!

Ella vio el cadáver. Se enteró de que Natsu era un Diablo. Debería estar en shock. Sin embargo, Asia no se echaba para atrás al contar sus creencias al sacerdote.

SLAP.

-Kya!

El sacerdote bastardo golpeó Asia a un lado con su arma y la hizo caer al suelo, justo al lado de Natsu.

-Oi, ASIA.-Exclamó el preocupado.

Habia una marca moratón en la cara de la monja... Ese hijo de puta en realidad la golpeó.

-La niña Ángel Caído insistió en que yo no te matara. Pero estoy un poco enojado. No puedo matarte, pero tal vez te pueda violar?-Preguntó con una sonrisa enferma.- Si no lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de sanar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, tengo que matar a esa basura de allá.

PUUUMMM.

De nuevo, un puñetazo sobrehumano en llamas, mas fuerte y mas ardiente que el anterior impactó como un meteorito en el centro de la cara del cura.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

BOOOM. BOOOOm. BOOOM.

El cura salió disparado por el golpe, sin oportunidad de defenderse o contraatacar, atravesando y destrozando varias paredes.

Cuando el y Asia alzaron la vista después de que el cura se recuperase del impacto, miraron a Natsu, sintiéndose Asia muy sorprendida e impresionada, y el sacerdote impresionado y casi asustado si no estuviera loco.

Natsu estaba en pie, con los músculos tensados de rabia, y respirando con fuerza por la misma. Y estaba en llamas.

Literalmente, su piel, ropa y pelo desprendían llamas. Y las llamas lo dejaban ver a la perfección, de forma en que se veía que no lo consumían, las producía. Sus pupilas y mirada se habían afilado, en una mirada intensa de rabia como la de un reptil.

Pero lo que mas les impresionaba era que de vez en cuando, al respirar con fuerza, pequeñas llamaradas y bolas de fuego salían de su nariz o de entre sus dientes, uniéndose a la hoguera que era ahora su aura y avivándola aun mas.

-Vaya, has superado el veneno de la luz bastante bien, diablo de mierda. Ese fuego es muy desarrollado para un reencarnado novato. Y mas respirando llamas.-Se reía levantándose divertido el peliblanco.-Eran un mago de fuego cuando eras humano, no? He oído que los mas expertos pueden encender su magia en su aliento con el aire para imitar burdamente a los dragones. Una copia de una magia perdida legendaria. No importa, aun con tu fuego, vas a morir, patético Fake Draco.

El pobre no sabia cuanto se equivocaba.

"Por eso Rias y los demas se impresionaron, pero no se extrañaron al ver mi aliento cuando llamé mi Sacred Gear?" Pensó. "Bueno, si salgo de esta será divertido ver cuando descubran mi Dragon Slayer."

-Ya me va bien. En Fairy Tail es preferible la muerte a permitir que un amigo sea herido.-Dijo con calma en la voz, pero obviamente apunto de estallar su rabia.- Además, yo no voy a morir. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de poder hacerlo.

El cura silbó y parecía muy feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Vas a pelear conmigo? Vas a morir. Vas a morir con mucho dolor.-Declaró.- No tengo ninguna intención de matarte sin dolor, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora bien. Vamos a ver si puedo hacer un nuevo récord de la carne picada mas pequeña.

Estaba hablando espeluznante de nuevo.

Natsu voló velozmente hasta el de un solo impulso, esquivando el sablazo de luz.

-KARYU NO KAGITSUME.

Una patada lateral impactó de lleno en las costillas del cura, tanto o mas fuerte que el puñetazo, incrustándolo en el suelo con varias grietas.

Pero era malditamente resistente.

Freed, sin dejar de sonreír, le apuntó con su pistola y disparó varios proyectiles de luz. Natsu respondió destruyéndolos con un Karyu no Saiga, pero dos se le escaparon y le golpearon en el hombro derecho.

Freed, aprovechando que Natsu estaba aun muy lento por la luz venenosa, y que acababa de recibir otra dosis, se levantó, no tan veloz como Kiba, pero si mucho, y lanzó un tajo con la espada, que Natsu a duras penas pudo esquivar.

"Mierda, el veneno me está afectando mucho. Debo evitar toda herida de exorcistas la próxima vez siempre que pueda."

Aprovechando la esquiva de Natsu, Freed lo golpeó con el pomo de su espada, pero en la caída, Natsu dio una voltereta hacia atrás desde el suelo, se apoyó en este y saltó como una bala, impactando en el estomago de Freed.

-KARYU NO GUREN KARYUKEN.-Exclamó, empezando a golpear repetidamente con mucha fuerza al reforzado exorcista, en una metralla de golpes con los puños en llamas destructoras y explosivas rojas y naranjas muy vivas.

Sonriendo, el cura le disparó, pero de nuevo Natsu destruyó las balas. Por desgracia le dejó en posición muy abierta, demasiado cerca del enemigo.

-JACKPOT.-Se rió con expresión desquiciada el peliblanco, lanzando un sablazo.

Sin duda esta vez acertaría. Natsu no tenia protección, y el veneno le hacia muy lento como para esquivar tan cerca de la pared.

Natsu levantó el brazo izquierdo por reflejo como un escudo, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

-SACRED GEAR.

CatCHin.

El metal impactó contra la luz metalizada con fuerza, haciendo saltar chispas por el impacto. Natsu habia parado la hoja letal con la armadura del guantelete que era el Sacred Gear.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA...Fantastico...GENIAL. Eres muy entretenido, Diablo. También tenias un Sacred Gear...Fantástico. Solo hace mas entretenido matarte. Pero no lo usabas hasta ahora con ese poder? No sabes como se usa?

-No necesito saberlo.-Gruñó escupiendo una bola de fuego del tamaño de un humano contra Freed, a la vez que retrocedía, pero Freed, pese a recibir varias quemaduras, eran leves, ya que evitó cualquier daño grave cortando el fuego con su luz.

"Mierda, eso era solo un soplo. La luz está interfiriendo-me al concentrar mi magia. Si hubiese soltado un Rugido no habría escapado. Aunque podría haberle dado a Asia, es mejor asi por ahora."

Entonces el suelo brillaba de un color azul y blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dudaba el sacerdote, ya que brillaba la parte donde él estaba de pie también. La luz azul empezó a formar una figura en rojo. Era un círculo mágico. Y Natsu lo había visto antes. El círculo mágico de la casa Gremory.

El círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo brillaban. Entonces Ellos aparecieron.

-Hemos venido a rescatarte, Natsu-kun.- Dijo Kiba enviando una sonrisa.

-Ara ara, esto es terrible.-Comentó Akeno, claramente pensando en su mirada como electrocutar al cura.

-Sacerdote...-Dijo inexpresiva Koneko.

-HAHAHAHA...Fantástico...INCREIBLE.-Dijo Freed, locamente entusiasmado, lanzando un sablazo.-MAS DIABLOS PARA CORTAR.

Kachin.

El sonido del metal resonó en la habitación. Kiba bloqueó el ataque del sacerdote con su espada.

-Lo siento, pero el es uno de nosotros. No podemos dejar que le pongas un dedo encima.

-Wow, wow! Unas palabras conmovedoras que salen de un diablo! ¿Qué sois, los Devil Rangers? Eso está bien. Puedo sentir el calor. Me estoy encendiendo.

-ESA FRASE ES MIA, PLAGIADOR.-Exclamó Natsu.

-Me da igual. Y bien, que tipo de relación tenéis? Ohh...El es el que da y tu te doblas?

Ellos estaban intercambiando espadas pero el sacerdote estaba lleno de sí mismo sacando la lengua. Temblaba su lengua a lo largo de la cabeza. Les subestimaba a todos, incluso Kiba tenía una expresión angustiada.

"Si no me hubiese contenido para no derruir-lo todo le habría destrozado antes de que me hiriera, y de no haber herido a Asia si lo hubiese hecho, al soltarme un poco lo habria destrozado ya en vez de solo romperle las costillas y fisurarle huesos. Pero aun y así aguanta contra Kiba."

-¡Qué boca vulgar ... Es difícil de creer que eres un sacerdote ... Oh, es por eso...Eres un "Exorcista Exiliado", ¿no?

-Sí, sí! Soy vulgar! Lo siento por eso! Porque soy un exiliado! Me echaron! Por eso, que le jodan al Vaticano! Estoy bien, siempre y cuando pueda cortar diablos cuando me de la gana!

Ambos seguían chocando espadas. Kiba tenía una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos ya habían fijado a su enemigo. El sacerdote adolescente, Freed, seguía riendo y disfrutando de la pelea.

-Tú eres el tipo que es el más difícil de tratar.-Escupió Kiba- Alguien que se siente como que vive para matar diablos... Para nosotros, el tipo más dañino.

-Haaah? No quiero que sermonee un demonio! Estoy tratando de vivir ahora como otras personas! Yo no estoy en una posición donde las plagas como vosotros podáis hablar.

-Incluso los diablos tienen reglas.

Akeno estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban serios. Ella estaba mostrando su voluntad de lucha hacia Freed.

-Nice. Me gustan esos ojos apasionados. Chica, eres increíble. Puedo sentir tu deseo de matarme. ¿Es esto amor? No. Yo creo que es instinto asesino! Soberbio! Esto es genial! Me encanta la sensación de tener la intención de matar y conseguir la intención de matar!

-Es que no se calla nunca?-Preguntó Natsu.-Le he dado una paliza, quemado, roto varios huesos, y aun y así ignora el dolor y se levanta para luchar y hablar mas.

-Eso es porque su locura es inimaginable. Es mejor si desaparece.

Un flash de luz carmesí, y entonces Rias apareció ante Natsu, con el pelo carmesí ondeando por el poder de la aparición.

-Natsu, lo siento. Nunca esperé que un exorcista, visitará la casa de este cliente.-Dijo Rias con arrepentimiento y disculpa en la mirada. Entonces se fijó en las heridas de Natsu.-Natsu... ¿Estas herido?

-Ah, lo siento ... Me disparó.

-Debería haber estado mas en guardia con mi zona.

-No es culpa tuya, Rias. No, Buchou. Además lo he tenido mucho peor. Solo que la luz venenosa es molesta.

-Solo molesta? No deberías ser capaz de moverte, y mucho menos haber luchado así.

-Por que no? Vale que estoy mas flojo, raro, ya que debería haberme recuperado ya.-Dijo Natsu.-Pero no es para tanto.

-Aun y así, la infección del veneno de la luz podría ser grave.-Dijo sinceramente preocupada antes de mirar con ojos fríos al sacerdote, y decirle en voz baja y terrorífica.-Parece que has estado cuidando de mi preciado siervo.

-Sí, sí. He estado jugando un rato con él. Tenía la intención de cortar su cuerpo por todas partes pero es muy fuerte, sabes? Aun así la pelea era divertida, pero me interrumpisteis. Terminó como si fuera un sueño.

BANG!

Un sector de los muebles detrás del sacerdote explotó. Fue Rias, que disparó una esfera de magia.

-Nunca voy a perdonar a aquellos que hacen daño a mis siervos. Sobre todo no se puede perdonar a un delincuente como tú dañando a los mios.

Su intensidad causó que la atmósfera se sintiera congelada. Había cosas que parecían olas de poder mágico que la rodeaban.

-Buchou!, Parece que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos que se dirigen a la casa. A este paso vamos a estar en desventaja.-Dijo Akeno, que parecía como si detectara algo y les informó.

Rias dio otra mirada al sacerdote.

-Akeno, recoge a Natsu y prepara el transporte. Vamos a volver a nuestra sede.

-Sí.

-Un momento. Aun puedo luchar.-Dijo el pelirrosa.

-No, Natsu. Puedes luchar, pero de alguna forma parece que algo ha interferido en tu recuperación, y además te ha herido luz venenosa.-Dijo ella seriamente.- Si no te tratamos pronto, el veneno te dañará mas, y podría causarte problemas e infecciones graves. En unas horas sin tratamiento, un paro cardiaco.

-Asi es, diablo. Es una luz solo capaz de hacerse cada tanto, pero es muy muy efectiva.-Dijo el cura sacando la lengua.-No os dejaré ir...Porque en un rato te infectará y podrías tener un infarto, MUAHAHAHA...

POOOM.

CRAC

CRASH.

Varios golpes rápidos en llamas, con el fuego aumentando su fuerza a limites insospechados, hasta el punto de agrietar el suelo entero de la sala varias veces, Natsu había golpeado la cabeza del cura varias veces, dejándolo al fin K.O.

-Al fin se ha callado.-Gruñó Natsu.

Blink.

Una esfera de luz se formó

Akeno-san comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tan pronto como le instó Rias y Natsu calló al cura.

-Buchou! Tenemos que tomar a Asia también!- Exclamó Natsu.

-Eso es imposible.-Respondió Rias negando con la cabeza.- Solo los diablos pueden usar estos circulos, y este sirve solo para mi y mis siervos.

En shock, los ojos de Natsu se cruzaron con los de Asia. Esta solo le sonrió tranquilizadora, pero con unas pocas lagrimas.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, Natsu-san.

-ASIA.

Esa fue la última palabra que intercambiaron en ese lugar. Un momento después, Akeno terminó su hechizo y el círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar azul antes de que desaparecieran en esa misma luz

(Mas tarde, el el club de Ocultismo)

-Hay dos tipos de Exorcistas.- Explicó Rias, mientras sanaba las piernas de Natsu, tratando de darle mejor comprensión de todo ahora que se había calmado.- Los primeros son los exorcistas que reciben la bendición de Dios para llevar a cabo el exorcismo en nombre de la justicia. Este grupo toma su poder de Dios y de los ángeles. Y los otros son llamados los "Exorcistas exiliados".

-Exiliado? De nuevo esa palabra.

Rias asintió a la pregunta, algo contenta de que podía ver los puntos clave de la explicación.

-El exorcismo es una ceremonia sagrada que se realiza en el nombre de Dios. Pero a veces, hay exorcistas que empiezan a disfrutar matando demonios. Matar diablos se vuelve su propósito en la vida y su entretenimiento. Así que los echan de la Iglesia, sin excepción. O les eliminan. Pero hay algunos que sobreviven. ¿Qué crees que le sucede a aese montón? Simple. Ellos van a los Ángeles Caídos.

-Los de las alas negras, verdad?

-Sí. A pesar de que los ángeles caídos son seres que fueron expulsados del cielo, todavía tienen el poder de la luz, que puede matar demonios. Los ángeles caídos también perdieron a muchos de sus compañeros y sus hombres en la guerra anterior. Es por eso que comenzaron a recoger criados, como nosotros.

-Así que los ángeles caídos y los Exorcistas que solo quieren matarnos a tener el mismo objetivo. Matar a los Diablos, ¿no?

-Sí, exactamente. Es por eso que se llaman "exiliados". Algunos exorcistas peligrosos se hicieron adictos a cazar diablos y comenzaron a atacar a los diablos y los seres humanos con conexiones con los demonios. Así que el sacerdote de antes es exactamente así. Él es un "Exorcista exiliado", y se encuentra en un determinado grupo de ángeles caídos que lo apoyan. No son Exorcistas oficiales, pero siguen siendo peligrosos.-Explicó Rias antes de corregirse.- No, ya que no tienen restricciones, son más difíciles de tratar. No es inteligente tratar con ellos. Por lo tanto, la iglesia a la que fuiste antes no le pertenece a Dios sino a los ángeles caídos.

-Mierda, ese cura es un problema. Y ni siquiera pude salvar a Asia. Por que mi magia no se recupera?

-No lo hace?-Cuestionó Akeno, mientras Rias y Natsu se vestian. Debia de usarse el contacto desnudo para la curacion demniaca.

-No...Es muy lento. Estoy debil en cuanto a magia aun, y de fuerza también. Estaría peor si no me huviese reencarnado en diablo.

" Y AUN Y ASÍ MONTÖ TAL DESTROZO CAZANDO AL DIABLO EXILIADO?" Eclamó en su mente cada persona en la sala, todos con expresion de shock. "QUE PODER TIENE ENTONCES? Y QUIEN PUDO DAÑARLO TANTO COMO PARA QUE SE TARDE TANTO EN ESTAR BIEN."

-Bu...bueno...creo que yo tengo una teoria por ello...No estoy muy segura, claro, pero...-Comenzó Rias.

-Que? Que crees que puede estar pasando?

-Tu Sacred Gear. A menudo no son gran cosa, pero otros pueden tener efectos o habilidades ocultas o ser en extremo poderosos. Puede que el tuyo sea poderoso o con otras habilidades y se esté alimentando de parte de tu poder hasta poder despertar. Se supone que es un Twice Critical, que dobla tu poder, pero por lo que descrives debe ocultar algo.

-Grr...Mierda. No hay tiempo para eso.- Exclamó Natsu, levantándose.- Tengo que ir a salvar a Asia.

-Imposible.- Espetó Rias.- Como lo harias? Eres un demonio y ella un sirviente de los Ángeles Caídos. Son dos clases que no pueden coexistir. Salvarla significa hacer de los Ángeles Caídos tus enemigos. Si eso sucediera, también tendríamos que luchar …

Y eso devolvia a Natsu a la pregunta: Que pintava una chica bondadosa, que incluso se arriesgó por el, con enemigos de su dios?

-Esa chica...Se arriesgó a la muerte si Freed no se controlaba, y a la violacion una vez se calmó.- Explicó Natsu, shockeando a los presentes.- Aun sabiendo que soy un diablo, un enemigo de su dios e iglesia y de sus amos caidos por igual. Por ahora está bien y me mantendré al margen mientras pueda, pero...Si los enemigos la dañan, atacaré.

-Y que piensas hacer? Como has dicho, no estas recuperado. Tu Sacred Gear no ha despertado.

-Sueño en llamas, y oigo rugidos. Reconozco el sonido.- Relató Natsu.- Es la voz de un dragón. Creo que tiene que ver con esta cosa. No va a drenarme mucho mas. Y Fairy Tail es un gremio experto en causar destruccion.

Cerró su puño, que en ese momento se encendió como una antorcha.

-Natsu...-Llamó Happy.-Recuerda que Lisanna está bien. No murió ella, fue un doble.

Que diablos decian? Los presentes miraron a Natsu interrogantes.

-Y? Me pasé años creyendo que murió porque no la pude proteger. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo.

Y entonces se fue con Happy.

-Buchou...Creo que el pequeño Natsu tiene un pasado complicado.

-Nos lo contará cuando esté listo, Akeno.

-No se yo...Parece mas del tipo al que se le ha de preguntar.

(A la noche)

(Paisaje de sueño)

El mismo sueño que cada noche.

Natsu estaba flotando, en un mar, un inmenso oceano de llamas, calientes, rojas y brillantes. Y no, no las habia provocado el.

A lo lejos, oia cada vez mas cerca esa voz.

Esa voz tan familiar, que sabia instintivamente que venia de un dragón.

-Socio...Socio...

-Aparece ya de una maldita vez.- Gruñó Natsu.- Si lo que Rias dijo es verdad, ya has tomado magia suficiente de mi...

-Aun no es suficiente para actuar, compañero...-Explicó la voz, divertida.- Pero puedo mostrarme ya al fin.

Una poderosa llamarada surgió a la vida, como un huevo eclosionando lanzando brasas y llamas en todas direcciones antes de mostrar la figura ante l.

Era un enrome dragón, mas grande incluso que Acnologia, rojo oscuro, con escamas amarillas en el vientre.

-Un dragón...

-Eres un chico interesante, socio. Así que mi portador es el hijo de Igneel.

-Portador? Sabes de Igneel?

-Si. Yo conocí a Igneel hace muuucho tiempo. Y algun portador mio se topó con el en el pasado, pero no se de el ahora.

-Tal y como dijo Mavis.-Se quejó el Dragon Slayer.

-Lo sient por eso. No puedo saber donde está, porque he estado contigo toda tu vida, desde tu nacimiento.

Natsu se sorprendió ante eso. Era logico que lo que decia le dejase saber de el.

- Que quieres decir.

-Yo, socio, soy Draig. El Sekiryutei, uno de los dos dragones mas poderosos a parte de los dos dioses dragón.- Se presentó.- Yo habito sellado en tu alma desde tu nacimiento en el Sacred Gear en tu brazo, el Boosted Gear, aunque ahora apenas ha despertado. Tiene poder para despertar, pero no es suficiente, Dragon Slayer.

Sip. Definitivamente sabia de su vida. Un dragon siempre de su lado, junto al poder que le dió Igneel...

Iba a patearle el culo a Gajeel y Laxus cuando volviera, y luego venceria a Gildarts.

-Mou Eteki Tazo.

-No te emociones, has experimentado las emociones para mi despertar, pero no tenias la cooordinacion. Mi Sacred Gear no es comun. Debe áctivarse por primera vez bajo indicacion, como pasó con la Chica Gremory.-Explicó el dragón.- Ahora he estado succionando parte de tu poder tras...

-Eso ya lo sabia.

-Si, la chica Gremory te lo comentó. Pero no te dijo el alcance de sus sospechas, que son ciertas. Este Sacred Gear es uno de los 13 Longinus existentes, articulos con grandes y poderosos seres sellados en ellos. El mio es el Boosted Gear.

-Bosted Gear?

-Si, pero eso no importa ahora.- Gruñó el reptil.- Estas a punto de despertar, y hasta que el Boosted Gear no se despierte por la emocion tras su activacion, no podremos contactar estando despierto. Ve con cuidado, Socio. Nunca un Dragon Slayer ha sido mi portador. Eres un usuario interesante.

(De vuelta al mundo real)

Natsu se despertó, sobresaltado de la cama. Que...? Habia sido un sueño? No, no deberia serlo, llevaba noches avanzando hasta ahi. Fue real. Un dragón habitaba dentro de el. Los dos mas poderosos? Podria ser que fuese mas fuerte que Acnologia?

Esto se ponia bueno.

Natsu, con la cabeza latiendole de tantas cosas que tenia en mente, se vistió y decidió pasar el dia fuera. Deberia ir a la escuela, pero tenia demasiado para pensar. Y Happy tenia razón, no se le daba muy bien. Por suerte con la tortura de Erza, la escuela era muy facil, maldita pelirroja sadica con espadas...

Ahora que Draig ya no le estaba drenando magia su cuerpo y su poder volverian como debian estar en un tiepo. Era el mejor momento para entrenar. Quizas deberia pedirles a Rias y Akeno sobre magia demoniaca.

GROOOOO...

Mierda. Como estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza olvidó desayunar. Y con toda la actividad... Estaba famelico.

Decidió ir a comprar el almuerzo en algún lugar y volver a casa despues. Cuando se lgiró, vio un color dorado. Cuando miró con atención, había una chica de pelo rubio con la que estaba familiarizado. También le vio.

-Asia...?

-Natsu-san?

* * *

(Un rato despues)

-Auuuuuuu ...

Era un espectáculo extraño. Una hermana se estaba confundiendo frente a la caja registradora.

-Ummm, ¿qué le gustaría pedir ...?

-Lo siento. Ella va a tener el mismo orden que yo.- Explicó Natsu.

-Está bien.

El empleado tomó la orden. Asia por su parte estaba en shock avergonzada.

-Ouuuu, me da vergüenza. Ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa por mi misma...

-Bueno, lo primero es acostumbrarse, no?

En cuanto lograron su comida se sentaron en una mesa vacia, y la mayoría de los clientes masculinos miraban a Asia. Era porque ella es una monja, y ademas linda. Bueno, cualquier chico la miraria. Natsu tuvo que enseñarle a comer una hamburguesa, y parecia que era lo mas delicioso que la monja provó en su vida.

Una vez terminaron, parecia que la rubia estaba mas feliz, y Natsu sonrió.

Por que no continuarlo?

-Vamos a pasar un buen dia.

-Eh?

-Vamos, te llevaré a ver la ciudad. Vamos al salon de juegos?

En el salon lo pasaron genial. Asia no dejaba de sorprenderse por todas las novedades que Natsu se encontraba. Natsu tambien estaba en extasis, ya que en Fiore no tenian nada como eso.

Incluso le logró a Asia un juguete de peluche en una maquina.

Al anochecer, estaban los dos agotados por ir por toda la ciudad, ver un par de peliculas, jugar en recreativos e ir a varios sitios.

Asía pensaba que no habia tenido un dia tan feliz en su vida.

-Auch.-Gruñó Natsu, en un momento en que le dolió lo que le quedaba de la herida en la pierna. Parece que la curacion de Rias no era tan efectiva como Wendy, aunque cercano.

-Natsu-san? Esa es la herida de ayer?

-No, no es nada. Lo he tenido peor.

Definitivamente lo de Acnologia era peor.

Asia solo le miró con disculpa unos segundos, y llevó la mano brillando a la zona herida. El dolor desapareció. Fue realmente una luz cálida. Era una luz verde. Era del mismo color que los ojos de Asia y se veía hermosa. Se sentía como su calor estaba dentro de la luz.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Su luz se detuvo, y Natsu empezó a moverse.

-Esto es increíble Asia! No me duele! Es como la magia de Wendy, pero mas rapido.

-Wendy?

-Una amiga mia. Casi una hermana menor. Usa una magia como la mia.

-Oh, es verdad. A parte de un diablo eras un mago, no?

-Si. Es algo que siempre he tenido. Pero ese poder curativo ya no está casi en la magia. Es tu Sacred Gear?

-Si.-Asintió ella.

-Para ser sincero, yo tengo uno tambien.

-Hee? Natsu-san tiene un SG tambien? Increible...

-No sirve de mucho ahora mismo. Solo puede duplicar mi fuerza dos vecees. Es poderoso, pero aun no ha despertado. Cro que el tuyo mola mas. Es genial, puede curar humanos, animales, y hasta diablos, no?

Eso pareció ser una mala eleccion, porque Asia comenzó a llorar.

No fue malo realmente, solo un mal recuerdo.

Asia, al descubrir su poder, fue calificada de doncella sagrada, y alabada por la iglesia sirviendo a Dios.

Pero un día, todo cambió. Por coincidencia, había un diablo cerca, y lo sanó. Pensó que incluso si se trataba de un demonio, tenía que curarlo si estaba herido. Era su bondad lo que le hizo tomar tal acción. Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre. Una de las personas de la Iglesia vio el incidente y dio el aviso. Los altos mandos de la Iglesia se sorprendieron al respecto.

"Un poder que puede sanar diablos?"

"Algo absurdo como eso no puede suceder!"

"El poder de la sanación es sólo para curar a los seguidores de Dios!"

Sí, había varias personas que tenían el poder de curar. Pero el poder de curar el Diablo estaba fuera de la cuestión. La gente de la Iglesia pensaba que era de sentido común que el poder de sanar no funcionara en ángeles caídos y demonios. Al parecer, un incidente similar había ocurrido en el pasado. El poder de curar a los ángeles caídos y demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Así que la gente la vio como un hereje. Una bruja.

"Maldita bruja que cura los diablos!"

-Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente ...-Lloró Asia.- ¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe. Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comer una hamburguesa por mí misma.

-Eso es un monton de mierda.-Interrumpió Natsu, sorprendiendola.- Asia, eres una gran persona, que a amado a Dios y la vida mas que nadie, y si esos imbeciles o Dios te rechazan por mostrar bondad como predican, aun a un enemigo indefenso, entonces no valen la pena. Quemaré a todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño, lo juro.

-Pe...pero por que...Si yo...

-Porque somos amigos.-Dijo Natsu dejandola en shock.- Incluso si ahora soy un diablo y tu una monja no pasa nada, no voy a dañarte, y te protejeré mientras tenga llamas.

-Pero yo no se nada del lugar.

-Hey, yo soy nuevo, aprenderemos juntos.

-No se japones...solo seria un lastre.

-Te enseñaré.

-Pero...No sabria ni de que hablar...

-Hemos hablado normalmente todo el dia. Dejalo, Asia, somos amigos y no vas a cambiarlo.

-Un pacto demoniaco?

-Yo no saco nada de esto.-Negó Natsu.- Lo hago porque quiero.

Los ojos de Asia empezaron a soltar lagrimas de nuevo. Esta vez de felicidad.

-Es imposible.

La voz de una tercera persona les interrumpió. Cuando miraron en la dirección de la voz, había una persona que Natsu conocía. Una chica delgada, con cabello negro y sedoso. Fue Amano Yuuma.

-La tarada de alas negras?

Ella se reía.

-Je. Has sobrevivido. Y para añadir a eso, como un diablo. ¿Hablas en serio? Eso es lo peor.

-Es mejor que ser una marginada del cielo.

-Como?-Gruñó ella.

-Reynalle-sama...-Musitó Asia.

Asia la llamó por ese nombre. Reynalle? Así que ese era su verdadero nombre.

-Que quieres?-Exigió Natsu.

-Yo no quiero un sucio de clase baja diablo como usted me habla.

-Ni yo preguntarle a una zorra psicopata, pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.

Ella le miró como si estuviera viendo algo muy desagradable.

-Esa chica. Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta? Asia, es inútil huir. "

-No, yo no quiero ... Yo no quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver a la gente que mata a otras personas ...

-Ya la has oido. Largate.-Gruñó Natsu.

ZAS.

Como toda respuesta, Reynare lanzó una lanza de luz enorme, que empequeñecia a las que usó contra el en el pasado.

Queria asegurarse de terminar el trabajo.

Natsu no se movió. Solo encendió su puño en llamas y...BOOOM.

De un solo puñetazo destruyó por completo la luz incinerandola.

-Eso no funcionará de nuevo.

-Oh...Así que era verdad, estavas ya medio muerto cuando te maté.-Se burló ella.- Un Fake Draco, como dijo Freed. Solo ellos y los otros, los Dragon Slayer, tienen magia para destruir lanzas de luz así.

"otra vez el fake Draco. Bueno, que piensen lo que quieran."

-SACRED GEAR.

El guantelete se manifestó en su mano izquierda de nuevo en un flash de luz roja. Pero algo cambió. Estaba mucho mas elaborado.

-Heee? No es gran cosa. Imitando una garra barata de armadura. Parece un Cuatre Critical simple del monton sintonizado con tu magia.-Se burló ella.- HAHAHAHA... Los de arriba dijeron que serias peligroso, pero veo que se equivocaron.

[BOOST]

Con ese sonido, por primera vez, Natsu notó el poder de su artefacto al ver sus fuerzas dobladas.

GENIAL.

Saltó velozmente hacia su enemiga, sorprendiendola con el cuerpo ardiendo, golpeando de lleno la cara de Reynare.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

El angel se estrelló contra el suelo, levantando una humareda. Pensaba "QUE DEMONIOS? SE HA HECHO MAS FUERTE A PARTE DEL SG? Que tan fuerte es?"

Natsu bajó a dar un nuevo puñetazo, pero una lanza de luz impactó en el suelo, levantando humo.

Cuando este se disipó, Reynare tenia un rehen.

Asia.

-SUELTALA.

-No. Tienes idea de cuanto me costó encontrarla?- Dijo molesta.- El Healing Twilight es un Sacred Gear muy poderoso. No puedo permitirme perderlo.

-QUE VAS A HACER?

-Un simple ritual. Nos vamos...

-Ya entiendo...Esto es lo que me espera.-Musitó Asia.- Al menos Natsu-san estará bien. Gracias por protegerme.

-ASIA.

Y entonces desaparecieron en un flash de luz de teletransporte.

-MIERDA.-Gritó Natsu exhalando fuego.


	4. Chapter 4

SLAP.

El sonido resonó en el salón del club.

El sonido provenía de la mejilla de Natsu. Rias le dio una bofetada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No es que no. No puedo permitir que salves a la monja.

-Por que no? No lo ves? Los angeles caidos traman algo.

- Y? Siempre han tramado algo. No es ninguna novedad.

-ESTO NO ES TAN SIMPLE.-Exclamó Natsu.- Estoy preocupado por Asia...Su poder puede incluso curar a los diablos, quien sabe que haran por ese poder? Ese ritual me preocupa.

-Aun y así no podemos arriesgarnos todos a un conflicto.-Comenzó a gruñir la pelirroja antes de gritar.- Tus acciones no sólo me afectan a mí, sino también a los otros miembros! Eres un demonio de la facción Gremory! ¡Tienes que ser consciente de eso!

-NO HE OLVIDADO ESO. QUE CREES QUE PASARÁ SI ESTO TIENE ÉXITO?- Exclamó Natsu.- ESOS BASTARDOS HAN SECUESTRADO A UNA MONJA CON UN SACRED GEAR PODEROSO QUE IBA A DEJARLES, Y HAN ESTADO MATANDO A NUESTROS CLIENTES Y CONTRATISTAS, Y HAN ENVIADO SIERVOS A MATARNOS. CASI NOS ATACAN POR SI MISMOS, Y TODO EN TU TERRITORIO. DE VERDAD VAS A CONSIDERAR ESTO ALGO MENOR Y NO HACER NADA? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ ELLOS LO VOLVERAN EN TU CONTRA.

-NO ES TAN SIMPLE. CREES QUE NO SE TODO ESO? PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO SU ORGANIZACIÓN ES EXTREMA. NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SIN UN MOVIMIENTO PREVIO.

-YA HA HABIDO DEMASIADOS MOVIMIENTOS PREVIOS. NOS ESTAN HACIENDO SU SACO DE BOXEO.

-NO PODEMOS ASALTARLES HASTA SABER MAS DETALLES, ASI QUE DEJALO. QUE HARIAS SINO. ATACAR SOLO? TU SACRED GEAR DRENANDO TU MAGIA Y TU DEBILIDAD ACTUAL HARAN QUE TE MATEN AL INSTANTE.

-HABRIA PODIDO ACABAR CON ELLA SI NO HUBIERAN TOMADO A ASIA DE REHEN.

-Y CREES QUE NO LO HARAN DE NUEVO?-Le chilló Rias, logrando silenciarle.- Si les muestras una sola brecha de debilidad, ellos vendrán a matarnos.

-Yo...Me hice amigo de Asia. No puedo...simplemente abandonarla. No pudiendo salvarla.

-Eso es una cosa maravillosa. Creo que es asombroso que puedas decir eso. Pero eso es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre un diablo y un ángel caído no es tan simple como parece.-Explicó Rias muy seria y sin dar marcha atrás.- Las dos partes han estado vigilandose el uno al otro durante cientos y miles de años. Como dije, ante la debilidad, vendrán a matarnos. Ellos son nuestro enemigo.

-Y? Pues volemosles en pedazos como a todos los enemigos de los Gremory.

Esta era desde luego la primera pelea entre Natsu y Rias, y desde luego, aunque solo era verbal y de voluntad, era precticamente titanica. Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro. Rias no daba marcha a tras, lo cual era un milagro teniendo en cuenta lo que veia en el aura de la voluntad de Natsu.

Dragones. Su cuerpo astral parecia estar cubierto por un dragon de llamas rojas mirandole como si fuese una presa gruñendole, mientras un gigantesco dragon rojo oscuro se extendia abriendo las alar rugiendo.

Naturalmente eso no pasaba de verdad, solo era la resonancia entre las dos voluntades. Natsu por su parte, veia la tipica imagen de un rey demonio tras rias, enfrentando a sus dragones con una gran aura roja y negra, pero no le importaba.

En el lado de Rias, solo con esa resonancia, estaba segura.

Natsu era el nuevo Sekiryutei. Ademas de un Fake Draco, lo que lo hacia mas peligroso e interesante.

Pero no habia despertado aun, y por ello estaba tan preocupada.

-Esa chica estaba originalmente del lado de Dios. Ella es una persona con la que nunca podemos coexistir. Incluso si ella se fue con los ángeles caídos, sigue siendo el enemigo de los diablos.

-Asia no es nuestro enemigo. Solo es una chica ue busca aceptacion y ser libre.

-Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Natsu, tienes que olvidarte de ella.

-Que no...?

Entonces Akeno vino y le susurró al oído algo a Rias. También tenía una expresión seria, pero parecía como si no fuera por la conversación. La cara de Rias lo dijo todo.

Algo pasaba.

Y si no tenia que ver con los angeles caidos, Natsu se comeria su casa. Aderezada con cruces y agua bendita.

Rias le miró, y luego miró a los miembros restantes.

-Tengo una cosa urgente que hacer ahora. Akeno y yo saldremos un rato.

-OI, UN MOMENTO...

Pero Rias puso su dedo índice en los labios de Natsu, silenciandole.

-Natsu. Hay un par de cosas que he de decirte. En primer lugar, eres un Peon. Recuerda que no es ni de lejos la pieza mas debil, gracias a la promocion.

O, era cierto. ¡Oh hombre! Podia ascender a Caballo como Kiba, a Torre como Koneko, o incluso reina como Akeno.

-Dado que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te transformaste en un demonio, existen restricciones, por lo que es probable que todavía sea imposible para qti ser promovido a la pieza final" Queen ". Pero se puede cambiar a otras clases. Si deseas fuertemente y dices "Promoción" con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tu capacidad .

Eso era genial. EPICO. Con eso, su magia y el Boosted Gear podia hacer de todo. Esos bastardos estaban muy muertos.

-También una cosa más. Se trata del Sacred Gear. Cuando lo uses, sólo recuerda esto.

Rias comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del mago.

-Deseo. El poder de un Sacred Gear trabaja en el deseo del usuario. También determina el poder también. Incluso si eres un demonio, tu voluntad de desear no se ha perdido. Sospecho sobre tu articulo, y estoy casi segura de que se trata. Solo necesitas el deseo y emocion adecuada ahora que te hice activarlo.

Deseo.

Eso era a lo que se referia Draig? Necesitaba el deseo y una emocion concreta?

"Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando lo crucemos."

-Y una cosa mas. No lo olvides, pues es basico aun en el ajedrez. Hasta el Peon puede vencer al Rey enemigo.

Después de decir eso, ella se teletransportó a otro lugar desde el círculo mágico junto con Akeno. Los únicos que quedaban eran Natsu, Kiba, y Koneko. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, Natsu ya estaba decidido a ir y estaba a punto de salir.

-Natsu-kun. - Llamó Kiba. - Vas a ir?

-Sí. Asia es mi amigo. Yo soy el que tiene que salvarla. Como sea.

-Natsu no seria Natsu si no lo hiciera, Aye.

-Lo mas seguro es que te maten. Incluso si usted tienes el Sacred Gear, e incluso si se utiliza "Promoción", quizas no puedas acabar con un grupo de exorcistas y los ángeles caídos por ti mismo. Sobretodo si es verdad que tu SG está drenando tus poderes para ayudar a despertar.

-No. Mi Sacred Gear ya no está drenando mi poder.-Dijo Natsu sorprendiendole.- Ya ha terminado con eso. Lo que necesita ahora es lo que dijo Rias. Deseo y emociones.

-Aún así es imprudente.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Si abandono ahora así como así a un amigo, no tendré derecho a reunirme con mis compañeros, ni a ser miembro de Fairy Tail. No seré digno de ser el hijo de Igneel.

-Yo también me voy.

-¿Qu …?

Natsu se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar algo inesperado.

-No sé mucho de Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. A pesar de que Buchou dijo esto, hay una parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Además, personalmente no me gustan los ángeles caídos y Sacerdotes. Yo los detesto.

"Este tipo probablemente tiene algún tipo de pasado chungo... Pero es un gran camarada."

-Y yo tambien voy, Aye.-Dijo Happy.- Yo nunca me quedo atrás.

-Recuerdas lo que dijo Buchou? "Puedes promoverte a cualquier pieza, además del" Rey "en la ubicación reconozco como un territorio enemigo". En otras palabras quiere decir que se reconoce que la iglesia es territorio del enemigo de Rias Gremory. ¿No es así?

-Ah.

Finalmente se dio cuenta. Eso es lo que quería decir. Es por eso que le dijo de nuevo sobre la "Promoción".

-Buchou dijo que ella reconoce que recorreras un largo camino. Por supuesto, esto también significa que debo apoyar también. Buchou puede tener algún tipo de plan. Si no, te habría dejado encerrado en alguna parte. "

"Rias...Maniobrando tanto...Tienes muchas restricciones, eh?"

-Ahora me siento mal por haber gritado. Se ha tomado muchas molestias siendo sutil.

-Yo voy también.

-Huh, Koneko-chan?

-Me siento incómoda si se trata de sólo dos personas y un gato.

-Entonces vamos a ir a una misión de rescate los tres! Mou eteki Tazo. Esperanos Asia!

De esta manera, los cuatro se dirigieron a la iglesia.

(En la iglesia)

El cielo estaba oscuro, y ya era el momento en que las farolas estaban encendidas.

Natsu, Happy Kiba y Koneko, estaban examinando la iglesia. No había nadie entrando en la iglesia.

Pero mientras más se acercaban a la iglesia, más fuerte era la sensación de algo malo.

-A partir de esta presencia, lo cierto es que hay un ángel caído dentro.

-Si.-Gruñó Natsu.- El olor es el de la zorra que me mató. Yuuma. No, Reynaile

-Aquí, mira este mapa.

Kiba sacó un mapa de la construcción en la carretera. El mapa de la iglesia.

- Tienes suerte de tener al Bishonen, ne. Tu no pensaste en ello, Natsu.- Dijo el gato.

-Bueno, es fundamental cuando se va al territorio del enemigo. Además del santuario, hay también un dormitorio. El santuario se ve sospechoso.

Kiba señaló el santuario.

-Así que podemos pasar por alto el dormitorio.

-Lo más probable. La mayoría de los "Exorcistas Exiliados" en grupos suelen hacer alguna modificación en el santuario. Por lo general, realizan rituales sospechosos bajo el santuario.

-¿Por qué?

Kiba hizo una sonrisa amarga.

-Es el lugar que solían respetar como un lugar santo, y haciendo algo que rechaza a Dios allí, los satisface porque es un insulto a Dios. Porque amaban a Dios, porque fueron rechazados, por eso es que a propósito lanzan hechizos malignos bajo el santuario como una representación de su odio.

Natsu podia entenderlo. El incidente de Asia hacia que el mismo odiara un poco a Dios. No es que el tipo le importara realmente, de su dragón heredó el ser libre de carácter e ir con su voluntad.

-El santuario se encuentra justo detrás de las puertas. Creo que podemos ir directamente. El problema es encontrar la puerta del sótano una vez que tengamos el santuario y también si podemos derrotar a los asesinos que nos esperan.

-No hay problema. Solo hemos de cubrirnos.-Gruñó Natsu.- No voy a contenerme.

Pasaron por la puerta y corrió directamente hacia el santuario. Los ángeles caídos se habrían dado cuenta de que habían llegado en ese punto.

En otras palabras, el enemigo sabia que habian entrado en el territorio.

Había un altar y sillas largas. Se veía como un santuario común. Las velas y las lámparas interiores iluminaban el santuario.

La estatua de Cristo en la cruz tenía la cabeza destruida. Vaya un sitio espeluznante.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Un aplauso resonó en el santuario.

Alguien que parecía un sacerdote apareció de detrás del pilar.

-Encuentro! Es una reunión! Así de emocional!- Se rió Freed maniacamente.- Bueno, nunca he conocido a un diablo dos veces antes! Véase, porque soy súper fuerte, les corté en pedazosal verlos! Una vez que los veo, les cortó en el acto! Así es como yo solía vivir! Pero como ustedes arruinaron mi estilo, estoy tan perdido! Eso no está bien! No es bueno interferir con mi estilo de vida! ¡Por eso os odio! Espero que murais! De hecho morid, diablos. Salvar a Asia-chan. Es inutil, no creo que viva.

Él estaba furioso ahora. Sacó la pistola y espada de antes.

BOOOM.

A la luz espada apareció. Sería una molestia ser cortado de la espada. También ese arma era horrible. Pero era diferente esta vez.

ZAS.

El puño en llamas del DS golpeó las balas y las hizo explotar a un lado.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Asia?

-Bueno, hay escaleras ocultas bajo el altar. Desde allí se puede ir al lugar donde se está haciendo el ritual.

Lo dijo facilmente, pero Natsu olia que los rastros iban aya.

Natsu creyó que Kiba iba delante, pero él ya había desaparecido.

KATCHING.

Había chispas entre la espada de Kiba y la del Sacerdote luz espada.

-Hmmm! Hmmm! Tal molestia! ¿Por qué sois tan ruidosos? Lo siento por hablar en un idioma de muerte! Perdóname después de tu muerte!

Kiba esquivó las balas silenciosas con sus piernas, pero él no se detuvo en sus ataques. Kiba era increíble, estaba esquivando todos los ataques del Cura. Pero el sacerdote también fue algo porque podía luchar a la par con el Diablo.

El hombre, que dejtuvo la hoja de Kiba otra vez. Ambos se miraron.

-Impresionante. Eres fuerte. "

-Ahahahaha! ¡Tú también! A "Knight", ¿eh? Ni siquiera un solo punto ciego! Ahora bien, esto es genial! Sí, sí. Esto es todo. No he tenido una batalla como ésta últimamente! Estaba a punto de llorar por eso! Hmmm! Hmmm! Yo te voy a matar!

-Entonces voy a luchar en serio para un poco después. Chupate esta.-Dijo Kiba en un tono de voz bajo.

A continuación, algunas cosas negras salieron de la espada de Kiba. Esa cosa cubrió la espada entera.

Oscuridad.

La espada de la oscuridad chocó contra la espada de luz del cura, comenzando a envolverla.

-Qué, ¿qué demonios es esto?

El sacerdote parecía confundido.

-Es "Holly-Eraser ", una espada de la oscuridad que envuelve a la luz.

-Tú también eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear ?

Nunca se vio obligado a escuchar la respuesta. Un resplandor de llamas apareció por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo esquivar.

Un dolor atroz y atronador cruzó todo el cuerpo de Freed, sintiendo su cara romperse mientras salia volando con la cara muy quemada e impactava contra el altar de marmol rompiendolo por el empuje del puño que le siguió al vuelo y quemó e hizo explotar el altar.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

Ni que decir que Freed quedó en coma por ese golpe.

-ESO FUE POR ASIA HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA...

-NATSU-KUN...-Llamó Kiba.- Eso fue increible. Ascendiste a Torre?

-Nah. Solo son mis llamas haciendome mas fuerte. No tengo intencion de usar la promocion si no es que está muy chungo.

Empezó a caminar, seguido de un muy shockeado Kiba y una muy sorprendida Koneko, que se preguntaban que tan fuerte era el mago en realidad.

-No deberiamos rematar al cura.-Preguntó Koneko.

-No hay tiempo. Hay que salvar a Asia. Si viene a por nosotros, puedo oler que cualquiera puede vencerle en solitario, y siendo como es es incapaz de atacar en equipo.-Explicó Natsu.

Ambos asintieron. Natsu tenia toda la razón.

Llegaron tras bajar por las escaleras profundamente hasta una Gran puerta de hierro y roble gruesa.

-El olor de Asia está tras esta puerta.

-Cierto.-Asintió Koneko.

-Es verdad que tienes mucho olfato.

-Natsu olfatea como un perro, Aye.

Justo en el momento en que iban a abrir la puerta, misteriosamente esta empezó a abrirse sola.

Al otro lado hbia un mini ejercito de curas, armados con pistolas, lanzas y espadas de luz sagrada.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Toda la puta catedral vacia y en un unico cuarto tienen un ejercito? No seria mejor repartir las cosas?-Se quejó Natsu.

-Los villanos de turno apenas usan la logica Natsu.-Señaló Happy.

-Bienvenidos, Diablos.

El Ángel Caído, Reynalle, habló desde el fondo de la sala. A su lado estaba la chica que buscaban, atada a una cruz.

-ASIA.-Gritó Natsu.

La monja, que parecia estar inconsciente, oyó la voz de Natsu, y abrió los ojos, despertando y mirandole.

-Natsu-san?

-ASIA. VENGO A SALVARTE.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-Es una emotiva reunión, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El ritual está a punto de terminar.

-Que?- Preguntó Natsu preocupado.

De repente, el cuerpo de Asia comenzaron a brillar.

-Aaaaaah, nooooooo!- Asia gritó muy dolorosamente.

-ASIA.-Gritó Natsu.

Trató de alcanzarla, pero los sacerdotes los rodearon.

-No voy a dejar que interfieras.

-Voy a destruirte, diablo!

-FUERA, PANDA DE DESGRACIADOS.- Gritó encendiendo en llamas sus brazos y hombros.

BANG!

Fue un gran sonido.

Fue Koneko, golpeando lejos a uno de los sacerdotes.

-Por favor, no me toques.

Kiba también sacó su espada de la oscuridad.

-Parece que voy a tener que ir a toda velocidad desde el principio. Odio a los sacerdotes. Si hay muchos, entonces no voy a retenerme en devorar vuestra luz.

Los ojos de Kiba se convirtieron en fuertes y se sentia el frio de su corazón. La oscuridad estaba mostrando una intención de matar muy negro. Esta sería una guerra sin cuartel.

-NOOOO...

Al mismo tiempo, una gran luz salió de cuerpo de Asia. Reynalle la cogió con la mano.

-¡Eso es! Este es el poder que yo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo! Sacred Gear! Con esto, voy a ser amada!

Con una expresión de éxtasis, Reynalle abrazó la luz. Entonces la luz brillante envolvió el ambiente del ritual. Cuando la luz se detuvo, había un ángel caído con luz de color verde saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! Por fin lo tengo! El poder supremo! Con esto...! Con esto puedo convertirme en un Ángel Caído supremo! Con esto puedo vengarme de todos los que estaban mirando hacia abajo en mí!

El Ángel Caído dio una gran carcajada. Natsu no le prestó atención y se fue directo a Asia, golpeando lejos a puñetazos sobrehumanos y patadas, todo con llamas y explosiones a cuanto sacerdote trataba de impedirlo. Kiba y Koneko le ha apoyaban golpeándolos. La espada de Kiba se comió la luz y Koneko golpeaba a los sacerdotes con un solo golpe a toda potencia. La combinación de los dos fue notable, y era evidente que no era el tipo de combinación posible con unos días de práctica.

-Gracias, amigos.- Les dijo el DS.

Asia, que se separó de la cruz, estaba casi sin vida. Natsu desató las cuerdas en sus manos y piernas, y la sostuvo en brazos.

-N... Na... Natsu...san...

-Asia, he venido a llevarte de regreso.

_Natsu te ayudará, Asia.-Dijo Happy, que habia seguido a Natsu.

-Quien...

-Soy Happy, y soy el gato de Natsu, Aye.-Trató de animar Happy a la chica, sintiendose el triste, sabiendo que seria como con Lisana.

-Si...

Cuando respondió, su voz era muy pequeña y no sonaba muy animada.

"Hey! Hey! Todavía debe estar bien, ¿verdad? Ella no irá a..."

-Es inútil.

Reynalle hizo una mueca al tiempo que Natsu dejaba sus pensamientos.

-Los usuarios cuyos Sacred Gear se saca fuera de su cuerpo van a morir. Esa chica va a morir.

-ENTONCES DEVUELVELE SU SACRED GEAR.

-No hay manera de que se lo devuelva. Incluso mentí a mis superiores para poner mis manos en esto. Voy a mataros a todos para borrar todas las evidencias.

Entonces, Reynalle miró a Natsu, que apretaba mucho los dientes con ira rezumando de cada poro.

-Fufufu, fue bastante divertido. Esa cita.

-Nunca me preocupó. Nunca salí con nadie.

-Sí, viendo eso era muy lindo. Es divertido jugar con los chicos que no tienen experiencia con las chicas. Fufufu. Sí, cuidaste bien de mí. Cuando yo estaba en problemas te las arreglabas para tomar cuidado de ello de inmediato y te asegurabas de que no me lastimara. Pero ¿sabías que hice todo eso a propósito? Debido a que era divertido ver tu cara cuando estaban confundido. Fue un día muy real! Gracias a él, yo estaba muy aburrida. Para terminar, he optado por matarte al amanecer. Hermoso, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece, Natsu-kun? "

-REYNALLE.

Natsu estalló en rabia. No habia oido casi lo que dijo el Angel Caido. Solo sabia que se burlaba de el por la cita, pero no le importaba. Solo vió como Asia se moria lentamente en sus brazos. Era como la vez en que vió el cuerpo muerto de Lisana, sabiendo que no pudo protegerla.

Pero esto era peor. Estaba biendo morir a su amiga, y sabia que esta vez no era una copia o contrapartida, sino la real.

-Ahahaha! No quiero que un mocoso podrido como tú me llame por mi nombre!

-Natsu-kun! Nuestra formación está en desventaja mientras estamos protegiendo a esa chica! Así queve arriba! Vamos a hacer el camino para ti! Ahora, date prisa!

POOOOOM

Reynalle estaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio horrible, hasta que su cara se deformó por la fuerza del golpe inhumano que Natsu le propinó, quemando parte de su cara y pecho con sus llamas y rompiendole huesos antes de mandarla a volar de forma ascendente, rompiendo el techo y mandandola hacia arriba.

-No os molesteis. Solo encargaros a vuestro ritmo de los curas.-Dijo Natsu, gruñendo de rabia, y apagando sus llamas para tomar a Asia en brazos.-Yo me encargo de la pajara. Happy.

-AYE SIR.-Gritó Rabioso tambien el Exceed, que convocó sus alas para tomar a Natsu por la espalda y subirlo volando por el agujero velozmente.

-NATSU, ACABA CON ELLA.-Animó Kiba desde abajo.

-Destrozala, Sempai.-Animó Koneko, con una leve emocion en su voz.

-Lo haré.

(Ya arriba)

-Espera un poco! Seras libre pronto, Asia! Podras conmigo de ahora en adelante!- Le dijo Natsu a la chica en cuanto Happy aterrizó, dejandola sobre una banca.

Asia no estaba bien. Estava cada vez mas blanca y azulada. Entonces, tomó su mano. Natsu no podía sentir ninguna fuerza o calor de su mano.

-Yo estaba feliz... de tener un amigo ...aunque fuese por un corto tiempo...

Asia estaba sonriendo a pesar de que estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Si renaciera ... te convertirias en mi amigo una vez más?

-¿Qué quieres decir ...? ¡No digas eso! Vamos a ir a un lugar para divertirnos! Vamos a ir al karaoke! Al salon de juegos! También vamos a jugar a los bolos! También en otros lugares!

Natsu no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran. Se suponía que debía estar hablando con ella con una sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Esa chica se estaba muriendo. Ella iba a morir. Aun así, quería negarlo.

-Somos amigos! ¡Siempre! ¡Oh sí! Voy a presentarte a Motohama y Matsuda! Son un poco pervertidos, pero ambos son buenos! Sin duda te haré hacer mas amigos.

-Si yo naciera en este país... y fuese a la misma escuela que tu...

-¡Vamos! Ven a nuestra escuela!

Asia llevó la mano a acaricir su mejilla.

-Puedes incluso llorar por alguien como yo ... ahora ... puedo...

Su mano, que acaricia las mejillas de Natsu bajó lentamente.

-Gracias ...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Murió sonriendo. Las lágrimas no cesaban.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta chica tiene que morir? Ella era una buena chica. Ella era una chica amable que curaría a cualquier herido. "

-Oye, Dios? Usted estas ahi, Dios? Diablos y ángeles existen, por lo que existes, no, Dios? Estabas mirando, ¿verdad? Oye por favor! Dios! DIOOOS...

A pesar de que gritó hacia el cielo, no había nadie que respondiera.

-¿Ocurrió esto porque me convertí en un demonio? ¿La abandonaste porque yo era su amigo?

-¿Eh? El Diablo está arrepentido en un lugar como este? Ese golpe dolio, sabes? Parece que no eras tan debil.

Reynalle. Se habia levantado, y casi curado. Una luz verde curaba las heridas que Natsu le hizo.

-Mira. Maravilloso, no lo es? Puedo curar cualquier tipo de herida. Para nosotros, los ángeles caídos, que han perdido la protección de Dios, el Sacred Gear de esa chica es un regalo especial. Un ángel caído que puede curar a los ángeles caídos. Mi estado se levantará. Podría ser de ayuda para los dos. Para el gran Azazel y Shemhaza! No hay nada más maravilloso que esto! Aaaah, Azazel-sama ...mi poder es todo para ti ...

-Al igual que me importa.-Gruñó Natsu, que miró con ira a Reynalle.-No me importa. Ángeles Caídos, Dios y Diablos... Esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con esta chica.

-No, lo hizo. Ella era un ser humano elegido que poseía un Sacred Gear.

-Aún así, ella habría podido vivir tranquilamente. Podía haber vivido normalmente.

-Ella no podía. Los que tienen Sacred Gear irregulares quedan fuera del mundo y de los grupos. Debido a que tienen una capacidad de gran alcance. Debido a que tienen un poder diferente a otros. Sabes que los humanos odian esas cosas, ¿no? A pesar de que es un poder maravilloso como este.

-Entonces habría protegido a Asia, ya que era su amigo.

-Ahahaha! ¡Es imposible! Esa chica está muerta, ¿sabes? No es la cuestión si la protegieras o no. No podías protegerla! Realmente eres un chico raro!

-Lo sé. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarte ...

Reynalle que mató a Asia.

Entonces las palabras de Rias llegaron a su mente.

"Deseo. El poder de un Sacred Gear trabaja por el deseo del usuario. También determina el poder."

-Devuelvemela.

"Incluso si usted es un demonio, su voluntad de deseo no se ha perdido. Cuanto más fuerte sea tu deseo, más el engranaje del Sagrado responderá."

-DEVUELVEME A ASIAAAAAAAA …

En un poderoso rugido, el cuerpo de Natsu estalló en una llamarada de puro fuego, antes de atenuar su volumen, centrandose en solo fuego furioso que pese a salir de cada poro de el, le dejaba ver perfectamente. Su brazo izquierdo brilló en luz roja, mostrando su Sacred Gear. El Boosted Gear. Con el, su brazo no era para nada humano. Desde su codo hasta su dedo, todo su brazo parecia el de un dragon de escamas metalicas rojas oscuras con una gema verde en el dorso y vetas doradas.

[DRAGON BOOSTER!]

La joya en el guante emitia un brillo luminoso. Al mismo tiempo, la energía fluyó en su cuerpo. Desde el brazo izquierdo a todo su cuerpo.

"Voy a explicar esto de forma que incluso tu puedas entender. Se trata de una diferencia de poder simple. Yo tengo una potencia de 1000. Tienes no una potencia de 1 como crei, sino que, 400?. No puedes reducir la brecha entre nosotros. Incluso con la capacidad del Sacred Gear, el poder duplicado es sólo 800. No hay más remedio. ¿Cómo se puede ganar contra mí? Ahahahahaha! Que es eso, no te des aires, Freed me lo dijo, solo eres un Fake Draco.

[BOOST!]

Otro sonido de la joya.

Hubo un segundo cambio. El poder creció.

-VOY A MATARTE.

POOOM.

El puño de Natsu golpeó la cabeza de Reynalle, clavandola en el suelo, revotando quemandose mientras el SG que robó la curaba, solo para recibir un Kagitsume en el estomago y derrumbar el crucifijo al impactar.

-QUE ES ESTE AUMENTO?

El Angel esquivó como pudo el puño ardiente de Natsu, y flotó volando hacia el Techo.

-HAPPY, LLEVATE A ASIA LEJOS.

-AYE SIR.-Gritó el gato, que se fue llorando llevandose el cuerpo.

-Puse mucha energía en esto. CHUPATE ESTA.-Gritó Reynalle, lanzando una jabalina de luz de tres veces el tamaño de la estatua de cristo en la iglesia.

-KARYU NO KOEN.

Dos volas de fuego chocaron ante Natsu contra la lanza, incinerandola en nada y golpeando tambien la cupula de fuego a Reynalle, incinerando tambien marmol y sillas.

-AHHHHG...

[BOOST]

-DISFRUTAS ESTO?-Gritó golpeando en el estomago al enemigo Natsu, haciendole escupir sangre.- NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE SUFRIÓ ASIA. KARYU NO TEKKEN.

Cuando, tras derrumbar un muro y varias columnas, Reynalle se levantó de nuevo, escupiendo sangre y muy muy herida, curándose con la luz verde que robó de Asia, miró con miedo a Natsu.

-Quien... QUIEN Y QUE ERES? SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN FAKE DRACO CON UN TWICE CRITICAL.

-YO SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL, DE FAIRY TAIL.-Gritó el mago.- SOY EL HIJO DE IGNEEL, EL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO. DRAGON SLAYER.

Ahora si, ahora si que el Angel Caido tenia miedo. Un Fake Draco, como mucho alcanzaria la mitad del poder que tenia ella(Que no era poco, por cierto). Pero un Dragon Slayer era distinto. El mas debil tendria bastante mas poder que el mas poderoso Fake Draco. Y a medida que crecian, luchaban y entrenaban se hacian mas fuertes, como un dragon. Magos creados para vencer dragones, que tenian clase propia, siendo iguales a los demonios de clase Ultimate, e incluso a Dios y los Mao. Los habia incluso mas fuertes, como los dos Dragones Celestiales.

[BOOST.]

-CON MI DRAGON SLAYER Y EL PODER DE DRAIG Y EL BOOSTED GEAR...VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS A TI Y A CUALQUIER ALIADO TUYO.

Boosted Gear. Capaz de duplicar de forma ilimitada el poder del usuario, uno de los 13 longinus, uno que poseia a uno de los dos Dragones celestiales, capaces de matar a Dios y los 4 Mao.

Unido a un Dragon Slayer poderoso, que según parece solo vió su poder drenado para despertar mas fuerte su Longinus.

Uno muy cabreado.

Reynalle solo podia penar una cosa.

"OH, MIERDA."

-KARYU NO... HOKO.

(En otro lugar en el bosque del jardin de la iglesia)

-Muy lista, muchacha demonio.-Se burló una del grupo de los Angeles Caidos.- Que tu y tu Reina colocarais una barrera para que no huyamos. Una pena...

-Si, ahora estais atrapadas con nosotros.-Dijo el angl caido que Rias, que era quien luchaba contra los aliados de Reynalle, identificó como el angel que Natsu apaleó, Donasiege.

Rias solo sonrió burlona, al igual que Akeno, que emitia una leve aura electrica.

-Fufufuf...No os estais equivocando?-Se rió Akeno como una dominatrix apunto de torturar a su victima.

-Despues de todo en realidad vosotros estais atrapados con nosotras.-Terminó Rias.

GROOOOOOOOOO...

Un rugido resonaba por el aire, que parecia brillar mas, haciendo temblar el ambiente.

-Que rayos ese ese sonido. Es como un rugido.-Dijo uno de los angeles.

FWOOOOSH.

Una columna, un chorro o torrente cilindrico enorme de puro fuego naranja y rojo apareció desde la iglesia, aparentemente habia destruido uno de los muros.

Yasó a Donasiege, dejandolo al borde de la muerte.

-QUE RAYOS HA SIDO ESO?-Exclamaron los angeles restantes.

-Vaya hombre, cuantos boost ha acumulado. Natsu...- Murmuró la peliroja.- En fin, seria amable deciros esto antes de mataros. Natsu, el amigo de la chica que secuestrasteis, es el nuevo Sekiryutei. Vuestra jefa lo ha enfurecido y despertado. Combinado con ser un Fake Draco...

Claro, Rias crei que debia de llevar unos 20 o 25 bosst encima. Ella no sabia que era Un poderoso Dragon Slayer con sol Boost.

Eso no impidió que antes de morir, los angeles maldijeran su suerte, antes de ser destruidos por relampagos magicos y un aura roja y negra corrosiva de antimateria.

(De vuelta a la iglesia)

-BASTARDO.-Exclamó Reynalle, creando unos guanteletes de luz sagrada para protegerse como podia de los golpes de Natsu y golpearlo ella con ellos. Los pocos roces fuero corroidos, pero era muy leve. El aura ignea que lo rodeaba era demasiado fuerte.

Un golpe en su cara la hizo retroceder. Entonces, todo su cuerpo brilló por la luz sagrada.

-NO PERDERÉ CONTRA TI, MESTIZO DE CLASE BAJA.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU PATETICA OPINION.-Exclamó Natsu, saltando contra el techo.

Una vez allí, apoyó sus pies, y se impulsó como un cohete hacia abajo, propulsado mas fuerte por la explosion en sus pies, que destruyó la mayor parte del techo.

[ Y van tres. BOOST]

Las llamas de Natsu eran verdaderos chorros de fuego en sus brazos, con una potencia brutal.

-KARYU NO YOKUGEKI(Golpe alado del dragon de fuego)

CLNK.

El puro impacto ya rompió la mayor parte de los huesos de Reynalle, o lo habria hecho si su luz sagrada no hubiese tomado la mayor parte del daño, pero la dejó vulnerable al calor de las llamas del Dragon Slayer, que empezaron a corroerla, dejando inutil su brazo izquierdo casi carbonizado mientras el impacto de Natsu al aterrizar abollaba el suelo y las llamas quemaron colmunas creando un gran incendio y destruian roca y marmol.

-NO ME DEJARÉ GANAR.-Gritó, llamando todo su poder sagrado Reynalle, en una colmuna de pura luz acumulandose en su mano.- HOLY JAVELIN STING.

-Metsuryu Ougi.-Musitó Natsu, bajo de forma en que nadie mas que Reynalle lo oiria, por todo el odio y poder dirigido a destruirla.- GUREN BAKUENJIN.

(Con Kiba y Koneko)

Kiba y Koneko, que se encargaron ya de los guardias, subian preocupados corriendo las escaleras. Habian sentido los estruendos y explosiones de los ruidos y los temblores. Que estaba haciendo Natsu?

-Bien, Koneko-chan, ya llegamos.-Dijo Kiba colocando las manos en la trampilla para subir a la iglesia.- Vamos a ayudar a Natsu-kun. Arriba, Koneko-chan.

Entonces abrió la puerta y subió asomandose a la vez que Koneko.

Justo en ese momento resonó contra una luz brillante el grito de GUREN BAKUENJIN, y vieron una cupula circular espiral de llamas destructoras crecer y acercarse.

-OH, MIERDA. ABAJO, KONEKO-CHAN.-Gritó Kiba, hundiendose en la trampilla con Koneko de nuevo.

(Afuera con Akeno y Rias)

-Eso no fue difícil. No fue divertido.-Se quejó Akeno.- Apenas duraron sufriendo.

-Ma, Natsu parece que se divierte.-Señaló Rias en direccion a las luces sagradas en la iglesia, los estruendos y las llamas.- Quizas te deje un poco.

-GUREN BAKUENJIN.

Ante ese grito fue como si una bomba estallara, explotando toda la catedral en pequeños pedazos inofensivos carbonizados y hechos ceniza por las abrasadoras llamas que lo destruyeron, quemaron y ennegrecieron todo a varios metros a la redonda en una cúpula esférica de fuego puro.

Al apagarse, solo Natsu estaba en pie sobre una muy gravemente quemada y moribunda Reynalle, mientras rugía exactamente igual que un dragón lleno de tristeza.

-Parece que no todo fue bien.- Se preocupó Rias al ver las lágrimas de su siervo.

-Asia...-Sollozó este.

Ella no volvería a sonreír.

-Asia...-Musitó de nuevo Natsu.

Tap.

Algo le palmeó el hombro posándose en el. Al mirar, resulto ser Kiba, que puso la mano en su hombro confortándole.

-Lo hiciste bien, Natsu-kun. No te tortures, pocos podrían lograr esto.

-No...soy débil. Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Laxus...estoy seguro de que ellos habrian podido salvarla.

-De...bill... cogh. No me jodas...-Musitó el Ángel.- El Sekiryu tei...esa magia...

CRACK.

El pie de Natsu hundió mas a Reynalle en el suelo, mientras Kiba y Koneko abrian los ojos en Shock. Sekiryutei?

-Callate perra.

-NATSU.-Gritó Rias, haciendo notar su presencia.

-Rias.

-Veo que ganaste.-Felicitó ella sonriendo. Justo lo que esperaba de mi siervo.

Dio unos golpecitos en la nariz de Natsu, que sonrió algo mas aliviado y tranquilo.

-Ara ara.. La iglesia está en ruinas. ¿Está bien, Buchou?- Preguntó Akeno con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Le preguntó Natsu a Rias.

- Las Iglesias de Dios pertenecen a su religion y similares, pero hay casos como éste, donde es utilizado por los ángeles caídos. Entonces, si nosotros los Diablos dañamos la iglesia, habrá momentos en los que seremos blanco de asesinos. Por venganza y el odio. Pero no va a suceder esta vez.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Esta iglesia fue originalmente una abandonada. Así que un cierto grupo de ángeles caídos habían venido a usarlo para su propia codicia. Nosotros solo tuvimos una pelea en un lugar como ese. Así que no pusimos un pie en territorio del enemigo real con el que tenemos guerra. Así que es sólo una pequeña pelea entre un demonio y un ángel caído. Eso pasa en todas partes, todos los años. Eso es lo que pasó.

Natsu asintió comprendiendo.

-Vamos a despertarla. Akeno.-Dijo Rias, señalando al enemigo, que qedó inconsciente tras pisarla Natsu.

-Sí.

Akeno levantó la mano hacia arriba. Entonces el agua apareció en el aire y la dejó caer en Reynalle.

SPLASH

-Cough!

Reynalle tosió después de ser salpicado por el agua. El Ángel Caído se despertó y abrió los ojos. Rias bajó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te va, Ángel Caído, Reynalle?

-Tú eres la hija de la Casa Gremory …?

-Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy el próximo heredero de la Casa Gremory. Será por poco tiempo, pero quisiera tener tu amistad.

Entonces ella se burló.

-Crees que me tienes, pero estaba demasiado mal. Este plan se ha mantenido oculto desde los de arriba, pero hay otros Ángeles Caídos conmigo. Si me pongo en peligro...

-No van a venir a ayudar.- Rias lo dijo claramente.- Eso es porque ya he eliminado a los tres de los Ángeles Caídos, Calawana, Donnasiege y Mitelt.

-¡Mentirosa!

Reynalle rechazó lo que Rias dijo, pero ella mostró tres plumas negras.

-Estas son las plumas de los tres. Puedes distinguirlas ya que eres del mismo tipo que ellos, ¿verdad?

Reynalle perdido la esperanza después de ver las plumas. Parece que lo que decía era cierto.

-Yo sabía que había unos cuantos ángeles caídos tramando algo en esta ciudad, después de reunirme con el Ángel Caído que apaleó Natsu, Donnasiege. Pero lo ignoré porque pensé que se trataba de un plan que implicó todo un grupo de ángeles caídos. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto como para asumir a todos los ángeles caídos. Luego me enteré de que los ángeles caídos se movían alrededor en secreto, así que fui a hablar con ellos, teniendo Akeno conmigo. Cuando los conocí en persona, exclamaron que se trataba de tu propio plan. Al ayudarte, dijeron, iban a conseguir un ascenso a una categoría superior. Los seres inferiores soléis usar ese argumento argumento.

Rias sonrió. Reynalle se mordía los dientes con frustración. Lo que mas odiaba alguien como ella, que tenia complejo de superioridad, era ser llamada inferior. Y mas tras ser vencida por un diablo de clase baja.

"Asi que la "cosa" que Rias tenia que cuidar era eso. Ella acabó los otros ángeles caídos restantes ... in saberlo, he dicho cosas malas sobre ella … Ahora me siento peor." Pensó Natsu.

-Ser golpeado por un solo tiro sin ni siquiera dejar un rastro. La princesa del duque que tiene el poder de "destrucción". Buchou es un poderoso demonio que se llama un genio en el grupo de diablos jóvenes.- comentó Kiba

-Uno de sus apodos es" Princesa de la Ruina de pelo Carmesí ", ¿sabes? Eso es a quien os enfrentabais.

-Como sospeché, Natsu, eres el dragon rojo.

-El" Boosted Gear ". Uno de los" Longinus ". Lo se, Draig me lo dijo.-Explicó Natsu.

-Ya puedes hablar con el? Eres genial, Natsu.

Rias se le acercó. Su pelo carmesí olía bien.

PAT PAT.

Rias comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Natsu.

-Pero es interesante. Así que se espera de mi Siervo. Fufufu, yo te voy a echar a perder aún más.-Dijo Rias, mientras le sonrió. Era una sonrisa agradable, pero parecía un poco de preocupante ...

-Rias...-Comenzó Natsu.- perdón...Buchou...

-Si?-Rias estaba sonriendo, pero Natsu se sintió mal por lo que inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Lo siento. Cuando te dije que iba a salvar a Asia y dije esas cosas porque no ayudarías a Asia ... Pero estabas en ello ... y yo ...

Natsu sollozaba, recordando también el resultado

-Buchou ... Yo... no ... protegí a Asia ...

-No tienes que llorar. Nadie te culparía al verte ahora.

-Pero ... yo ...

Rias secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Está bien. Dejamelo a mi. Entonces vamos a terminar este negocio.

Los ojos de Rias se agudizaron y parecían despiadados. Se acercó a Reynalle. El Ángel Caído se asustó.

-Voy a tener que desaparecerte.-Era un tono frío lleno de intención de matar. .Por supuesto, voy a recuperar ese Sacred Gear.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio? Este poder de curación es para Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama...

-Vivir tu vida por amor es hermoso. Pero estas demasiado contaminada con suciedad. No tienes la elegancia. Y yo no lo permitiré.

La pelirroja apuntó su mano hacia Reynalle. Parece que la iba a matar de un solo golpe.

-Natsu-kun! Por favor, sálvame!

Su voz era la de Yuuma, cuando salió con Natsu.

-No trates de coquetear con mi lindo Siervo. Muere.

BANG!

La bola mágica disparada por Rias no dejó nada del Ángel Caído. Lo único que quedaba era el sentimiento misterioso que tenía y las plumas negras que flotan alrededor de la iglesia.

Había una luz verde que flota en el santuario. Fue el Sacred Gear de Asia, liberado después de que Reynalle murió. La cálida luz brillaba en la mano de Rias.

-Ahora, vamos a darle esto a Asia Argento-san.

-Pero ... Asia ya está …

-Natsu, por favor...

-De acuerdo. HAPPY.

-AYE SIR.

Ante el llamado de Natsu, el gato azul volador vino, trayendo consigo el cuerpo inerte de la monja, y dejándolo en el suelo, pacíficamente tumbada frente a Rias.

-Buchou, todo el mundo, gracias por luchar por mí y Asia. Pero aún así, aún con toda la ayuda, Asia está...

Natsu, ¿qué crees que es esto?

Rias acó algo de su bolsillo. Era de color rojo ... Era una pieza de ajedrez que tenia el mismo color de pelo de Rias.

-ste es un" Alfil ", una pieza de ajedrez". Un demonio con una agrupación de Titulo recibe 15 piezas de ajedrez en total, compuesto por 8" peones ", 2" Caballeros ", 2" Alfiles ", 2" Torres "y 1" Reina ". Igual que en un juego de ajedrez real. Yo ya tengo uno de mis "Alfiles", y todavía tengo otro por usar.

Luego se dirigió hacia Asia mientras sostenía la pieza de ajedrez roja en la mano, y colocó el rojo "Alfil" en el pecho de Asia.

-El papel del obispo es apoyar a los demás miembros del grupo. El poder curativo de esta chica podría ser útil como un obispo. Nunca sucedió antes, pero voy a reencarnar a esta chica como un diablo.

Un flujo carmesí de poder mágico rodeado de cuerpo de Rias, mientras Happy y Natsu sentían crecer su esperanza.

-Pido a mi nombre Rias Gremory. Usted, Asia Argento. Yo, que resucites de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo, y renazcas como un diablo. Tú, mi "Obispo", con una nueva vida, alza-te.

La pieza de ajedrez rojo brillaba y entró en el cuerpo de Asia. Al mismo tiempo, el Sacred Gear de Asia volvió a entrar en su cuerpo. Rias detuvo su magia después de confirmar que la pieza de ajedrez y el Sacred Gear estaban en el interior del cuerpo de Asia. Entonces, suspiró. Después de un rato, Asia abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Yo te resucité porque quería que tu poder que incluso puede curar a un demonio. Fufufu, Natsu, a partir de ahora, podrás protegerla. Ya que vas a ser su diablo Sempai.

Asia levantó la parte superior del cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Natsu.

-Natsu-san?

El simplemente, alegre y aliviado, abrazó a Asia que hizo una mirada de perplejidad.

-Vamos a casa, Asia.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODOS. Antes de nada, quiero disculparme por mi grrraaaaan tardanza, pero me estaba trabajando(Y a base de bien, es el mas largo que he hecho) este capitulo. Es también el final de la primera parte. Ahora amigos, viene la etapa de las Excalibur, esperad ansiosos mientras me frío mas el cerebro. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis comentarios, quité y rehice varias veces varias partes y puse mucho empeño en la pelea fianl. En lo personal recomiendo las canciones Fairy Tail Theme, Dragon Force y el track numero 1(No recuerdo el nombre) del OST 4 de FT que salió este día 20. Por favor comentad, se aprecian todos los reviews. Criticas, ideas sugerencias... Incluso usaremos los flames(Tras ignorarlos) para alimentar a Natsu.

Me disculpo por las faltas pero no me quedan neuronas para corregir, llevo casi 2 semanas con esto.

Disfrutad.

–

–

–

–

–

–

-Vamos, vamos...- Animó Rias, claramente divirtiéndose ante la actuación de su siervo.- Venga, Natsu...solo 27 vueltas mas.

-No dijiste que 25 hace 89 vueltas a la manzana?-Murmuró Natsu sin dejar de correr mientras Rias le seguia en bicicleta. Desde que Draig ya no drenaba su magia, tenia que recuperarse, pero mientras, su cuerpo estaba desgastado por la curación de las heridas durante su debilidad, además de su brusco despertar de su Boosted Gear casi completo.

-Si tienes tiempo y energía para contar y recordar eso, los tienes para correr mas.

Varios cientos de vueltas después aprovechando las distracciones de Natsu, llegaron al parque, entrando en una zona oculta de la vegetacion, bloqueada de humanos por una barrera.

Allí empezó la siguiente fase del "Entrenamiento de Rehabilitacion y Adaptacion al perfecto cuerpo demoniaco" ideado por Rias.

Flexiones.

Para Natsu, incluso con Rias a cuestas, no era mucho esfuerzo, lo que sorprendió a Rias. Tras todo lo que se fortaleció Natsu a lo largo de su vida, incluso debilitado, esto no era nada. Por lo que Rias usó un hechizo de gravedad.

Tardaba mucho y no servía en batalla, pero para entrenar...

-Tu habilidad tiene un significado solo si tus fundamentos son altos.

-Sí … 265...

-Impresionante... Con esta gravedad y tanto esfuerzo y aun con la tensión puedes seguir...

- 266... 267... 268, si...-Dijo Natsu sin detenerse.- Tengo la oportunidad de ganar ventaja contra un par que yo me se... 269... Tengo que aprovecharlo MUAHAHAHA...

-Hablar mientras haces flexiones. Parece que es fácil para ti. Debo añadir otros cien?- Dijo Rias mientras sonreía.- Ummm. Ella debería estar aquí pronto.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién viene?

Cuando Natsu le preguntó, se oyo una voz familiar.

-Disculpad.

Miraron en la dirección de donde venía la voz Quedándose Natsu a media flexión con Rias a cuestas.

-Natsu-san, Buchou-san! Lo siento por llegar tarde ... Haaah!

Era la chica de pelo rubio Asia, que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"En serio, se parece mucho a Wendy al hacer eso. Por suerte tambien se parece al curar" Pensó el Dragon Slayer.

(Un rato después)

-Natsu-san, aquí está el té verde.

-Si. Gracias.

Se tomaron un descanso y bebieron el té verde de Asia, después de que Natsu hiciera sentadillas, con una roca enorme atada a la espalda. Aun se preguntaban de donde salió la roca que Rias sacó de la nada aparentemente.

Asia se había esforzado en el té al punto de que mientras el de Rias y el de ella misma eran comunes, el de Natsu estaba hirviendo, ya que le gustaban las cosas calientes, y Rias dijo que la magia de Natsu, Fake Draco, debía de hacerle resistente al calor.

Natsu aun se preguntaba de donde diablos salió eso del Fake Draco.

-Asia, ¿por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó el mago, haciendo que las mejillas de la ex-monja se volvieran rojas.

-Oi que Natsu-san y Buchou-san entrenarían cada mañana… Así que quería ser de ayuda a Natsu-san también. Hoy sólo fue capaz de preparar el té verde sin embargo.

-Genial! Es bueno tenerte para ayudar.

Mientras tanto, Rias parecía estar pensando en algo mientras bebe té verde.

-¿Qué pasa, Rias?

-Ah? No, no es nada. Pero es un buen momento. Me decidí a hacerlo hoy, así que vayamos a tu casa ahora, Natsu.

Natsu solo la miró desconcertado.

-Es hora de que el equipaje llegue.

Luego, al llegar, Natsu vió lo que quería decir.

-Esto es…?

Habia un gran recuadro frente a la puerta de la casa de Natsu, que curiosamente le recordaba mucho a la gran cantidad ridícula de "Equipaje básico de mano" que Erza solía llevar.

-Ahora, Natsu, llevar esto a la habitación.- Le pidió Rias mientras Natsu seguía mirando con una cara confusa.

-Ah... Ha?

-Estas son las pertenencias de Asia.- Explicó Rias, claramente entretenida por su confusión.- Llevar esto es lo que haría un caballero, ¿no?

-Esto es de Asia?

-Sí. A partir de hoy, Asia vivirá en tu casa.

-NANI?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

(Un rato despues)

-A ver si lo he entendido: Asia, como es obvio, tras hacerse diablesa, no tiene a donde ir. Eso lo comprendo.- Dijo Natsu. Tan idiota no era.- Y al salvarla, ahora va a quedarse en mi casa, eso lo pillo. No es que me queje, pero lo que no entiendo es por que mi casa.

Habian entrado ya en casa de Natsu, que era bastante espaciosa para una sola persona y un gato, y ahora estaban sentados en el sillón Rias y el DS y la ex-monja en el sofá.

Desde luego Mavis consiguió una casa comoda.

-Bueno, no es precisamente facil integrarse en la sociedad en un gran cambio de cultura, y menos con la transición a diablo, de hecho me sorprende que tu no tuvieras problemas.- Explicó Rias.- Asia necesita un ambiente donde sentirse segura, y pese a ser amiga de todos los miembros del club, tu la salvaste, asi que es logico que seas en quien mas confia.

-Aviso de que nunca he convivido en una casa con nadie, excepto Happy.-Señaló el pelirosa.

-Ya imagino que con Igneel no vivirias en una casa, pero seguro que la convivencia seria similar.

-No lo se, la unica preocupacion era entrenar, cazar y dormir. Pura supervivencia.

-Eto... Yo...- Llamó Asia.- Yo no quiero ser una molestia.

-Ha?-Preguntó Natsu confuso.- No, no eres una molestia, Asia. Solo estaba desprevenido.

Culpa mia, no pude resistir la tentacion.- Sonrió Rias como una niña bromista haciendo travesuras.- Natsu está adaptado a lo extraño, es dificil sorprenderle y confundirlo.

Como se esperaria de un diablo.

-Ya ves, Asia-chan confia mucho en ti, Natsu. No podria dejarla con nadie mas.- Dijo solemne pero sonriendo la "Princesa de la destruccion".- Y lo mismo para mi. Eres muy fuerte, algo distraído, pero no tonto, y tienes un alma ardiente que quema con tu magia cualquier obstáculo, como se espera del grupo Gremory.

-Siempre he hecho las cosas asi, la verdad.- Dijo Natsu.- El "Espiritu de Fairy Tail" lo llamaban.

-Razon por la cual siempre montas mas destrozos, ne.

-Ano... Pero realmente está bien que viva aquí sola con Natsu-san y Happy, Rias-Buchou?- Preguntó Asia preocupada.

-Y si lo tratas tambien como entrenamiento para ser una buena esposa?-Dijo Rias sonriente.

Ese fue el ultimo clavo del ataud. Asia se envaró, y pudieron ver claramente el rojo brillante ascender desde sus pies a su cabeza mientras enrojecia de vergüenza y su cabeza echaba humo.

-A... Uuu... Es... Posa...?

Y desde ese dia, Asia Argento empezó a vivir con Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu se extrañó al ver la mirada melancolica de Rias al mirar por la ventana mientras murmuraba "Esposa, eh?". Se preocupó, pero Rias parecia manejarlo bien.

Solo le quedaba mostrar que si necesitaba ayuda, ahi estaba el.

(Unos dias despues)

Pasaron unos dias desde que, felizmente, Asia empezó a vivir con Natsu. Y tambien empezó a estudiar en la misma escuela.

Las reacciones fueron... impares.

Algunas chicas que habian empezado a admirar a Natsu la trataron mas duramente en un principio, pero Asia rapidamente se hizo hueco y rompió el hielo con su calidez.

Los hombres... Empezaron a detestar mas a Natsu por tener con el de su lado a las chicas mas populares de la escuela y ahora ademas para colmo a esta bisoujo rubia extranjera.

-Estas teniando algun problema, Asia?-Preguntó Natsu.- Puede ser dificil integrarse.

-No, todos son muy amables. Quizas lo tuyo fue por venir hecho una momia, Natsu-san.- Se rió Asia, que habia oido como llegó Natsu, admirada por que alguien pudiese seguir como si nada en ese estado.

-Buenos días, Asia-chan!

-Buenos días, Asia-san. Tu pelo rubio es brillante como siempre.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la clase, el chico calvo Matsuda, y el chico con gafas Motohama, se acercaron a Asia. Los famosos amigos pervertidos de Natsu.

-Buenos días Matsuda-san, Motohama-san.

Los dos de ellos se emocionó luego de ser saludados por Asia.

-Es esto, ¿No es así, Motohama-kun?

-Así es, Matsuda-kun. Ser recibido por una bishoujo nos da vida.

PUNCH!

-Aauauauauau...

Motohama le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Natsu, pero su carne no era precisamente blanda. De hecho, con todo el entrenamiento, su poder y experiencia, simplemente resultó como pegar a un muro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Natsu, desconcertado por como podian pegarle tan flojo. Una bronca requeria una buena torta, por dios.

Me opuse a él, pero él continuó a reír y me dio una patada en la pierna. Me duele mucho! ¿Qué está haciendo este idiota?

-Tu, Natsu... Como puedes...- Comenzó Matsuda.- Al parecer, caminas a la escuela con Asia-chan todos los días.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Que que pasa?- Exigió Motohama.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué venis a la escuela desde la misma dirección?

-Ah.- Dijo Asia, llamandoles la atencion.- Eso es porque estoy viviendo en la casa de Natsu-san.

"?"

"?"

Silencio absoluto.

-Es una mentira!- Matsuda lo negó firmemente. Incluso estaba llorando. Eran lágrimas de celos.-Im ... imposible … Natsu ... vive bajo el mismo techo... con una rubia bishoujo? Eso no puede ser... Niega toda lógica de este mundo...

-Oioi, que quieres decir con eso?

Motohama fijó la posición de sus gafas con las manos temblorosas. También estaba temblando a pesar de que estaba tratando de actuar con calma.

-¿Asi que eres despertado por Asia-chan?"

-Hai, Natsu-san es un dormilón. Fuhuhu...- Respondió Asia inocente y alegremente.

Oh. Matsuda dejó caer al suelo.

-Te prepara la comida?

-Ha? Bueno, si. Puedo hacerlo yo, pero destrozaria la cocina a menudo. Es muy habil y servicial.-Dijo Natsu, sonriendo al pensar en la comida de Asia.

-Oh... Me haces sonrojar, Natsu-san...

Asia se sonrojó mientras que ponia su mano en su mejilla. Motohama estaba mirando detrás de sus gafas, parecía que sus ojos estaban a punto de sangrar.

-¡Tú! En realidad conoces a un montón de chicas lindas, ¿no? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! "Las dos Grandes Onee-samas" de nuestra escuela! Entonces la pequeña ídolo de nuestra escuela, Toujou Koneko-chan! A continuación, la belleza rubia que se acaba de transferir, Asia-chan! Esto está mal! Es tan injusto que yo voy a llorar!

-Bueno, tambien estan Lisana, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Evelyn...

Matsuda se tomó la cabeza hacia abajo con las manos y empezó a gritar mientras lloraba. Motohama fijó sus gafas con calma.

-Nats, no creo que presentarnos a chica soltera para nosotros seá una cosa mala. No, quiero decir, por favor, presentanos a alguien. Te lo ruego.

-No.

-POR QUE?-Preguntaron los dos pervertidos a la vez.

- La mayoia estan donde yo antes de llegar aquí, y las demas ya saben de vosotros y vuestras aficiones. Es una causa perdida.

(Horas despues, esa misma noche)

-Buchou, ya hemos vuelto.-Dijo Natsu, apareciendo en el circulo de invocacion. Aun se le hacia raro llamar asi a Rias.- Buchou?

Dicha peliroja, estaba mirando en una dirección determinada aturdida. ¿Estába pensando en algo? Ella incluso dio un profundo suspiro.

-Buchou, hemos vuelto!-Repitió Natsu, esta vez mas alto.

-Ah?- Dijo Rias volviendo al mundo real.- Yo... lo siento. Yo estaba aturdida por un segundo. Buen trabajo. Ahora, vamos a hacer el debut de Asia como un diablo.

-Sí, Buchou.

Akeno puso la mano en la frente de Asia después de que Rias se lo pidió. Una tenue luz apareció de la punta de sus dedos, y parecía como si estuviera leyendo algo.

-Tuvimos problemas con teletransportar a Natsu al principio por su forma de usar la magia.- Explicó la morena.- Hay que asegurarse de que no pasa lo mismo.

"Si, y luego resultó que solo me pedian lo que mejor se me da. Apalear y destruir." Pensó Natsu.

-Buchou, está bien. No hay ningún problema en absoluto. Más como si tuviera los poderes mágicos mayores después de los tuyos y los mios. Su potencial de poder mágico es muy bueno.

Rias sonrió informe Akeno.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Puede usar su poder como "alfil" al máximo.

"Hmm el alfil era el especialista en poderes magicos no? Asia parece mas del tipo apoyo indirecto, mas que Wendy misma, asi que ese poder le irá de perlas."

-Entonces... Estará bien si va sola?-Preguntó Natsu llamandoles la atencion.- Es decir, este trabajo es sin duda muy diferente al de la iglesia, no? No será muy desconcertante?

-No te preocupes por eso. Si bien es cierto, las recientes relajaciones en los procesos hacen que sea mas facil, ademas de ser un simple comercio.- Explicó Rias con un dedo señalando al aire.- Ademas, hay limites. Hay cosas que no se nos pueden pedir y no vamos a hacer. Por ejemplo, no aceptamos pactos de sexo, hay diablos especializados en eso, asi que solo pasariamos el problema a los especialistas.

-Ya... veo...

-Siempre puedes acompañarla. Nunca se sabe, si le piden algo como a ti podrias dar consejo.

-Esa es buena idea. Gracias jefa.

(Horas despues)

A ver... Como se habia metido en algo asi?

Habia vuelto a casa desde las actividades con Asia, Happy se habia ido a dormir antes de que llegaran despues de jugar a videojuegos(A ese gato le encantaba el Counter Strike).

Asia se fue a tomar un baño, cansada por todo.

El, por su parte, se fue a su habitacion, a preparar la ropa para dormir y para mañana para despues de tomar el el baño, cuando una luz roja irrumpió en su habitacion, mostrando a Rias.

Y cuando Natsu le preguntó que le pasaba, ella solo, como desesperada le dijo.

-Hazme el amor.

-Qu... Que?- Se desconcertó Natsu. No era idiota(E Igneel era un poco pervetido, contando de conquistas a varias dragonas cuando uso el mayor metodo de tortura paterna, "La Charla". Ademas de recibirla tambien del viejo Makarov), el sabia de que hablaba y lo que le pedia. Lo que no entendia era... Por que parecia tan desesperada y se lo pedia a el?

-Quiero que tomes mi virginidad. Ahora mismo.

La idea era muy tentadora.

-Date prisa. A la cama. Voy a estar lista para esto ahora mismo.

Y empezó a quitarse el uniforme.

STRIP

- ir... Rias, esto... Esto es en serio?

Tras quitarse la falda y la camisa, finalmente tomó su sujetador. Solo le quedaba una prenda.

-Natsu, ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena?

-No es nada de eso...

-Pensé en todo tipo de cosas, pero este es el único método que puede funcionar...

"Método para qué?"

-Si hay pruebas, entonces no pueden quejarse. La única persona cercana a mí que es capaz de hacerlo conmigo eres tú.

-Yo?

-Yuuto no es suficiente... Él es un caballero puro. Él rechazarla con seguridad. Eres el unico... Tú eres el único que lo haría tan pronto como le pidiera e iriá hasta el final.

-Rias...

Se acercó a el y le empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama subiendo sobre el.

-Este esta tu primera vez, Natsu? ¿O es que ya tienes experiencia?

-Bueno... si, es la primera, pero...

-¿Es así? Es mi primera vez, así que vamos a hacerlo hasta el final, incluso si ninguno de los dos tenemos experiencia. Está bien. Es muy simple. Sólo tienes que entrar en mi.

Entonces Rias tomó la mano derecha de Natsu y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-¿Lo notas?-Dijo Rias con una voz encantadora.- También estoy tensa, puedes notarlo por mis latidos de corazón, ¿verdad?

-Rias...

FLASH

Entonces, el suelo de la habitación brilló de nuevo y Rias dio un suspiro después de ver eso.

-Parece que es un poco tarde... -Dijo fulminando el círculo mágico con ojos feroces. El símbolo en el círculo mágico era el símbolo de la casa Gremory. ¿Quién seria? Kiba? Akeno? Koneko?

Pero la persona que apareció fue una mujer de pelo plateado. Sus ropas parecían los de una doncella. ¿Una criada?

-¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo al hacer algo como esto?

La criada le dijo como si le resultara pueril. Los ojos de Rias cambiaron después de escuchar eso.

-Si no hago este tipo de cosas, ni Otou-sama ni Onii-sama me escucharian.

-Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se sentirian tristes después de enterarse de que ha intentado dar su pureza a una persona humilde como este.

-La vida de Rias es suya para decidir.- Dijo Natsu levantandose y mirando fijamente a Grayfia.- Y sepas algo, Fairy Tail no se toma bien cuando se pasan con sus compañeros.

-Hmp... Fairy Tail, el gremio de barbaros?-Dijo con indiferencia la criada.- Eso no te pone en mejor lugar.

- Tu opinion me importa bien poco. Pero siempre puedes intentar hacerla presente...-Sonrió ferozmente Natsu mostrando sus colmillos.- A los barbaros se nos da bien eso.

-Hmp... Crees que las normas del inframundo permiten hablarme asi siendo un novato?

Rias estaba casi al borde de la histeria, temiendo por la integridad de Natsu. No entendia la mitad de lo que decian, pero Grayfia no era alguien a quien provocar.

La pobre aun no sabia sobre todo lo de Natsu.

-Esto no es el inframundo, mucama.- Espetó friamente, lanzando todo su instinto de violencia y pelea a traves de sus ojos, de pupila afilada como los de un reptil en ese momento mientras su aura de dragon abrumaba los sentidos de Grayfia, que sentia peligro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que se mostró al moverse su pierna un paso atrás.- Esta es mi casa, mi teritorio, y tu no tines permiso para estar aquí.

-De todos modos.- Dijo la mucama desviando la vista, dirigiendose a su deber inicial, sin querer continuar un conflicto con Natsu.- Usted es la próxima heredera de la familia Gremory así que por favor no muestre su piel a un hombre, más aún si se encuentra en el medio de esta situación.

-Hmp...- Dijo Rias, recuperando la compostura y vistiendose, para luego seguir la conversación.-Grayfia, has venido aquí por tu propia voluntad? ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió? ¿O es Onii-sama?

-Todos ellos.

Grayfia dio su respuesta inmediatamente. Después de escuchar esto, Rias dio un suspiro que hacia parecer que se rindió.

-¿Es así? Tu, que eres la "Reina" de mi hermano, viniendo al mundo humano personalmente. Por lo tanto, sólo puede ser eso. Entiendo. Lo siento, Natsu. Vamos a hacer como que lo de antes nunca sucedió. Yo no estaba pensando bien tampoco. Vamos a olvidarnos de incidente de hoy.

-Ha? De acuerdo.- Dijo Natsu, desviando su atencion de Grayfia.

-Natsu? Espera, ¿Es esta persona ...?

Grayfia le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. Ella habia mantenido ojo en Fiore durante un tiempo, en parte por el mandato de su maestro, y habia oido mucho de lo que decia su amo y marido.

En resumen?

Ahora sabia a quien habia cabreado momentos antes.

-Sí, Natsu Dragneel. Mi "Peon", y el titular del "Boosted Gear".

Ahora estaba al vorde del aneurisma. No, tenia que ser otro Natsu Drageel, casualmente en Fairy Tail. Porque si el nuevo Sekiryutei frente a ella era quien creia, el nivel de destruccion podia ser demasiado grande.

(Al dia siguiente, en el club de Ocultismo)

-Buchou tiene problemas? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la casa Gremory. - Dijo Kiba mientras caminába con Natsu hacia el edificio de la vieja escuela.

-Akeno lo sabría, ¿no?

Kiba asintió a la pregunta.

-Akeno-san es el siervo más grande Buchou, por lo que obviamente lo sabría.

Se reunieron en la puerta con Asia y Koneko, antes de abrir. Dentro estaban Rias, Akeno y Grayfia.

-Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de empezar, hay algo que tengo que decirlesos a todos.

-Ojou-sama, ¿quieres que explique la situación?- Propuso Grayfia.

Rias rechazó la oferta de Grayfiacon la mano.

-La verdad es ...

En el mismo momento exacto Rias empezó a hablar, un círculo mágico brilló en el suelo. El símbolo de los Gremory cambió en otro patrón en el círculo mágico.

-Phenex.- Murmuró Kiba.

Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que encendió a través de toda la habitación. Para Natsu, olian a pollo frito, y casi se le hacia la boca agua pensando en comer ese fuego. Allí apareció la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas. Cuando extendió su brazo hacia el lado, las llamas desaparecieron.

-Fuu. Yo no he venido al mundo humano por un tiempo.

El hombre que apareció fue un hombre con un traje rojo. Llevaba su traje casual así que no tenía una corbata y su camisa estaba abierto hasta el pecho. Parecía que estaba en sus años 20 tempranos. Era guapo, pero parecía más bien del tipo chico malo. Tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Parecía un gigoló.

Y e alguna forma, a Natsu le recordaba a Laxus en su mala epoca antes de ser expulsado del gremio.

-Mi encantadora Rias. He venido a tomarte. Vamos, Rias, vamos a echar un vistazo a la sala de ceremonia. La fecha de la ceremonia está por decidirse, asi que debemos comprobarlo antes de eso. -¡Suéltame, Raiser!

Rias iba a abofetear la mano lejos, pero no fue necesario. Natsu, en un instante estaba a su lado y agarró el brazo de Raiser, apartandolo.

-No la toques.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó con una voz disgustada con odio, claramente creyendo estar sobre Natsu en todo.

-Natsu Dragneel, el peon de Rias. Y quién diablos eres tu?

El tipo parecía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Ara? Rias, no has mencionado nada a tus siervos? Quiero decir, hay chicos que no me conocen? Un diablo reencarnado aun?

-No les dije porque no era necesario.

"Ararara... Dura como siempre...

El hombre se echó a reír. Entonces Grayfia llamó la atencion de Natsu.

-Natsu Dragneel-sama.

-Hah? Eso es un cambio total de actitud.- Dijo, desconcertando a todos salvo a Rias, y avergonzando a Grayfia, que ahora sabia bien con quien hablaba. Quizas fue demasiado altanera y arrogante, sobretodo para una primera impresion.- Que es?

-Esta persona es Raiser Phenex-sama. Es un diablo pura sangre de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex. Y él es el prometido de la heredera al lado de la Casa de Gremory".

-EHHH?

-Raiser! Te lo dije antes! No me casaré contigo!

-Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rias, no creo que quede otra, ¿sabes? Creo que su casa está en una carrera para evadir la crisis.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo! Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir quién va a ser mi marido! También fue una promesa que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad!

-Eso es cierto, eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus siervos. Pero tu Otou-sama y Sirzechs sama-están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su casa se extinguirá. Hemos perdido a un gran número de pura sangre en la última guerra. Aunque la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado, llevando a la casa a la extinción a causa de la batalla inútil contra ellos. Así que por los pura-sangre que también son de clase alta sería mejor para arreglar esta situación. Un pura sangre de clase alta. Aunque usted sabe que estos niños serán importantes a partir de ahora, ¿no?

-Esto suena como una excusa barata para mi.- Dijo Natsu, llamandoles la atencion molestando a Raiser.- No es una diablesa madurada, asi que no tiene que meterse en tales situaciones. Hasta la universidad es tiempo de sobras. Creo que solo eres un niño que ha llorado a papa para conseguir un juguete que se le resiste y nunca tendrá.

-Tu... Gusano...

-Yo no voy a aplastar mi casa.- Sentenció Rias, envalentonada por la audacia de Natsu.- Voy a tomar un marido.

Raiser hizo una gran sonrisa.

-Ahhh, eso es todo Rias! Entonces vamos a ...

-Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raiser. Sólo me casaré con quien voy a querer estar. Incluso los demonios que obedecen las reglas antiguas tienen el derecho a decidir.

Rias rechazado el discurso Raiser y lo dijo muy claramente. Raiser se puso desagradable después de escuchar eso. Sus ojos se volvieron más nítidas y hasta hizo un ruido con la lengua.

-¿Sabes Rias? Yo también soy un demonio que tiene el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería ir a un pequeño edificio antiguo de este tipo en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo de los humanos. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son sucios. Para un diablo como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!

Entonces convocó llamas en sus manos.

-Te llevaré de vuelta al inframundo, incluso si tengo que quemar todos tus siervos.

Eso fue todo. Raiser acababa de cruzar la linea definitiva.

POOOOOMMM.

En un instante, en un flash de fuego, que aparentemente habia propulsado a Natsu, pero solo lo habia potenciado de forma simple, cruzó la habitacion como un cohete, golpeó de un puñetazo la cabeza de Raiser y lo incrustó contra la pared, hundiendo un crater en la gruesa pared de ladrillos y piedra y causando circulos negros y hollin por las llamas, mientras el puño de Natsu avanzaba mas rapido para dar mas potencia al golpe a medida que ambos cuerpos viajaban, y al estrellarse agarró la cara de Phenez y lo apretó contra el muro dolorosamente.

- Eso es todo, yakitori de mierda.- Espetó friamente, resaltando mas teniendo en cuenta el calor de las llamas que lo envolvian. Las amenazas personales me dan igual, pero eso ha sido escupir directamente en Buchou y amenazar a mis amigos. Los que llevan la misma marca que yo... Nunca dejamos pasar esto sin destrozar al culpable.

Raiser solo lo miró con fria ira. COMO SE ATREVIA? Ese humilde plebeyo reencarnado se atrevia... A GOLPEARLE Y HUMILLARLE IMITANDO LAS LLAMAS QUE PERTENECIAN A PHENEX?

Raiser encendió su cuerpo de nuevo, con un poder rival al que Natsu mostraba, pero Grayfia apareció y les detuvo.

-Basta.- Dijo agarrando y separando a ambos, emitiendo su propio poder, o una parte, patra mas impacto al ser escuchada. Hasta Natsu admitia que era una presencia aterradora.- Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Natsu Dragneel-sama, calmense o no me quedaré tranquila mirando.

-Heh, la Reina definitiva del grupo de Sirzetch... No quisiera pelear contra tal monstruo. Te salvas por hoy, mocoso.

-Te ves muy seguro, polluelo.-Se burló Natsu sonriendo.- Lo probamos?

-QUE? Quieres pelear aun con Grayfia diciendo que intervendria?

-No es la primera vez que veo un poder asi... Mou eteki tazo.

-Hoh? Un mocoso muy confiado.- Se burló Raiser. Estaba seguro de poder con el niño en su peor dia. Cuanto se equivocaba.

-Todo el mundo, escuchad.- Dijo Grayfia, callandoles mientras la escuchaban atentamente.- Como el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y el pueblo de la casa de Phenex sabía que iba a ser así a decir verdad, esta iba a ser la reunión última discusión. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que se decidió hacer un último recurso.

-¿Qué quiere decir Grayfia?- Exigió Rias.

-Ojou-sama, si desea empujar hacia adelante su opinión, ¿qué tal realizar "Rating Game" con Raiser-sama?

-QUE?

-Hah? Rating Game? Creo que he oído sobre esto antes, pero ¿dónde?- Murmuró Natsu.

-Es un juego que es jugado por los demonios con título de nobleza, y compiten haciendo batallar a sus siervos.- Explicó Kiba.

-Como Ojou-sama sabe, los "Rating Game" sólo pueden ser jugados por los demonios mayores de edad. Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, entonces incluso los pura sangre que no han alcanzado la edad madura pueden participar. Pero en este caso...

-Por lo general, implica el problema de la familia y del hogar, ¿verdad?- Continuó hablando Rias mientras daba un suspiro.- En otras palabras Otou-sama y los demás optaron por obligarnos a hacer el juego como un último recurso, sabiendo que rechazaria, ¿verdad? ¿Qué nervio qué tienen que seguir controlando mi vida...

Estaba realmente enojada ahora.

-Entonces Ojou-sama, usted está diciendo que se niegan a participar en el juego?

-No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces. Vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser.

Raiser sonrió después de que Rias lo desafió.

-Hee, lo estás aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un diablo madurado y ya he participado en el juego oficial. Ahora mismo he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. Aun así, tu todavía quieres jugar, Rias?

-Lo haré. Yo te haré desaparecer, Raiser!

-Está bien. Si ganas, haz lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casaras conmigo de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron fulminantes.

"Entendido. Yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambos lados. Voy a estar a cargo del conflicto entre las dos partes.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias entonces.

Grayfia hizo una reverencia con la cabeza después de confirmarlo.

-Hey, Rias. Estos aquí son tus siervos?

-¿Y qué?

Raiser se echó a reír después de eso.

-Entonces, este partido será una carcajada. Sólo tu "reina", la "sacerdotisa del relampago" puede luchar a la par de mis siervos.

-Grandes palabras para un pollo que hace poco estaba por asarse contra el muro.- Señaló Natsu, molestando lo indecible a Raiser, pero este solo se calmó y se burló.

-No te des aires, mocoso, solo eres un debilucho que me cogió con la guardia baja.

-Sabes, eso me suena. Y a ti, Happy?

-AYE. Si, es lo que solia decir cada vez que le retabas Laxus. Y le venciste.

Cuando Raiser se burló denuevo como si no merecieran ser escuchados, chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico en el suelo brillabó y aparecieron 15 personas.

-Y estas son mis siervas lindas.

Todas eran chicas. Una con armadura, dos con traje de gimnasia de escuela, una con traje chino... el cabrón tenia un haren por siervos.

-Asi que te das aires aunque admites que te he golpeado y ahora te escondes tras colegialas?

-T... TU...

-Bestia.- Dijo una mostrando asco hacia Natsu.

-Raiser-sama, esta persona es desagradable.

-Un barbaro.

-Quien se cree que es para golpear a Raiser-sama y ridiculizarlo asi? Seguro que solo es un debilucho.

- Es Natsu Dragneel, mi peon. Un mago de fuego Fake Draco de lo que hemos visto.- Dijo Rias llamando la atencion de cada recien llegado. Y Grayfia sudaba balas, pues ella sabia del error, pero se divertia. Seria divertido ver las caras cuando todo se revelara.- Y el actual Sekiryutei.

Eso les abrió mucho los ojos. Algunas chicas por miedo, otras por asombro y la mayoria en shock.

-Bueno, quizas seas interesante chico. Puede que no solo la sacerdotisa sea util. Pero aun eres muy debil para nosotros.

-Repito, quieres probar un tiro, Yakitori?

-Yakitori? Tu, diablo de clase baja! Me estoy cansando de esto.-Gruñó el rubio.- No te adelantes! Esa no es manera de hablar a un demonio de clase alta! Rias! Tienes que educar a tus siervos!

Ella sólo ignoró su reclamo y dijo: "Como que te importa".

-Hey Yakitori! Tus llamas baratas no me asustan, voy a apalearte yo mismo.

-Si, solo eres un novato, peon, aun con magia avanzada. Mira. Hazlo.

-Sí, Raiser-sama.

Era pequeña como Koneko. Tenía un palo que los artistas marciales usaban.

Dió un solo salto veloz como una bala hacia el blandiendo el baston y...

POOOM.

Natsu movió su pie llameante en un momento y la pateó en el estomago incrustandola en el suelo frente a Raiser tras hacerla rebotar contra el techo.

-Hah? Que fue eso? Hasta Wendy habria podido con eso.

-Aye, pero en el gremio todos son monstruos, Natsu. Hasta Wendy es fuerte.

-Hmp... Quizas te he subestimado, eres mas fuerte que mi peón mas débil, felicidades.-Se burló antes de atender con cuidado a su sierva.- Mira, no pasa nada, cuidaré de ti.

-Hai... Raiser... sama...

-Nos vemos en 10 dias para el juego. Rias... Mejor entrena bien, porque el niñato es demasiado ladrador. Aun asi y con su dragon no tiene oportunidad contra mi.

-Draig no tiene por que ayudarme. Os apalearé a todos con mis manos y llamas.-Espetó Natsu.

-Lo veremos en 10 dias.

Y todos desaparecieron en un flash de luz, todos los del grupo Phenex y Grayfia.

-Siento que voy a acabar rompiendo cada esquema junto a su cara varias veces.- Murmuró Natsu.

-Eso fue valiente, Natsu. Me has defendido bien.- Dijo Rias acercandose.-Supongo que eso merece un premio, no?

-Hah?-Preguntó inteligentemente Natsu.

Entonces sintió como Rias lo besaba en la mejilla y lo abrazaba por la espalda, presionando su generoso busto contra su espalda.

-Fuuuuuu... Buchou...-Se quejó Asia con ojos llorosos.- Si es buchou... solo puedo aceptar... No hay forma de victoria.. Sob... snif...

-Ararar... Supongo que he de dejarte ir por ahora, Natsu.- Se rió Rias separandose de el.- No queremos que los amantes peleen por ser uno recompensado.

-A... AMANTES?- Preguntó nerviosa y avergonzada Asia, roja al rojo vivo y echando humo por la vergüenza.

-Hah?-Preguntó de nuevo Natsu. Las mujeres eran demasiado misterio para el.

-Entonces, Natsu, requeriras entrenamiento para ello?- Dijo una voz femenina sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Se giraron para ver a aparentemente una niña, rubia, en tunica blanca y adornos extraños en los oidos.

Mavis Vermillon.

-Maestra Mavis?- Dijo Natsu.

-Parece que todo va como predije, Natsu.-Sonrió infantilmente la fantasma.- De hecho diria que tu señora pelirroja hace mejor el trabajo de lo esperado.

-OI, QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?-Preguntó Rias, que no sabia si ofenderse.

-Simple. Eres mas habil de lo que crei. No es facil hacer eso, creeme.

-Y que tienes que ver con que yo sea la señora de Natsu?-Preguntó Rias sin perderse la insinuacion.

-Heh? Quien crees que envió a Natsu hacia ti?

-En ese estado?

-Me temo que no se de magia curativa, pero si de la resistencia de los que son como el. Tambien fue sorprendente, si bien no inesperado, que fuese tan energico aun tan herido.

-Oh. Ya veo. Tienes una capacidad de percepcion y prevision enorme.- Entendió Rias relajandose y entendiendo que no se burlaba. Solo señalaba los hechos. Definitivamente era alguien con quien se podria llevar bien.- Y Quien eres?

-Oh, claro, no me presenté. Disculpas: Es un honor conocerte, Rias Gremory, mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion, primera Maestra del Gremio de magos Fairy Tail.-Se anunció Mavis. Algo asi no shockeó a los diablos. En el mundo humano los gremios de magos no eran raros, solo mas bien secretos, centrados como organizaciones secretas y de investigacion. Muy distintos a Earthland, pero no tenian razones para sospechar.- En cierto sentido soy la tutora legal de Natsu.

-Oh. Ya veo. Mis disculpas por mi rudeza, como ha mencionado, soy Rias Gremory. Una diablesa como sabrá.

-Si, se de ti. Esa es una de las razones por las que mandé a Natsu. Se que sois adecuados los unos para las necesidades de los otros.

-No creo haber entendido bien eso.

-Nada importante por ahora. Mejor ir al grano.- Dijo Mavis sentandose en un sillon.- Imagino que vas a llevarte a la cuadrilla a entrenar, sobretodo con Asia-chan siendo inexperta en el campo.

-Asi es. Tambien planeaba entrenar a Natsu para adaptarse al Boosted Gear.

-Un buen movimiento, pero innecesario. Draig ha despertado del todo, y Natsu debe recuperar todo su poder y resistncia magicos antes de eso, no? Cada cual tiene un estilo distinto.

-Esa es otra cosa a atender durante el entrenamiento. O acaso...-Dijo antes de mirar sorprendida a la fantasma Rias.- Me está diciendo que es mas fuerte de lo que especulaba.

-Si, romper esquemas es nuestra especialidad. Natsu tiene una gran cantidad de poder magico. El uso de su magia constantemente como mago y como demonio colaboran con tu entrenamiento, sin duda recupera poder magico y sus reservas crecen. Pero con todo el trabajo a niveles tan bajos, pierde demasiado como para recuperarlo todo, ademas de que se deja llevar facilmente.

-Asi que propone arreglar eso usted?

-Si. Naturalmente no solo eso, el tiene varias habilidades previas a su conversión, una de ellas muy reciente que aun no puede manejar. Primero recuperaremos su poder y luego iremos de ahi.

-Hmmm...Esperaba poder entrenar el trabajo en equipo, pero se ponga como se ponga su opcion es mejor.-Razonó Rias cediendo.- De acuerdo.

-Bien. Natsu, hemos de acceder a la zona debilitada de la "Fairy Sphere" durante los proximos dias, te recomiendo que empaques antes de eso, porque una vez eso acabe iremos a una zona aislada.

-Hai.

-No te preocupes por el trabajo en equipo, Rias.-Sonrió Mavis mientras Natsu, Happy y Asia que les ayudaria con el equipaje salian por la puerta.- Es capaz de trabajar en equipo con aquellos con los que no se aguanta con la indicacion correcta, no habrá problemas. Solo un consejo.

-Si? Cual es?-Preguntó Rias con curiosidad. Mavis era su Sempai en estrategia, y conocia a Natsu mejor que ella.

- Confia en Natsu. Es capaz de lograr lo imposible por alguien que aprecia.

(4 Dias y medio despues, en una montaña aisalada)

-Natsu. Natsu despierta.- Oyó el DS. Habia ido con Mavis en un flash de luz justo despues de hacer el equipaje, lo tipico, comida, agua cambio para labarse y jabon. Y ahora, tras quedar KO despues de desaparecer en el flash de luz, estaba siendo despertado.- Natsu, despierta o te pateo las costillas de nuevo y me como tu comida.

-NOOOOO... MI COMIDA NO. Eh?-Dijo despertando de repente el dragon Slayer y reorientandose al no reconocer el paisaje.- Donde estamos?

-En una cadena aislada de montañas conectada a una playa a unos 10 kilometros de donde estan tus compañeros del clan Gremory.- Dijo Mavis.- Tu "Recarga" terminó hace un par de horas.

-Ya?

-Han sido 4 dias Natsu. Tu resistencia a energias agenas es bastante alta, tuve que enlazar temporalmente la Fairy Sphere a una linea de ley de poder magico y sobrecargar el entorno de Eternano para llenar tus reservas de nuevo. Aun con el cambio permanente del Raienryu, te excediste demasiado, un desgaste tal en tu centro magico no fue previsto, por eso ademas de lo que dije el entrenamiento de Rias no funcionaba bastante bien.

-Y ya estoy recuperado del todo entonces?

-Xip.-Dijo sacando la lengua Mavis.- Preparate para el infierno, no te daré pausa.

-Mou Eteki Tazo... Que será lo primero.

-Primero saca el Boosted Gear y concentra 7 Boost y transfierelos al origen de tu centro magico.-Explicó Mavis.- Si te quedas sin magia y dañas tu origen de nuevo todo será inutil. Con ello tendras energia sin fin hasta un cierto punto. El sacrificio fisico es irrelebante, las aguas de esta zona son curativas, asi que estará bien.

-Y luego?

-Luego, vas a atacarme al maximo poder y a luchar sin parar durante intervalos de entr horas durante los próximos 6 dias. Los 3 primeros usando tu Raienryu dentro de lo posible. Los 2 siguientes solo tus llamas, y el ultimo en recuperarte al maximo. Con esto, el Raienryu no te exigirá tanto.

-Pero contra Hades solo duró unos 10 minutos i lo juntamos todo.

-Por eso... Al final del 3er dia, me aseguraré de que seas capaz de aguantar al menos 20 minutos con ese poder al maximo.

La presion llenó el aire mientras el cuerpo de a maestra de las hadas brilló en luz blanca y dorada.

-Ahora, hijo de Igneel, muestra que mereces tu marca.

(En la noche de la fecha del juego)

El grupo Gremory se hallaba casi al completo frente a la escuela.

Kiba iba con su uniforme de siempre, solo que con piezas de armadura de caballero en manos y piernas.

Koneko llevaba su uniforme de la escuela, al igual que Rias.

Akeno vestia, curiosamente, con un traje de Miko sintoista.

Y Asia con su viejo traje de monja.

-Donde está Natsu-san?-Preguntó preocupada Asia.

-Deberia llegar en breve.- Afirmó Rias.- Ni el ni Mavis parecen de echarse atrás. Y Natsu parecia muy entusiasmado con la pelea.

-Es de los Gremory hasta la medula, eh?-Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Tonto... Pero valiente...- Musitó Koneko.

-Veo que entendeis bien el alma de Fairy Tail.- Dijo una voz familiar.- Supongo que sois afines. Encajaríais bien en el gremio.

Observaron a dos figuras que habían salido de la nada. Eran Mavis y Natsu.

El ultimo vuelto a su antigua gloria. Sus musculos, que no habia mostrado mucho con las vendas y curaciones, ahora se mostraban(Sonrojando a Asia como un tomate y sonrosando a las demas hembras) porque llevaba su vieja ropa perfectamente restaurada. Pantalones blancos semi sueltos atados con una faja azul, cubiertos por un faldon decorativo negro sandalias y un chaleco negro con una franja naranja en el vorde, y por supuesto su bufanda blanca de escamas de dragon.

Y su hombro derecho mostraba su tatuaje rojo, el sello del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-YO. YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ.-Exclamó Natsu.

-Ya tardabamos.- Murmuró Happy.- Con las prisas del señorito mientras recargaba y nos tuvo que traer Mavis al final.

-Sobre eso.. Llevó mucho tiempo "Manifestada".- Dijo dicha rubia empezando a desaparecer y diciendo antes de esfumarse en la nada.- Os observaré desde el plano astral.

-Bueno, así aprovechábamos al máximo. Y odio los transportes.

-Por fuerte que seas siempre te vencerá una bicicleta.

-HAPPY...

-NATSU-SAN.- Gritó Asia lanzandose a abrazar al mago de fuego, que casi se cae por estar de guardia baja.- Me preocupé mucho estos dias. Ese entrenamiento sonó mas duro que el que tuvimos nosotros...

-Bueno, fue duro, pero ya estoy al maximo. Y mas fuerte que antes.- Dijo el DS colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Asia, acariciando su pelo confortandola.- Asia... Y esta ropa ahora que me fijo?

-Bueno... Cuando le pregunté Buchou-san me dijo que usara algo en lo que me sienta cómoda. Lo pensé mucho, y decidí que en esta ropa es más fácil para mí para moverme... Yo no soy cristiana ya, pero no me he olvidado de mis creencias. A pesar de que soy un diablo ahora...

-Mah, no importa si te va bien a ti.. Te ves más natural en traje de monja.

-Muchas gracias. - Respondió Asia con una cara muy feliz cuando la elogió.- Um ... Natsu-san?

-Hah?

-Tu.. estaras conmigo, vergad? A mi lado?

-Claro.

Entonces el DS se fijó en que Asia temblaba.

-Que te pasa, Asia?

-No puedo dejar de temblar cuando pienso que hay una batalla terrorifica esperando por nosotros. Pero si Natsu-san está conmigo, voy a estar bien.

-No te preocupes, es logico, es tu primera pelea, no?-Dijo Natsu ganandose un asentimiento de Asia.- Solo observa y haz lo que Rias diga, confia en ella. Arrasaremos con todo, vamos a ganar.

-Hai.- Asintió Asia, calmada y confiada tras oir a Natsu.

-Ara ara... No se ven tiernos los tortolos?-Dijo Akeno.- Quereis privacidad antes de la lucha.

-A... AKENO-SAN.- Exclamó la monja.

Todos empezaron a reir al ver como la diablesa novata vestida de monja perseguia avergonzada a su sempai vestida de sacerdotisa.

Natsu paró un momento al ver como Rias no reia tan entusiasta, y al parar mirava a la luna, con un aura insegura.

Dicha peliroja se apartó un poco, pensando profundamente mientras los demas charlaban animados, mas tranquilos instintivamente ahora que Natsu habia vuelto.

-Te ves un poco distante ante la diversion.- Dijo Natsu acercandose a Rias, sacandola de sus pensamientos.- No deverias estar mas presente con los demas?

-Si, una lucha divertida. Pero... No se si tengo tanta confianza.- Confesó ella.- Se ve a la legua que eres fuerte ahora al maximo. Nosotros nos hemos fortalecido estos 10 dias. Pero Raiser no es tarea facil.

-No veo tan dificil derrotar a un yakitori.

-Raiser es fuerte, Natsu. Este es un juego facil al ser no oficial, solo está la norma de ganar y mostrar algo de estrategia eficiente, eso es todo.-Dijo Rias, explicando la situacion.- Raiser Phenex, cuyo clan fue nombrado asi para diferenciarlo del pajaro inmortal con el que son similares: Posee el poder del viento y el fuego, y llamas de regeneracion inmortal. Ha participado en 10 juegos oficiales con rivales fuertes con normas, ha ganado 8 y perdió 2 a proposito por no querer molestarse, ademas de ser un diablo maduro.

-Heee? Suena mas interesante ahora.

-Si. Y sus siervas son fuertes tambien. Y nos superan en numero. Con todo eso, no se si podamos ganar. Aun derrotando a sus siervos quizas acabemos muy tocados para el. Ya lo he dicho, Natsu, es inmortal.

-Inmortal?

-Sí. Básicamente son invencibles. Incluso si los atacas, sus heridas se curan de inmediato. Y si se lo proponen sus llamas no dejan ni huesos, y si usan viento son como los magos expertos facilmente. Ese es un buen resumen del clan Phenex que hace a Raiser tan peligroso.

-Le temes? Por eso no quieres juntarte con el?

-Temo su poder en combate, pero eso solo hace la lucha interesante. Si soy sincera... Me sentí algo incómoda cuando me enteré de que Raiser fue elegido como mi prometidoo. Sí, creo que Otou-sama y los demás lo eligieron en el caso de que algo como esto sucediera. Eligieron a Raiser para que no hubiera otra elección. Incluso llegase un encuentro entre grupos, sabían que no había ninguna manera para mí para ganar.

-Como yo lo veo no es tan complicado.-Dijo Natsu rascandose la nuca.- Solo he de apalearlo una y otra vez sin pausa hasta que pierda su valor y se rinda o no se sepa regenerar mas, no?

-Eh? Bueno, esa es una de las maneras de vencer a un Phenex, si. Como lo sabias?

-Hah? Solo es lo que haria. Si por mucho que le pego no se cae, continuar hasta hacerlo pedazos en todo sentido. Es como Igneel me crió.

-Jajajajaja... Está claro que pese a ser rudos los dragones saben lo que se hacen.

-Pero... Rias.¿Por qué odias Raiser? No, ¿por qué estás en contra del matrimonio?

Rias suspiró. Ciertamente Raiser era un mujeriego y parecía escoria. Pero tenia que haber algo mas.

-Yo soy " Gremory ".

-¿Eh? Ummm, sí ...

-No. No me presento de nuevo. Soy una persona de la casa de Gremory, y ese nombre me seguirá a cualquier lugar.

"Oh, considera que nadie la ve realmente." Notó Natsu.

-¿Lo odias?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy orgullosa de ello. Pero también es algo que es una carga para mí. Todo el mundo me mira como Rias de los Gremory. O la hermana de Lucifer. No ven a Rias.-Explicó ella confirmando lo que Natsu creia.- Es por eso que estoy disfrutando de mi vida en el mundo humano. No saben que soy un diablo de los Gremory. Todo el mundo me mira como Rias. Me gusta mucho esa sensación. Nunca me sentí así en la sociedad de los diablos, y nunca lo haré. La única vez que me siento como yo misma es cuando estoy en el mundo humano.

-Quiero estar con alguien que me ame como Rias. Ese es mi pequeño sueño... Desafortunadamente, Raiser sólo me mira como Rias de los Gremory. Y él me ama como Rias de Gremory. Es por eso que lo odio. Pero aún así, el orgullo de ser una Gremory es muy importante. Puede ser una situación complicada, pero quiero acariciar este sueño pequeño que tengo.

Natsu sonrió. Si, eso lo podia entender. Pero para el, todas esas cosas que dijo ella no importaban, y lo expresó en claro.

-No es lo que se dice un mal sueño. Pero ya se ha cumplido en parte.- Dijo Natsu llamandole la atencion a Rias que lo miraba desconcertada.- Soy simple, no lo negaré, pero asi es como soy. Para mi, Gremory no es mas que un nombre para saber que vienes de una familia concreta. No eres una diablesa de clase alta o un noble objeto valioso. Para mi simplemente eres Rias, uno de mis camaradas. No se sobre Gremory o el inframundo y sinceramente, no me importa mucho.

Rias cada vez lo miraba con mas y mas asombro, como no pudiendo creerlo.

-Quizas es porque soy el hijo de un dragon... Pero asi es como pienso. Rias... Ah, no, situacion formal, he de llamarte jefa, no?-Se interrumpió.- Como sea, mi opinion se mantiene: Vamos a ganar, a patear a Raiser y a liberarte como Rias. Punto. Fin de la historia.

Y en ese momento, Rias se sonrojó.

-Eh?¿He dicho algo raro?- Le preguntó Natsu con voz dudosa, pero Rias negó con la cabeza.

-No... Nada! No es nada!

-Seguro? No te pasará algo?-Dijo algo preocupado el mago de fuego.- Estas roja.

-No es nada, tranquilo.

-Si tu lo dices...- Dijo Natsu no muy convencido.- Como sea, esto es demasiado parecido como para perder.

-A donde estabas antes? Fairy Tail?

-Si. No soys tan descontrolados aquí, ni tan destructivos, pero la idea es la misma: Aplastamos al enemigo, y a todo el que se cruce en nuestro camino. Y si restringen nuestra libertad o dañan o atan de alguna forma a los nuestros, son el enemigo, no importa quien sea, magos, bandidos, soldados, politicos... Incluso reyes o dioses, no mostraremos control o piedad.

-Si, es muy similar. Entonces, soy de los tuyos, Natsu?

-Sin duda alguna. Es por eso que lo digo con confianza, Rias-Buchou, vamos a ganar.

Entonces, llamando la atencion de todos, y reuniendo al grupo Gremory, un círculo mágico brillabó y apareció Grayfia.

-¿Están todos listos? El juego empezará en brebe. - Dijo Grayfia empezando a explicar acerca de la batalla.- Cuando empiece la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es en una dimensión distinta utilizada para las batallas. Pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio disponible, así que sientan-se libre para luchar como deseen.

-Un momento. Buchou, no tenias otro Alfil? No deberia estar aquí?-Preguntó Natsu algo confuso.

-Lamentablemente el otro Alfil no puede participar. Voy a hablar de eso en un futuro.

Rias no le miró al decir eso, y Natsu decidió no preguntar mas en ese momento, obviamente era un tema duro. Un paso a la vez.

Entonces, Grayfia continuó.

-Este Rating Game también estará al alcance de los miembros de ambas familias desde una ubicación diferente por emisión, asi como ciertas familias nobles afiliadas. También el" Maou Lucifer-sama " estará viendo esta batalla. Por favor, no os olvides de ello.

Sirzetch tambien estaria viendo? Bien, asi como un monton de gente. Natsu no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto: Eso significaba una gran entrada para extender la reputacion de Fairy Tail hasta el infierno.

-Oni-sama está... ¿Así ... Así que Oni-sama también va a ver esta batalla.

-Oni-sama...?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Si. El Oni-sama de Buchou es Maou-sama.- Respondió Kiba.

-Sugoi... Debe de ser fuerte...

-Solo piensas en eso, Natsu.- Dijo Happy desde su cabeza.

-Sí. Oni-sama es muy fuerte... No muchos se han medido a el...-Confirmó de inmediato Rias.

-¿Estás confundido porque el nombre de la familia es diferente a los apellidos de Maou-sama y Buchou?-Adivinó Kiba.

-Si.

-En la gran guerra anterior, los Maou-sama estaban en un estado crítico y murieron. Pero no habría diablos si no hay ninguna Maou-sama. Es por eso … Los demonios decidieron mantener los nombres de los Maou y que fueran heredados por los que tienen un enorme poder. Así que el actual "Yondai-Maou (Cuatro Grandes Satans)" son sucesores de los Maou de los que heredaron su nombre. Así que , "Lucifer" y "Belcebú" no es un nombre personal, sino más bien una posición gerencial.

-Sugoi, son tan fuertes? Eso me gustaria verlo un dia.

Kiba asintió a la pregunta.

-Sirzechs Lucifer es también conocido como" Crimson Satan ". Es el más poderoso Maou-sama. Por eso Buchou tiene que heredar la casa.

-Para hacerse una idea, Natsu Dragneel-sama.- Llamó Grayfia.- Lucifer se enfrentó en la gran guerra a su padre, Igneel como prueva de su poder para ganar su colaboracion. Un archipielago de tamaño considerable fue reducido a nada ante el choque, aun sin esfuerzo, llegando a un punto muerto.- Ante esto todos sin excepcion del grupo Gremory tenian los ojos en shock, la mayoria sabiendo del poder del actual Lucifer e impresionados por el de Igneel, y Natsu a la inversa y con estrellas en los ojos.- Eso fue hace siglos, y fue una de las razones por las que pudimos rechazar a los caidos de nuestro territorio y evitar el ataque del Cielo a la vez que terminabamos con los anteriores Maou.

-WOOOOWWW... REALMENTE HIZO A IGNEEL LUCHAR ASI? RIAS, TU HERMANO ES GENIAL.

-Ha... hai...-Dijo ella mientras todos pensaban "Era de esperarse algo fuerte de un dragón, pero tanto?"

-Ya es la hora. Todo el mundo en el círculo mágico.- Llamó Grayfia.

Hicieron lo que se les dijo. Y tras el Flash de luz... No habia cambio. Solo aparecieron en la sala del club sin mas. También Grayfia se había ido.

[Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory. Hoy voy a ser el árbitro del Rating Game entre la familias Gremory y Phenex.]

Aparentemente Grayfia seria comentalista.

{En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, voy a mantener mis ojos en este partido. Por la opinion de ambos Rias-sama y Raiser-sama creamos este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla de este partido es una réplica de la escuela a la que Rias-sama asiste la "Academia Kuou". El lugar en el que ambos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de Rias-sama sería la habitación del club investigación oculta situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. Base de Raiser-sama sería el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los "peones" usen la "promoción", por favor id a la base del enemigo.}

-Todo el mundo por favor, poneos el transmisor en los oídos.- Pidió Akeno dandoles a todos un transmisor de tipo auricular.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Natsu, que nunca vió uno.

-En el campo de batalla se va a utilizar esto para comunicarse unos con otros.-Explicó Rias.

-Wow, como la telepatia del tio raro de Blue Pegasus.-Entendió Natsu poniendose el chisme como le decian.

-Ahora empieza la batalla. Primero tenemos que acabar con los peones de Raiser. Va a ser problemático si todas ascienden a Reina.- Comentó Rias mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Estaba bastante segura., y Akeno comenzó a preparar el té.

-Parece que está todo muy tranquilo.

-Pero la batalla acaba de comenzar. El "Rating Game" es originalmente un juego que no termina en un corto tiempo. Es sobre todo es un juego que lleva mucho tiempo. Al igual que el juego de ajedrez real en el que está basado, hay que planear y analizar los posibles movimientos. Yuuto.

-Sí.

Kiba extendió un mapa después de que Rias se lo indicara, un mapa de la escuela. Estaba dividido en cuadrículas y había alfabeto inglés y números en ella. Como en el ajedrez.

-Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base. Es seguro pensar que este es también nuestro territorio. En otras palabras, el nuevo edificio escolar sería territorio de Raiser. Es probable que habrá una emboscada al entrar en su territorio. El campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio escolar. Así que es peligroso pasar por aquí.

-Entonces tenemos que pasar por el campo de deportes o el gimnasio para llegar a la nueva escuela?

-Por lo general, sí. Pero el enemigo también lo saben.-Respondió Rias, sonriendo a la pregunta.- Así que tendrá a sus siervas en el campo de deportes... Tendrá su Caballo o Torre situado en una de las habitaciones del club ubicado en el campo de deportes. No, si se trata de un campo de deportes se necesita una persona con "movilidad". Así que voy a tener un "Caballo" y 3 "peones", un total de 4 servidores ubicados aquí. Entonces él tiene el control del recinto deportivo.

Entonces Kiba dijo lo que creia que era conveniente.

-El gimnasio está cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela. ¿No deberíamos ocupar este lugar primero? Si lo ocupamos, entonces vamos a tener una ruta hasta el nuevo edificio escolar. El gimnasio es un paso a dos de los edificios por lo que también podemos contener al enemigo.

Rias asintió con la cabeza a la opinión de Kiba.

-Sí, yo también tengo la misma opinión. En primer lugar vamos a capturar el gimnasio... En cuanto a la ubicación, el oponente puede tener su "Torre" colocada allí. Ya que es el interior de un edificio, sería mejor utilizar la "torre" con poder destructivo sobre "caballo" con la movilidad.- Dijo la pelirroja, analizando la situacion dejando en shock a Natsu. El no era tonto, bueno, o tanto, y sabia que todas esas ideas eran cruciales, impresionándose por el control que tenia la jefa.-Yuuto y Koneko. Tenderéis una trampa en el bosque. Llevad otro mapa y marcad los lugares en los que establecéis las trampas y dadle una copia a cada uno.

-Sí.

-Roger.

Salieron de la sala de inmediato y llevaron un mapa y una caja de herramientas rara con ellos.

-Todos los demás quedaos en reserva hasta que finalice la configuración de la trampa. Oh, Akeno.

-Sí.

-Tras el regreso de Yuuto y Koneko, ¿puedes echar ilusiones y niebla por el bosque y el cielo? Por supuesto, es una trampa que sólo reacciona con el grupo de Raiser. El inicio del partido será así. Vamos a tener que movernos durante la mitad del juego, así que te voy a dejar las brumas y las ilusiones a ti, Akeno.

-Entendido, Buchou".

-Ummm... Buchou? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Sí. Natsu, tras el entrenamiento y recuperacion con tu tutora, Mavis-san... Estas con todo tu poder de nuevo?

-Heh... Estoy aun mas fuerte que antes, el Yakitori no tiene oportunidad.

-AYE.- Exclamó Happy saltando feliz.- Ese pollo no es mas que un aperitivo, ne.

-En tal caso, seras una fuerza de asalto. Escucha a tus sempais en el campo. Pero si ves que empezamos a caer, usa tu experiencia en el mundo real. Si te es posible promocionate a Reina.- Indicó ganando un asentimiento de Natsu.- Siéntate aquí.

Natsu se sentó a su lado, y luego ella se señaló a los muslos.

-Acuéstate aquí.

-Ha? Ok.

Natsu se tumbó, y con cuidado, apoyó la cabeza en los muslos de Rias(Esperando sinceramente que no le atizara como Erza).

Aunque en ese momento, Natsu estaba mas preocupado por la cara terrorifica que Asia estaba poniendo. Que habia hecho?

Rias entonces colocó la mano en su frente brillando en luz verde y roja.

-Ahora, Natsu, voy a deshacer uno de los sellos.

-Sellos?

-No eres consciente de tu poder. Cuando te reencarné en diablo, estabas mucho mas malherido de lo que podia manejar, asi que tu cuerpo no habria soportado toda esa energia invasiva.- Explicó Rias.- Usé mis ocho peones, recuerdas? Pero solo uno está activo. Ahora que te has acostumbrado a ser un demonio y has recuperado toda tu salud y poder, podemos abrir otro sello para permitir mas poder diabolico. Un paso a la vez.

Natsu entonces, en un latido, sintó el poder crecer dentro de el. Reverberando con su propia energia original en armonia, sintiendose mucho mas fuerte y energico.

-WOW.

[Ciertamente, socio.] Dijo la voz de Draig desde un brillo verde en su dorso de la mano de Natsu, llamando la atencion de Asia y Rias. [Cada vez la perspectiva es mas interesante. El hijo de Igneel, con tanto poder y potencial... Eres sin duda mi huesped mas interesante.]

-Heh. Nos ayudaras tambien, no Draig?

[Hmp. Y tambien el primero en mucho tiempo que me pide ayuda en vez de ordenar o exigir. Espero que esta sociedad sea muy larga, chico. NO LO DUDES, TIENES MI APOYO, HATCHLING OF IGNEEL.]

-Mou eteki tazo.

-Y ahora un aliado mas. El entusiasmo sube.- Sonrió alegre Rias.- Natsu, ya sabes, no te contengas. Estamos en desventaja por ser menos, asi que no debemos dudar.

-Yo no se contenerme.

-Doy fe de ello.- Dijo alegremente Happy.- Se cargó media ciudad entera peleando contra un ogro gigante una vez. Y fue un accidente.

-Esas casas salieron de la nada para ponerse en el camino.

-Estas empezando a sonar como Gildarts, ne.

-Eso es bueno.

-Gildarts es idiota cuando no hay filosofia o pelea. Eso te hace idiota tambien.

-Es mejor que ser adicto al pez.

-NO BLASFEMES CONTRA EL PESCADO. ESO ES PECADO.

-Soy un diablo, vive con ello, gato.

-Mooouu... Me ha vencido Natsu...

(Un tiempo después)

En resumidas cuentas, el grupo se reunió al completo despues de hacer su trabajo. Asia se quedaria con Rias para seguridad de ambas, ya que en caso de ataque al "Rey", una curandera seria util. Yuuto se despidió para hacer su parte asignada, asi como Akeno.

Eso dejó a Natsu con Koneko y Happy, que llegaron al cabo de poco al Gimnasio. Estaba abierto, asi que entraron como si nada.

-El olor.- Señaló Natsu.

-Si. Enemigo.- Confirmó Koneko.

-Sabemos que estáis ahí, siervos de Gremory! Os vimos entrar a la casa.

Koneko y Natsu se mostraron a las 4 diablesass. La mujer con un vestido de china, los gemelos y la loli-shoujo que del baston que Natsu pateó. 3 Peones y una Torre, tal y como Rias predijo.

-Boosted Gear.- Llamó Natsu. Habia prometiido accion a Draig y cumpliria. Eso si, Raiser era solo su presa si llegaban a el primero.

[Boost!]

La energía de la duplicación comenzó.

-Natsu-senpai. Voy a dejarte los peones. Yo me encargaré de la "Torre".

-Entendido. No soy quien para quitarte la diversion.

Dril! Dril! Dril! Dril!

Las motosierras comenzaron a sonar peligrosamente.

-Hora de destrozar.-Dijeron a la vez las gemelas.

A su ves, la chica del baston le miró con ferocidad, emitiendo aura diabolica y transformando su baston en una lanza.

-Hora de la venganza.

Koneko y la mujer china ya habían comenzado su lucha un poco más lejos. Parecía un combate de artes marciales. Cada éxito parecía poderoso porque ambas eran "torres".

-No me quedaré atrás. Karyu no...(Dragon de fuego)

Ambas manos de Natsu estallaron en llamas encendiendose furiosas como antorchas infernales, y luego hizo algo que les sorprendió.

Simple y llanamente agarró las motosierras, deteniendo las cadenas con su agarre.

En su mano izquierda no era raro por su guantelete, pero la derecha era una mano desnuda.

CRACK, entonces fundió y rompió solo con fuerza fisica las motosierras encendiendo sus restos en llamas y voló a golpear las cabezas de las gemelas desde atrás, en un golpe cerrado que les hizo salir volando al aire dando vueltas, donde fueron consumidas en remolinos y chorros de fuego, lo bastante solido para golpear y extremadamente caliente.

-YOKUGEKI(Golpe alado).

Entonces, habilmente esquivó un corte muy feo dirigido a su cara.

-KAGITSUME(Garra ignea).

Pateó con la fuerza de un ariete en el estomago de la chica. A su fabor, se habia fortalecido, ya que clavó la lanza en el suelo para evitar salir volando y contraatacar, pero pronto se vió desarmada, pues Natsu destruyó su lanza de un zarpazo enbuelto en llamas.

-KARYU NO SAIGA(Dragón de fuego: Colmillos destructores).

[Boost!]

La potencia de Natsu se dobló por segunda vez.

-Aya va. Vamos a terminar esto.- Dijo encendiendo sus dos manos en puños como antorchas carmesies.- Karyu no... GUREN KARYUKEN(Puño de fuego de dragón carmesí del dragón de fuego)

Entonces desencadenó una rafaga de golpes extra fuertes, añadiendo el calor de las llamas y el puro poder destructivo de cada golpe al explotar, dejando muy magullada a la chica.

{Los tres primeros peones de Raise Phenex-sama, han sido eliminados.}

La voz de Grayfia anunció las primeras caidas.

Entonces, Koneko agarró a Natsu por el cuello del chaleco y tiró de el lejos del gimnasio.

-WAAA... QUE?

-ESTAIS HUYENDO?-Se quejó la Torre.

No exactamente.

Hubo un relámpago.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un gran rayo cayó en el gimnasio con un gran ruido. Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

-Diana de lleno.- Dijo la voz de Akeno, que tenia una cara sonriente volando por el aire con sus alas negras extendidas. Tenía la mano derecha levantada hacia arriba chisporroteando de electricidad.

[1 Torre de Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido derrotada]

"_La" Sacerdotisa del rayo". Eso es apodo Akeno-san."_ Recordó Natsu que le dijo Kiba. "Desde Buchou no está en una edad en la que pueden participar en los partidos oficiales, no mucha gente sabe acerca de ella. Pero es famosa en un grupo determinado de personas. "

-WOW... Increible, los habria destrozado sola en un instante...

-Y ha destruido del todo parte del terreno. Natsu, ne Natsu, es como de vuelta al gremio.

-Tu lo has dicho, Happy. Esto va a ser muy divertido, HAHAHAHA...

[Todo el mundo, ¿me ois? Akeno hizo un ataque perfecto. Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado.]

Era la voz de Rias desde el transmisor, y parecía muy feliz.

El plan era destruir la ubicación que se cree que es un punto importante. También junto con la destrucción de los peones de Raiser. Natsu sabia del plan aunque era secundario para el. El solo queria pelear.

[Ese rayo toma tiempo para cargar después de que lo utiliza. Así que el uso repetido es imposible. El enemigo tiene todavía un número mayor que nosotros. También vamos a salir tan pronto como el poder mágico Akeno se recupere. Así que quiero que cada uno de vosotros pase a la siguiente fase!]

"¡Sí!" Se oyó de todas las voces.

El proximo movimiento era reagruparse con Kiba y derrotar al enemigo situado en la cancha de deportes!

Entonces sucedió.

BANG!

El sonido de una explosión cerca.

-Ko... Koneko-chan!

Koneko estaba tirada en el suelo, y Natsu se acerquó a ella y la recogió. Su uniforme estaba roto, como si hubiera sido bombardeado.

-Premio.

Una voz desconocida. Cuando levantaron la vista había una sombra en el aire volando con sus alas. Era una mujer vestida como un mago y usando capucha. Era la Reina de Raiser.

-Fufufu. Cuando observas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa ha logrado algo porque ese es el momento en que la víctima es más vulnerable. Es suficiente para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de vuestras piezas. Vuestro grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su grupo en una situación difícil. Ademas... Incluso si nos derrotais, no podeis derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistir.

Y se echó a reir.

- Natsu-senpai... Akeno-senpai ...- Dijo la chica mas joven con voz debil.- Lo siento... yo quería ser de mayor utilidad para Buchou y todo el mundo...

Natsu temblaba de rabia.

-No te disculpes... Has hecho bien tu trabajo... Descansa.-Aseguró Natsu.- Les venceremos, les aplastaremos a todos.

Y entonces la peliplateada se desvaneció en luz.

[Torre de Rias Gremory-sama, derrotada.]

-Se acabó... EH, PERRA. VEN AQUÍ, VOY A CRUZARTE LA CARA A GOLPES Y LLAMARADAS.

-Fufufu. Que peon mas ruidoso. ¿Quieres explotar como esa chica de antes?

-Ara ara. Yo seré tu oponente. Reina de Raiser Phenex-sama, Yubelluna-san.-Dijo Akeno, lanzando un minirayo que interceptó el ataque explosivo que la Reina lanzó contra Natsu, dandose una pequeña explosion.- ¿O debería llamarte "Reina Bomba"? "

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto," Sacerdotisa del Rayo ". Peleemos.

-Natsu-kun, reunetee con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-Pero...

Pero Akeno mostró un rostro serio a Natsu por primera vez con una intensidad extrema. Casi le daba miedo al DS, pero comprendia: Ella estaba furiosa por lo de Koneko tambien.

- Natsu-kun, tienes tu propio papel. Ve. Este es mi trabajo. Voy a vengar Koneko-chan. Voy a derrotar a esta "Reina" con todo lo que tengo!

Un aura dorada cubría el cuerpo de Akeno, mostrando lo fuerte que era.

-Sheeesh, de acuerdo, yo y Kiba destrozaremos al resto. Diviertete friendola.

Después de haber dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la pista deportiva donde Kiba esperaba.

[3 peones de Raiser Phenex-sama han sido derrotadas.]

Obviamente, fue cosa de Kiba. Con esto, siete piezas enemigas fueron derrotadas. Entonces, alguien agarró del brazo a Natsu mientras estaba en camino a la cancha, pero ya sabia que estaba ahi, le habia olido, era Kiba, que tenía una sonrisa refrescante como siempre.

-Kiba.

-Hai.

Kiba estaba mirando a la pista polideportiva de detrás de la sala de almacenamiento, que era un punto ciego de labase enemiga.

-Lo siento, Kiba. Koneko-chan...

-Escuché el anuncio, así que lo se Ella debe estar lamentandose. Nunca supe lo que ella siempre estaba pensando, pero para este partido mostró mucha preocupación. También estaba trabajando duro cuando estábamos preparando una trampa en el bosque, y se esforzó en el entrenamiento y en ayudar a Asia.

-Esto cada vez me cabrea mas... Voy a vencerlos a todos.

- Por supuesto, Natsu-kun.

- AYE. Pero seria mas facil si Rias dejara a Natsu desmadrarse.- Anunció Happy.- Esto acabaria en un instante. Con la escuela destruida.

-Hahaha... Será mejor no pasarse mucho si es posible. Aun si no hay problema, estos juegos son principalmente equipo, si confiamos solo en Natsu, perderemos mucho respeto, ademas, otros tambien queremos participar.

-También te cargaste a sus peones?

Kiba asintió a la pregunta.

-Si. La habitación del club situado en el club deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. De alguna manera logré atraer a los "peones" por aquí vencí. Pero la lider es muy tranquilo y no ha tomado mi provocación. Bueno, parece que ella utilizó los "peones" para ver mis ataques.- Explicó.- Parece que a Raiser Phenex le gusta batallar a costa de sacrificar sus siervos. Debe ser por su inmortalidad y numero de siervas. Los enemigos que están a cargo de aquí son un" Caballo ", 1" Torre "y 1" Alfil ". En total 3 piezas.

-Eso es una defensa fuerte.

Las dos rutas que fueron vistas como un camino hacia las bases. La ruta del gimnasio y la ruta de la pista deportiva. Pero destruyeron un camino, por lo que el único lugar que necesitaban proteger era la pista deportiva.

-¿No estás nervioso?- Preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Nah, siempre ha sido asi. Soy de Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos. Basicamente mercenarios, es facil una vez te acostumbras.

-Me gustaria esa experiencia, porque yo si estoy nervioso. Mira.

Y entonces se lo mostró, su mano temblaba.

- Natsu-kun, dices que tienes un montón de experiencia de batalla. Eso es cierto, yo tambien. Pero es nuestra primera participación en el Rating Game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios. Incluso si este partido es un caso especial, eso no cambia el hecho de que es una pelea seria. Nos involucramos en peleas demonios, nos guste o no. Y este es nuestro primer juego.- Dijo mostrando algo de inseguridad.- No podemos mostrar siquiera una ligera apertura en la guardia. Este es un partido en el que tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos como demonios sirvientes de Buchou. Es algo que va a ser importante incluso en el futuro. Me siento encantado y asustado también. No quiero olvidar la sensación de temblor de mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa.

-Heh, es una buena forma de verlo. Pero me siento distinto. En Fairy Tail siempre somos simples y directos, acabaremos con el enemigo o cargaremos la vergüenza, eso es todo. Destruiremos a todo rival, y disfrutaremos cada intercambio de golpes.

-Parece un buen lugar. Es divertido y te ha ayudado a crecer.

-Si, ese es mi hogar.

Entonces se oyó la voz braba y activa de una mujer.

-Yo soy el" Caballo "de Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! Me he aburrido de tratar de olfatear a través de cada estrategia! "Caballo" de Rias Gremory! Te reto a un duelo!

-Bueno, eso fue directo. Casi suena como Erza.-Dijo Natsu, mirando a la mujer con armadura.

-Desde que se presentó, no puedo ocultarme, tanto como un" caballero "y un espadachin.

Después de decir eso, Kiba se fue. y, se dirigió directamente a la corte béisbol directamente mientras Natsu decidió seguirle con Happy.

-Yo soy el" Caballo "de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

-Yo soy el" Peon ", Natsu Dragneel.

-AYE. Yo soy Happy.

La caballo hizo una mueca feliz.

"Estoy feliz de que hay guerreros como ustedes dos en el grupo de Rias Gremory. Viniendo directamente de frente. Eso es algo que las personas normales con suficiente cordurano harian.

-Pse, en Fairy Tail la cordura escasea.- Anunció Happy.- Yo incluido.

-Pero me encantan idiotas como vosotros. Entonces, vamos a empezar.

Carlamaine sacó su espada de su vaina. Kiba también se dispuso a sacar su espada.

-El duelo entre" caballos ". He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente me gustaría pelear en una pelea de espadas intensa.-Dijo Kiba con algo de agresividad.

-Bien dicho! "Caballo" de Rias Gremory.

Carlamaine comenzó a cortar como si estuviera bailando.

[KATCHIN]

Las espadas se golpeaban entre chispas la una contra la otra. Y se desencadenó la velocidad. Ambos siguieron apareciendo y desapareciendo

-Pareces aburrido.-Dijo una voz, que resultó ser una mujer que lleva una máscara que sólo cubria parte la cara. Era una "torre". Luego, otra persona llegó quejándose.

-Caray. Ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Su partido se parece a una pelea de barro. Carlamaine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los "peones" estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su señor, el "Rey"? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él era también un fanático de las espadas. Caray, qué mala suerte.

Se trataba de una bishoujo que llevaba un vestido como de princesa occidental. Era el Alfil de Raiser, y olia por si misma muy similar a ía un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados en coletas. Parecía una princesa de verdad.

-Ummm... Así que este chico es el adorado "peon" de Rías Gremory. ¿Tiene esa persona tan mal gusto para los hombres? Esa aura salvaje de barbaro lo arruina todo.

-Are? Natsu, esta chica es parecida a Raiser, ne?- Preguntó Happy.

-Deben ser familia, huele muy similar a el. Draig, uno mas?

[Hm? Ok, pero no es como si lo necesitaras, no?]

-Oi, tu estas participando tambien. Somos un equipo, no? Es justo que tengas tu parte.

[HAHAHAHA... Eres sin duda mi mejor huesped, cria de Igneel. No te preocupes por eso, prefiero alguna presa fuerte, y la unica ya la has reclamado. Aun y asi te daré un poco mas como has dicho. Boost!]

-Genial. Ahora, atacais?

-Yo no voy a ser su oponente. Isabella. ¿Por qué no eres su oponente?

La mujer con la máscara, Isabella, asintió con la cabeza. La niña llevaba un vestido se alejó después de recibir una confirmación por parte de Isabella, y miraba desde la distancia.

-Yo estaba pensando en esto en primer lugar. Vamos a luchar ya que los dos estamos aburridos.

- Me gusta como piensas. Eso está bien, pero no la "Alfil" no va a pelear?

- Ah, no te preocupes por ella. Esa chica es especial. Solo va a ver la pelea entera.

-Hah?

-Ella es... No, esa persona es Ravel Phenex. Hermana menor de Raiser-sama como tu buen olfato te ha indicado. Ella se convirtió en siervo Raiser-sama mediante el uso de un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real Raiser-sama.

-De alguna forma no creo que quiera saber por que. Ahora... A PELEAR.- Gritó Natsu entusiasmado encendiendo sus brazos espalda y hombros en llamas.

- Si, esa es la forma de pensar que me gusta. Ahora, aquí vengo! Peon de Rias Gremory!

La "Torre", Isabella, se adelantó velozmente, y lanzó un golpe realmente fuerte que impactó de lleno contra la cara de Natsu. No porque este no hubiese podido evitarlo, sino porque no quiso. Queria provar su fuerza.

El golpe resonó como dos arboles derribados chocando entre si.

Y entonces, Natsu, que no se habia movido, sonrió entusiasmado y golpeó de vuelta a la cara de Isabella produciendo un sonido similar.

-HAHAHA... Asi que puedes soportar semejante golpe e igualarlo? ERES GENIAL PEON. VAMOS A POR TODAS. MAGIA DE ARMAMENTO, REFUERZO.

Y un aura roja y blanca envolvió a Isabella que de repente se veia mas confiada, y en un instante igualó la media velocidad de un Caballo y golpeó a Natsu en el estomago. Dolió, pero su sonrisa no cayó, y saltó a la vez que recibia el golpe y dió una vuelta en el aira, encendiendo su pie en llamas para golpear la cabeza de la Torre en una patada descendente.

-KARYU NO KAGITSUME.

Isabella sonrió tras caer al suelo abriendo un agujero y levantandose velozmente, contraatacando, y entonces comenzó a atacar desde ángulos impredecibles. Cuando Natsu pensaba que esquivó su ataque, volvió de nuevo como un látigo.

Natsu decidió reducir la esquiva encendiendo ambas piernas y puños en llamas, y golpeando de vuelta a Isabella. Cada golpe que uno recibia, el otro lo devolvia, resonando los golpes de monstruo junto a las explosiones, fuese por las llamas de Natsu o la fuerza del refuerzo de Isabella, que habia empezado a patear a Natsu ademas de golpear.

"... Gah!"

Sentí un dolor intenso en el estómago. Fue una patada. Me dieron patadas! Yo estaba demasiado concentrado en sus golpes, así que no le presté atención a sus piernas ...! Me convertí desequilibrado, y más golpes se produjo en mi cara! Muchos de sus golpes golpeó mi cara! Duele! Esto es realmente malo!

- Tu resistencia es magnífica. Rias Gremory no te entreno sola en ello, no?- Preguntó Isabella, una vez ambas manos de los dos chocaron agarrandose, provocando que la presion volara en todas direcciones.- Como obtuviste esa fuerza y esa resistencia propia?

-Yo era un mago cuando era humano, de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Natsu, logrando empujarla atrás un par de pasos.- Somos los mas destructivos, incluso entre Nosotros. Peleamos constantemente, a golpes o magia, y he intentado vencer al mas fuerte desde niño. Esto no es nada, aunque viene de antes al entrenar con mi padre.

-Tan fuerte es ese mago y tu padre? Me gustaria pelear con ellos.

- Si te topas con Gildarts prueva. Y mi padre, me acabo de enterar hoy de que peleó contra el hermano de Rias.

Eso dejó en shock a ambas, Isabella y Ravel, que observaba, antes de que la "Torre" empezara a reir felizmente.

-MUAHAHAHA... Eso es genial. Cada vez eres mas divertido. En una batalla seria, lo más importante es la resistencia. Que haya alguien que se ha entrenado y fortalecido con ello contra tanta gente tan fuerte me entusiasma.

[BUZZ!]

Se oyó el sonido del viento cortado. Cuando se distrageron un momento para mirar el combate vecino, vieron la espada de oscuridad de Kiba dispersarse.

Holy eraser. Una espada que devora con las tinieblas la luz. No parecia util contra Carlamaine.

-Desafortunadamente, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí.- Dijo Carlamaine con la espada cubierta de llamas.

- Desafortunadamente, esto no es todo de mi Sacred Gear.

- ¿Qué? Tonterías.

- Congelar.

Cuando Kiba lo dijo con un hilo de voz, había algo reúniendose en el vacio de la hoja. El hielo empezó a acumularse y tomó la forma de una espada. Al mismo tiempo, con el sonido de la rotura de hielo, la espada de Kiba se formó en una lamina de hielo.

-Frente a esta espada," Flame Delete ", todo tipo de fuego desaparecerá.

-A... absurdo! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears?- Preguntó ansiosa Carlamaine blandiendo su espada, impactando varias veces contra la de Kiba.

La espada de fuego de Carlamaine, en el instante que tocó la espada de Kiba, y comenzó a congelarse y hacerse solida. Luego se rompió. Luego desapareció. Pero no dejó de atacar, y tan pronto como ella tiró su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera.

-Somos los miembros de la casa todo poderosa de Phenex, que gobiernan sobre el fuego y el viento! Pruébalo! El torbellino de fuego!

-Are? No es buena idea usar las llamas.- Dijo despreocupado Happy.

Y la gente estaba muy centrada como para aluciar con el gato volador o darle importancia a lo que decia.

Había un viento de fuego alrededor de la cancha de béisbol con Carlamaine y Kiba en el ojo de la tormenta donde debia de ser peor.

-Esta Carlamaine! ¿Ha olvidado sus aliados están aquí también?- Comentó Isabella protegiendose la cara. La espada de hielo comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego. Aún así Kiba todavía no parecía ser molesto.

Luego dijo con una voz fuerte,

-Basta.

[SUCK!]

El viento ardiente estaba siendo arrastrada hacia espada de Kiba mientras que hacia un ruido grande. El viento se detuvo, y el campo de béisbol se convirtió en silencio.

-"Frezze Calm". Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas para una batalla.

-Múltiples Sacred Gears. ¿Eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear que toma las armas de otros usuarios las hace suyas?

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Carlamaine.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Tampoco tomo los de los demás. Yo los creo.

-Entonces...

-Sí. "Sword Reborn". Puedo hacer cualquier espada demoníaca. Ese es el nombre y poder de mi Sacred Gear.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano hacia abajo. Todas eran de diferentes formas. Incluso las hojas eran diferentes.

-Keh. No podemos quedarnos atrás, no?- Sugirió Natsu.

-Ho? Buena idea.

-Te mostraré otro ataque, a ver si lo aguantas. KARYU NO KOEN.

Dos bolas de fuego enormes chocaron de lado contra Isabella, que estaba en shock, desde distintos angulo, antes de impactar como dos martillazos enormes y chocar en una explosion de llamas de calor extremo, que incluso quemaron el campo.

[La Torre restante de Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido vencida.]

-HABEIS VISTO? ESTE ES EL GRUPO GREMORY.-Gritó Natsu.

Carlamaine, sonrió después de perder a Isabella.

-Al parecer, ambos, Isabella y yo hemos subestimado al Peon y el poder de su Sacred Gear. Al igual que pensé, no debe tomarlo como una simple "peón". Y un portador de espada demoníaca... qué fortuna. Puede que tenga un destino de reunión con espadachines que esgrimen espadas especiales.

Kiba parecía muy interesado después de escuchar eso.

-Hmmmm, así que hay alguien a parte de mi que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No, no fue una espada demoníaca. Era una espada sagrada.

-Háblame de ese portador espada sagrada.-Ordenó instantanea y friamente Kiba con sed de sangre en los ojos.

-Hmmmm, parece que ese espadachín tiene alguna relación contigo. Pero como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. Te responderé con mi espada!

- Es así... Si tu boca puede moverse, entonces dejándote al borde de la muerte va a estar bien.

Había intención de matar entre los dos.

-Así que es aquí.- Dijo una voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Isabella-neesan?

-No me digas que fue derrotado?

Había dos "peones", 1 "Alfil", y 1 "Caballo", las siervas restantes.

-Hey. El "Peon"-kun allá.- Llamó una de ellas.

-Hah? Que pasa?

-Raiser-sama dijo que va a luchar contra tu princesa. Mira allí.

La muchacha señaló muy alto en el cielo. Cuando miró en esa dirección, Natsu vio una sombra con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras. No importaba cómo lo mirara, la persona con alas negras tenía el pelo carmesí.

-Rias.

[Natsu-san! ¿Me oyes, Natsu-san?]

-Asia! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se trata de Buchou?- Preguntó Natsu por el transmisor.

[Sí. Ahora mismo estoy con Buchou-san en el tejado de la escuela. El oponente, Raiser-san, desafió a un duelo a Buchou y lo aceptó! Gracias a eso hemos sido capaces de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema]

-Heee... Parece que Oni-sama hizo un reto, ya que Rias-sama estaba haciendolo bien en la batalla de forma inesperada.- Declaró Ravel.- Si luchamos normalmente habría sido nuestra victoria, así que le dio lástima. A este ritmo, será derrotada antes de luchar contra él realmente. Ohohoho ".

Natsu solo gruñó mientras su mirada se afilaba.

- Rias es fuerte! Akeno también vendrá aquí tan pronto como derrote a la "reina"! Y Kiba y yo os apalearemos aquí e iremos a ayudar, fin de la historia.

- La" Princesa de la Ruina de pelo Carmesí ", la" Sacerdotisa Lightning ", "Sword Reborn "y"Boosted Gear" en un Fake Drako. Sólo escuchar eso me da escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el "pájaro inmortal". No importa qué tipo de poder que tienes, no significa nada en contra del pájaro inmortal.

-Veremos.

Su hermana se rió.

-¿Vas a golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O vas a derrotarlo con un golpe que rivaliza con Dios? ¿Estás tratando de ganar este partido? No me hagas reír.

- Te ves muy gallita para alguien que no puede mover un dedo.

-Hmp, que vulgar. Claro que etoy confiada.- Declaró con seguridad.-Eso es porque no había ninguna posibilidad de que Rias-sama ganara desde el principio. Eso es lo que la desesperación de lo "inmortal" es para ti.

- Y eso es todo?

- Que?

-Habeis vencido a Koneko, os voy a dar eso, y sois fuertes. Pero no haces mas que cacarear contra mi, afirmando el poder del Fenix.-Empezó Natsu.

-Pero estais olvidando lo esencial, Aye.- Dijo Happy bajando del cielo y ganando su atencion.- Si Raiser es un Fenix, Natsu es un Dragón.

Molesta, la hermana de Raiser hizo un chasquido con los dedos haciendo que las siervas restantes lo rodearan.

- Carlamaine. Voy a dejar ese "Caballo" para ti, pero si pierdes, no peleará de uno-a-uno. Lo vamos a derrotar juntos. ¿O estás tratando de reducir el nombre de Phenex?

Carlamaine asintió.

-Sieris.

- Afirmativo.

Era mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en su espalda.

-Ella es la otra "Caballo" de Oni-sama. A diferencia de Carlamaine allí, ella no tiene nada de eso de "honor de un caballero". Ella va a derrotar a su oponente. Como así.

La mujer llamada Sieris sacó la espada de su espalda. Era una espada grandemuy grande y amplia.

-Y Ni y Li le ayudaran.

Cuando Kiba vio la situación de Natsu, él sostenía la espada con las dos manos y empezó a recortar para poder derrotar aCarlamaine rápidamente.

BAAAAANG!

Una onda de choque sacudió todo el campo. Mirando hacia arriba, eran Rias y Raiser peleando mediante el uso de su magia en el aire. Una energía mágica de color rojo y la energía del fuego. Raiser no tenía ni un rasguño. Incluso sus ropas no estaban rotas. Y Rias por otro lado tenía algunas partes de su uniforme quemadas y respiraba con dificultad también.

[Eso es porque no había ninguna posibilidad de Rias-sama a ganar desde el principio. Eso es lo que la desesperación lo "inmortal" es para usted.]

-KIBA. NO QUIERO METERME, PERO LA COSA ESTÁ CHUNGA. TENGO UNA IDEA, HAS DE AYUDARME.

- Si, es mejor terminar ya. Que he de hacer?- Preguntó acercandose a el en un estallido de velocidad.

- Libera tu sacred Gear como puedas.

Kiba parecía confundido, pero él puso su espada en el suelo y aulló altamente!

-SWORD REBORN.

PING!

El suelo brillaba y aparecían un montón de espadas demoníacas. Natsu entonces golpeó con su puño en el suelo y gritó:

- BOOSTED GEAR GIFT.- Dijo recordando todo lo que Draig le explicó de su poder entrenando con Mavis.

[Transferencia].

[PING!]

El sonido del metal resonó violentamente por la zona. Toda la cancha deportiva se convirtió en un mar de espadas. Toda la zona se convirtió como un área de visualización de las espadas demoníacas. Natsu casi queria gritar "UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS".

-Imposible...

-Me estás diciendo que esto es también el poder del dragón?

Las siervas de Raiser, salvo Ravel, que estaba casi intacta por su regeneracion y solo recibió rasguños al estar alejada, habian caido. Sus cuerpos fueron perforados por las espadas salian fuera de la tierra. A continuación, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron del campo de batalla.

[2 Peones, 2 Caballos y 1 Alfil de Raiser Phenex-sama retirados.]

-PREMIO.

- Natsu-kun. Estoy sorprendido.- Dijo Kiba mientras las espadas desaparecian lentamente.- Este poder ...

Kiba miró a su alrededor a las espadas demoníacas diferentes con una mirada atemorizada. Parecía sorprendido porque su habilidad hizo más efectos de lo que pensaba.

-Sí, Kiba. He utilizado el guante a fortalecer tu...

[La Reina de Rias Gremory-sama es retirada.]

- QUE?- Exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

[BANG!]

El suelo vibró violentamente y se oyo un ruido familiar. El sonido venía de donde estaba Kiba. Cuando Natsu miró en esa dirección, perdió las palabras. Kiba estaba en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo. Había sangre a su alrededor. Incluso sin ningún tiempo de llegar a él, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de luz y desapareció.

[El Caballo de Rias Gremory-sama se retira.]

Natsu era el único de los Gremoryen los campos de atletismo, que fueron inundados con la sangre de los enemigos y compañeros y desiertos de armas en cuanto Kiba desapareció y relajó su poder del todo.

Sin un segundo que perder, vio una sombra en el aire. La Reina de Raiser. Se suponía que debía estar luchando con Akeno, pero la venció No parecía como que el enemigo recibió ninguna herida.

-El 'Caballero', eliminado.- Dijo con una risa burlona

-Tú fuiste quien hizo eso a Kiba y Akeno? VEN A QUE TE DESTROZE, POR ELLOS Y KONEKO.

La "reina" le miró con una sonrisa y salió volando hacia el techo nuevo edificio escolar con sus alas negras, como si hubiera perdido el interés en Natsu.

-OI, NO HUYAS.

-Aun vas a a seguir luchando?

Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta, la hermana de Raiser bajó del cielo con sus alas de fuego.

-Yo no lo haria, no importa cómo uno lo piense, es la pérdida de tu grupo.

-Ni yo ni Buchou hemos caído todavía. Igneel no crió a un cobarde que se rinde antes de ser vencido.

-El poder del dragón de antes. Sin duda fue algo tremendo. Para transferir la potencia que impulsó a la persona. Pero es la pérdida de su grupo para esta batalla.

-Es porque Phenex es inmortal?

-Eso es parte de ello, pero también porque tanto tu como Rias-sama apenas teneis resistencia restante. ¿No es así? Incluso si puedes sanar cualquier herida, no se puede curar la resistencia. En esta situación perdereis, ya que os desgastais mas. Ademas, mira.- Dijo sacando un frasco.- Lágrimas de un fénix. ¿Has oído hablar de él? Esto es todo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar todo tipo de lesiones.

Lágrimas de un ave fénix? Buchou me habló de ella en el campamento en la montaña. Pero es aún permitido?

-Y que?-Murmuró Natsu empezando a ir hacia el edificio-

-Ho... ¡Espera! ¿Me estás ignorando? Vas a perder de todos modos, así que es mas seguro permanecer aquí conmigo, no?

- Cállate. Todo eso no me importa. La Reina tenia uno de esos y ya lo ha usado, no? Y no creo que en combate te acerques a darle eso.- Dijo Natsu.- Solo he de acabarla. Y si tu hermano es inmortal, solo he de apalearlo una y otra ez, no sois inmunes al dolor.

-Ha, estas ya cansado de todos modos.

-Nah, esto no es nada, siempre puedo reponer energias con Boost pero aun tengo para rato.- Dijo callandola.- HAPPY.

- AYE SIR.

Happy, con su circulo magico, materializó sus alas, y llevó a Natsu veloz por los aires a la azotea del territorio enemigo.

Llegaron al instante, asi que Happy soltó a Natsu, que aterrizó con un estruendo frente a Rias y Asia de espaldas a ellas, mirando a la Reina y al Rey enemigos pero vió que habia algunas lagrimas en Rias, que se daba por perdida al ver a Raiser regenerar todo daño.

-NATSU.

-Natsu-san...

Rias y Asia hicieron un grito de alegría.

-El mocoso dragón, eh? Ravel, ¿Ella lo dejó pasar? "

Raiser hizo un ruido con la lengua. Parecía que su hermana estaba pasando por una edad rebelde.

-Raiser-sama. ¿Debo tener cuidado del...

No terminó la frase, que de repente se encontró una garra enorme de dragon hecha de llamas empujandola contra un puro de hormigon que se hizo añicos en la entrada al tejado.

Siguiendo la vista de las llamas vieron que venian de la mano derecha de un muy cabreado Natsu.

-Espero que disfrutes esto, Perra petarda. PORQUE ES LO ULTIMO QUE SENTIRAS EN ESTA BATALLA.

Entonces, Natsu cerró su garra de dragon rojo que tenia como guantelete, que brilló en una bola de llamas carmesies enorme, y tiró de su brazo de fuego para atraer a la Reina hacia el, y en cuanto la tuvo a tiro, la incrustó contra el suelo con toda su fuerza de un puñetazo.

-ESTO ES POR MIS COMPAÑEROS, PERRA.

CRAK BOUM.

Un gran crater se abrió en el tejado, mandando a la Reina varios pisos mas abajo, dejando agujeros enormes a su paso.

[La Reina de Raiser Phenex-sama ha sido derrotada.]

-Wow, eso fue impresionante. Pero aun es imposible vencer. Aun toda esa fuerza no es inagotable. Yo solo me regeneraré una y otra vez y vosotros os hareis mas debiles. Habeis perdido.

- No nos subestimes... RAISER...

La enfurecida Rias, tras secarse las lagrimas de antes, repitió sus actos, y disparó su bola mágica en la cara Raiser. Ni siquiera lo esquivó y lo recibió en su rostro. Entonces, el fuego apareció desde la parte de su rostro quemado y empezó a formar una figura. La cara de Raiser volvió a su forma original.

Inmortal. Esta era la capacidad de regeneración del pájaro de fuego, Fenix.

-Rias, rindete. Haras a tu Otou-sama y Sirzechs-sama que están viendo desde otro lugar se vean mal. No tienes más opciones. Todo el mundo ya ha previsto el resultado. Es jaque mate, Rias.

Raiser Lo dijo como si pudiera ver el resultado. Pero Rias sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que dijer nada, Natsu habló.

-Cierra la boca, Yakitori. Eres tu quien va a caer. No hay mas opciones dices? Aquí tengo otra: Te doy una paliza con mis propias manos y te hago pedazos una y otra vez hasta que te rindas y pidas piedad. Happy.

Ante la vista de todos, el gato con alas solo bajó y aterrizó a su lado.

-Hai?

-Llevate a Rias y Asia de aquí, que miren pero no acaben en el fuego cruzado.

-EHHHHH?- Preguntaron todos.

- No quieres que te eche una mano?-Preguntó Happy con su sonrisa habitual sabiendo la respuesta.

- No.- Respondió Natsu haciendo crujir el cuello y los nudillos.- Este tipo Yakitori es solo comida. Me basto y me sobro.

-AYE SIR.

-Oi Oi, Natsu. Que quieres decir con esto?-Exigió Rias.

-Simple, hora del show. Vas a ver que tipo de peon has logrado en realidad.

-Pero...

-Rias.- La interrumpió Natsu.- Confia en mi. Llevate a Asia, y que te cure las heridas.

Rias no estaba contenta, pero vió la confianza y seguridad en los ojos de Natsu.

-De acuerdo, pero si pierdes nunca te lo perdonaré, entendido?

-Tranquila, no hay forma en el infierno.

Rias agarró a Asia de la mano y asintió mientras ambas sacaban sus alas y volaron siguiendo al Exceed.

Natsu miró fijamente al hombre fenix frente a el, serio y con sus ojos afilados como los de un dragon mientras el rubio le miraba con arrogancia.

-Sabes que no has cambiado nada, no? Sigo siendo inmortal, no hay forma de que me venzas. Una vez te carbonice iré tras Rias y venceré, solo has conseguido mas humillacion.

- Nunca he visto un pollo que hable tanto por los codos como tu.- Espetó Natsu.- Pero me estoy empezando a hartar. Draig, empiezo ya.

Raiser pensó que iba a llamar otro Boost o que iba a realizar algun ataque contra el y vigiló relajado, pero lo que vió le sorprendió.

[Si, el momento ha llegado. Me retiraré ahora, muestrame que mereces ser mi huesped y llevar tu titulo y nombre, Hatchling of Igneel.]

-Mou eteki tazo.-Sonrió Natsu mientras el guante de garra de dragon rojo desaparecia y su brazo volvia a la normalidad de nuevo, apenas con unas pocas agujetas por el poder que el BG drenó, que desaparecieron al ponerse en guardia y fluir su magia furiosamente por el.- Es hora de repartir leña.

(En otro lugar)

Era la sala, enorme por cierto, donde los nobles afiliados y las dos familias estaban viendo el encuentro. Tambien era donde las piezas derrotadas iban tras salir de la enfermeria y ser tratadas con lágrimas de Fenix, por lo que los vencidos de ambos grupos estaban ahi.

Asi como el Maou Lucifer y el resto de la familia de Rias.

Habian visto todo el encuentro, los nobles muy impresionados por la habilidad y potencial mostrado por cada uno.

Pero ahora el mundo entero, salvo Sirzetch, que sabia que pasaba y sonreia, estaba en el mas absoluto shock por lo que veian.

-Descarta el Boosted Gear?-Dijo un noble.

-Está loco? Es imposible vencer aun con el y lo tira?

-Es el fin de Gremory...

Por su lado, los mas conocidos de los dos luchadores tenian sus propias cosas a decir.

-Natsu-sempai...- Musitó en shock Koneko.

-Natsu-kun, no seas idiota.- Dijo Kiba aun sabiendo que no le oia.

-Natsu, vas a morir asi...-Musitó Akeno.

-Hmp, ese idiota va a acabar muy mal.- Dijeron las siervas de Raiser de una forma u otra.

Una mujer rubia sonreia con arrogancia, como previendo el resultado. Se trataba de la madre de Raiser.

-Ahora si que el Sekiryutei está acabado. Puede haber venido a las siervas, pero sin su Sacred Gear no hay oportunidad de que venza a Raiser.

-No deberia subestimar a ninguno de los miembros de mi gremio.-Dijo una voz.- Ese es un error muy grave que no suele terminar bien.

Todo el mundo miró a la aparente niña que acababa de aparecer, rubia de ojos azules de pelo ondulado en tunicas blancas y amarillas. El Grupo Gremory la reconoció al instante.

-Mavis-san?- Se preguntó Akeno.- Que... Como está aquí?

-OH, Mavis Vermillion.- Se sorprendió el Maou, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por su tono familiar.- Que sorpresa, crei que moriste hace casi siglo y algo, no?

-Asi fue, pero la muerte no es mas que un obstaculo leve para mi como ya saber, Sirzetch-tan.- Sonrió la rubia shockeando a todo el mundo por la forma despreocupada con la que conversaba con el Satanas. Solo la actual Leviatan lo hacia y era una Maou ella misma.- Soy la fundadora y primera maestra de Fairy Tail despues de todo, destruir es algo que hacemos bien, incluso el destino mismo.

-Hahahahaha... Si, eso es verdad. Cuando oi que Natsu era de Fairy Tail me imaginé que tenias algo que ver. Es por eso que estas aquí?

-Aye.- Dijo en una imitacion perfecta de Happy.- Tengo que hacer de tutora de Natsu, ya que Igneel desapareció.

-Si... Es su hijo despues de todo. Es uno de ellos.-Dijo Sirzetch misteriosamente.

-Asi es. Tenemos a tres de primera en el gremio, y el fue el primero.

-Hmp, que gremio de desconsiderados barbaros ha de ser.- Dijo la madre de Raiser.- Hablar asi confiadamente al Maou tras colarte en una fiesta de noble, la de compromiso de mi hijo nada menos...

-Esta insinuando que mis amigos no pueden confiar en mi, señora Phenex.-Dijo sonriendo pero con advertencia Lucifer.- No se equivoque, mi padre puede haber sugerido esto como medida de asegurar que Rias cumple lo que dice, pero yo soy distinto, siempre he sabido de Natsu-kun, y le aseguro que tengo fe en la victoria de mi hermanita.

-Pero... Lucifer-sama, las cifras hablan...

Un aura roja y negra envolvió a Sirzetch, silenciandola.

-Acaso su regeneracion la salvaria de mi?-Dijo friamente, ganandose una negativa y apagando su aura.- No confie tanto en un solo poder o se condenará.

-Pero aun es solo un debil barbaro exhumano.

-Ui, esto acabará mal.- Dijo preocupado el Maou.

Una presion terrorifica llenó la gran sala. Mavis estaba muy seria mirando a la rubia.

-Insinuas que Natsu, uno de los mas fuertes del gremio es debil? Que no vale por ser exhumano?

-E... Exacto.

Mavis entonces mostró la sombra de fria pero ardiente furia en su cara y alzó el puño con el antebrazo mirando a Lady Phenex, mostrando una marca en su brazo brillando con luz blanca y dorada.

- Reunios! Rios de luz que guian a las hadas!- Cantó su aria Mavis mientras su brazo entero brillaba como hecho de luz y un aura dorada empezaba a reflejarse desde su cuerpo.- BRILLAD. PARA APLASTAR ESTE MALVADO COLMILLO DEL MAL.

Ahora su cuerpo entero era el centro de una columna de luz, que parecia ascender al techo agrietandolo como una cascada inversa de luz imparable.

Entonces, bajó el puño.

- FAIRY GLITER.

BADA BOOOOOOOUM.

Al menos Lady Phenex fue la unica dañada entre los invitados junto a la mayoria de siervas de Raiser. Parte entera del recinto fue destruida en ruinas y polvo por una especie de rayo de pura magia y luz blanca y dorada que cayó como un martillazo gigante inmaterial de energia.

Por suerte era un poco como el Fairy Law, asi que solo enemigos y el recinto fueron dañados.

Pero lo importante, amigos, comida y la pantalla desde donde veian el duelo por comenzar, pues Raiser y Natsu habían intercambiado palabras (Es decir, Raiser se burló y Natsu le llamó Yakitori) durante ese tiempo.

-Ahora que he quitado las molestias...- Declaré despreocupada Mavis, y sinceramente, nadie tenia valor de decirle nada. Salvo el Maou, pero el estaba de su lado.- Disfrutemos la pelea.

(De vuelta al combate)

(Con Rias, Asia y Happy, asi como Ravel que se les unió para mirar)

-ESE IDIOTA.- Exclamó Rias.- En que está pensando? Raiser es un diablo de clase alta madurado. Puede ser un poderoso Fake Drako, pero sin el boosted gear no puede vencer.

-Pero Buchou-san... Se ve muy confiado.

- O está subestimando a Raiser.

- Hmp... Veo que Onii-sama tiene esta batalla asegurada.- Señaló Ravel.

-Ese Yakitori está acabado.- Dijo Happy, con su cara sonriente de siempre, pero con un tono serio y petreo que les heló la columna, sobretodo por la diversion brillando en los ojos del gato que volaba con alas como de angel.- Natsu no es un Fake Drako, solo mirad y ved. Ese Yakitori es solo comida para el, y ha logrado cabrearle.

(Con Raiser y Natsu)

-Tengo que darte eso, chico dragón. Eres bastante fuerte, has vencido a mis siervas y has llegado hasta aquí... Pero aquí termina tu avance.- Declaró Raiser entrando en posicion de lucha.- Acabaré rapido contigo y derrotaré a Rias y la hará mi mujer.

-Keh... Yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Voy a disfrutar cada golpe dado en esta pelea y espero que sea larga, Yakitori.- Gruñó Natsu sonriendo.- Porque sepas... Que todo lo que has hecho, no te lo perdonaré indemne.

-Heh?

-Usas triquiñuelas para vencer a mis amigos y burlarte de sus esfuerzos, sacrificas a tus subordinados sin consideracion pese a que no son inmortales. Y hablas de tomar a Rias por la fuerza, despues de que se negó, tratando de forzarla por tus padres al matrimonio... Me das asco.

-Hmp... Rias es demasiado joven, no sabe que quiere o le conviene. Soy el unico indicado para...

-Eres un pollo gallito que intenta forzarse en una mujer que le odia con excusas baratas.- Espetó Natsu, encendiendo sus manos y antebrazos en llamas.- Dices que ha de tomar un marido? Que ha de continuar la casa Gremory? Los diablos viven 10000 años de media minima, y ella tiene 17... TIENE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA DECIDIR, NO SE QUE OS CREEIS TU Y VUESTRAS FAMILIAS, PERO CUALQUIERA QUE MANDE A UNA UNION ODIADA A ALGUIEN QUE DICE APRECIAR SABIENDO LA TRISTEZA QUE TRAERÁ DELANTE MIO VA A RECIBIR UNA BUENA TUNDA.

-Hmp... Que bulgar, pero parece funcionar para desmantelar todos mis argumentos. Entonces solo queda pelear, trayendo la razón la victoria.

-Ahora hablas mi idioma. KARYU NO TEKKEN( DRAGÓN DE FUEGO: PUÑO DE HIERRO).

El puño ardiendo en una bola explosiva de fuego comprimido de Natsu, estalló en la cara de Raiser cuando, para sorpresa de cada persona viendo el encuentro, Natsu se movió en un instante recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, y mandó a volar a Raiser, haciendolo derrumbar lo que quedaba del tejado, derribandose una planta entera del edificio por la fuerza del golpe.

Raiser se levantó regenerandose, pero aun confiado, y preparó un chorro de llamas.

Natsu, por su parte, ignoró las llamas que pasaron sin dañarle, y pateó el pecho de Raiser con un Kagitsume, que atravesó el pecho de Raiser. Retirando la pierna, lo pateó lejos en la otra direccion levaantando escombros y fió dos zarpazos cruzados simultaneos con las manos formando garras de fuego, destruyendo las paredes de hormigon armado y dañando gravemente a Raiser.

-KARYU NO SAIGA.

Raiser se levantó, sin una marca pero furioso. Como se atrevia ese novato de clase baja a mantenerse contra el y negarle su premio? Claramente las llamas comunes eran demasiado compasivas, sobretodo contra un Fake Drako altamente resistente al fuego.

-Hmp, las llamas comunes no sirven en ti, eh? Bien, pasemos a lo bueno entonces.

Raiser alzó su mano derecha, y convocó una llamarada que ardia enormemente del tamaño de su pecho. Cuando esta creció, empezó a compactarse y a crecer en intensidad y cambiar de color por el calor, resultando en un sol en miniatura tan grande como Raiser, de color dorado mezclado con blanco y naranja vivo como lava fundida.

-La "Llama de la muerte y el renacimiento". Cuando el mitico Fenix muere estalla en llamas, todo su cuerpo que resiste hasta la lava se consume con las llamas alimentadas por su vida para renacer de esa vida y cenizas que lo consumen todo en las llamas.- Dijo Raiser.- Sientete honrado, mientras lanzo este golpe no me regenero, eres el primero en quien lo uso.

Y entonces lanzó el ataque como un cañonazo. La bola de fuego abanzó, crepitando e incendiandolo todo a su paso, vaporizando escombros y desintegrando ruinas en cenizas, pero Natsu solo sonrió con confianza y se negó a esquivar el golpe.

Recibió el impacto de lleno, provocando que la esfera explotara en un mar de llamas que voló en todas direcciones.

No habia forma de salir de esa.

-Que necio. Bueno, en vista de que no habria ganado con menos y que no fue premeditado las normas permiten esta muerte.- Dijo como si nada el fenix.- Parece que el niño dragón no era tanto.

(Con Rias)

-Natsu... Idiota...- Musitó llorando.- Se suponia...

-Raiser está acabado.- Dijo Happy, cortando todo indicio de derrota.

-Eh?- Preguntaron todas.

-No han anunciado la caida de Natsu, no? Mirad bien.

Y lo hicieron, y lo que vieron les dejó en un shock que era casi contagioso.

-Pero que...-Musitó Rias al oir y ver que pasaba.

- Natsu... san?

- QUE DEMONIOS? COMO HA LOGRADO ESO? ES LA MEJOR LLAMA DE ONII-SAMA.

-Ya lo dije, es inutil.- Dijo Happy.- A Natsu no le afectan las llamas, para el, el Yakitori y sus llamas son solo comida.

(En lo que quedaba del encuentro de los nobles)

-QUE DEMONIOS.- Exclamó la mayor parte de la gente.

(De vuelta al combate)

- MUAHAHAHAHA... LO SABIA, LO OLI DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO.- Se oyó la voz de Natsu, helando a Raiser de miedo en el sitio mientras se giraba. En el centro de las llamas, una figura sombra parecia comer algo invisible, y de repente, una buena parte del fuego fue absorvida por su boca, mostrando a Natsu, que se tragó el fuego.- SABEN A POLLO FRITO... Realmente eres un Yakitori, pero al menos tienes buenas llamas.

-Que... Pero como...

Natsu solo le ignoró y empezó a sorber el aire mientras su mano agarraba las llamas, empezando a deslizarse estas hasta su mano, y de su mano como varios hilos a su boca asi como otros hilos desde otros puntos de las ruinar ardientes, hasta que se terminaron y Natsu se enderezó, tragandose las que quedaban en su mano, y soltando un suspirado "Uuuf", exhalando una pequeña cantidad de humo blanco.

-Eso no sirve de nada. Pero gracias por el aperitivo.- Dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos y limpiandose el menton con la muñeca.- Voy a enseñarte un verdadero ataque de fuego. KARYU NO... HOKO(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO: RUGIDO).

De las fauces colmilludas de Natsu, salió disparado un chorro aparentemente imparable de lamas. Esto no seria malo... Si no fuese de aproximadamente 3 metros de ancho de circunferencia y avanzara sin limites a una velocidad de coche de carreras, mientras su voz, que sonaba como un bestial rugido de verdad haciendo temblar el piso, lo agitaba todo.

Raiser esquivó como pudo, por puro miedo instintivo, pero no llegó a tiempo.

El pavor fue mayor cuando, siendo inmune a la mayoria de llamas, se encontró con la ropa quemada y el brazo izquierdo desaparecido por todo el poder centrado en impactar en el y regenerandose, mientras el rugido seguia avanzando y explotó al dar contra un muro, convirtiendolo todo de nuevo en un infierno.

-Pero que... Un Fake Drako no puede hacer eso, y tampoco el Sekiryutei... QUIEN Y QUE ERES?

-Bueno, para empezar no soy ningun Fake Drako, eso lo imaginasteis vosotros.- Explicó Natsu con una expresion de "Bueno, Duh".- Soy Natsu Dragneel, mago del gremio Fairy Tail de Fiore, Peon de Rias Gremory. El hijo de Igneel, el Dragón de Fuego. DRAGON SLAYER.

Raiser abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a temblar. Estaba muy muy jodido.

(En la sala del Maou)

-Dragon Slayer...- Musitó Akeno, que sabia bastante de magia.- La ancestral magia perdida?

Varios murmullos empezaron a correr entre los nobles mientras la camara Phenex estaba al borde del infarto y los padres de Rias quedaban en shock al saber del peon de su hija.

-FIORE?- Exclamaron algunos nobles.

-El reino de Earthland? El plano de la magia donde los magos proliferan como profesion rica y reconocida en cada ambito, donde habitan los magos mas poderosos?-Musitó el señor Gremory impresionado.

Quizas era demasiado ambicioso al tratar de forzar el matrimonio de su hija con un sangre pura. Ya tenia un nieto y segundo heredero de sangre pura. No habia por que forzar algo asi.

Quizas debia empezar a respetar mas el criterio de su hija.

Y la cosa fue a mas cuando la camará enfocó a Rias, Asia, Ravel y Happy, ellas en shock mientras el gato daba su explicacion.

(Con Rias)

-Imposible...- Musitó Ravel.- Se ha comido las llamas... Dragon Slayer...

-Un Dragon Slayer? La Magia perdida ancestral...-Musitó Rias mientras Asia estaba muy sorprendida, pero aun desconcertada.

-Ano... Que significa eso? Que es eso de Dragon Slayer.

-Dragon Slayer... Magos que fueron entrenados por los dragones.- Explicó Happy.- Asi funciona, al menos con el fuego: Las fauces del dragon deboran las llamas, los pulmones respiran fuego abrasador. Sus escamas disuelven las llamas y protegen de ellas, y sus garras las visten para atacar. Es una magia perdida ancestral que desaparecio hace mucho y que da al cuerpo el poder y las características propias de un dragón. Una antigua magia que se usaba para interceptar y combatir a los dragones. Igneel se la enseñó.

-Natsu... Tu tenias tanto poder...- Musitó impresionada Rias.

(De vuelta a la lucha.)

- No... No puede ser... Dragon Slayer?- Musitó Raiser dando un paso atrás.- Igneel... Igneel el dragón de fuego, aquel que destruyó por accidente un archipielago al luchar contra Sirzetch para ver si era digno de su apoyo en la guerra?

- El mismo.- Dijo Natsu, encendiendo sus puños en llamaradas gigantes.- Ahora basta... PELEEMOS HASTA EL FINAL.

Y estalló su cuerpo entero en llamas, formando alas de fuego desde sus brazos y espalda mientras parte de las llamas de su cabeza de vez en cuando reflejaban la cabeza de un dragón.

- GROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR...

Y esa llamarada explotó, rodeandole como un dragon occidental de llamas el doble de grande que el, rugiendo furioso el fuego a la vez que su usuario.

-No... NO IMPORTA SI ERES UN MAGO GENIAL DE MAGIA PERDIDA. EL FENIX SIGUE SIENDO INMORTAL, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ME VENZAS.

Raiser, por su parte, tambien estalló en llamas, saliendo de su aura del tamaño de su cuerpo alas aviformes de fuego furiosas mientras parte de las llamas de su cabeza eran como la cabeza de un pajaro.

Y entonces, Natsu saltó, saliendo dirparado, con las llamas rodeandole pero sin ser un dragon, y muy centradas en sus puños, golpeando circular y descendentemente a Raiser, que habia aprendido que no seria facil y se cubrió.

Y se produjo una gran y sonora explosion, tanto por la pura fuerza del golpe como por las llamas estallando en todas direcciones, de tal forma que se formó una cupula de fuego.

De esa cupula, mientras se dispersava, salió el Phenex disparado, como esquivando algo, con la ropa destrozada y con heridas que se curaban lentamente y dejaban algunas marcas.

"Mierda... Sus llamas estan quemanda las mias? Incluso las de regeneracion e inmortalidad? Aun no puede matarme, pero la curacion es menos efectiva."

Y otro misil salió de la cupula ya casi dispersada, como una serpiente de fuego, que mostró ser Natsu, rodeado de llamas, con el fuego esta vez mas centrado en su pierna derecha, que daba una voltereta en el aire hacia adelante con fuerza.

-KARYU NO... KAGITSUME.

POOOMMM.

Disparado por la patada descendente como una bala, el fenix se estrelló contra el suelo de concreto y hormigon, destrozando varios pisos, y derrumbando esos pisos, muros exteriores incluidos, sobre el.

Eso eran 4 pisos sobre su cabeza.

Raiser salió disparado como una bala, volando propulsado por sus llamas como un cohete, e impactó apoyando todo ese poder en su codo contra el abdomen de Natsu, que se vió propulsado hacia arriba en dolor.

Se recuperó en el aire, viendo como una especie de taladro formado por llamas, claramente casi solidas como las que el usó contra la Reina, volava contra el desde Raiser.

Lo detuvo facilmente con lamano y tiró de ello, arrancandolo de Raiser y deformandolo como algodón de azucar antes de comerselo.

-KARYU NO KOEN.

Esas bolas de fuego que usaba ahora eran mucho mas grandes que las que usó contra sus siervas. Ya no contenia fuerzas.

Fue como ver formarse un sol de color naranja magma y amarillo ardiente arrremolinandose sobre si mismo del tamaño del edificio antes de explotar, reventando todos los pisos de la nueva escuela salvo la primera planta y la planta baja.

Y entonces, Natsu notó como un golpe, como un martillazo de pura presion atmosferica le impactava de lleno encima, contra el suelo, propulsandolo a derribar lo que quedaba del edificio de la nueva escuela.

- Tengo que felicitarte, Dragon Slayer. Tu poder es inesperadamente grande. Nunca nadie me ha obligado a tirar del poder del viento del clan Phenex. No puedes quemarme lo bastante, y con mi viento no puedes tocarme. La victoria es mia.

La unica respuesta que recibió fue un rugido de dragón que hizo temblar el mismo aire, mientras una explosion de llamas erupcionaba desde las fauces de Natsu contra Raiser. Pero no pudieron tocar las llamas al diablo inmortal, pues se vieron dispersas.

Viento, una barrera de presion de viento como un tornado girando a tal velocidad que dispersaba el poderoso ataque de fuego en pequeñas llamas que se apagaban facilmente.

De ahi, Raiser empezó a mover sus brazos desde el aire, lanzando latigos cortantes y cuchillas de viento, a la vez que los vientos respondian a su mandato y desequilibraban a Natsu.

Bueno, el estilo del DS nunca fue muy equilibrado tampoco, por lo que cada desequilibrio era un nuevo angulo. Solo tuvo que golpear los cortes con sus puños explosivos mientras se abria paso hacia Raiser, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Entonces, sus llamas en toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo estallaron, y salió saltando propulsado como un cohete contra Raiser, blandiendo su puño llameante y gritando a la batalla.

Raiser sonrió, y conjuró su barrera de viento personal, que detuvo el avance de Natsu, que seguia tratando de hacer avanzar su puño para golpearle.

-Mi viento dispersa las llamas a la vez que ataca. Tu fuego es ahora inutil, chico dragón.

- Es asi? KARYU NO ENCHU(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO: CODO LLAMEANTE)

El codo de Natsu estalló en llamas propulsoras, impulsando facilmente su puño mas allá de la barrera, y una vez sin el viento apagando sus llamas, el puño estalló en llamas justo antes de golpear a Raiser con un Karyu no Tekken.

Raiser pateó a Natsu con fuerza, propulsandolo de espaldas al suelo mientras ambos caian.

Ambos aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo de pie, agrietandolo, mientras Raiser lanzó un puñó que disparó una bala de aire comprimido.

Natsu la esquivó saltando por encima e impactó un poderoso rodillazo en llamas en la cabeza de Raiser, pero este, al tenerlo cerca lanzó una cuchillada de viento cortante, pese a lograr solo un corte superficial, pero logrando alejarlo.

-MUERE APLASTADO... DRAGON SLAYER.- Gritó, convocando todo su poder y control sobre los vientos, de forma que el mismo cielo pareció irse deformando como una cupula...

No no una cupula.

Como una columna gargantuesca o un martillo.

Natsu resistia el golpe, tratando de alzarlo.

-Tu inmunidad a las llamas no te salvará. Yo controlo este viento aplastante, conviertete en dragon aplastado.

-GROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR...

Natsu estalló en llamas en un aura enorme llameante que chocó contra el golpe de viento.

Y lo calentó y consumió el poder de Raiser, dispersando los vientos fríos en cálida brisa inofensiva.

Raiser había sido fácilmente detenido de nuevo.

Raiser entonces provó un enfoque distinto.

Atacar con llamas entremezcladas con viento a la vez. Parecian llamas azuladas entremezcladas en rojo y naranja en remolinos casi perforantes o perpetuamente giratorios.

Lanzó el golpe contra Natsu, pero el anuló facilmente el ataque. Lo agarró con las manos y lo apretó, forzando al viento a dispersarse por las llamas de Raiser para luego deborarlas.

Tragó, tragó y tragó, hasta que solo sus propias llamas estaban en el campo que parecia el infierno.

-No... No puede ser...- Musitó el inmortal.

- La inmortalidad no te hace inmune al dolor. Y en Fairy Tail somos barbaros que nunca se cansan de pelear. Ademas, tus ataques son inutiles. Creo... que no soy yo quien lo tiene mal, no?

Natsu dió un par de pasos hacia adelante y solo se quedó en pie mirando a Raiser, con sus afilados ojos de dragón grises.

-Has usado dos elementos y al menos lo has intentado en serio.- Dijo muy seriamente con la rabia plasmada en su cara el Dragon Slayer, mientras un par de relampagos chisporrotearon a su alrrededor.- Permiteme devolverte el fabor.

Y asi se rodeó de un aura electrica, que parecia acariciar su piel.

-Co... Como... Como puedes seguir sin mas, golpearme y destruir cada golpe...

-Simple: Tengo que hacerte pagar.- Espetó Natsu.- Aprovechaste tu influencia para forzarnos a esta situacion y humillarnos... Humillaste la resolucion de Koneko... Ridiculizaste la determinacion de Kiba... Te reiste de Akeno... Pero por encima de todo... HAS HECHO LLORAR A ASIA Y RIAS Y HAS TRATADO DE FORZARLA COMO A UN JUGUETE REBELDE.

Entonces, estalló, con una explosion de aura que hizo temblar el terreno, pero no era electricidad o fuego.

Eran ambas.

-Y ahora te lo voy a hacer pagar... 100 veces mas.

(Con Rias)

-Que... Que es...- Musitó Ravel.

-Va a usar eso.- Dijo Happy, sin saber que se habia convertido en el comentalista no oficial y que todos los nobles y todos los que observaban le escuchaban con atencion.- El mejor movimiento de Natsu.

- Natsu... Llegas tan lejos... Solo por mi?- Musitó Rias.

-La union de fuego y relampagos...- Anunció Happy en tono inconscientemente dramatico, sin saber que pronunciaria el nombre de la habilidad de Natsu a la vez que su compañero, aumentando mas la impresion entre los nobles.

(De vuelta a la batalla)

-RAIENRYU(DRAGÓN DE FUEGO Y RAYO).

Llamas y relampagos, esa era el aura entremezclada que salia del cuerpo de Natsu en ese momento.

- Es una habilidad muy nueva, y el uso del poder de Draig me ha cansado, aun reponiéndome con fuego, asi que pone bastante tensión.- Admitió Natsu. Aun con el entrenamiento para aguantar, es innegable que aun no se había reacostumbrado a su poder y gastó mucho con Draig y apaleando hasta ahora a Raiser.- Así que voy a acabarte el los proximos minutos.

Con el fuego ardiendo con fuerza, y los rayos chisporroteando entre las llamas, voló en un instante, encontrandose con el puño hundido en la cara de Raiser mientras seguia avanzando como un cohete con la velocidad del rayo de su cuerpo que tronaba furioso.

Entonces, remarcando las venas de su brazo por la fuerza, empujó mas el puño y estiró el brazo en un jab potente que mandó a Raiser como una bala de cañon contra la vieja escuela.

Raiser se levantó, pero contra el Raienryu no tenia ya ningun rastro de posivilidad.

Se pasó un rato recibiendo cada golpe posible.

-DESAPARECE.- Gritó Natsu, con toda la electricidad que podia en su brazo izquierdo mientras un infierno de llamas se acumulaba en su mano derecha.

Y luego lanzó algo similar al Kary no Koen. Pero distinto.

Mientras que ciertamente cayó un martillazo brutal de puro fuego derretidor explosivo, no chocó con mas fugo, sino con un rayo de lo que parecía furia divina, explotando en un efecto de pura dinamita a gran escala.

Aun y asi, aun sin poder regenerarse del todo, con su alma abrumada por el terror, Raiser se regeneró, aun herido, y se levantó, lanzando un tornado de viento cortante contra Natsu en un esfuerzo desesperado, pero viento especial, recalentado de forma que Natsu no lo podria dispersar con calor, y tan caliente como para cortar y fundir metal.

Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar. No era por el viento, no. Era Natsu.

Natsu no estaba intentando comerse el ataque que iba veloz contra el, no. Solo estaba cogiendo aire, en gran cantidad mientras hinchaba su pecho y pulmones al maximo mientras recogia y creaba muuuuuucho poder magico y lo sintonizaba con el eternano de la atmosfera demoniaca ganando aun mas potencia.

Sus llamas se hicieron mas fuerte, y los relampagos aparecian al azar en ese infierno por el alcance de su poder, mientras sus propias llamas y relampagos se iban hacia sus fauces.

- Raienryu no...(Dragon de fuego y rayo:) HOKO (RUGIDO).

Y se desencadenó.

Un rugido, increiblemente mas fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese lanzado, voló implacable hacia Raiser, arrasando el campo de deportes entero a su paso, y destruyendo el ataque de Raiser. Y finalmente se llevó de por medio a Raiser.

El fenix estaba en dolor extremo, pero aun dentro del ataque, que lo destruia mientras se regeneraba cada vez mas debilmente, trató de hui, saliendo del ataque, mal herido.

Peeeeeero... Natsu no habia dejado de rugir, y giró la cabeza extendiendo el rugido, haciendolo mas fuerte y haciendo mas fuerte el ataque.

-GROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRGGGG...- Exclamaba desde su estomago y pulmones lanzando todo ese poder, reduciendo a menos que vapor y cenizas la mayor parte del bosque y jardines de la falsa escuela, en un sonido que parecia la voz de un dragon furioso lanzando todo ese poder a su paso en su afan por cazar a su presa y destruir.

Raiser cayó al suelo, y ahora si que estaba seguro que, tras regenerar, muy mal, las heridas del rugido, estando aun malherido, no podria regenerarse en un tiempo.

Ya no tenia voluntad.

Ya no tenia valor.

Ya no queria someter a Rias y hacerla suya.

No queria luchar.

Solo queria ir a casa corriendo y esconderse en su cuarto y temblar tumbado mientras se curaba lentamente lejos de cualquier dragon el resto de su vida.

Pero Natsu aun tenia un ultimo golpe que dar, y asi se mostró cuandosu aura, con la sombra astral de Igneel tras el apoyandole siendo visible por todos, crecia al maximo una vez mas.

-No... NO... BASTA... PIEDAD...

-DONDE ESTABA TU PIEDAD ANTES. DONDE ESTARIA CON RIAS SI HUBIESES GANADO?-Rugió Natsu, levantando un viento furioso y haciendo temblar al terreno mismo solo con su voz, y haciendo a Raiser volar un par de metros arrastrandose por el suelo con el viento mientras la sombra del dragón rugia tras el.

Entonces, Natsu saltó:

-HAAAAAAAA...- Gritó, acumulando todo su poder, rayo en su izquierda y llamas en su derecha.- METSURYU OUGI, KAI(NUEVA TECNICA FINAL MATADRAGONES/DRAGON SLAYER).

-AHHHHH...- Chilló aterrorizado Raiser.

-GUREN, BAKURAIJIN(LOTO LLAMEANTE CARMESÍ: HOJA RELAMPAGUEANTE EXPLOSIVA).

Entonces, moviendo los brazos alrededor de si mismo en un giro espiral, lanzó y extendio los dos elementos, creando un vórtice de fuego y el relámpago brutalmente enorme, lanzando el poder feroz en todas direcciones antes de centrarse en Raiser.

(Con Rias y Cia)

-ONII-SAMA.- Gritó Ravel, sabiendo que volando no llegaria a tiempo y teletransportandose con su circulo magico en una llamarada.

(De vuelta al combate)

Ravel se materializó ante lo que parecia una muerte segura, incluso para un inmortal. Y el ataque final, brilló.

El fuego y el relampago volaron por todo el campo, en una espiral puramente destructora, reducioendolo todo a la nada: Arboles, ruinas, los edificios restantes, el propio suelo. Todo era impactado y vaporizado o reducido a cenizas y escombros diminutos.

Y entonces, se terminó, dejando solo un infierno en los alrrededores, pero las llamas se apagaron en el campo de deportes donde luchaban.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se dispersaron, Ravel estava viva e intacta, muy sorprendida por no haber recibido ni un rasguño, y o Natsu era muy bueno o no tenia planeado exterminar a Raiser desde el principio, porque ella y su hermano estaban en la unica zona medianamente intacta del campo de batalla muy vivos.

En realidad fue una combinacion de ambas. Natsu no iba a matar a Raiser, pero desvió el golpe para no dañar a Ravel.

Y entonces, aterrizó frente a la rubia que estaba junto a su hermano derrotado y caido. Ravel vió entonces en primer plano la sombra astral de la voluntad del poder de Natsu.

Dragones. Dos grandes dragones.

El primero de color rojo vivo de vientre amarillo y dorado enorme y rugiente envuelto en llamas con cicatrices. Igneel.

El segundo, mas grande, de color rojo oscuro y vientre amarillo en llamas brillando con luz roja propia. Draig.

Y miró directamente a los ojos de Natsu, mirando profundamente su mirada casi metalica. Firme pero no hostil.

-Si teneis intencion de volverlo a intentar, venid cuando querais. Si tienes quejas ven a decirlas de frente. Te atenderé cuando sea con todo.

Ravel lo miró envelesada unos segundos antes de sonrojarse y mirarle con la mirada cristalina con admiracion, impresionada por su poder y sinceridad.

-Yo... Yo... He perdido...- Tartamudeó Raiser.

[Doble derrota. El equipo Gremory gana, por usar Ravel-sama el teletransporte y por la rendicion de Raiser-sama.]

Sonriendo y relajandose, siendo meros incendios ahora las llamas en vez de infiernos al relajarse su usuario, Natsu empezó a caminar e irse.

[HAHAHAHAHA... Genial socio, eso ha sido legendario. Combinacion de fuego y rayos? Eso fue inesperado. Eres hijo de tu padre... Igneel puede estar orgulloso.]

Y Natsu no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió.

(Con Rias)

-Natsu-san...- Susurró y exclamó a la vez Asia, en extasis por la victoria.

-Natsu... Lo lograste.. Eres tan... tan...- Balbuceaba rias, en extasis, e identificando los sentimientos por Natsu que descubrió al hablar antes de la batalla.

-Aye, se le fue la pinza de nuevo. Se ha cargado todo el terreno.- Dijo Happy alegre pero con mirada plana.- Creo que es un nuevo record.

Rias, Asia y Happy aterrizaron frente a Natsu, el cual sonrió ampliamente casi dividiendo su cara y las saludó.

-YO. Ganamos al fin. Genial, eh?

-Natsu/-san.- Dijeron a la vez.

Entonces, el Dragon Slayer tropezó y se tambaleó, empezando a caer, siendo recogido por Rias y Asia antes de caer, quedando apoyado en ellas en unpseudo abrazo.

-Hejejejeje... Maldicion, me he pasado de nuevo.- Dijo mirandolas con algo de cansancio.- Lo gasté... Me he vuelto a quedar sin poder magico...

(Poco después, en la sala del Maou y los nobles)

-El hijo de Igneel...

-Que poder brutal y arrasador...

-Tan fuerte...

-Tal potencial... Espero ver sus juegos oficiales...

-Y además es el Sekiryutei...

Esos eran los murmullos que corrían entre los nobles que acudieron a presenciar el partido. No se puede decir que quedaran decepcionados.

Entonces, en un brillo rojo, aparecieron los cuatro, Natsu, Happy, Rias y Asia, el primero algo cargado en las dos ultimas mientras el gato iba en su cabeza.

-Yo.- Saludó a sus compañeros.- Buena pelea eh? Creo que se me fue la mano.

-Natsu... Por que no nos dijiste de nuestro error o de ser un Dragon Slayer?-Preguntó Rias.

-Hah? Bueno, no preguntasteis, y se veía similar, asi que es normal, no?-Se explicó.- Ya se descubriría igual, habría contestado a cualquier pregunta.

-Eso fue increíble, Natsu-kun.- Anunció Kiba impresionado.- Si eres tan fuerte, me siento halagado de que nos compares con tus compañeros de gremio.

-HAHAHAHA... Si, un gremio lleno de monstruos y chiflados.- Se rió Natsu.- Ya quiero ver el dia en que te topes con Erza, será épico.

-Eres genial, Natsu-kun, y tan destructivo...- Musitó Akeno con diversión e interés en una mirada cristalina.- Dan ganas de arrullarte.

-Ni se te ocurra Akeno.- Dijo firme Rias apretando a Natsu a la vez que Asia.

-Ara ara... Buchou celosa?

-Genial... sempai...- Dijo Koneko con una sonrisa. Siempre era divertido ver a un pollo apaleado.

-BRAVO, BRAVO, NATSU-KUN.- Exclamó un hombre en capa negra con armadura ceremonial, de largo pelo carmesí. Natsu captó un olor muy similar a Rias de el.- Realmente mereces ser el hijo de Igneel.

-Eres el hermano de Rias... Lucifer, no es asi?

Mientras algunos nobles se exaltaban por la falta de formalidad o titulos, el Maou solo se rió alegremente.

-HAHAHAHAHA... Igual que tu padre... Asi es, lo notaste por tu olfato de Dragon Slayer?

-Estas informado.

-El inframundo cortó hace tiempo la interaccion directa con Earthland hasta que se diese algo concreto. Pero aun podemos observar. Conocí a Mavis tambien de joven, y h sido un fan de Fairy Tail desde entonces. Es un orgullo poder conocerte, Salamander, el Dragon de Fuego.

Sirzetch entonces alargó la mano y estrechó la de Natsu a modo de saludo.

-Soy el primer demonio en saludarte asi creo, puedo alegrarme, Hahaha...

-Ah... Eh... Bueno, seuro que soy el primer mago de Earthland en estrechal la mano a un Maou Jejeje... Es un honor...

- Me gustas, Natsu, es bueno tenerte en el clan. Dijo con mas de un sentido mirando entre el y Rias antes de centrarse en ella.- Rias, has hecho un gran trabajo. Mi fe en ti no estaba equivocada.

-Onni-sama... Pero si no fuera por Natsu...

-tu estrategia fue mejor que la de Raiser, que usó su propio poder y abusaba por ser plenamente maduro mientras tu te desarrollas y aun pusiste pelea y vuestro trabajo en equipo fue mejor... Estate orgullosa.

Rias solo asintió, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Que le pasó a la sala por cierto?- Preguntó Happy.

- Mavis vino a mirar. Y Lady Phenex insultó al gremio.-Explicó Lucifer.

Natsu y Happy lo miraron con miedo, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Algo asi solo podía ser empeorado si alguien le robaba a Erza su pastel y se lo aplastaba en la cara arruinándolo.

-Y SIGUE VIVA?- Exclamaron los dos.

-Es inmortal tambien.- Aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Natsu... Has roto este compromiso. Pero puede aparecer uno nuevo, sabes? Has acabado herido y agotado... Si vuelve a pasar...

-No es nada, estas heridas son rasguños.- Aseguró Natsu.- Y me agoté por ir por la borda para asegurarme de mostrar el punto, acabaré con cualquiera antes de quedar así. No importa quien sea, te protegeré, nadie hiere o se lleva a los mios. Soy tu camarada, y tu peón, no?

Y entonces, no pudo hablar mas, Rias selló sus labios con un beso.

-Mi primer beso.- Dijo Rias al separarse, ignorando la mirada molesta de Asia.- Es algo que las chicas atesoran.

-¿Eh? En primer beso? Cuesta de creer, no lo parecía...-Dijo Natsu aun en shock.

-Gracias.- Sonrió.- Has hecho algo que vale la pena un beso. Es una recompensa.-Dijo antes de acercarse y susurrarle, oyéndolo solo el.- Hablando de primeras veces. ¿Quieres mi virginidad también?

-Ah? Eh?- Dijo Natsu, desorientado. Era un hombre joven, no pervertido, con un libido sano, pero esto le pillaba desprevenido del todo.- Bueno... Si...

-Realmente eres honrado eh?- Se rió Rias.

Volvieron a casa poco después de eso, ya reunidos, pues Sirzetch tendría que calmar y arreglar varias cosas, y tenían que dar algo de tiempo a los padres de Rias para reconsiderar todo.

Natsu parecía un buen partido para un yerno aun si no era sangre pura.


	6. Chapter 6 Las Excalibur y el Dragón

HOLLLAAAAAA... Mis leales y acérrimos seguidores. Primero de todo, he de confesar que antes debía publicar el de Kurama reencarnado en cuanto a actualizaciones... PEEEEERO. Hoy, damas y caballeros se estrena Highschool DxD New, la nueva temporada de anime de Highschool DXD, así que decidí enfocarme unos días en esta historia a modo de homenaje. Pretendía publicar hoy la lucha contra Kokabiel, pero no ha sido posible, mi tiempo no dio para tanto(Y es el capi mas largo que he puesto, aunque mas que nada porque otros personajes tuvieron mas participación que al principio de las novelas). En la lucha aquí Natsu se contiene bastante, así que quizás os deje un poco a medias. PEEEEEEEERO... No os preocupéis. Como he dicho, estoy con la pelea de Kokabiel, que os aseguro que os dejará satisfechos, estará en un par de días o tres como mucho, y se explicaran algunos tejemanejes no canónicos que creo que tendrían lógica, y algo del pasado de Igneel con las tres facciones(No mucho, el prota es Natsu después de todo).

De echo, se podría decir que este es solo medio capitulo, y que lo uso de avance hasta que tenga la otra mitad, así que os digo que en el próximo, es decir, la mitad que falta, tendremos una nueva introducción y adición en cuanto a gente involucrada.

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba decir a parte de avisar que tras el próximo capi(Estoy en ello mientras leéis), haré el de Kurama y luego el de Alucard Reencarnado. Eso es todo.

No poseo Fairy Tail ni Highschool DXD, si lo hiciera, ahora seria asquerosa y podridamente rico.

Estoy orgulloso de decir que este capi tiene menos faltas y fallos que el anterior. No dudéis en darle al review.

–

–

–

"No es bueno aferrarte solo a tu cultura, es bueno también aprender de los demás."

–

–

–

Tras el incidente de Raiser, pasaron a ser otra persona en casa. Rias se decidió a vivir en casa de Natsu. La otra bishoujo residente, la rubia Asia, miró la escena con ojos llorosos. Parecía estar de muy mal humor.

La explicación que Rias dio fue:

- Quiero fortalecer la relación con mi siervo.

- Te Guuuuuuuuuuuuuusta...- Se burló Happy con cara traviesa.

-Eh... Yo, eh... Como... Ahhh...- Balbuceó sonrojada mientras Natsu miraba su reacción confuso. Había algo mal y se estaba perdiendo algo?

Aparentemente ahora Rias tampoco podría estar en el inframundo por un tiempo. No por la ruptura del compromiso, aun si el enfrentamiento era en origen una farsa(Salvo por Lucifer, que creía en ella) no se podía hacer nada ya que ganó. Otros tratarían de llenar el hueco, pero la familia Gremory entró en razón y decidió dejar libre a su hija. Otra razón es que uno de los siervos de Rias, Natsu, era uno de los desaparecidos y legendarios Dragon Slayers. Eso sumado a ser de Earthland, lugar de riqueza mágica(A donde podrían acceder usando a Natsu, cosa que el dijo que no era posible ahora mismo), ser el Sekiryuutei y además el hijo del afamado Igneel haría que muchos se interesaran por el, fuese como canje o intercambio de siervos(Que Rias no permitiría) o un "Alquiler".

Por ello era mejor no ir hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

-Ahora, Natsu, con esto soy un miembro de esta familia.-Comentó sonriendo la pelirroja.- ¿Puedes tomar mi equipaje a mi habitación?

-Hai.

-AYE.- Secundó Happy.

- Natsu-san, voy a ayudar.- Dijo Asia yendo tras el.- Auuuuu... Parece que sólo hay esperanza para la poligamia... Pero... Pero... Será en contra de las enseñanzas de Dios... Pero a este ritmo... auuuuu...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con la poligamia?- Preguntó Natsu confuso.

- No...No es nada.- Dijo ella mirando en otra dirección avergonzada.

- Natsu. Eso va aquí.- Indicó Rias ayudando a arreglar su nueva habitación. Natsu creía que Mavis sabia que algo así se daría y por eso había numerosas habitaciones.

-Si.

- Por cierto, quiero tomar un baño después de esto, ven conmigo. Te lavaré la espalda.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- Claro.- Dijo sonriendo como nunca la chica ante el interés del DS.

- Caray! Si vais a tener un baño juntos, yo también! Natsu-san y Buchou-san! Por favor, no me dejéis fuera de esto!- Empezó a quejarse Asia con los ojos llorosos.

-Asia. Lo siento, pero así es como es. ¿Está bien si se trata de una proclamación guerra?- Se rió Rias.

-Uuuu, yo no quiero perder, pero parece que voy a hacerlo...

-Natsu...Has crecido.- Dijo Happy palmeando la cabeza de un confuso Natsu(No es que el gato supiera tampoco que pasaba, solo actuaba por instinto) con tono de anciano.

-No actúes como un viejo, cachorro de gato.- Replicó Natsu.

(Unas noches después)

_(Secuencia de sueño)_

_-Comida... Comida...- Murmuraba un niño de pelo rosa salvaje, un pequeño Natsu de 6 años, vestido solo con pequeños pantalones tejanos rotos y una faja de hojas.- Igneel me dijo que cazara algo grande para la cena, pero... Como encuentro algo grande para un dragón?_

_Sniff..._

_Sniff..._

_Natsu olía el aire, esperando encontrar el olor de una presa apetitosa(Un tigre quizás o un Cerdo gigante, abundaban hace unos meses), esperando que si no era bastante grande podría encontrar muchos al menos._

_-Oh? Huele a Sierpe de Lago.- Dijo alegre. Era una especie de serpiente muy grande que vivía en algunas selvas y mas en lagos o masas de agua. Era muy grande, al menos Igneel admitiría que no era pequeña, y tenia muy buen sabor.- Que suerte._

_-KYAAAAAAA..._

_Eh? Eso sonaba como un grito humano. Pero Igneel le dijo que los humanos no se acercaban a la selva, como había uno ahí?_

_-AYUDAAA... SOCORRO..._

_-Bueno, podía preguntárselo después, porque eso sonaba como una invitación a luchar contra algo._

_Y a Natsu le encantaba destruir y pelear._

_-Mou eteki tazo._

_Yup, la frase le venia de muy joven._

_Empezó a correr veloz, impulsando su poder con llamas en los pies para correr mas rápido, dejando pequeñas llamas en el suelo que se apagaban al instante cuando se alejaba mas de dos pasos(Igneel le enseñó a correr así para no quemar su bosque), llegando rápidamente a la laguna._

_La sierpe que había olido antes, y era lo que estaba amenazando al humano. Al ser muy jóvenes, no había mucha diferencia entre niños y niñas a simple vista a esa edad normalmente, y en ese caso, que el humano llevaba el pelo corto costaba mas de ver. Pero la mayoría de sus cosas eran de gente que las dejó tiradas ahí al perderse. Algunas olían raro e Igneel le dijo que eran de chica y el era un chico y no eran para el._

_El caso es que el humano olía muy similar a esas cosas, así que Natsu sabia que era una chica, una que estaba cargando una espada y estaba a punto de ser devorada por una sierpe de lago._

_-ShhhhSHEEE...- Exclamó la bestia lanzándose a engullir a la niña._

_-KYAAAA..._

_Natsu saltó propulsado como una bala y golpeó un lado del cuello del reptil con una patada en llamas._

_-KARYU NO KAGITSUME._

_La sierpe vio su cabeza chocar contra el suelo, siendo la gran bestia derribada por un único, pero muy poderoso golpe, levantando polvo._

_Natsu aterrizó frente a la niña, que solo sujetaba una espada en su funda._

"_Eso es raro, por que no la usó? Bueno, es grande para ella, quizás seria malo."_

_-Estas bien?-Preguntó a la niña._

_-S... Si... Me has salvado..._

_-Bueno, parecías estar en problemas. Además, la Sierpe es buena para comer, tenia que cazar algo así que también ceno con esto.- Sonrió Natsu._

_-Se come?-Preguntó en shock la niña._

_Entonces el enorme ser serpentino levantó la cabeza siseando y fulminando furioso con la mirada a los niños._

_- Solo cuando ya está muerto. Espera un momento._

_Efectivamente, la sierpe no salió viva de esa, varios golpes explosivos ardientes se encargaron de ello._

_-Buff... Se acabó. Estas bien._

_-Yo ha.. eh... Buaaaaaaaaaa..._

_La chica, aliviada y con un pese infinito retirado de ella al salvarla, abrazándose a lo primero que tenia al alcance._

_Esto pasaba a ser Natsu._

_Este estaba desconcertado. Nunca había visto a una chica llorar(Algo que todo hombre teme por instinto). Para ser exactos nunca vio a ninguna persona llorar. INFIERNOS, La niña era la primera persona que veía jamas, nunca había conocido a otro humano._

_Como tal, se heló, algo irónico viendo que era afín al fuego y las llamas, y espero a que la niña se calmara._

_-Mejor._

_-Sniff... si._

_-Bueno... Eh... Tu eres..._

_-Irina. Shidou Irina._

_-Shidouirina? Que nombre mas raro._

_-Shidou es mi apellido. Mi nombre es Irina.- Dijo inflando las mejillas con enfado._

_-Ape...llido? Bueno, como sea. Yo soy Natsu. Que hacías aquí en el bosque sola?_

_-Yo... Yo... no lo se.-Dijo con preocupación.- Le dije a mi madre que quería ayudar y me pidió que llevara esta espada a mi padre.- Dijo mostrando la espada envainada.- una y entonces cuando casi llegaba, vi una luz verde y de repente estaba en este bosque frente a esa serpiente.- Narró con miedo.- Empecé a correr hasta que me acorraló... Y entonces me salvaste, gracias._

_-No hay de que._

_-Y tu? Que haces aquí? Y como hiciste esas llamas para vencerla, tienes un artefacto de los que hablan los textos de mi padre?_

_-Hah? Bueno, yo vivo aquí con mi padre.- Respondió Natsu.- Y no se nada de eso que dices de artefactos. Vencí a esa Sierpe porque soy un mago de fuego fuerte._

_-Magia? SUGOI. Me gustaría aprender un día si llego a manejar una Excalibur.- Dijo antes de recordar que no sabia donde estaba.- Es decir, si vuelvo._

_-Hmmm Bueno, a lo mejor puedes volver. Sigamos tu rastro, a lo mejor hay un pasadizo o algo._

_Irina no entendía lo del rastro, y dudaba que hubiese salida, pro asintió._

_Natsu entonces olfateó el aire y empezó a ir en una dirección._

_-Natsu-kun? Que haces?- Preguntó ella desconcertada._

_-Seguir el rastro de tu olor, obviamente.- Dijo el con la cara plana._

_-EHHHH? YO NO HUELO TAN FUERTE._

_-Ehhmmm... Magia?-Preguntó el sin querer ofender, sin saber que había dado en el clavo. Y la respuesta pareció convencer a Irina, que le siguió._

_Tras un minuto caminando, Natsu preguntó:_

_-Que es eso que dijiste antes de la magia? Sobre una Exca no se que?_

_-Excalibur. Si no sabes el nombre a ver...- Pensó la castaña.- Son espadas mágicas muy poderosas, pero al ser tan fuertes eligen quien las usa._

_-Sugee... Quizás un día luche contra una.-Dijo entusiasmado._

_-Eh? Por que?- Preguntó, pensando en si pese a ser un buen chico en realidad seria malo.- Por que querrías pelear contra una Excalibur?_

_-Bueno, son fuertes, no? Y me gusta luchar, suena como una pelea interesante._

_Irina comprendió al ver la inocencia en los ojos de Natsu. No quería pelear porque fuese malo, sino porque reconocía la fuerza de Excalibur._

_-Cambiando de tema, Natsu-kun, no me has dicho tu apellido._

_-Oh, es verdad, que es eso de apellido?- Preguntó el DS.- Se come?_

_-NO.- Exclamó la niña.- Es un nombre de familia, sirve para saber que eres hijo de alguien concreto y continuar el apellido y la historia de familia. A veces se coloca tras tu nombre y a veces antes._

_-Oh, así que Shidou es tu apellido. Bueno, yo no tengo uno.-Dijo pensando. El era un Dragon Slayer, hijo de un Dragon. El Dragon de fuego Igneel, así que...- Lo tengo. Entonces soy Natsu Dragneel._

_-Dragneel?_

_-Bueno, es parecido al nombre de mi padre._

_-Oh. Parece que lo admiras._

_-SIII... Es el mejor._

_Y entonces lo vieron._

_Era un circulo de luz verde flotando en el aire._

_-Es eso.- Dijo Natsu.- Tu olor viene de eso, debe ser un túnel mágico._

_-Y parece que se está cerrando. Debe ser magia accidental.- Dijo ella algo triste, señalando que el agujero era cada vez mas pequeño.- No creo que nos veamos de nuevo._

_Natsu tampoco estaba muy contento, pero ella debía volver con sus padres. Recordó entonces algo. Desde que se puso sus pantalones un día, se topó con algo en el bolsillo. Parecía una chapa en forma de flor o algo. No le vio utilidad, pero la guardó igual donde la encontró._

_Sacó entonces la flor del bolsillo._

_-Irina, toma._

_-Eh? Un broche de pelo?-Preguntó desconcertada. Así que eso era.- Por que me lo das?_

_-Bueno, no tiene utilidad para mi, simplemente estaba en el pantalón hace tiempo.-Dijo el.- Pero aun si nos conocimos hoy, nos ayudamos mutuamente, así que... somos amigos... creo... no?_

_-SI. Definitivamente._

_-Bueno, pues, si no nos vamos a ver mas, toma-lo de recuerdo, así nos recordaremos._

_-Eh? Pero... Yo no te he ayudado, ni te he dado nada.-Dijo ella confusa y algo deprimida._

_-Claro que lo has hecho. Ahora tengo un apellido, no?_

_Ella asintió y tomó el broche colocándoselo en el pelo. Luego lo pensó un momento y se sacó una tira de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca._

_-Toma._

_-Enhg?-Preguntó coherentemente Natsu._

_-Es una correa mágica de cuero. No hace nada mas que decorar, pero no importa si se rompe o se destruye, se reformará en tu brazo como nueva siempre._

_-No volvería a tu brazo?_

_-No, te la he dado y ahora volverá siempre a ti._

_-Gracias.- Dijo el pelirosa(El único pelirosa badass de la historia) colocándose su nuevo adorno(Que lo acompañaría incansable los años siguientes)._

_Irina entonces fue hacia el portal. Se giró una vez mas y dijo._

_-Adiós, Natsu-kun. Espero equivocarme y que nos veamos otro día._

_-Yo también Irina. Consigue tu espada y comparemos fuerzas ese día._

_Ella asintió y dio el ultimo paso, cruzando el túnel que desapareció poco después._

_Ese fue el día que Natsu conoció a su primer humano y su primera amiga._

_Una semana después, todos los dragones desaparecerían, algunos dejando a sus hijos Dragon Slayer atrás, entre ellos Igneel, buscándoles._

_(Fin de la secuencia de sueño)_

En ese momento exacto Natsu despertó, con todo el cansancio desaparecido, y miró su muñeca.

-Hacia mucho... que no pensaba en ello.

-Unnn...- Natsu oyó una voz seductora muy cerca de el. Cuando miró al lado suyo, la persona que estaba ahí tenia el pelo carmesí, Rias.

Ella parecía haber llegado su cama sin que Natsu se diera cuenta... Y estaba desnuda...

"Espera, no dijo ella misma que duerme desnuda y ella incluso hizo lo mismo a mí cuando yo estaba durmiendo en la cama de la enfermería en la escuela?"

Natsu notó una sensación suave lado izquierdo. Rias lo usaba de almohada, mientras su olor llegaba a el, y sentía como sus manos se encontraban una en el seno de Rias y otra en su muslo.

"No me puedo mover así, pero... Honestamente, no se si me quiero mover ahora. Si este tipo de cosas continúan, entonces no me quejo."

-Ara... Estás despierto?

-Ehh... Si, justo ahora..

-Lo siento. Me gusta dormir abrazando la almohada. Llegué después se fue a dormir y no resistí la tentación...

"Como se esperaría de una diablesa."

-Sienes ganas de saltarme?-Preguntó sensualmente Rias contra el oído de Natsu susurrando, tentándole de mala manera, provocando que se desviara una gran cantidad de sangre del Dragon Slayer.-Está bien. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa que te guste.

Knock Knock

-Natsu-san. Es casi la hora del entrenamiento matutino...Has de seguir la pauta impuesta por Mavis-san...

Rias sonrió, mientras Natsu parecía dudar entre que engranaje de su cerebro usar.

-Natsu-san? ¿Todavía estas durmiendo?

-Asia, espera un poco.- Llamó Rias sonriendo traviesa y malvadamente a Natsu.- Tanto Natsu como yo tenemos que terminar antes de estar listos.

-EEEPPPP...

GACHA!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y Asia les vio con los ojos llorosos., viéndose muy disgustada.

-Buenos días Asia.- Sonrió saludando Rias, apretando mas su cuerpo al de Natsu.

Asia, que estaba muy enojada, sacude su cuerpo. Luego se puso la mano en la ropa.

"Que planea hacer?"

-También voy a desnudarme! Yo no quiero quedarme fuera! No me quedaré atrás!

-Asia?- Preguntó Natsu empezando a sonrojarse estimulado.

Esta seria una buena forma de describir sus mañanas antes de que Happy se despertara y no supiera si animar a Natsu o llamar para que se apresuraran.

(Poco después, en el desayuno)

-DELICIOSO...- Exclamaron Natsu y Happy mientras comían lo que había preparado Rias, que tenia ese día el turno de hacer el desayuno.

-No creí que cocinaras tan bien, Rias, ne.- Dijo el Exceed.- No eres la típica princesa.

-No quiero ser la típica princesa, quiero hacer todo lo que pueda, y me gusta.

-Yo no voy a quejarme, siendo esto tan bueno.- Afirmó Natsu haciéndola sonreír.

-Moooouuu... Parece que perderé a este paso...- Murmuró Asia.

Asia empezó a ver a Rias como su rival, y se decidió a aprender mucho mas de la cultura japonesa, al menos mientras estuvieran...

-Un momento, Natsu-san... Tu no eras de japón, verdad? Eras de otro mundo.-Dijo Asia.

-Hah? Si... Que pasa con eso?

-No tendrás entonces... Que volver algún día a Fiore? A tu mundo Earthland?

Rias entonces miró preocupada. Sabia que su peón tenia amigos y compañeros en Fiore, un gremio entero. De hecho, recordaba que su hermano les comentó que el Gremio, tras perder a sus mejores magos y creerles muertos estaba empezando a decaer y bajar de categoría.

La única respuesta de Natsu fue que ya les patearía y arreglaría las tonterías a golpes al volver.

Pero no le habían dado mucha importancia en su momento.

Aun y así le preocupaba. Cuanto tardaría Natsu en tener que irse? Se atrevería a bloquearle? Seria necesario o podría volver?

Todas esas preguntas fueron contestadas.

-Siete años.- Dijo Natsu.

-Eh?-Preguntaron las dos chicas.

-Eso dijo Mavis. Le pregunté tras hablar con Sirzetch, el flujo de tiempo de Earthland de alguna forma se distanció de aquí para bloquear a los magos del inframundo y el cielo hace aproximadamente 100 años aquí y 200 en Earthland.- Dijo Natsu bebiendo un poco de Zumo.- Cuando fuimos derrotados y casi asesinados, el equipo se congeló en un vacío mágico, la Fairy Sphere, que tardará 7 años de Earthland en poder romperse e igualar el paso de ambos tiempos. Entonces podre volver alli, no se cuanto tiempo pasará aquí, ya que los tiempo son irregulares. Podrían ser 100 años, pero ciertamente no será menos de 2 años o así. Eso dijo Mavis.

-Nos... dejarías aquí, Natsu?-Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

-Ni de coña.- Cortó el mal ambiente el DS.- Si yo voy tenéis dos opciones: Venir conmigo y uniros al gremio o tatuarme un circulo de transporte para que pueda volver cuando quiera y cuando me necesitéis. No digas esas cosas, yo nunca dejo atrás a los mios.

[Muy cierto] Resonó una voz profunda. Venia de un pequeño brillo verde en el dorso de la mano de Natsu, era la voz de Draig.

-Draig-san?- Dijo Rias, que no esperaba que el Dragon tuviera tan buena relación con su portador como para querer relacionarse con su entorno.

[He visto los recuerdos de mi socio aquí. Ha hecho toda clase de locuras por quienes aprecia, así que no penséis que dejaría a alguien atrás. Moverá cielo y tierra por vosotras.]

Esas palabras, aunque las chicas sabían que se refería a sus camaradas y no solo a ellas, hicieron que se sonrojaran brillantemente.

-Estáis bien? Estáis muy rojas.

-EEP!- Exclamó Asia como una niña sorprendida en una travesura.

-S... Si, estamos bien, Natsu-kun, no te preocupes.-Dijo ella haciendo lo posible por reducir su sonrojo antes de recordar algo.- Oh, es cierto. Natsu-kun, los miembros del club deben de estar viniendo aquí.

-Eh? Hay que hacer algo aquí?

-No, bueno... Estaba pensando en hacer las actividades aquí.- Dijo ella algo avergonzada.- Olvidé decírtelo, están haciendo limpieza en el viejo edificio y arreglando una parte, asi que no tenemos otro sitio.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no importa.- Restó importancia Natsu.- No me molesta, soy un miembro también, y no hay nadie mas que nosotros viviendo aquí a quien molestar, no? Ni siquiera Mavis, que suele estar en la esfera.

-De verdad? Muchas gracias, Natsu. Por favor, ten cuidado de nosotros.

(Algo mas tarde)

-... y eso parece ser todo, Buchou, al menos mi cuota.- Terminó Akeno de informar, dando un sorbo al te que preparó Asia.

Cada cual había dado su informe de sus clientes y sus opiniones como un repaso general. No parecía haber nada que mejorar excepto meros números.

Pero Natsu estaba algo distraído.

-Natsu, estas bien?-Llamó Rias.

-Ah? Si, solo pensando en el pasado.

-Tiene que ver con tu pulsera? La has mirado un rato.

-Si, es sobre cuando me la dieron y obtuve mi apellido. Era muy niño, y hacia mucho que no pensaba en ello y en esa niña.

-Niña?-Preguntó Rias, moviendo una ceja algo tensa mientras Akeno se reía levemente.

-Si, una niña con una espada se transportó por accidente al bosque de Igneel. La ayude a volver y me dio la pulsera, yo no tenia apellido, pero me puse Dragneel cuando dijo que eran.

-Ya veo... Fue tu primera amiga, no?-Dijo Rias sonriendo.

-Si. No pensé en ello a menudo, supongo que porque Igneel desapareció una semana después.

-Estoy segura de que lo encontraras un día, Natsu.

-Dices que la chica llevaba una espada, Natsu-kun?- Preguntó Kiba, como el experto residente en espadas.

-Si, una espada que tenia que llevar a su padre. Exca algo.

Eso les heló en su sitio inmediatamente con miedo a todos, que lo miraban en shock.

-E... Excalibur?-Preguntó Kiba.

-Si, eso es. Pasó por un túnel accidental, casi se queda atrapada en el bosque.

-Un túnel dimensional accidental, Natsu. Esa chica era de este mundo, no de Earthland.- Dijo Rias seria.

(Unos días después)

Pasaron unos días. La gente se preocupó un poco de que alguien con una Excalibur hubiese estado en Earthland, aun si solo la transportaba, pero como Natsu aclaró, fue un túnel accidental.

Una anomalía entre millones.

Tras eso las cosas se calmaron, y empezaron a entrenar para la competición deportiva entre clubes.

En la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Pero antes, Natsu recordaba que tuvieron encuentro con el otro grupo de diablos residente, el consejo estudiantil:

Flashback

Cuando entraron en la habitación, los demás miembros ya estaban allí, así como otros que no pertenecen al club.

Natsu les reconoció de verlos a lo lejos otras veces. Le dieron la misma sensación que sus compañeros, y olían de forma similar, así que debían de ser diablos también, por lo que no habría que hablar con pantallas o excusas, lo que era un alivio.

-Tu eras... Kaichou, no?-Preguntó Natsu reconociendo a la líder.

Era una estudiante bella y delgada, con una atmósfera fría y estricta a su alrededor. Estaba en el curso de Rias, así que debían de ser conocidas desde hace tiempo. En la escuela era la tercera más popular, justo tras Rias y Akeno. Tenia un ambiente de miedo que no deja que nadie se acerque a ella.

Con ella había venido un chico, seguramente del año de Natsu o un año mas, con un aura de delincuente, pero de alguna forma Natsu creía que encajarían. De buena o mala forma.

-Ohh... No le dijiste a Dragneel que estaríamos aquí, Gremory-san?- Preguntó el chico

Kaichou, Sona Shitori o algo así, dijo en voz mas baja.

-Saji, no se puede evitar porque no se supone que contactemos entre nosotros en tiempos normales. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se convirtió en un demonio. Dragneel-kun está respondiendo como se supone que debe y mejor incluso. Me equivoco si digo que ya sospechabas de nosotros?

-Algo así. La sensación y olor es parecida al nuestro.

-Era de esperar del Dragneel.- Sonrió la chica.

-Natsu-kun, su verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri. Ella es un demonio de alto nivel que es el heredero de la casa de Sitri.-Presentó Rias.

-WA? No era uno de los 72 pilares?

-Asi es.- Asintió Rias sonriendo con aprobación al ver que recordaba.- Esta escuela está realmente controlada por la casa de Gremory, pero durante el día es el consejo estudiantil, o sea la casa de Sitri, quien está en control. La hora de estar a cargo se divide entre el día y la noche.

-Ya veo...

Entonces, el chico, identificado como Saji, habló:

-Estáis teniendo una vida escolar pacífica porque Kaichou y nosotros, los siervos del diablo de Sitri, trabajan durante el día. No va a ser malo que lo recordéis. Por cierto, me llamo Genshirou Saji. Estoy en el grado 11, y yo soy el "Peón" de Kaichou.

-Oooh, el mismo grado que yo y también un peón. Genial.- Sonrió Natsu.

Saji entonces suspiró.

-En serio que daña mi orgullo muy mal. Tu, quien se junta con los dos grandes pervertidos ser un peón por lo que vi...

-Son ellos los que revolotearon a mi al llegar.

-Y además tienes pinta de no ser muy brillante, mas bandalo que yo incluso.

-QUE HAS DICHO?-Exclamó Natsu gruñendo.

-Ah, sí? ¿Quieres venir? Incluso si me veo asi, yo soy un "peón" que consumió 4 piezas de "peones".

-Y a mi que me importa, los he apaleado mucho mas fuertes.

-Como dices novato?

Pero Sona lo miró fijamente.

-Saji, basta ya.

- Pe... pero Kaichou!

-La razón por la que vinimos aquí es presentar nuestros nuevos servidores, entre otros demonios de primera clase en la que ambos tenemos esta escuela como nuestra base. En otras palabras, es una reunión para presentarte a ti ya los siervos de Rias, Dragneel-kun y Asia-san. Si tú eres mi siervo, entonces no me avergüences. Además...- Dijo mirando fijamente al Dragon Slayer.- Saji, no puedes ganar contra Dragneel-kun ahora. Él es el único que derrotó al tercer hijo de la casa de Phenex. El consumió 8 piezas de "peón" .

"8 piezas? Espera, este es el tipo que derrotó a los Phenex? A Raiser? Pensé que era Kiba o Himejima-sempai quien rescató a Rias-sempai...

-No Saji, fue el: Natsu Dragneel-kun, mago de Fiore en Earthland y actual Sekiryuutei.- Explicó la presidenta, helando todo pensamiento de su peón.- El hijo de Igneel, el rey dragón de la llama en Earthland, Dragon Slayer de fuego. Lo siento Natsu Dragneel-kun, Asia Argento-san. Mi siervo no ha experimentado la mayor cantidad de batallas que vosotros, por lo que todavía tiene una cierta actitud grosera en él. Podríais llevaros bien con él?

-¿Eh? Um... ¡sí! Por favor, llevaos bien conmigo.- Logró decir Saji, inclinando la cabeza tras recuperar la compostura.

-Sí. Vamos a llevarnos bien.- Asia respondió de vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

-Mah, no es el peor comienzo que he tenido, claro.

-Gracias.

-Pero se que te daré una paliza un día.

-Sigue soñando, noob.

-ME HAS LLAMADO NOOB, MEDIA COPIA?

-QUE ME HAS DICHO, PUNK?

Rias y Sona no sabían si reír, pero al final suspiraron y se dijeron:

-Debes de tener un tiempo difícil.

-Tu también.

-En fin, Rias, hemos de irnos, hay cosas por hacer.- Dijo Sona mientras Saji murmuraba "Creo que nosotros somos mas fuertes".- Voy a estar esperando para el" Torneo".

-Yo también, Sona, no perderemos.- Dijo antes de dirigirse a sus siervos.- Natsu, Asia. Llevaos bien con Saji-kun. También conoceréis con los otros miembros del consejo de estudiantes que son diablos, pero no luchéis con ellos, estamos gastando toda nuestra vida escolar en la misma escuela después de todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- Dijo Asia alegre.

-Mooouu... Saji tiene pinta de ser una pelea divertida...-Murmuró Natsu.- En fin, no problem.

Fin Flashback.

Y en dicho torneo estaban, aunque aun no tenían el partido contra el consejo. Sino contra el club de Manga.

Natsu estaba seriamente impresionado de los fuertes cañonazos de pelotas que podían lanzar una banda de chupatintas que pasaban el día sentados. Estaban en un partido de Dodgeball, y esquivaba velozmente, y menos mal, porque el sentimiento del paso del aire y los ruidos de impactos le decían que le dolería hasta a el.

-ALCANZADLO.- Se gritaban entre ellos.- DADLE A DRAGNEEL.

-SOIS UNA MALDITA PANDA DE PESADOS.- Les gritaba Natsu en respuesta.

En resumen? Nadie del club se podía permitir herir a nadie del bando de Natsu salvo a el, y aun y así estaban restringidos.

Rias. Una de las "Dos Grandes Onee-sama". La ídolo de la escuela.

Akeno. Una de los "Dos Grandes oneesama". Ídolo de la escuela.

Asia. El ángel bishoujo número 1 del grado 11. Y también una rubia.

Koneko. Una chica loli que era la mascota de la escuela. Te sientes mal si le pegas.

Kiba. Enemigo de todos los estudiantes varones en la escuela, pero las chicas te odiarán si lo golpeas.

Como vas a atizarle a esta gente?

Y finalmente está Natsu, también enemigo de todos los varones y mas ahora que parece tener muy buena relación con Rias y Asia, además de llamar la atención de las chicas. Pero a diferencia de a Kiba, la gente sabia que su cuerpo no era normal por el rumor del camión, así que trataban de darle con todo su odio.

-Todas las pelotas están concentradas hacia Natsu! En términos de estrategia, esto sería un "sacrificio"! Esta es una oportunidad!-Gritó Rias mientras daba una señal discreta a Natsu que se centró en esquivar.

Una pelota se dirigida a el con fuerza, pero Koneko usó la bola para derrotar al oponente en un tiro! Entonces, un chico fue y apuntó a Kiba.

-¡Mierda! No me importa si me odian! Maldito guapo!

Ese tipo tenía tanto odio hacia los chicos guapos que apuntó a Kiba y lanzó con fuerza.

Y era el mismo que lanzaba cañonazos.

Natsu se puso en el camino, mientras la bola se desviaba con efecto. Normalmente le habría dado en la entrepierna, pero estaba en movimiento, así que en su lugar se deslizó hasta dar el cañonazo en las costillas de Natsu.

SMASH!

-Uggg... fuerte.- Gruñó Natsu.

-Natsu, iremos con fuerza.- Dijo Rias cogiendo la bola.- Estas bien?

-Si, solo es una costilla fisurada a lo mucho.

-ESO ES GRAVE.

-Lo tuve peor, venga, vamos.

-No, te trataremos eso.

-Venga, es como mucho un puñetazo de Gray.

-No importa, no te haré continuar lesionado por un juego. Asia.

-Hai.- Dijo la rubia apareciendo.

-Lleva a Natsu a los vestuarios y cura su costilla.

-Si, Buchou.

Koneko también fue, para arrastrar a Natsu que quería continuar. Mientras se iban oyeron a Rias decir.

-EH. La bola usada contra Kiba y Natsu está cambiada, es de metal pintada.- Exclamó enfadada Rias.

-Ara ara... Eso fue malo. Debemos castigarles, Buchou.- Comentó Akeno.

Incluso desde los vestuarios, Natsu oyó los gritos de agonía.

(Poco después.)

El torneo terminó. Ganaron el partido de Dodgeball, así como los anteriores y posteriores, salvo el ultimo, el partido de tenis entre Rias y Sona, en el que usaron su magia y maniobras de fantasía, logrando un empate.

En eso momento estaba lloviendo.

SLAP!

También hubo un sonido amargo, que hizo eco con el sonido de la lluvia. Rias acababa de golpear a Kiba.

- Ya esta? Te despertaste?- Exclamó Rias fría y enfurecida.

En conjunto por todas sus victorias, habían obtenido el primer lugar. Pero hubo una persona que no cooperó. Estoy hablando de Kiba. Cooperó un par de veces, pero él no estaba haciendo nada la mayor parte del tiempo. Rias se enojó con él un par de veces durante el partido, pero a el no parecía importarle.

-¿Has terminado ya? El torneo de pelota ha terminado también.-Dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia.- No vamos a estar practicando más así que puedo tomar un descanso hasta que sea de noche? Estoy un poco cansado, así que voy a tomar un descanso de la actividad habitual del club. Lo siento por mi comportamiento de este mediodía. Parece que no me sentía bien hoy.

-Kiba, estas muy raro.- Dijo Natsu haciendo notar su presencia.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Fue su única respuesta.

-No es tan simple, Kiba. Nos estas preocupando a todos.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Quién se preocupa por quién? Creo que es normal que los demonios vivan en la forma en que desean. Bueno, creo que soy culpable por no escuchar a mi ama en esta ocasión.

-Kiba, tu no eres así. Esta agrupación es mas que un conjunto de zumbados trabajando. Somos aliado, compañeros, camaradas con vínculos en equipo.-Gruñó Natsu, detestando tener esta conversación similar con un rubio OTRA VEZ.- Estamos tratando de formar un grupo adecuado. No tenemos que cubrirnos unos a otros y nuestros puntos débiles a partir de ahora? Somos compañeros.

-Camaradas...- Dijo Kiba con una mueca triste.- Últimamente me puse a recordar las cosas básicas.

-Básicas?

-Sí, eso es correcto. La razón por la que estoy luchando.

-No es para Rias?

Pero Kiba negó de inmediato.

-No. Estoy viviendo para buscar mi venganza contra la espada sagrada Excalibur. La destrucción de esa cosa es la razón por la que estoy viviendo.

"Por eso empezó así después de que hablara de mis recuerdos? Que hizo esa espada?"

Pero en vez de darle tiempo a preguntar, Kiba solo se fue.

(Un par de días después, en la sala del club de Ocultismo.)

-Tanto jaleo se está armando ahí fuera?- Preguntó Natsu.

-Hai. Es un autentico problema.- Explicó Rias ahora que todos, incluido Kiba, se habían reunido, aunque el ultimo tenia un par de cortes leves.- Dos portadores de espadas sagradas de dos facciones de la iglesia han estado correteando por la ciudad. Por suerte su misión parece no incluirnos, y nos ignoran cuanto pueden activamente, aunque su presencia está causando problemas.

-Etto... Buchou...-Dijo Asia, preocupada por poder enfrentar a la iglesia, de la que fue rechazada.- Se sabe que... que hacen aquí?

-Un. Dos espadas sagradas Excalibur han sido robadas.- Esto chocheó a la mayoría de los presentes.- Los de la iglesia están aquí para recuperarlas. Aparentemente todo este revuelo es también una molestia para ellos, Sona me ha dicho que han pedido una reunión conmigo a mediodía, en unos minutos.

-La iglesia quiere tratar con nosotros, diablos?

Rias asintió a la pregunta de Natsu. Esto fue impactante. Los demonios y los cristianos son enemigos. Y la negociación llegó a ellos.

-Ne, ne, Que es entonces? Un pacto? O una petición?-Se preguntó Happy, ingenuamente, pero con una pregunta valida.

-No estoy segura de lo que están planeando, pero van venir a la sala de club en unos minutos. Al parecer, juraron por Dios que no nos van a atacar.

-¿Podemos creerles? Son enemigos.-Dijo Natsu.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que creer en su creencia, ya que son los que siguen a Dios y vienen a pedir algo de los demonios, cuando se supone que somos seres malvados para ellos.- Señaló la pelirroja.- Parecen estar bajo presión y es cierto que se trata de problemas para todos. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... A partir de su historia, los sacerdotes que vienen a esta ciudad mantienen la actitud de perder la vida.

"Esto no va a acabar bien."

Toc, toc.

Ya estaban ahí.

-Adelante.

En ese momento entraron dos mujeres desconocidas a simple vista. Las dos eran jóvenes extranjeras con un Rosario que colgaba alrededor de su pecho. Ambas se miraron sobre la edad de Natsu. Una tenía el pelo de color castaño y la otro tenía el pelo azul con una malla verde y ojos terroríficos. Ambas eran muy hermosas, y vestían una túnica blanca.

Pero Natsu notó algo mas a parte de todo esto.

Un olor familiar de la chica de pelo castaño. Y un broche de pelo conocido.

-I... Irina?

- Quien...? Espera. Natsu-kun?

-Os conocíais?-Gruñeron a la vez Rias y la chica de pelo azul.

Esto se iba a poner mas tenso.

(Minutos después)

-Pensar que el héroe Natsu se convertiría en un diablo...-Gimió Irina tristemente con una taza de té en las manos. El chico que conoció era un buen chico, por que se convirtió en enemigo de Dios?

-Era eso o palmar-la.- Replicó Natsu.

-Quizás deberías haber rezado a dios, hereje.-Gruñó la peliazul.

-Dios nunca ha sido mi maldito problema.- Replicó gruñendo Natsu.

-O al menos no lo era... hasta que uno de sus lacayos renegados que no pudo mantener en linea le mató.- Señaló Happy, en un raro momento de seriedad.

-COMO TE ATREVES?

-No pregona tu iglesia sobre la verdad? Pues eso hago, solo digo lo que veo.- Señaló Happy infantilmente, perdiendo toda seriedad, haciendo reír un poco a todos los diablos entre dientes, incluso Kiba, que se veía como que quería saltar al cuello de las chicas y recortarlas en lonchas.

-ESA BLASFEMIA NO SERÁ TOLERADA, DEMONIO HEREJE.

-NI SOY DEMONIO NI SOY HEREJE, SOY UN GATO.

-BASTA.-Exclamó Rias, que aunque claramente quería seguir viendo a la iglesia humillada por sus errores e hipocresía, no quería ver a Happy linchado, y como bien diría a continuación...- Tenemos asuntos mas importantes que discutir.

-Si, es cierto.- Dijo Irina, calmando la furia de su socia.- Recientemente se robaron las Excalibur que eran guardadas por la Iglesia Católica en la Sede del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental.

"A eso lo llamo variedad. Un momento, no dijeron en clase hace poco que solo había una Excalibur?"  
Y en ese momento, Rias mostró que a veces podía leer la mente de Natsu.

-Sí Excalibur no existe.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de excusarse ante las desconcertadas monjas.- Lo siento. Uno de mis siervos se convirtieron recientemente en un demonio, así que podemos continuar esta conversación mientras se le explica sobre Excalibur?

-No era ya un mago de lo que oí en los rumores?- Dijo con sospecha la peliazul.- Como puede no saber de Excalibur?

-Natsu no es de aquí ni como esos noobs.- Saltó Happy en explicación.- Somos magos de Fairy Tail en Earthland.

-EARTHLAND.

-AYE, En Fiore.

-GREMORY. Habéis roto el tratado, Diablos?

-Tratado? Realmente eres tan ingenua como para creer ese rumor?-Preguntó fría la pelirroja.- Nunca hubo un tratado, y las tres facciones han tratado el acceso por igual, simplemente era imposible. Nosotros no trajimos a Natsu, vino por si mismo, si alguien ha ido a Earthland parece ser tu compañera hace años.

-Solo fue un túnel accidental, solo llevaba a mi padre una Excalibur.- Se excusó la chica mientras su compañera se sentaba refunfuñando. Claramente debía de ser de la facción mas radical, y este gesto le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

Irina siguió entonces la previa petición de Rias.

-Natsu-kun. Excalibur se rompió en la guerra hace mucho tiempo.

-Ahora se parece a esto.- Dijo la chica con malla verde de pelo azul tomando su pulsera y transformándola en su arma, que estaba cubierto de tela, y revelándola en la forma de una espada larga.- Se trata de Excalibur.

-A diferencia de hace años me da mal rollo.- Dijo Natsu dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la chica.

-Porque su misma existencia es para destruir seres impíos y diabólicos. Excalibur se rompió en pedazos durante la guerra hace mucho tiempo. Se recogieron y convirtieron los fragmentos con una nueva forma de alquimia y se lograron 7 espadas. Esta es uno de ellos, la "Excalibur de la Destrucción", en posesión de la iglesia Católica.

Luego volvió a enfundar la espada y la envolvió en el sudario antes de convertirla en una pulsera por la magia de la tela. Irina también sacó algo que parecía una cuerda larga. Esa cuerda comenzó a moverse como si estuviera viva, y cambió su forma y se convirtió en una katana.

-La mía es" Excalibur Mimic ", la que viste hace tiempo al salvarme, Natsu-kun. Puede cambiar de forma en lo que quiera, así que es realmente útil para llevarla alrededor. Al igual que esta, cada "Excalibur" tiene su capacidad única. Ésta está en la posesión de la Iglesia Protestante.-Dijo la chica con orgullo.

-Sugoi.- Dijo Natsu sin poder contenerlo, pese a que la espada seguía dándole mala sensación al ser un demonio.

-Irina... No hay ninguna razón para decir a estos demonios de la capacidad de Excalibur, ¿verdad?-Dijo su compañera.

-Ara Xenovia. Incluso si son demonios todavía tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación.- Contestó Irina a la ahora identificada como Xenovia.- Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se haya revelado, no voy a caer ante los demonios aquí presentes.

Natsu notó la presión en el aire a su lado.

Fue Kiba. Él estaba mirando a las Excalibur y las dos mujeres con una cara de miedo que nunca había visto antes nadie de los presentes en el. Natsu vio y puso esa cara, pero nunca la imaginó en Kiba.

- Así que... Que tienen las Excalibur robadas que ver con este país situado en el este del mundo?- Preguntó Rias volviendo al tema de conversación.

La chica con el pelo azul y una malla verde de nombre Xenovia, continuó hablando.

-La Iglesia Católica estaba en posesión de dos Excalibur entre ellas la mía. La Iglesia protestante también tenía dos. También en la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental había dos. El último de ellos se perdió en la guerra anterior entre Dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos. Una Excalibur fue robado de cada Iglesia. Los que las robaron escaparon a Japón, y los trajeron a esta ciudad.

-Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las Excalibur?

-Los Grigori.

-El santo-espadas fueron tomadas por la organización ángel caído? Si, sin duda serían los ángeles caídos cuando se trata de robarlas. Para los diablos las espadas sagradas no tienen mucho interés o utilidad.

-Sabemos del principal culpable del robó de las Excalibur. Uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel.

-Kokabiel... Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... nunca esperé oír el nombre de los que aparecen en la Biblia.-Comentó Rias casi sonriendo.

-Enviamos sacerdotes, exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto pero perdieron la vida.-Continuó Xenovia.- Nuestra solicitud... No. Nuestro fin es no tener ningún demonio metiéndose en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las Excalibur. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decir que no interfiráis con este incidente.

Los ojos de Rias cambiaron después de escuchar la forma en Xenovia hablaba.

-Esa forma de hablar... Restricción? ¿Estás pensando en que podríamos colaborar con los ángeles caídos? Tal vez podríamos asociarnos con ellos para hacer algo con Excalibur?

-La sede cree que tal vez no sea imposible.

Un enemigo viene todo el camino a su territorio. Luego le dice que participe y no a tope parte. Le exigen y dicen que no les perdonarían si formaban una alianza con los ángeles caídos.

Rias se estaba cabreando.

-Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que "Si las espadas sagradas son apartadas de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no? -Los ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no seria raro para ellos formar una alianza." Es por eso que le estamos dando una advertencia. Si formáis una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminaros a todos. Incluso si eres la hermana pequeña de la Maou, por nuestro señor.

Xenovia dijo que casualmente sin importarle la mirada de Rias. Pero al terminar de hablar, Natsu gruñó y mostró sus colmillos.

-ESTAREIS DE PUTA BROMA.- Exclamó furioso el Dragon Slayer.- Los caídos de lo que he visto solo han traído problemas aquí... Y DICES QUE NOS JUNTARIAMOS SOLO PARA MARCARLE UN TANTO A UN IDIOTA QUE AUN HA DE MOSTRAR SU CARA?

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE NUESTRO SEÑOR?

-YO SOLO DIGO LO QUE VEO, SO PAVA.

-BASTA.- Les silenció Rias, agradecida por que Natsu señalara, aun si de forma vulgar, los fallos en el razonamiento fanático de los enviados de la iglesia, pero obligándoles a ambos a callar enviando aura mágica, señalando a Xenovia quien era mas fuerte de las dos aquí y con quien estaba hablando.- Si sabéis que soy la hermana de un Maou, entonces significa que tenéis un montón de conexiones con los altos mandos de la Iglesia. Entonces lo diré: Tal y como Natsu dijo, no vamos a formar una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. No voy a hacer algo que empañe el nombre de nuestro Maou!

Xenovia se echó para atrás, pero reia con entusiasmo divertida. Si le quitabas el fanatismo en realidad resultaba ser parecida a Natsu: Cabezona, terca, leal, fuerte, no muy pensadora, con poco auto-control de su fuerza y de cabeza caliente.

Eso fue lo que pasó por las mentes de todos.

-Comprenderás que aun se ha de señalar: Una posible alianza con la hermana de un Maou desequilibraría las facciones.

-Y la humildad que pregonáis os haría mucho bien para recordar donde falláis.- Señaló la pelirroja.- ¿Dónde está la persona que la Iglesia Ortodoxa envió?

Xenovia respondió la pregunta de Rias.

-Tienen a esa persona en espera para este caso. Están planeando proteger la última Excalibur si Irina y yo fallamos.

-Así que sólo vosotras dos? Vais a recuperar los Excalibur del líder de los ángeles caídos sólo vosotras dos? Que imprudente. ¿Estás tratando de morir?

Rias lo dijo con una voz asombrada, pero Irina y Xenovia respondieron firmes.

-Sí.- Por parte de Irina.

-Tengo la misma opinión que Irina, pero si es posible, no me quiero morir.-Dijo Xenovia.

- Vinisteis aquí a Japón dispuestas a morir? La creencia en la enseñanza es extrema, como siempre.

-No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory.- Se reveló Irina por primera vez.- Cierto, Xenovia? "

-Cierto. También la Iglesia decidió que sería mejor eliminar todas las Excalibur en lugar de dejar que se asimilen en los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es conseguir que los Excalibur no sean poseídas por los ángeles caídos. Para lograr eso, está bien para nosotros morir. La única manera de luchar contra las Excalibur son Excalibur.

Esa frase hizo pensar a Natsu en un recuerdo.

"Escucha bien, Natsu, hijo... Para luchar contra un dragón, has de ser tan fuerte como uno, y luchar como el. Eso es ser un Dragon Slayer."

-Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano.- Terminó Xenovia sin temor.

-Eso es una locura.- Señaló Natsu, llamando los ojos de todos.- Morir por eso? Estoy harto de oír esas estupideces: No importa si son creencias, amigos o familia... Si realmente aprecias algo... NO HAS DE MORIR POR ELLO, SINO VIVIR POR ELLO Y PARA PROTEGERLO.

-Hmmm? Palabras extrañamente sabias de un Diablo a un cristiano. Bueno, veremos que pasa.

Entonces, Irina y Xenovia se miraron y se pusieron de pie.

-Entonces vamos a despedirnos ahora. Vamos, Irina.

-Así que no vais a beber el té? Puedo preparar una merienda para vosotras.

-No lo necesito.- Declinó la oferta de Rias con la mano Xenovia.

- Lo siento. Nos vemos.- Irina también se disculpó con la mano mientras trataban de salir.

Entonces ambas miraron en la misma dirección. Hacia Asia.

-Cuando entramos pensé que tal vez eras tu. ¿Eres la "Bruja" Asia Argento? No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este.- Dijo Xenovia.

El cuerpo de Asia se sacudió después ser llamada "bruja". Esa palabra es le dolía a Asia. Irina parecía que la notó también y miró a Asia.

-¿Es usted la rumoreada "bruja"? La primera santa doncella?-Comentó por su parte Irina.- Se dice que tiene el poder que también puede curar a los demonios y los ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? He oído que fue exiliado, pero nunca pensé que se convirtió en un demonio.

- Maaa... yo... yo...- Asia no sabía cómo reaccionar a Irina y Xenovia.

-Está bien. No voy a decir a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que esta-te tranquila. Las personas que estaban cerca de la "Santa Doncella Asia" también se sorprenderían.

Asia hizo una expresión de perplejidad ante las palabras de Irina.

-Pero convertirse en un demonio.- Murmuró Xenovia.- Quien se llamaba una "Santo Doncella". Caíste de la forma mas baja. ¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?

-Xenovia. No hay manera de que ella, que se convirtió en un demonio, aún crea en Dios.- Dijo Irina con una cara de asombro.

-No, puedo oler la" creencia "en ella.

-Y creí que Natsu tenia buen olfato.- Murmuró Happy.

-No es el momento Happy.- Le dijo Natsu, gruñendo, pero no enfadado con el, sino con Irina y Xenovia.

-Puede ser que sea una forma abstracta de decirlo.- Continuó la católica ignorándoles.- Pero yo soy sensible a estas cosas. Hay personas que traicionan las enseñanzas y todavía tienen la culpa en su interior, ya que no podían olvidar las enseñanzas. Puedo sentir algo similar procedente de ella.

Irina miró a Asia con los ojos aún más interesados.

-¿Es eso cierto? Asia-san, usted todavía cree en Dios aunque se haya convertido en un demonio?

- No puedo echarlo a un lado.- Respondió Asia con una expresión triste.-He creído en El durante toda mi vida...

Al escuchar eso, Xenovia tomó su espada de la tela y la apuntó hacia Asia.

-¿Es así? Entonces debes ser cortada por nosotros en este mismo instante.- Replicó Xenovia.- Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecado, nuestro Dios te perdonará.

POOOOOMMM.

Se repitió una escena similar a la de Raiser, pobre muro abollado de nuevo.

En un instante, en un flash de fuego que lo había potenciado de forma simple, Natsu cruzó la habitación como un cohete, empujó con su lanzamiento a Xenovia por el hueco entre el cuello y su pecho,y la incrustó contra la pared, hundiendo un cráter en la gruesa pared de ladrillos y piedra que empezaban a humear por el calor de Natsu, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a encender llamas y tenia a Xenovia agarrada por el cuello apretándola contra el muro dolorosamente. Mientras Excalibur había caído al suelo clavada en donde la monja estaba antes.

-No la toques.- Espetó Natsu fría y claramente a Xenovia.- Si te acercas a Asia, no voy a perdonarte. La llamaste una "bruja" ¿no?

-Sí, lo hice.- Respondió ella sin miedo.- En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado un "Bruja".

Lleno de furia, el cuerpo de Natsu parecía erupcionar llamas en todas direcciones como un soplete, mientras gruñía enseñando sus colmillos.

-NO ME JODAS! Ni siquiera una sola persona la ayudó cuando ella necesitaba ayuda!-Espetó Natsu.- Los que no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia son un montón de idiotas! Ninguno de ellos trató de ser su amigo!

-¿Crees acaso que las "Santas Doncellas" necesitan amigos? Lo que es importante es la caridad con los demás. Las "Santas doncellas" se acaban cuando buscan la amistad y el amor de los demás. Podría haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios. Por lo tanto, Asia Argento no tenía el derecho de ser una "santa doncella" desde el principio.

Xenovia lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio, cabreando mas a Natsu, que estaba realizando un milagro al no prenderle fuego a Xenovia, lo que seria bastante irónico a ojos de este autor si tenemos en cuenta que llamaba a Asia bruja y que hacían con las brujas hace un par de siglos.

-Así que egoísta-mente la convertisteis en una" Santa Doncella "y la abandonáis porque actuó de forma distinta a un juguete? Tus creencias me dan asco. NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS SABE LO QUE PASO, HIPOCRITAS! Que Dios? Qué amor? DIOS NO HIZO UNA MIERDA CUANDO ASIA ESTABA EN PELIGRO Y SUFRIENDO.

Pero Xenovia respondió con calma.

-Dios la amaba. Si no pasó nada, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa.

A Natsu le era muy difícil no incinerarla.

-Que es Asia para ti?-Preguntó Xenovia.

-Familia, amiga y camarada. Es por eso que voy a ayudar a Asia y protegerla. Por eso, si tratáis de poner una mano sobre ella, sois mis enemigos.

Xenovia afiló sus ojos ante la provocación.

-¿Eso es una declaración contra nosotros... todos los que estamos en la Iglesia? Algo tan grande que sale de una sola diablo. Gremory, creo que no lo educas lo suficiente.

-Natsu, vas...-Comenzó Rias.

-Rias no tiene nada que ver en esto. Esto es como me enseñó mi padre y como piensa Fairy Tail. Quien daña o amenaza a los mios es el enemigo, y a los enemigos... Los aplastamos.

-Deja un poco para mi, Natsu-kun.- Dijo Kiba, adelantándose un paso y colocando una mano en el hombro de Natsu, haciendo que este apagara sus llamas y soltara a Xenovia, que se llevó una mano a palpar-se el cuello.- Si es una pelea lo que quieren, yo también seré su oponente.

Kiba llevaba su espada, y había una enorme aura de instinto asesino saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Xenovia, haciendo sonreír a Kiba.

-Yo soy tu sempai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso. Soy una víctima del proyecto de Excalibur con experimentos humanos, resucitado por Rias Gremory.

En ese instante un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas apareció en el salón del club.

(Poco después, en un terreno apartado)

-Solo han sido segundos, Autor.- Comentó Happy, rompiendo la cuarta pared y siendo ignorado.

Era un campo apartado, donde habían practicado lo indecible para el torneo de pelota, pero ahora iba a ser un campo de batalla. Con Natsu luchando.

Iba a acabar mal, pero por suerte estaba aislado.

Irina y Xenovia estaban de pie en frente a Natsu y Kiba, los 4 envueltos y nos rodeados por una barrera hecha de aura roja. Los otros miembros nos miraban desde fuera de la barrera.

-Entonces vamos a empezar.

-NATSUUUUU...- Llamó Happy.- NO LAS CHURRUSQUES MUCHO.

Irina y Xenovia tomaron su manto blanco apagado fuera y quedaron con ropa de batalla blanca.

"Buenas curvas." Pensó Natsu.

Xenovia tomó el paño de su arma y reveló su Excalibur. La Excalibur de Irina también se había convertido en una katana.

Resultó que ya que Natsu y Kiba respondieron a las provocaciones, siendo siervos de Gremory Preocuparon a Rias por la reacción. Entonces Xenovia hizo una sugerencia.

"Podría ser interesante probar la fuerza de los siervos de Rias Gremory. Además, estoy interesado en la fuerza de mi llamado sempai ".

La respuesta a eso de Natsu fue obviamente:

"Mou Eteki Tazo."

Xenovia aceptó el desafío de Kiba. Asimismo, añadió que esta batalla no se informaría a la Iglesia.

-Incluso si es sólo un partido, tened cuidado con las espadas sagradas!- Les advirtió Rias.

-AYE.- Imitó Natsu a Happy.

Kiba por otro lado había activado su Sacred Gear y creó varias espadas demoníacas a su alrededor. Se reía tanto que parecía extraño a todos salvo a Natsu.

Había visto cosas así antes.

-Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, había oído hablar de que por estar cerca de un dragón, los "poderes" se reúnen. Pero encontrarlo tan temprano.

-"Sword Reborn" eh? El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que se imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los Sacred Gear relacionado con espadas demoníacas...- Señaló la peliazul.- Me enteré de que había un "sujeto" que evitó ser eliminados por el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada Excalibur". ¿Eso es verdad?

Kiba no respondió a la pregunta de Xenovia. Él sólo dirigió su instinto asesino hacia ella.

- Natsu-kun.- Llamó Irina la atención del mago.- Cuando vi al chico que no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, el que me salvó la vida,y ver que se convirtió en un demonio... me sorprendió.- Parecía muy deprimido.- Qué truco tiene el destino que jugar con nosotros! Fui a Inglaterra tras despedirnos aquella vez porque me enteré de que puedo usar espadas sagradas, y pensé que podría ser un representante de Dios! Hacer a mi amigo perdido orgulloso...Aaah, esto también debe ser un juicio que Dios me ha dado! Un destino cruel donde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un demonio! Pero para seguir adelante, me convertiré en una persona con la verdadera fe hacia Dios! Ahora Natsu-kun! Voy a juzgarte con esta Excalibur! Luchemos como querías hace tanto tiempo! ¡Amén!

A pesar de que Irina estaba derramando lágrimas, ella parecía muy ansioso de hacerlo y apuntó su arma hacia Natsu, dispuesta a cumplir sus expectativas.

-Dios?-Murmuró Natsu sonriendo.- No te equivoques, que sea un diablo no ha cambiado nada para mi. Ni Dios, ni los Maou, ni los caídos... Para mi nada de eso tiene importancia. Yo hago lo que me parece y considero correcto según veo. Porque yo soy un dragón, y como con mi padre, los dioses pueden apartarse del camino o ser arrollados.

-Dragón?-Preguntaron las monjas.

-El rumor es cierto entonces... El siervo de Gremory es el Sekiryuutei...-Murmuró Xenovia.

-No solo eso, nuestro Sekiryuutei es mas dragón que los anteriores.- Dijo Kiba.

-Eh? Que quiere decir Kiba-san con ello, Natsu-kun? Que es eso de tu padre?

-Nunca te dije de mi padre, no Irina?- Dijo Natsu encendiendo sus puños en llamas furiosas.- Te lo dije cuando creamos mi apellido, Dragneel es como el nombre de mi padre... SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL, DE GREMORY Y FAIRY TAIL, EL HIJO DE IGNEEL, EL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO. DRAGON SLAYER.

Eso les envió a las dos un miedo frío bajando por sus columnas. Dragon Slayers. Magos humanos surgidos hace siglos, casi dragones humanoides, aquellos con poder para matar sin arma mágica alguna, solo con su poder, a las encarnaciones del poder y la naturaleza que son los dragones.

Y uno era el Sekiryuutei.

Para colmo el hijo del rey dragón de la llama, el mas fuerte de los dragones vinculados al fuego(Todos los dragones escupen fuego, pero ello suele ser secundario, y los dragones de fuego son casi dioses en el uso de las llamas), que estaba a la misma altura de los anteriores 6 reyes dragón, que no era incluido por ser de la esfera de Fiore en vez de la Tierra.

-Te harás daño si te distraes con Natsu-kun.

CLASH!

Kiba avanzó cortando hacia Xenovia. La espada santa y espada demoníaca produjeron chispas. Xenovia sonrió después de bloquear el golpe de Kiba.

-Sacred Gear" Sword Reborn "y" Boosted Gear ". Y también el "Healing Twilight" que Asia Argento tiene. Todos ellos son sagrados Gear que se dice que son una herejía para nosotros, y para colmo el hijo del Rey Dragón de la Llama que se alzó a favor de los demonios. Tal vez era natural que os volvierais demonios.

-Mi poder es también el poder hecha por el odio mis camaradas, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! Voy a vencer a aquellos con Excalibur con este poder, y destruiré las Excalibur!

"Así que Kiba prometió vengarse por sus amigos..."

-Aquí vengo, Natsu-kun!

Irina se precipitó en el recorte hacia Natsu. Este por su parte esquivó y cerró distancias para evitar un contragolpe.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

POOOOOMMMM.

El golpe se oyó por todo el claro. Natsu no era de contenerse en una lucha, no mucho, y menos contra amigos, pues los respetaba.

Irina habría acabado mal, de no ser por el poder de su Excalibur, que dobló su forma y colocó un extremó deformado en escudo recibiendo el golpe ardiente explosivo de Natsu.

Irina contraatacó dando un latigazo con el brazo, enviando un golpe con la katana dispuesto a impactar en Natsu.

Bueno, no había peleado a menudo contra Erza por nada, así que pudo esquivar sin problemas el golpe pese a la imposibilidad del ángulo. Pese a que ello le hizo quedar doblado con el pecho al descubierto hacia arriba, abierto a ataques.

O no?

POOOOOOMMM.

No, definitivamente no, porque aprovechó la situación para patear con la pierna en catapulta, pateando una patada ardiente de lleno, esa vez si, en el estomago de Irina.

-KARY NO KAGITSUME.

La espadachina salió volando, impactando su cuerpo de lleno en un árbol, derribándolo al romperlo.

-IRINA.- Gritó Xenovia.- Eso haces a un amigo de la infancia, Demonio?

- Me he contenido porque no quiero daños serios, pero aun pienso golpearla duro, porque somos amigos, o lo fuimos. Si no lo hiciera la insultaría creyéndola débil.

-Natsu-kun tiene toda la razón. No vamos a matar, así que no hay por que contenerse mas de lo debido. Ahora, de vuelta a donde estábamos! ARDE Y CONGELATE! "Brand Flame" y "Mist Freeze"!

Una de las espadas demoníacas creó un torbellino de llamas, mientras que la otra hizo un aire frío y helado. Kiba estaba atacando con velocidad por varios ángulos. Pero Xenovia estaba evadiendo el ataque de Kiba, que venía de todas direcciones, con los movimientos mínimos.

-El movimiento rápido del caballo. Y espadas demoníacas de llama y hielo. Pero eres demasiado ingenuo!

KACHING!

Un solo golpe de Xenovia golpeó las dos espadas demoníacas Kiba y las hizo polvo.

-Que?- Kiba se quedó sin palabras.

-Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

Xenovia se arremolinaba alrededor de su espada. Luego apuntó hacia arriba y luego la clavó en el suelo.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

De pronto, el lugar tembló y el suelo retumbaba. Natsu solo lo ignoró y se lo dejó a Kiba al ver que Irina se levantaba. Pero aun vio que pasaba. Un cráter. Había un gran agujero en el lugar donde Xenovia había colocado su espada. Sólo con un tajo de la espada.

-Esta es mi Excalibur.-Dijo por su parte en su combate Xenovia mientras su compañera y el DS peleaban.- Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le presenta. No se llama "Excalibur" para nada.

-Tal poder destructivo cuando no es una verdadera Excalibur. Así, destruir las 7 espadas será un camino difícil.

-Tenias Razón, Natsu-kun. Por esta lucha, no hay que contenerse.- Dijo Irina levantándose, magullada pero nada grave gracias a los refuerzos y entrenamientos con la Excalibur, que cambió su forma a una espada en tridente llena de pinchos que se movían como los dientes de una motosierra.

Natsu al ver eso saltó esquivando el tajo, cayó tras ella sobre su mano y giró pateando. Irina no tuvo tiempo a adaptar la espada para contraatacar mientras defendía, por lo que cuando el pie en una bola gigante de fuego de Natsu impactó en la espada, no fue muy dañada, pero Natsu no tenia ni un rasguño.

-KARYU NO KOEN.- Gritó Natsu, llamando dos esferas enormes de fuego en sus manos y golpeando sus manos, lanzando las esferas e impactándolas cruzándose a Irina, que adaptó la espada otra vez.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, parecía conservarse una cúpula compacta de fuego, quizás un escudo esférico, hasta que se deshizo y se extendió en un largo látigo de fuego. Látigo con el fuego de Natsu.

-Leí sobre los Dragon Slayer, Natsu-kun. NO PUEDES COMER TUS PROPIAS LLAMAS.

La red de golpes y latigazos que formó la cuerda en llamas era demasiado compleja y extensa, así que Natsu no podía esquivar. Decidió recibir los golpes, que le dieron.

Dolió y quemó, mas de lo debido. Creyó que sus llamas no le afectarían, pero no contó con que Irina usara sus llamas para aumentar el efecto de quemadura sagrada de los bordes cortantes del látigo.

-Mierda...

Pero el dolor esa algo que nunca preocupó mucho a Natsu.

-KARYU NO GUREN KARYUKEN.- Exclamó lanzando una ráfaga de golpes con los puños ardiendo y estallando al impactar, golpeando varias veces a Irina antes de que esta lograra deformar su Excalibur en piezas de armadura interconectadas.

-Ummm Tienes buenos movimientos, Natsu-kun, pero yo también. Yo tengo la ventaja por ahora en ataques a distancia.

-Creo que no. Lo has olvidado, Irina? SOY UN DRAGÓN. KARYU NO HOKO.

Y de sus fauces abiertas salió un río de llamas que se arremolinó en una gran bola de fuego abrasador que convertía todo a su paso en un infierno, obligando a Irina a cubrirse con la esfera de nuevo y rodar fuera del camino.

El ataque siguió avanzando y destruyendo, obligando a Kiba y Xenovia a separarse.

-NATSU-KUN, TEN MAS CUIDADO.

-SABES QUE NO SE CONTROLARME. ADEMAS, EL RUGIDO DEBE DE HABERTE MOSTRADO QUE HACER.

-Que hacer?

Pooom

BOOOOMMM...

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.- Gritó Natsu golpeando el estomago de Xenovia, que retrocedió disparada hacia Irina, que la interceptó.

-Natsu...

-Ni una palabra, yo también tenia cuentas.- Espetó Natsu, mirando frío a la espadachina, que ya se levantaba.- ESO HA SIDO POR LLAMAR A ASIA BRUJA, PERRA.

-Tchk... Tan protector de una renegada...-Murmuró en guardia.

-Kiba, es tu turno del todo ahora, yo terminaré pronto. Si estas pensando claramente, mi ataque te habrá mostrado los defectos de su Excalibur.-Señaló Natsu.

Natsu entonces se lanzó a por Irina, pasando ignorando a Xenovia.

-HORA DE TERMINAR, IRINA.

- El punto débil de la espada sagrada? Natsu-kun vio algo que se me pasó... Me estoy quedando atrás? Haaaaaaaaaa!- Kiba elevó su espíritu y trató de hacer algo en la mano. Se convirtió en la forma de una espada, pero...- El poder destructivo de esa bendita espada o el poder destructivo de mi demoníaca espada! Veremos cuál es el más fuerte!

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigante. Kiba lo sostuvo con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Era grande, mucho más largo que la altura de Kiba. Sin duda era más de dos metros. Entonces la balanceó con fuerza. La barra llegó Xenovia, pero ella hizo un suspiro, como si estuviera realmente decepcionada.

-Es una vergüenza. Tomaste la decisión equivocada.

Gachin!

Un sonido violento de metal, un gran fragmento de la espada se fue arriba en el aire. Era la espada de Kiba que se rompió. La Excalibur de Xenovia fácilmente destruyó la espada demoníaca de Kiba.

-Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y la velocidad. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandir una espada gigantesca así, y perderás la velocidad de la que estás orgulloso. ¿Estabas buscando un poder destructivo? De tu estilo de lucha, es algo innecesario. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?

BANG!

El pomo de la santa espada golpeó profundamente en el estómago de Kiba. Fue un movimiento tan simple como eso, sin embargo, creó una onda de choque. Eso significaba que incluso un solo ataque con una empuñadura tiene un poder destructivo descomunal.

-Gaha!- Kiba cayó al suelo después de haber vomitado por el golpe.

-Incluso si no es un golpe con la hoja, el golpe de hace un momento será suficiente para que dejarte sin estar de pie durante un tiempo.

Xenovia miró a Kiba una ultima vez, y se dio la vuelta.

-Es... espera...

Pero todo el mundo sabía que el partido había terminado para el.

Pero aun estaba Natsu.

Por su parte, al lanzarse contra Irina, ella convirtió su Excalibur en un arma de Japón, un Mangeki Kusari, una cadena con peso, con una hoja cortante y punzante en cada extremo.

-Puedo darle cualquier forma, Natsu-kun.-Dijo extendiendo la cadena por todos lados creando varios extremos.- Y CONTROLARLA. NO PODRAS GOLPEARLOS TODOS.

-No?-Preguntó dando una espiral por el movimiento de brazos.- KARYU NO MUCHIBI.

Látigos de fuego salieron de las llamaradas de sus manos, arremolinándose para quemar las cadenas que lo perforarían.

Quemar? No.

Alteró la consistencia del fuego, creando fuego solido, atrapando la mayoría de cadenas, hiriéndole solo una.

-GRAAAAAAA...-Gritó agarrando las cadenas, dejándolas levemente al rojo, mientras tiraba, atrayendo a Irina a el, mientras encendía todo su cuerpo, teniendo mas llama y poder acumulados en su brazo derecho extendido.- KARYU NO KENKAKU.

El placaje ardiente impactó en el abdomen de Irina, mandándola contra la recién victoriosa Xenovia.

Natsu se disparó de nuevo, y tomó a Xenovia, que justo se ponía en guardia, y a Irina por las nucas.

-Lo siento Irina, pero aquí termina. Buena lucha.- Dijo encendiendo remolinos espirales de fuego en sus brazos y desencadenando el ataque.- KARYU NO YOKUGEKI.

Y las llamas las cubrieron, antes de apagarse, cayendo las espadas y las espadachinas por separado, las ultimas jadeando.

Había terminado, y el ganador era Natsu.

Akeno retiró la barrera, y el aura roja que cubría la zona desapareció. La batalla había terminado.

-Ese poder demuestra que no queremos a Excalibur?- Preguntó Rias, aprovechando el hueco creado por la victoria de Natsu.

- Maldición... Es tan fuerte, y ni siquiera sacó su longuinus... Ha devastado casi todo el campo...- Jadeó Xenovia, que había sido fuertemente golpeada, tenia varias quemaduras y le faltaba aire por haber consumido oxigeno el fuego.- Y aun se contenía? Esto es un Dragon Slayer?

-Exactamente.

-Auuu... Fue una pelea increíble... pero no tuve oportunidad...- Jadeó Irina sonriendo.- Cumpliste Natsu, venciste a Excalibur...No tuve oportunidad.

-Yo no diría eso. Me está dando fiebre por la santidad venenosa en las heridas, Y tuve que usar las maniobras que guardaba contra Erza.-Dijo Natsu sentándose mientras sus heridas echaban humo.- Ha sido una muy buena pelea, Excalibur y los que la usan son fuertes.

-No lo bastante aun.

-Sempai, te sugiero que luches con frialdad la próxima vez que peleamos.- Dijo Xenovia levantándose tambaleándose mientras Asia iba a curar las heridas de Natsu y purgar el aura santa.- Rias Gremory, confío en el cumplimiento de la charla de antes. Además, deberías entrenar a tus siervos un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir su estilo de lucha.

Kiba miró Xenovia de odio. Luego ella miró a Natsu.

-Voy a decir una cosa mas. Sekiryuutei, el "Vanishing dragón" ya ha despertado, y con esta fuerza y aun creciendo irá a por ti, pero ahora por ahora, incluso con tu poder y condición no tienes forma de ganarle.

Y entonces se fueron.

-¿Estás bien, Natsu-san?- Preguntó Asia mientras sanaba las heridas de Natsu.

-No hay problema... Les di una tunda por llamarte bruja.- Sonrió Natsu.

Pero Asia negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy contenta de que tus heridas eran mínimas tras ser golpeado por una espada sagrada. Estaba muy asustada...

-Lo siento por preocuparte, pero no deberías hacerlo tanto.- Dijo Natsu desconcertándola.- He pasado por mucho, luchando desde que Igneel se fue y antes, lo he tenido muuuucho peor, esto no es nada.

-Si... Gracias... Por hacer todo esto por mi...-Susurró casi llorando.

-Sempai... Podrían haber ganado?-Preguntó Koneko.

-No... No como están ahora... Pero con mas agresividad en vez de observar y burlarse Xenovia y mas velocidad Irina esto podría haber acabado peor para nosotros.-Dijo Natsu.- Son fuertes.

-¡Espera! Yuuto!- Se oyó la voz de Rias. Cuando miraron, Kiba parecía como si estuviera tratando de salir y Rias estaba enojada.- No voy a perdonarte si me dejas! Eres el "Caballo" del grupo Gremory. También voy a preocuparme si te conviertes en un "exiliado". Detente en este instante!

-Tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí, gracias a mis compañeros.-Comenzó Kiba.- Es por eso que tengo que poner su pesar en mis espadas demoníacas...

Después de decir eso, Kiba desapareció.

-Yuuto... ¿Por qué?...

A Natsu no le gustaba ver la cara triste de Rias. Tenia que hacer algo.

(2 días después, en otro lugar)

-Nooooooooo! Me voy a casa!- Gritaba Saji tratando de huir. Por suerte, Koneko no lo dejaba ir.

Todo comenzó cuando, gracias a Rias, contactaron a Saji, y Natsu dijo:

"Vamos a destruir Excalibur."

Koneko lo pensó y aceptó.

"Voy a ayudar también. Se trata de Yuuto-senpai, ¿no?" Eso fue lo que dijo.

Saji en cambio se volvió azul y trató de huir inmediatamente. Y Koneko lo atrapó.

-Dragneel! ¿Por qué yo? Es el problema de tu grupo, ¿verdad? Yo pertenezco a la Cámara de Sitri! No debería tomar parte en esto! No, en absoluto!- Se resistía Saji mientras lloraba.

-No digas eso Saji. El único diablo que sé que parece dispuesto a ayudar.

-Y UNA MIERDA! No hay manera de que yo te ayude! Voy a morir! Kaichou me va a matar! Tu señora, Rias-sempai, puede ser estricta y amable! ¿Pero sabes qué? Sabes Kaichou!? Es estricta y rigurosa.

-Pero es territorio Sitri también, no?-Preguntó Happy acallando-lo.- No seria bueno para ella si alguien de su grupo está ayudando?

-Ese... Es un buen punto.

-Cual es la base del plan, Natsu-sempai?- Preguntó Koneko.

-Ya sabes que Kiba es víctima del "Proyecto Espada Sagrada Excalibur", y también alberga un rencor hacia Excalibur, ¿verdad?

Koneko asintió a la pregunta.

-Cuando Irina y Xenovia vinieron a nosotros, dijeron esto: "La Iglesia decidió que sería mejor eliminar todas las Excalibur en lugar de dejar que sean utilizadas por los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es conseguir apartar las Excalibur de los ángeles caídos."

-En otras palabras, tienen que destruir los Excalibur robados o recuperarlos, ¿verdad?- Señaló Saji.

-Sí... Eso es correcto.- Confirmó Koneko.

-Es por eso que pensé que podríamos ayudarles a recuperarlas. Al hacer a Kiba la persona principal.- Explicó Natsu.- Tres espadas fueron robadas, por lo que no les importará si rompemos una de ellas.

-¿Quieres Yuuto-senpai supere a Excalibur y cumpla su deseo, ¿no?

Natsu asintió. En su forma de verlo, si funcionaba, entonces Kiba llevaría a cabo su venganza y todo estaría bien.

-Kiba quiere ganar a Excalibur y llevar a cabo su venganza y de sus antiguos camaradas. Xenovia e Irina quieren apartar las Excalibur de los Ángeles caídos incluso si tienen que destruirlas.-Señaló Natsu cada punto.- Tenemos el mismo objetivo entonces. Lo que queda es ver si nos escuchan.

-Parece difícil.-Señaló Saji.

-Hmmmm, sí.-Asintió la peliblanca.

Y también ...

-Esto es un secreto de Rias-Buchou y los demás miembros.- Terminó de aclarar Natsu.

"'Incluso si es por el bien de Yuuto, no podemos poner nuestro cuello en problemas relacionados con los ángeles.' Eso es lo que diría seguramente."

-Tal vez la negociación será un éxito. Si eso sucede, entonces quiero que me ayudéis. Si falla yo me encargo y podéis huir, no quiero ver a amigos morir por un desliz.

-Sin duda me mataran... Pero hay que ser un hombre, no?-Preguntó Saji, dando a entender que ayudaría.

-No voy a huir. Es para nuestro compañero.- Dijo Koneko con los ojos llenos de fuerza.

-Natsu, Natsu... Cada problema es lo mismo... Es como de vuelta con todos en el gremio.- Dijo Happy.

-Si... porque somos amigos.

Veinte minutos después de buscarlos en la ciudad velozmente, las encontraron. Fue tan fácil...

-Ni siquiera hemos tenido que seguir su olor. ESO FUE FACIL.- Se sorprendió Natsu.

-Por favor, bendice la perdida de este cordero.

-Por favor, da caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo!

Fueron fáciles de encontrar, solo había dos chicas con túnicas blancas, orando en el camino.

Parecían muy preocupados, y la gente que caminaba cerca les daba miradas extrañas.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados de Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias.

-No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podemos conseguir comida, ¿sabes? Aaah, ni siquiera podemos comprar un solo pedazo de pan!

-Hmmp. Todo ocurrió porque compraste esa pintura falsa.-Dijo Xenovia señalando a una pintura de un santo muy mal dibujado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece a un santo! Eso es lo que dijo la persona en la exposición!

-Entonces, ¿Quien es la persona en el dibujo? Desde luego, yo no lo se.

-Creo que es... San Pedro...?

-No pierdas el tiempo. San Pedro no se vería así.

-No, él debe haber sido así! Estoy segura de ello!

-Aaah, ¿por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tú?Dios, ¿es también un juicio?

-Hey, no te eches abajo. Realmente te deprimes así?

-¡Callate! Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! Tenéis diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos! Mostrad más respeto a los santos!

-¡Cómo? Lo qué pasa es que el catolicismo aún se rige por la ley antigua!

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

-¿Qué has dicho, hereje?

Las dos comenzaron a discutir chocando sus cabezas la una contra la otra...

GROOOO...

Hasta que las dos cayeron al suelo con el estómago gruñendo.

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo, pensando en como obtener dinero con las Excalibur, cuando el trio de demonios, intervino haciendo notar su presencia, provocando que las de la iglesia les miraran con ojos hambrientos.

-HEY, Estáis ahí. Vamos a comer ahora, así que... ¿Os apuntáis también?- Propuso Natsu a modo de empezar con buen pie alegremente.

Realmente debían de tener hambre, porque su respuesta inmediata fue:

-SI.

Así que fueron a un restaurante cercano. Naturalmente, siendo seguidoras acérrimas de Dios, por el camino refunfuñaban cosas como "Hemos vendido nuestra alma a los diablos" y "Es por el bien de la misión". Mientras Koneko y Saji, pese a tener expresión neutra alzaban una ceja, Natsu solo decía alegre a la vez que Happy(Que por suerte podía pasar por un muñeco) "Comida... Comida...". Claro, Natsu tuvo que comprar unos peces y un calamar por adelantado para Happy, que no podía entrar y esperaría fuera sobre una farola escondido(Gracias a los peces no puso quejas).

Y una vez en el restaurante empezaron a comer todos a cuenta de Natsu.

Fue una ventaja que pagara el, al menos a ojos de Saji y Koneko, porque entre el hambre famélica que las dos monjas espadachinas cargaban y el estomago habitual de Natsu, aun si unieran fondos habrían quebrado.

Claro, era un Buffet libre, pero aun y así para cubrir casos así había una cuota.

"De donde saca Dragneel/Natsu-sempai el dinero para esto a menudo por cierto?" Se preguntaban.

Era cosa de Mavis, que con influencias espirituales y tesoros obtuvo una fortuna por emergencias hacia décadas, con la que pasaba un fideicomiso de comida para Natsu y pagaba la casa, pero eso no lo sabían(Saji ni siquiera sabia de la primera Maestra de Fairy Tail).

-Delicioso! La cocina japonesa es deliciosa!-Exclamaba y halagaba extasiada Xenovia.

-Sí, sí! ¡Eso es! Este es el sabor de la comida de mi tierra!- Afirmaba Irina.

-PUES ES GENIAL HAHA...- Le dijo Natsu, totalmente deacuerdo.- Aunque se parece mucho a la comida de la ciudad de Crocus, hay platos que se distinguen mucho también.

-Los platos de Japón se hacen también en Fiore?-Preguntó Xenovia incrédula, olvidando que hablaba con un demonio.

-Hace años, Natsu-kun me dijo que la serpiente gigante de la que me salvo se comía y era muy buena de sabor.- Recordó Irina.

-En serio?

-AHHH... Si, la sierpe de lago... Es como el Bistec de Ternera, pero mucho mas jugosa y tan tierna que se deshace en la boca.- Describió el Dragon Slayer antes de quejarse.- Oi a Mira decir que con setas estaba diez veces mejor, pero no tenia buenas en la selva entonces y no he vuelto a atrapar una...

-Mira?-Preguntó Saji.

-Una Maga de clase S del gremio, Mirajanne Strauss la Majin(Demonio). Antes daba mucho miedo, pero hace años que se volvió muy amable, y además cocina genial.

-Se volvió un diablo también?- Preguntó Xenovia con voz plana mientras la mirada de Irina indicaba que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Hm? No, es su magia, usa "Take-Over", que le permite asimilar la esencia de seres mágicos poderosos para convertirse en ellos, mas fuerte aun si absorbe al ser en vez de replicarlo, o eso dijo, no presté mucha atención.- Explicó Natsu.- Absorbió a un demonio en una misión y se volvió su forma mas fuerte, por eso el mote.

-HASTA UN ANGEL SERÍA POSIBLE?-Preguntaron las dos a la vez en shock sorprendiendo a los otros dos demonios.

- No se, supongo.- Respondió Natsu tras tragar un ultimo trozo de carne de su orden mas reciente de Kushiyaki(Brochetas de carne de buey).- Ninguno se ha puesto a tiro en una misión que digamos, y si alguien lo ha investigado no lo ha dicho.

-Eso... Eso hay que aprenderlo, podría ser una nueva forma de honrar al señor... Donde está Mirajanne-san, Natsu-kun?

-No está al alcance.- Se desanimó Natsu.- Los mas fuertes del gremio y los que estaban en la prueba están en un vacío mágico ahora mismo, es por eso que pude venir a este mundo, Mavis, la primera Maestra me envió aquí, dijo que tenia un papel que cumplir o algo... Solo escuché en serio que habría luchas interesantes para fortalecerme y que haría nuevos compañeros.

-Típico de alguien simple como tu, Sempai.-Dijo Koneko con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahí va la oportunidad.- Dijo Xenovia desanimada.

-Que dices? Take-Over no es tan rara, aun si Mira es la única que la usó en ese tipo de seres.-Dijo Natsu.- Además es obvio que van a venir del gremio si estoy aquí, solo que poco a poco.

-ESA ES UNA BUENA NOTICIA.- Exclamaron las dos humanas a la vez, antes de recobrar la compostura y recordar que hacían y con quien.

-Ejem... De todos modos.- Cambió Xenovia de ambiente la conversación.-Uf. Ahora estoy tranquila. Es el fin del mundo, ser ayudado por un demonio.

-No te oí quejarte al mojar pan en la salsa del Sukiyaki.- Se burló Natsu.

-AHG... Yo...

Natsu trataba de relajar el ambiente, y parecía que lo estaba logrando tras allanar el terreno con la información de magia.

-Pheeeew! Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Irina tomando rezando su cruz.- Aaaah Dios, por favor, da caridad a los diablos.

El dolor de cabeza les asaltó.

"Vaya caridad."

-Ah, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar.- Se disculpó Irina sonriendo con una cara linda.

Xenovia bebió una taza de agua y respiró hondo. Luego pidió, volviendo al verdadero tema de conversación:

-Así que, ¿por qué habéis venido a nosotras?

-Bueno... vinisteis a este país para recuperar las Excalibur, ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto. Ya dijimos que antes.

-Quiero ayudar a destruir las Excalibur.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de lo que dijo el pelirrosa y se miraron la una a la otra.

-Si. A lo mejor esta bien dejar una espada para vosotros. Si podéis destruirla, está bien. Pero aseguraos de que vuestras identidades no se revelan. Tampoco queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos crean que estamos conectadas con vosotros.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Estás segura?- Cuestionó Irina.- Incluso si se trata de Natsu-kun, él sigue siendo un diablo, ¿sabes? Mas aun, aun si en el fondo no es tan malo, es hijo de Igneel, sabes que dirían.

-Irina. Si te digo la verdad, lo que realmente sería difícil es recuperar las tres Excalibur y luchar contra Kokabiel con sólo los dos de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ...!

-Los objetivos mínimos que tenemos que alcanzar son destruir las tres Excalibur o tomarlas de nuevo. Si nuestras Excalibur van a ser robados, entonces debemos romperlas antes de que suceda. Incluso si se utiliza el último recurso, sólo hay un 30 por ciento de probabilidades de que tendremos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa con seguridad.

-Aún así, pensamos que la tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alto como para venir a este país dispuestas a poner nuestra vida en peligro.

-Si. Los altos mandos también nos dijeron que continuáramos con nuestra misión y nos enviaron a este país. Es casi auto-sacrificio.

-Y no es eso lo que nosotros, los seguidores, el deseamos?

-He cambiado de idea. Mis creencias son flexibles para que pueda actuar de la mejor manera.

"Que conveniente." Pensaron los tres demonios.

-¡Tú! He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero tu fe es un poco raro!

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. Tal como Natsu Dragneel dijo, no morir por lo que apreciamos sino vivir por ello. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, pero...

-Es por eso que no vamos a pedir ayuda a los Diablos. En vez le pedimos ayuda a un dragón. Los altos mandos no nos lo dijeron que no podíamos pedir prestada la fuerza de un dragón.

Xenovia luego miró a Natsu.

-Nunca pensé que me encontraría con el Sekiryuutei en un país lejano como este. Incluso si se convirtió en un diablo, mucho menos que fuese el hijo del Rey Dragón de la Llama y un Dragon Slayer, pero veo que el poder del dragón en su interior aún está presente.-Explicó Xenovia alegremente.- Si es como dice la leyenda, entonces usted puede aumentar su poder al de un Maou, ¿correcto? Si aumenta el poder de la de un Maou, puede romper las Excalibur sin sudar, mas teniendo el poder de combatir a los dragones. También creo que era la obra de Dios que tuvimos esta reunión.

- D...Desde luego que no nos dijeron que no a tomáramos prestado el poder de un dragón... Pero sólo dices tonterías! Tu creencia es ciertamente extraño!

-Extraño está bien para mí. Pero, Irina. Él es tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no? Confiemos en él. El poder de un dragón.

Irina se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Xenovia, pero su expresión mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con eso por ahora.

-Está bien. Entonces puedo llamar a mi socio para ello, entonces?

-Sabes usar un móvil, Natsu-sempai?-Preguntó Koneko.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto.

-Ehhhmmm... Koneko-chan, podrías llamar a Kiba, por favor.- Pidió el DS, causando que Saji empezara a reír.

(Poco después)

En cuanto recibió el mensaje de Koneko, Kiba viajó raudo y veloz al restaurante tras oír que estaban con las portadoras de Excalibur.

Sorprendentemente rápido incluso para el.

-Entiendo la situación. Aunque a decir verdad, me siento insatisfecho cuando los portadores de las Excalibur me dan el permiso para destruirlas.

-Esa es una forma aproximada a hablar. Aunque si fueras un "Diablo Exiliado", te habría cortarte sin tiempo que perder.

Kiba y Xenovia miraron fulminándose el uno al otro.

-Así que guardas rencor sobre el" Proyecto de Espada Sagrada".-Dijo Irina.- En contra de la iglesia y las Excalibur.

Kiba afiló sus ojos al oír las palabras de Irina.

-Obviamente.- Respondió con una voz baja y fría.

-Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre los usuarios de espada sagrada mostró resultados. Por eso creó a las personas como Xenovia y yo se pueden sincronizar con Excalibur.

-¿Y eso perdona el acto de matar a todos los sujetos de la prueba debido a que el proyecto fue considerado un fracaso?

"Bueno, si, eso fue una putada cruel rastrera e inhumana" Pensó Natsu.

Incluso Irina no sabía cómo responder. Entonces Xenovia habló.

-Este incidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos entre nosotros y la gente se sintió disgustada al respecto. La persona a cargo de ese proyecto en ese momento se dice que tiene un problema con su creencia. Así que él fue acusado de herejía y ahora es una de esas personas en el lado ángeles caídos.

-Del lado de los ángeles caídos?- Preguntó Kiba interesado a Xenovia.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?

-Balba Galilei. El hombre que es llamado el "Arzobispo Genocida".

-Y si voy tras los ángeles caídos, entonces puedo llegar a él...- Dijo con los ojos brillando en nueva determinación el rubio.- Entonces parece que tengo que compartir información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía una Excalibur. En ese momento, mató a un sacerdote. El que fue murió es probablemente de vuestra organización.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió. Kiba ya estaba metido en ello de antes?

-El nombre de esa persona es Zelzan Freed. Os suena familiar?

-Ese cabrón?-Gruñó Natsu.

-Ya veo. Así que es él.-Murmuró la peliazul.- Zelzan Freed. El ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Tenía un montón de grandes logros porque seguía eliminando diablos y bestias místicas. Pero exageró, e incluso mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía es instinto de lucha y de matar a los monstruos. Y una obsesión anormal para las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuese acusado de herejía.- Siseó con odio.-¿Es así? Freed utilizó la Excalibur que robó para matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Nosotros debemos hacerle pagar el precio.

Xenovia sacó una pluma y la usó para escribir en un bloc de notas y darles sus datos de contacto.

-De todos modos vamos a pasar a la estrategia de cooperación. Si pasa algo, llamad a este número.

-Ahh, gracias.- Dijo Natsu tomando el papel y escribiendo su propio numero en la libreta como memorizó.- Este es el mio. Podré contestar.

-Entonces eso es todo. Te pagaré por la comida otra vez, "Sekiryuutei" Natsu Dragneel.

Xenovia se levantó después de decir eso.

-Gracias por la comida, Natsu-kun! Invita-me nuevo la próxima vez.- Agradeció Irina guiñando un ojo.- Incluso si eres un diablo, Dios permite si se trata de Natsu-kun quien me invita a una comida! Está bien si se trata de comida!

"Se está justificando?"

De alguna manera fue como la seda. Las monjas se fueron en paz, no había heridos, no hubo problemas...

"Se siente extrañamente vacío viendo que les di una tunda hace 2 días, pero es como aclarar los detalles en una misión supongo."

- Natsu-kun. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- Preguntó Kiba en voz baja. Fue sin duda preguntándose por qué Natsu le estaba ayudando con su venganza.

-Bueno, somos nakama, estamos en el mismo grupo.-Comenzó Natsu.- Y tú me ayudaste antes también. No es como que estuviera tratando de pagártelo, pero pensaba que iba a darle una mano esta vez. Para eso estamos, no?

-Y "Si actúo por mi cuenta, entonces le causaré problemas a Buchou.", esa es también la razón, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Rias se pondría triste si acabaras mal. Bueno, el hecho de que he hecho este plan por mí mismo le causará problemas también, pero es mejor eso a que te conviertas en un "exiliado", ¿verdad? Bueno, resultó ser un éxito, ya que hicimos un acuerdo con los de la Iglesia.

Kiba todavía no parecía satisfecho, pero entonces Koneko dijo:

-Yuuto-sempai. Me sentiría sola ... si sempai desapareciera.- Koneko puso una cara triste. Solía ser carente de emociones, por lo que el cambio repentino tenia un gran impacto en todos los chicos ahí.- Yo te ayudaré... por eso por favor no te vayas.

Quien no se vería conmovido ante tal panorama? Es decir, yo, el Autor, no tengo corazón, en su lugar tengo una masa de fría y helada piedra podrida, negra, inerte del tamaño de una pasa... Y me conmovería.

Obviamente Kiba, que era mas emocional, no tuvo forma de resistir eso.

-Hahaha. Me doy por vencido. Si Koneko-chan me lo dice así, entonces no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes.- Sonrió el rubio, aparentemente al fin relajado.- Okay. Voy a trabajar con vosotros. Gracias a Natsu-kun, yo sé de mi verdadero enemigo ahora. Pero ya que estamos haciendo esto, estamos decididos a derrotar a Excalibur.

Koneko sonrió porque se sentía aliviado.

-YOSHHH... TODO ARREGLADO... VAMOS A TRITURAR A BALBA Y FREED Y A REDUCIR A EXCALIBUR A UNA MASA FUNDIDA.

-Ummm... tengo que hacerlo también?- Preguntó Saji levantando la mano.- Quiero decir, estoy totalmente no involucrados en esto... Después de todo, ¿cómo están Kiba y Excalibur relacionados?

Kiba entonces empezó a hablar de su pasado después de que bebió café. El proyecto que la Iglesia Católica planeó en secreto. Proyecto Espada Sagrada. La prueba de hacer un montón de personas que pudieran utilizar espadas sagradas que se llevaba a cabo en un determinado instituto. Niños y niñas que tenían talentos en el uso de espadas y poseedores de Sacred Gear. Día tras día, se les llevaba a través de experimentos inhumanos. Estaban siendo experimentados y les arrancaron sus derechos a la libertad. No fueron tratados como seres humanos y se ignoraron sus vidas. Pero tenían un sueño. Vivir. Se vieron obligados a creer que fueron amados por Dios, y ellos estaban a la espera de "ese día" por venir. Ellos creían que iban a convertirse en seres especiales. Creían que podrían convertirse en personas que podrían ejercer espadas sagradas. Pero el resultado fue la "eliminación". Kiba y sus compañeros no podían usar espadas sagradas.

-Todo el mundo murió, asesinados. Asesinados por los que sirven a Dios. Nadie nos salvó. Solo por el hecho de que no podíamos utilizar espadas sagradas. Otros niños y niñas fueron sometidos al gas venenoso en vida. Pusieron gas venenoso en nosotros al decir "amén". Vomitamos sangre y sufrimos en el suelo. Aún así, estábamos buscando la ayuda de Dios. De alguna manera logré escapar del laboratorio, pero el gas venenoso ya me había infectado. Yo, que logré escapar, encontré a Buchou quien fue a observar Italia, me encontró muriendo, y aquí estoy. Quiero lograr el lamento de mis camaradas. No, yo no quiero hacer que sus muertes sean en vano. Tengo que seguir viviendo en su lugar, y tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte que Excalibur.

Eso era un pasado duro. Natsu solo era huérfano, pero sabia de cosas así. Gray... Erza... Elfman... Muchos compañeros tenían un pasado oscuro.

-Uuuuuuu ... sniff... Sob...-Fue Saji, que estaba llorando en voz alta. Había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y lloraba mucho. Tomó la mano de Kiba y dijo: - Kiba! Debe haber sido horrible! Debe haber sido doloroso! ¡Maldita sea! No hay ningún Dios ni esperanza en este mundo! En este momento siento mucha simpatía por ti! Sí, es una historia horrible! Yo entiendo por qué tienes un resentimiento contra las personas de la iglesia y Excalibur! Si te digo la verdad, no me gustabas porque eres un chico guapo...- Sollozaba emocionado el peón Sitri.- Pero ahora es diferente! También voy a ayudar! Estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo de Kaichou! Pero antes de eso tenemos que destruir Excalibur! También voy a trabajar duro! También tienes que vivir! Nunca traicionarías Rias-sempai quien te salvó!Comparado con eso, mi historia y sueño son patéticos... Mi sueño es dejar embarazada a Kaichou y casarme con ella! Pero eso es muy difícil para un ex delincuente como yo... Pero algún día..

-Oioi, Saji, no te pongas así.- Dijo Natsu.- Cada cual es como es, es tu sueño después de todo y ya está bien.

Saji comenzó a llorar como un hombre después de escuchar mis palabras fuertes.

-DRAGNEEEEEEL... Eres un buen tipo... Olvida lo que te dije la primera vez, sniff...- Le dijo a Natsu.- Me alegro de ser un peón como tu. Oi, espera, cual es tu sueño entonces?

-Mi sueño... Es ser mas fuerte.- Dijo Natsu.- Me crié con Igneel en la selva tras ser abandonado como un bebé. Igneel me encontró y me crió, me enseñó a hablar, a leer un poco, a cazar, a sobrevivir, su magia... Pero un día, desapareció sin mas. Me fui a buscarlo, y acabé uniéndome a Fairy Tail. Allí me hice mas fuerte, hice amigos... Familia. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, aun si algunos son unos idiotas.- Dijo pensando en Gajeel y Gray.- Finalmente, tras muchos esfuerzos, muchos fuimos seleccionados para el examen de mago de clase-S, algo así como demonio de clase alta, pero fuimos atacados por un grupo de criminales. Acabamos heridos, pero vencimos a todos... Antes de ser aplastados por un enemigo que llegó sin mas solo a destruir. Nos apartó y derrotó sin esfuerzo y nos dejó casi muertos. Casi morimos, pero un hechizo protector nos salvó atrapándonos en un vacío mágico. Mis amigos están en ese vacío y en Earthland, pero el espíritu de Mavis dijo que seriamos necesarios aquí. Me envió a mi primero, y a lo largo del tiempo debería ir enviando a los demás. Una vez todos los de Tenrou estemos aquí, podrá usar el vacío como puente para estabilizar los tiempos de ambos mundos, Y Earthland volverá a poder ser contactado y podré volver, a ayudar a mi familia y buscar a Igneel. Seré mas fuerte, y no dejaré que nadie nos detenga.

-Dragneeeeel... ERES UN GRAN TIO. Con ese pasado e historia y sueños y aun ves los mios validos... A PARTIR DE HOY, SOMOS AMIGOS.

-AYE.-Exclamó Natsu.

-AYE.- Secundaron contagiados los otros tres.

(Dos dias despues)

A la noche, tras terminar la escuela, todos se reunieron en el parque, cambiadose la ropa a de sacerdotes y las monjas. Las cruces que llevaban puestas eran falsas, por eso no les hacian daño. Caminaron por la ciudad con esa ropa, principalmente en lugares donde no había gente.

El tiempo pasó, y se acabó haciendo tarde.

-Fuu. Ningún progreso hoy también.-Dijo Saji desanimado.

Pero entonces, Kiba, que caminaba delante del grupo se detuvo, y Natsu gruñó.

-Yuuto-sempai.- Koneko también parecía que sentía algo.

Todos notaron escalofríos en su cuerpo. Instinto asesino.

-ARRIBA.- Gritó Saji.

Todos levantaron la vista, había un chico de pelo blanco vestido de sacerdote cayendo con una larga espada. Era el enemigo, Freed.

-YAY, UN GRUPO DE SACERDOTES DE DIOS.- Gritó el cura.

Kachin!

Kiba tomó su espada demoníaca de forma rápida y bloqueó el corte de Freed.

- Freed.- Murmuró Natsu.

-Hmmm? Esa voz... Natsu-kun? Heeee? Bueno, no se trata de una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo es? Han aumentado tus poderes del dragón? Despertaste, pequeño Fake Drako?

Ciertamente se sentia el aura peligrosa que salia de la espada del sacerdote renegado, al igual que con Irina y Xenovia.

Los diablos se quitaron la ropa sacerdote y monja, revelando su uniforme habitual.

- Vamos a comprovarlo en tu cara... BOOSTED GEAR DRAIG.- Gritó Natsu materializando el guantelete de garra en su mano izquierda.

[Boost!]

Natsu sintió como su poder se duplicaba, y se preparaba, pero por el momento no era su lucha.

- EXTIENDETE LINEA.-Gritó Saji.

SWISH!

Algo que parecía una mano negra y flaca voló desde la mano izquierda de Saji y se dirigió a Freed. En la mano de Saji habia otra mano huesuda rodeando la suya, con una cabeza linda de lagarto en el dorso de su mano, y la mano que volaba estaba conectada a una linea que salia de la boca del lagarto, como una linea.

-MIERDA.- Gruñó Freed, intentando golpear lejos la mano con su espada, pero la lengua del lagarto cambió de dirección y se fue hacia abajo. Se metió en el pie derecho de Freed, y comenzó a girar alrededor de su pierna. Freed intentó cortar la lengua con su espada, pero pasó a traves de la lengua como si no fuera fisica.

-HA, No vas a poder cortarla.- Se rió el peon Sitri.- Kiba! Con esto no puede escapar! VENCELE.

"Tiene una buena cabeza, piensa mejores planes que yo" Pensó Natsu.

-Saji es mas listo que tu, Natsu.- Se rió Happy bajando del cielo.

-QUE HAS DICHO GATO?

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó Kiba precipitandose rápidamente hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

-Chi! Así que no es sólo el "Holy Eraser"... Tienes múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor del "Sword Reborn", tal vez? Wow. Eres culpable de tener un Sacred Gear raro, ¿sabes?- Parecía que Freed estaba disfrutando en realidad. Un chiflado psicopata de luchar y matar.-Pero... Las espadas demoníacas normales no pueden soportar un desafío contra mi Excalibur-chan.

Kachin!

[BOOST]

Ambas dos espadas demoníacas de Kiba se rompieron después de crujir al chocar contra la Excalibur.

Kiba creó nuevamente espadas demoníacas, pero parecía que Excalibur era demasiado poderosa, ya que pudo romper las espadas demoníacas en un solo golpe.

[BOOST]

-KIBA ¿Quieres recibir mi poder?

-No, todavía puedo seguir!- Declinó Kiba. Su orgullo probablemente no permitiría que perdiera esta segunda vez como contra Xenovia.

-Hahaha! La forma en que miras a mi Excalibur es aterradora. ¿Tal vez guardas rencor en contra de ella? Bueno, yo no sé lo que le pasó!- Se burlaba el cura psicópata.- Pero si te corta, no puedes evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro, sabes? Vas a morir, ¿sabes? VAS A MORIR. MUERETE.

Freed saltó y cortó. Kiba trató de bloquear al hacer que espadas demoníacas aparecieran alrededor de la zona. Pero la espada sagrada, que estaba cubierta de luz blanca-azul, rompió espadas de Kiba de un solo golpe, por lo que Freed lanzó su segundo golpe sin perder tiempo.

Natsu, aun si era la lucha de Kiba, no iba a dejar morir a un compañero.

[Transferencia!]

Una bola de luz verde y roja salió disparada del Boosted Gear y se introdujo en Kiba, encendiendo una gran aura magica en el.

-Ya que me lo dieron tendré que usarlo...-Dijo Kiba esquivando veloz el ataque.- SWORD REBORN.

ZAN!

Había hojas saliendo por toda la zona! Desde el suelo! Desde el poste de luz! Diferentes formas de hojas apareciendo desde diferentes lugares.

-Chiii!- Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que iban a él.

SWISH!

Kiba desapareció con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como vio una abertura. Usó las espadas demoníacas como una plataforma y se trasladó contra Freed.

SWISH!

Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usandolas demas como camino...No. No sólo una espad. Eran varias espadas demoníacas por todos lados volando contra Freed.

-Yuhaa! Ese es un buen truco de circo, diablo podrido.

Kachin! Kachin! Kachin!

Freed golpeó y desvió las espadas demoníacas, una tras otra, con una expresión de emoción.

-Mi Excalibur es" Excalibur veloz "! En términos de velocidad, no va a perder contra nada!-Freed destruyó todas las espadas demoníacas y luego corrió hacia Kiba, que le detubo como pudo.-No está funcionando!- Las espadas que Kiba tenía en ambas manos se derumbaron.- MUERE...

El cuerpo de Freed se retiró de un tiron, y perdió el equilibrio.

-NO TE DEJARÉ.- Gritó Saji, que aun lo tenia agarrado y hacia retroceder la lengua del lagarto tirando de Freed.

- Un momento, esto es... ¡Mierda! ¿Está absorbiendo mis poderes?

-HA...¿Cómo es eso! Este es mi Sacred Gear "Absortion Line"! Mientras esta línea esté conectada a ti, tu poder será absorbido por mi Sacred Gear hasta que pierdas la conciencia!

-Sacred Gear del tipo Dragón?- Gruñó Freed.- El tipo más problemático. La capacidad inicial no es una gran amenaza. Pero cuando crece, el poder destructivo supera a otros Sacred Gear de forma terrorificamente absoluta. Hombre, es una molestia!

Freed trató de quitárselo de nuevo con su espada, pero no había ni un rasguño en el Sacred Gear de Saji.

-Kiba! No es el momento para quejarse! Sólo vence a ese tipo!- Gritó Saji tirando mas fuerte sugiriendo su plan.- El problema con Excalibur puede venir después de eso! Este tipo es peligroso! Da MIEDO! Si le dejamos ir, también hará daño a Kaichou y los demás! Le voy a debilitar al absorber su poder con mi Sacred Gear para que le venzas!

-Me siento renuente, pero también estoy de acuerdo en acabar aquí. Todavía hay dos Excaliburs más que fueron robadas. Voy a tener que esperar que los otros dos sean fuertes.

-Ha! Soy más fuerte que los otros dos, ¿sabes?- Dijo Freed con una sonrisa repugnante. Los ojos de Kiba también cambiaron después de oír eso.- En el momento que me ganéis, los otros quizás huyan ¿Estas seguro? Si me matas, no tendrás una batalla de espada sagrada que te satisfaga.

-Hmmm. "Sword Reborn" huh?- Dijo la desconocida voz de otra persona.- Es un Sacred Gear que puede tener un número infinito de poderes en función del poseedor.

Era un anciano vistiendo ropas de sacerdote.

-Eres tu, viejo Balba?

Todo el mundo se volvió sorprendido por las palabras de Freed. Balba, el que mató a Kiba y sus compañeros en el "Proyecto Espada Sagrada".

-BALBA GALILEI.

Kiba miró al anciano con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Ciertamente soy yo.- Admitió el anciano.- Freed ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Viejo, no puedo huir debido la rara lengua de lagarto de este tipo.

-Mmm. No puedes utilizar la santa espada perfectamente todavía. Utiliza el "elemento" que te di más sabiamente. Estoy investigando por eso.-Sermoneó tranquilamente el sacerdote.- Reúne el elemento sagrado que se corre a través de tu cuerpo a la hoja de la espada sagrada. Con esto, deberías ser capaz de cortarlo.

-HAI.

La espada de Freed reunió sus auras y comenzó a brillar. Y entonces, el Sacred Gear de Saji fue cortado con facilidad, y la parte agarrada a Freed había desaparecido.

-Voy a huir ahora! La próxima vez que nos veamos será el momento de nuestra última batalla!- Dijo Freed.

Pero...

-NO TE DEJARÉ HUIR.-Gritaron dos voces.

Una era Natsu, y la otra era de una figura que pasó veloz como una sombra al lado de Natsu.

Hubo un choque de cuchillas con la espada de Freed y otra creando chispas.

Era Xenovia.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN.

POOOOOOOM.

Como en las dos primeras batallas que tuvo contra Freed, Natsu estrelló un puñetazo ardiente explosivo, esta vez mucho mas fuerte, contra su cara, mandándolo a volar.

-Lo siento Kiba, pero no puede escapar, lucharas contra los otros.- Dijo Natsu con las fauces brillando.- KARYU NO HOKO.

FRUWWOOOOOOOO...

Una linea gruesa de llamas salió disparada, como un misil, desde la boca de Natsu hacia el anciano u el cura, pero ambos fueron ágiles para esquivar.

-Freed.- Gruñó el anciano, llamando una barrera para cubrirlos de las llamas de la explosión.- Dijiste que era un Fake Drako, pero no debería hacer esto.

-Y que puede ser mas entonces, anciano?

-Con este poder y calidad? He oído cosas.- Gruñó, tan molesto como interesado.- Dragon Slayer.

-La magia perdida?- Jadeó de entusiasmo el cura loco divertido.

-Yaho! Natsu-kun.

-Irina.

Irina también estaba allí

-Zelzan Freed. Balba Galilei. Rebeldes, voy a cortaros a los dos en el nombre de Dios!- Afirmó Xenovia.

-Ha! No digas el nombre del Dios que odio! ¡Perra!

Freed y Xenovia avanzaron con las espadas, pero él sacó algo, una bola de luz que les puso a la defensiva.

-Viejo Balba! Huyamos! Vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel! Nos vemos! La alianza entre la Iglesia y los diablos!

Una luz mas grande cubrió toda la zona cegándoles, y luego los renegados habían desaparecido. Teletransporte.

-Vamos tras ellos Irina.

-Okay!"

-Voy a por ellos! No voy a dejarte escapar Balba Galilei!-Gruñó Kiba.

-ESPERAD. ES INUTIL.- Llamó Natsu, parándoles al llamar su atención.- Sus olores se han desvanecido de golpe. No han salido corriendo, han usado algo para teletransportarse.

-Mierda.- Gruñó Kiba.

Entonces sintieron la presencia furiosa de alguien.

-Cuando pensé que el flujo de la energía era irregular...

-Esto es ciertamente preocupante.

Se giraron y detrás de ellos estaban...

- Natsu, explica-te. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Rias y Sona estaban de pie allí con caras serias. Y de alguna forma su aura era como la de Makarov a la hora de imponer un castigo. Mal, muy mal.


End file.
